The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival
by Mymy-B-Good
Summary: [Histoire avec liberté de choix] Clementine avait décidé de rester à Wellington avec AJ. Elle avait dit au revoir à Kenny et le regardait maintenant s'éloigner du camp. Elle s'engageait aveuglément dans cette nouvelle vie, ignorant encore où elle la conduirait. Elle espérait que tout irait bien, que les choses s'arrangeraient. Oui, elle espérait...
1. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington

**_Avant de commencer cette histoire, voici quelques éléments que vous devriez savoir avant de commencer votre lecture._**

_J'ai vu dans de nombreuses fanfictions que des auteurs proposaient des choix à la suite de leur histoire. Et c'est ce que je veux faire ici. A la différence que je ne ferai pas de sondage d'un choix par rapport à un autre. _

_Vous aurez la possibilité de choisir le choix que vous voulez à chaque fin de chapitre et avoir une suite à celui-ci. C'est un travail plutôt complexe mais je crois avoir trouvé la bonne trame et les bonnes astuces pour que l'histoire concordent à ce que Telltales Games a pris l'habitude de nous offrir._

_Cette histoire s'étendra sur trois épisode de cinq chapitres. Et une fois au bout de ce troisième épisode, votre fin sera dictée par les choix que vous aurez faits. Je compte utiliser un système qui vous permettra de savoir quelle conclusion correspond au choix que vous aurez pu faire_

_Pour que vous compreniez mieux, je vous invite à vous remémorer l'épisode 4 de la saison 1 lorsque les gens se proposent pour aider Lee à aller chercher Clementine. Je vais reprendre le principe utiliser entre Lee et Kenny lorsque ce dernier accepte, demande une raison, ou refuse catégoriquement d'accompagner Lee pour aller chercher Clementine. Sur cette action, tout dépendait des choix que Lee avait fait vis-à-vis de son histoire avec Kenny par le passé et qui font la différence sur cette décision._

_Mon histoire suivra le même principe. Vous serez donc lors du tout dernier chapitre l'impact de vos choix sur le final. _

_Bien sûr, il vous sera aussi possible de choisir une autre fin si celle liée à vos choix ne vous convient pas. Je compte seulement mettre en place ce système qui ira clairement dans le sens des décisions que vous aurez prise. _

_Quant aux différences dans la narration ou dans les dialogues en fonction des choix que vous avez fait, ceux-ci seront indiqués dans le texte. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre les indications qui se rapporte au choix que vous avez faits._

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et si le principe de cette histoire dont je viens de vous parler vous paraît intéressant. Les commentaires sont toujours un bon moyen de booster un auteur ou de lui indiquer ses erreurs comme vous le savez :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**_The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival_**

_Episode 1 - Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 1 : Welcome to Wellington_

[]

Elle le vit s'éloigner au loin. Il s'arrêta un instant, sembla hésiter puis poursuivit simplement le chemin. Se retourner… il ne le ferait pas.

Il avait beau être là, juste devant elle, il était déjà bien loin. Au-delà des souvenirs qui les rattachaient et des choix qu'ils avaient tous deux fait.

Il les avait quittés. Il les avait laissés. Il lui avait promis qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir enfin être une enfant et l'avait supplié de rester.

Clementine avait dit oui. Elle avait consentit à sa requête. À toutes ses requêtes.

Pour la dernière fois, elle s'était ralliée à son choix. Elle lui accordait la rédemption qu'il cherchait tant pour devenir ainsi la dernière ombre flottante de tous ceux qui avait nourri son passé.

Il s'évanouissait dans ce tableau douloureux... À travers cette triste scène… Sous les possibilités d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie qui s'animait aux rythmes du supplice des parois qui enfermaient son souvenir et l'emmuraient en elle au son des portes closes.

Le choc vibra dans tout son corps. Il retentit comme un écho amer aux fins fonds de son être. Kenny avait bel et bien disparu de sa vie… Il s'en était allé pour errer sur de nouveaux sentiers.

Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et AJ. Il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Ils allaient devoir construire leur vie au milieu d'étranger, de gens qui s'apprêtaient à leur conter une toute nouvelle destinée.

\- Je suis désolé.

Clementine observa d'un œil affecté la jeune femme qui les avait accueillis. Probablement qu'elle faisait référence à la perte brutale de Kenny.

Car, aussi cours fut le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, en dépit des ravages qui avaient façonné leur routes jusqu'ici… elle gardait un merveilleux sentiment de leur retrouvaille.

Il était le dernier lien de sa vie d'avant. Au tout début, quand elle avait rencontré Lee. Cet instant qui lui avait permis d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. D'être une survivante tout comme l'était encore Kenny.

Il l'avait protégé. Avait risqué sa vie pour elle… Avec autant d'acharnement que Lee avait pu le faire.

\- Suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener voir le commandant Caldwell et le capitaine Dalton. C'est eux qui sont à la tête du camp.

L'esprit de Clementine tinta aux noms et au statut des deux personnes qu'elle venait de citer. Mais pour le moment, elle acquiesça simplement, sans poser de questions.

Elle réajusta alors sa prise sur le petit quand la femme les fit prendre à droite sur le premier croisement qui n'était qu'à quelques pas. Le couloir partait dans deux directions, tous deux sur une dizaine de mètre. L'intégralité des parois autour d'elle était faite à partir de containers et plusieurs ouvertures de la taille de portes étaient découpées dans les murs. L'écho de quelques voix se faisait légèrement entendre dans certaines de ces pièces, tel un léger bruit de fond permanent.

\- Tout a été construit à partir de containers ?

\- Pratiquement. Tu as pu voir la grue de l'extérieur de l'enceinte… Grâce à elle on a pu monter des rangées de caissons pour les transformer en espace de vie exactement comme pour le couloir qu'on est en train de traverser. Seul le réfectoire et quelques cabanons ont été construits à partir de bois qu'on a récupéré de quelques arbres des environs.

Un système de fil électrique pendait sur les coins du plafond, raccordant plusieurs lumières disposés contre les murs.

\- Vous avez l'électricité… Dit-elle en lançant sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Oui. Depuis le début presque. Mais à l'époque, le système n'était pas encore étendu sur tout le camp. Avec le temps, l'électricité est devenue l'une de nos priorités… Ne serait-ce que pour notre matériel de santé, les cuisines ou encore pour chauffer les pièces.

\- Combien de personnes il y a ici ?

\- Avec vous deux, nous sommes 96 maintenant.

Clementine fut stupéfaite par le nombre qu'elle lui donna. Depuis que tout avait commencé, jamais elle n'avait vu ou même entendu parler d'autant de gens réunis en un même lieu. Cela leur donnait déjà une puissance considérable. Apte à faire front à de nombreux danger.

Jusqu'ici la jeune fille était plutôt à l'aise. Même si, comme elle l'avait douloureusement appris, elle ne relâcha jamais sa garde. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'information pour commencer ne pouvait faire confiance. Même si la dénommé Edith répondait à ses questions sans jamais réfléchir ou douter de ses réponses. Elle était à l'aise. Pas du genre à cacher un affreux secret concernant leur camp.

Toutefois, il était toujours sage de présumer le pire. Surtout dans ce monde-là.

Elles passèrent alors devant quelques ouvertures, des salles plutôt petites pour la plupart, aménagées en petit bureaux ou en salle de réunion. Certes, les pièces n'étaient remplies que par un minimum de décoration mais cet élément étonna grandement Clementine. Elle n'avait plus vu de gens travailler derrière un bureau ou se réunir autour d'une table de meeting depuis bien longtemps.

Dans la moitié des pièces, une voir deux personnes passaient parfois dans son champ de vision. Mais Edith marchait bien trop vite pour lui laisser le temps de bien arrêter son regard sur leurs visages. Elle dû donc se résoudre à attendre un peu avant de rencontrer les habitants de ce camps.

Les deux rejoignirent finalement le bout du couloir et prirent à gauche, passant par le seul chemin possible. A quelques mètres une porte avait était encastrée dans le fond d'un container. Ce n'était pas seulement une ouverture. Une véritable porte avait été aménagée dans le fond de la dernière portion.

Edith s'avança rapidement et ouvrit celle-ci les ramenant à l'extérieur.

Et quand Clementine posa son regard sur cet espace, la taille du terrain la surpris. En face de la bâtisse se trouvait un large terrain digne d'un centre d'entraînement militaire. Elle pouvait voir une vingtaine d'homme et de femmes s'entraîner sur ce parcours du combattant finement élaboré. Une petite place se trouvait derrière mais Clementine ne pouvait bien la discerner encore. Elle voyait seulement un piédestal sur lequel était monté une sorte de paroi en métal noir. Sur le flan droit se trouvait le réfectoire ; c'était un immense baraquement à côté duquel des plus petits florissaient. Et au dessus d'un trou du toit de cette cantine, un nuage de fumée noire qu'elle avait repéré tout à l'heure s'évanouissait haut dans le ciel.

Sur le flan opposé se trouvait une grande rangée de baraquement fait à partir de containers. Ils étaient disposés comme des legos sur trois étages et s'étendaient sur plus d'une centaine de mètre de long. Au fond se trouvait le même genre de construction que Clem venait tout juste de quitter. Un rempart aussi grand que celui sur lequel elle était tombée protégeait cette seconde entrée. Seulement les portes de cette dernière étaient deux fois plus grandes et débouchaient directement sur le terrain extérieur du camp. Une dizaine de véhicules de tous types était alignée sur les deux côtés de la large ouverture. Surement que c'était par là qu'il passait pour partir en mission avec leurs transports.

Pendant un moment, elle se sentit comme une nouvelle recrue qui débarquait sur sa toute première base. D'une certaine façon, elle aimait beaucoup ce sentiment et cette atmosphère jusqu'ici.

Des gens avançaient. Certains portaient des uniformes militaires : Rangers, pantalon et Jacquette treillis. D'autre étaient habillés en civil, emmitonnés dans des vêtements chauds.

\- Un tiers des habitants de ce camp étaient militaires dans leur vie d'avant. Lança soudain Edith comme une réponse au pensée de Clem. D'ailleurs, ils le sont toujours dans un certain sens.

\- Vous suivez surement un règlement strict alors ?

\- Le commandant te mettra au courant de nos règles.

Pour la première fois, Edith éludait sa question. Si bien qu'une certaine inquiétude gagna de nouveau l'esprit de Clementine.

\- Et où il est où votre commandant ?

\- Dans les bâtiments de l'autre entrée normalement.

Quelques regards s'arrêtèrent sur elle lorsqu'elle croisait des gens de tous types et de tout âge aller et venir d'un endroit à un autre. Quant aux personnes qui s'entraînaient sur le parcours des lieux, ils étaient bien trop occupés par les ordres qu'hélait un brun à la carrure imposante pour se rendre compte de sa présence.

Edith et Clementine finirent pas rejoindre la place qu'elle avait repérée au loin. La plaque de métal posée sur le plateau reflétait joliment les rayons du soleil jusqu'à ce qu'elle la contourne et puisse enfin voir ce qu'il se cachait derrière.

Elle ralentit le pas, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et s'avança au pied du socle, sans plus se soucier d'Edith.

Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était une vision aussi triste qu'horrible. Elle avait vu beaucoup de chose jusqu'ici… Mais ça, c'était nouveau…

Un jeune homme était accroché en étoile sur la paroi métallique. Les pieds et les jambes écartés étaient retenus par des cordes qui avaient affreusement lacérées sa peau. Il portait seulement un simple sous-vêtement pour le couvrir du froid. La peau pratiquement nue de son corps laissait entrevoir bon nombre de blessures récentes ou plus anciennes.

Clementine était en état de choc. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle n'avait plus conscience que du corps suspendu contre cette cloison. De cet être dépourvu de tout espoir.

Elle bougea d'un pas vers lui et le bruit de son mouvement dû attirer son attention.

Il releva avec difficulté sa tête qui pendait mollement. Son regard tomba dans le sien ; celui-ci était vide. Toute force vitale semblait avoir déserté ce jeune garçon qui devait seize ans à peine.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était l'unique pensée qui proliférait dans les pensées de Clem lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que l'autre remuait les lèvres. Aucun son ne s'échappait de ses cordes vocales mais elle sentait qu'il essayait de lui transmettre un message.

Et après quelques secondes, elle put enfin discerner le terme qu'il répétait inlassablement. Un simple mot qui réenclencha toutes ses alarmes.

« Fuis »

Immédiatement, la jeune fille se retourna vers Edith qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Le visage de Clem se figea sur l'effroi. Elle sut enfin… lorsqu'elle regarda les expressions de l'autre. Culpabilité, résignation et peur. Elle avait suivit des instructions… Elle avait reçu des ordres… Elle avait accompli sa mission.

Fuir… Clementine ne le pouvait plus. C'était trop tard déjà.

\- Vous…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin.

Soudain, un tissu avec un produit au fort relent de médicament fut abruptement plaqué sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle vit la femme lui prendre AJ des bras sous les gémissements apeurés de ce dernier. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre contre la personne qui l'avait attaqué par derrière qu'elle tombait déjà dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

« Il fait froid »

Ce fut la première chose à laquelle Clementine pensa lorsque son esprit reprit conscience.

La seconde, fut tournée vers AJ. Et la troisième sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Alors, instantanément, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était assise sur une chaise aux pieds bancals. Les mains attachées dans le dos, les pieds liés l'un à l'autre. Et le tout parfaitement bien serré. Elle était prise au piège.

La pièce était lugubre, terne et humide. Une simple ampoule au dessus de la porte qui était en face d'elle éclairait partiellement les lieux. On l'avait installé dans ce trou angoissant et glacial où il aurait été facile de perdre la tête.

Elle sentit la peur imprégner tout son être. Pour AJ. Pour elle. Dans quel endroit était-elle tombée ? Dans quel genre de lieu Kenny l'avait-il supplié de rester ?

Sa tête tanguait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge était nouée. Comme paralysée. Elle savait qu'elle était en état de choc.

« Reprends-toi ! Garde ton sang froid ! »

Sous l'assaut de son subconscient, elle finit enfin par émettre un son avant de se mettre à hurler à plein poumons :

\- Où est AJ ?! Laissez-moi voir AJ ! Vous m'entendez !

La colère, la rage imbibait chacun de ses mots. Elle était déterminée à se sortir d'ici. Avec AJ… s'il était encore en vie.

Cette dernière pensée l'effraya tant qu'elle reprit furibonde :

\- Laissez-moi sortir ! Vous m'entendez ?! Rép…

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit subitement l'interrompit dans ses complaintes. Elle remarqua un couloir derrière l'homme qui entra et su donc qu'il devait forcément y avoir des gardes armés le long de celui-ci.

Dès que ce nouvel invité fut sous la lumière, elle put enfin voir les détails de son visage et de sa tenue.

Il portait une jaquette différente des autres soldats. D'une couleur d'un vert uni. Deux médailles trônaient sur la poche en haut du vêtement. En plus de ça, contrairement aux autres, il portait un béret sur lequel était cousu un sigle difficilement reconnaissable sous cet éclairage. Pas de toute que c'était une façon de montrer le pouvoir qu'il avait ici… Son rang haut gradé.

Certes il n'était pas plus robuste que l'homme à l'impressionnante carrure qu'elle avait aperçu aboyer des ordres tout à l'heure. Tout de même, il affichait un corps finement sculpté, une démarche bien ajustée. On sentait chez lui comme une aura aussi chaude qu'angoissante. Il avait clairement un très grand contrôle sur ses émotions. Son visage parfaitement rasé accentuait un peu plus la rigueur de ses traits qui ne souriait pas mais restait malgré tout très attrayant.

Et parmi tous ces détails, ce que Clementine retint surtout fut l'intensité déstabilisante au fond de ses prunelles.

Dès la seconde où il était entré, son regard avait capturé le sien et le mettait déjà au supplice.

\- Je suis le capitaine Dalton. A ce que nous a dit Edith, tu t'appelles Clementine, c'est ça ?

Les paroles de l'homme la sortirent enfin de sa torpeur alors qu'elle crachait virulemment :

\- Où est AJ ?! Où est l'enfant qui était avec moi ?!

\- Il est sain et sauf… pour l'instant en tout cas.

Clementine le fusilla du regard pour ces derniers mots. Elle était inquiète, en colère comme jamais auparavant… mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle devait rester calme en dépit de la situation des plus précaires dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?

\- Ça, ça va dépendre de toi.

C'était très clair. Il ou plutôt « ils » allaient faire pression sur elle à travers Alvie.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Parce que l'on peut et parce que c'est comme ça que nous voyons les choses. Et c'est ainsi que tu ne finiras pas les voir.

\- Là, vous rêvez !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es le choix. Surtout que nos méthodes de persuasions ont fait leurs preuves à maintes reprises.

Son timbre était calme. Il contrastait complètement avec la portée de ses mots. Il y avait quelque chose d'aussi fascinant que terrifiant chez cet homme.

\- Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais vous !

Elle devait se montrer forte. Ne pas se laisser atteindre pas ses mots. Tout faire pour conserver son courage. Elle allait en avoir grandement besoin !

\- Tu m'as l'air confiante… Mais ce n'est pas ça qui t'aidera.

\- On en reparlera le jour où je mettrais à sac cet endroit !

Il ricana un instant… puis dégaina son arme avec une précision incroyable. En une seconde, il l'avait sorti de son étui et la braquait sur sa tête sans qu'un seul tremblement ne traverse les muscles de son corps.

\- Si tu es si sûr de cela, peut-être que je devrais mettre tout de suite une des balles de ce revolver entre tes deux yeux.

« Rester en vie ! »

\- Et je m'assurerai d'en loger une autre dans la tête du gamin que tu as ramené avec toi.

« Sauver AJ ! »

Les poings de Clementine se serrèrent ardemment derrière la chaise. Elle devait résister. Elle trouverait une ouverture. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais un jour, elle la trouverait !

Clementine s'étant calmée, le capitaine rangea son arme et reprit simplement, comme si de rien n'était :

\- Tu sais, vous serez sain et sauf ici si tu suis nos directives.

\- Et le garçon que vous avez accroché là-dehors, il a l'air sauf pour vous ? répliqua-t-elle pleine de haine.

\- Il est encore en vie. D'ailleurs il était tout à fait au courant des conséquences qu'il devrait subir s'il venait à ne pas respecter les règles du camp.

\- Alors tous les gens qui sont ici sont vos captifs ?

\- Non pas tous. Cela dit, nous ne tolérons pas les déserteurs.

Un mutisme plana quelque temps. Les deux s'observèrent avec défi quand Clementine fini par demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

\- Faire de toi un membre de ce camp. Tu nous seras très utile, j'en suis certain. Une fois que tu arriveras à appliquer nos règles, ça devrait aller. J'ai l'impression que tu es une gamine plutôt forte et mature pour ton âge. Tu as quoi, treize ans ?

Elle afficha un sourire presque fier. Elle avait appris à apprécier que les autres l'imaginent plus âgé qu'elle ne l'était réellement. C'était un bon moyen de démontrer qu'elle pouvait être une menace… Même face à des hommes comme Carver ou le capitane Dalton.

\- Revoyez votre nombre à la baisse.

\- Douze ?

Elle le regarda froidement lui indiquant d'un coup d'œil qu'il avait encore tort.

\- Tu as onze ans…

Cette fois-ci, il en était sur et pour la première fois, son masque se fissura un instant pour montrer une surprise non feinte.

\- Et bien… Tu as un sacré tempérament pour ton âge.

\- Gardez vos compliments pour d'autres… Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais déjà qui je suis.

\- Ça se sent. Répliqua-t-il d'un fin sourire puis regagna son sérieux quand il vit Clem ouvrir la bouche.

\- Ecoutez, laissez-moi voir le petit. C'est la seule chose que je veux !

\- Si tu te tiens bien, tu pourras aller le voir demain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que vous ne l'avez pas déjà… tué ?

Sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot. Le trouble d'une telle situation devenait trop lourd à supporter. Pourtant, elle devait tenir !

\- Tu vas devoir me croire sur parole pour le moment.

\- Je…

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le capitaine Dalton se retourna pour connaître la présence de ce nouvel invité. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Clem put entrevoir le visage et la silhouette d'un homme plus grand et légèrement plus jeune que lui, qui alla même jusqu'à saluer son capitaine.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais en dépit de sa condition elle se surprit à pouffer un bref instant ce qui n'échappa pas au capitaine qui la scruta froidement une seconde puis écouta ce que l'autre lui murmurait à l'oreille.

Après quelques secondes, le soldat repartait laissant son capitaine refermer la porte. Ce dernier se posta de nouveau devant Clementine qui finit par clamer :

\- Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous salue, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- La seule raison pour laquelle il m'a salué c'est parce qu'il était un soldat de ma section avant le début de l'épidémie. Nous ne nous attendons pas à ce que des gens qui n'était pas à l'armée le fassent. Cela dit peu importe pour qui, nous prenons le respect très à cœur.

\- Je peux déjà vous assurez que vous ne gagnerez jamais mon respect !

Un regard noir avait suivit le ton sans faille de cette dernière réplique. Les deux se guettaient gravement. Elle ignorait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Il pouvait tout aussi bien l'avoir déjà tué mentalement pour ces dernières paroles, trouver son audace intéressante ou encore ne pas être une seconde impressionné par ses paroles. Il était très difficile à discerner ses pensées. Il ne laissait presque rien passer.

Cela dit, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, resta concentré et renchérit avec venin :

\- En plus, vous parlez de respect mais vous ne l'appliquez même pas… Si c'était le cas, vous me laisseriez partir avec le petit.

\- Lorsque qu'un fléau se répand, les aspirations du plus grand nombre surpassent celle de la minorité. Si nous voulons nous assurer que l'humanité survive, il faut faire des concessions.

\- Ouais… J'ai déjà entendu ça. Bizarrement sont ceux toujours ceux qui n'ont pas besoin de faire de concessions qui ont ce genre de discours. Et si vous voulez mon avis, après tout ce que j'ai vu, après ce que nous sommes devenus, je ne suis plus très sûr que la survie du reste d'entre nous soit une bonne chose.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais du gamin ?

\- Il est la raison pour laquelle je n'en suis toujours pas sûr.

\- Et ton ami qui est parti…

La mention de Kenny serra son cœur laissant au capitaine tout le loisir d'observer son subit changement d'expression.

« Merde ! »

Elle avait baissé sa garde. Il avait réussi à trouver une faille.

\- Est-ce qu'il mérite aussi de s'en sortir ? Tu espères toujours qu'il survive là dehors ?

Elle s'obligeait à ne pas y songer de peur de se laisser submerger par ses émotions… Des émotions dont elle ignorait quel tournant elles prendraient.

Seulement, c'était difficile de résister quand l'homme qu'on avait en face de soi était un maître pour déstabiliser ses proies. Son regard perçant tentait inlassablement de la faire plier.

Le chemin vers l'obéissance dont il parlait… Il avait déjà commencé à l'emprunter. Et Clementine allait devoir résister.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sérieusement ? Parce que selon moi, abandonner deux gosses avec une telle facilité dans un camp dont on ignore tout de ses méthodes ou de son règlement, c'est réellement très stupide.

Les mots l'atteignirent plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. La réplique suivante fut la pire.

\- Il devait vraiment vouloir se débarrasser de vous.

\- _Tu_ as torts ! S'emporta-elle vivement troublée.

Dès cet instant, elle sut que jamais plus elle ne pourrait le vouvoyer.

\- Je te sens nettement moins sur de ça.

Il avait raison. Elle commençait à douter…

Non ! Elle ne devait pas le laisser s'infiltrer dans sa tête !

\- Il croyait bien faire…

\- De mon point de vue, il a bien fait. Mais pas du tien. Tu le sais mais tu n'es pas encore prête à admettre la vérité.

Clementine baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus subir le regard de l'autre. Elle s'abstint de lui répondre si bien qu'il renchérit pour la pousser un peu plus au bord du gouffre :

\- Ton ami n'est-il pas pire que nous au bout du compte. Nous te garderons en vie. Nous veillerons sur toi. Mais lui, il n'a même pas eu le courage d'essayer. On vous a refusé à l'entrée car nous manquions de place, c'est vrai. Seulement quand Edith nous a dit à la radio qu'il acceptait de laisser les enfants au camp, on a sauté sur l'occasion.

\- LA FERME !

Elle avait explosé… Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler de Kenny.

\- Nous te façonnerons à notre image. Tu ne le veux pas mais ça arrivera.

Clementine se retint de verser une larme. Elle tremblait sous la rage et la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle.

Cet homme en face d'elle, elle le détestait déjà. Elle détestait sa façon d'entrer dans sa tête, de chercher la faiblesse qui se cachait pour la lui renvoyer en pleine face. Elle détestait le fait que ses paroles vis-à-vis de Kenny prenait un certain sens finalement…

Oh oui, elle le haïssait pour ça !

Soudain, perdue dans ses songes, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ait toqué au préalable. Immédiatement le capitaine salua le nouveau venu qui lui renvoya son geste.

\- Commandant Caldwell.

\- Comment ça se présente, capitaine ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrée l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il était plus vieux que l'autre. Au moins une bonne dizaine d'année. Il portait lui aussi un béret sur la tête et affichait un petit bouc bien dessiné sur un visage marqué de quelques petites cicatrices. Son regard bleuté

\- C'est intéressant jusqu'ici. Répondit-il en guettant la jeune fille. Il semblait apprécier quelque chose en elle malgré la façon dont elle lui avait parlé.

\- Je pense qu'elle fera une très bonne recrue avec le temps.

Le dégoût qui apparu sur le visage de Clementine déplu fortement au commandant. Celui-ci s'avança d'un peu plus près et d'un timbre mordant il s'exprima :

\- Est-ce que tu comptes nous créer des problèmes ?

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire » Elle ne le dit pas. Mais son regard, lui, l'exprima parfaitement bien.

Tant que l'homme s'approcha d'un autre pas et la gifla sans état d'âme. Le coup avait été d'une violence inouï. Beaucoup plus rude que la gifle qu'elle avait reçut de Carver.

Clementine sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint bien de lui offrir pareil plaisir. Au lieu de ça, elle continua à le guetter froidement. Elle n'était pas impressionnée. Elle avait subit pire.

\- Elle sera plus dur à faire plier que d'autre.

\- Peut-être mais elle a un grand potentiel, commandant. Et puis, avec la main mise sur l'enfant, je suis sûr qu'elle ne se permettra pas de faire trop de vague. Elle a l'air suffisamment intelligence pour savoir ce qu'il lui reste à faire.

La menace contre AJ pendait au dessus de sa tête. Elle était dans une situation périlleuse. Piégée par l'affection qu'elle portait au gamin qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. S'il n'y avait eu qu'elle dans l'équation, les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple…

Mais voilà, elle devait le protéger. C'était la seule qui pouvait le faire. Elle avait promis…

Pendant un instant, elle se surprit alors à maudire Christa pour avoir cru que Wellington était une bonne idée. Elle blâma Kenny de l'avoir tant poussée et de lui avoir fait promettre tant de chose. Elle reprocha à Lee de ne pas être resté comme il lui avait promis… Mais surtout, elle se détesta elle…

Parce que c'était son choix. En acceptant de rester, elle s'était condamnée.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent. Elle était trop perdue dans ses sombres pensées qu'elle ne prit conscience qu'une fois debout que le capitaine l'avait aidé à se relever et avait détaché les liens à ses pieds.

\- Conduit là à la chambre qu'on lui a désignée et viens à huit heures dans mon bureau qu'on puisse discuter de son cas.

\- Très bien monsieur.

Ils discutaient d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un animal à éduquer. Pire, une arme qu'ils s'apprêtaient à façonner.

Elle les regarda l'un et l'autre. Elle était aussi écœurée que révoltée par leur comportement…

Elle les avait tous deux en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait certes pas les attaquer mais elle pouvait toujours leur montrer l'aversion qu'elle ressentait à leurs égards.

Sous ses paroles, elle ne se priva pas et fit son choix...

**_[Cracher sur le Commandant Caldwell - Chapitre 2] _ **OU **_[Cracher sur le capitaine Dalton - Chapitre 3]_**

* * *

_Vos choix très prochainement disponibles..._


	2. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington Choix 1

**_Votre Choix_**

**[Cracher sur le commandant Caldwell]**

* * *

Sans aucun remord, elle cracha au visage du commandant qui fut d'abord surpris par cette « attaque » avant de répliquer immédiatement par un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui la balaya au sol.

Mais Clementine ne se laissa pas faire pour autant. Elle se releva à toute vitesse et tenta d'attaquer la gorge du commandant mais fut vite maitrisée par lui quand il attrapa son bras, le tordit avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur. Sa tête percuta la paroi avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre. Elle était sonnée et mis quelques secondes avant de prendre conscience du long filet de sang qui se déversait de son arcade salement blessée.

\- Ne refais jamais ça ! Dit Caldwell tout en s'essuya le visage avec un mouchoir qui trainait dans sa poche.

Il n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte. Mais malgré la douleur, Clementine ne regrettait même pas son geste. Le commandant le vit dans son regard si bien qu'il la menaça en la pointant du doigt :

\- La prochaine fois que tu essaies quelque chose comme ça, ce sera bien pire... C'est clair ?! Tu vas apprendre à obéir, c'est moi qui te le dis !

Il se retourna vers le capitaine Dalton, très irrité et lui lança avant de s'en aller :

\- J'espère que tu es sur de toi à propos d'elle.

Puis sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quand ils furent de nouveau seul, le capitaine l'épia avec un certain intérêt avant de la remettre sur pieds.

\- Il valait mieux pour toi que se soit lui que moi…

Elle ne saisit pas la portée de ces mots et fut étonnement rassurée de ne pas avoir à le découvrir aujourd'hui. La gravité de sa réplique lui avait fait froid dans le dos durant un moment.

L'homme ouvrit alors la porte et reprit platement, toute hostilité l'ayant déserté :

\- Passe devant. Je vais t'emmener là où tu dormiras à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'accéder à son ordre et rejoint finalement le couloir.

Ils étaient pratiquement au bout de ce dernier. Sur leur droite il ne restait que deux autres portes, installées l'une en face de l'autre débouchant certainement sur d'autres containers. Ils avaient taillés la tôle de tous ces caissons, en avait gardé d'autre intact pour les utiliser en tant que pièce.

Combien y en avait-il ? Ou avait-il trouvé autant de container ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de s'appesantir sur un sujet aussi futile qu'elle était poussée par la main du capitaine à avancer.

Clem ne se priva pas de décortiquer chaque détail de cette construction lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur un croisement. De toute évidence, à cet étage, les couloirs formaient un « H ». Au centre de ce qui faisait office de plus petite barre de cette lettre, ils avaient découpé une trouée qui conduisait à un étage inférieur grâce à trois échelles.

Ils ne les empruntèrent pas pour autant et s'engagèrent sur le second couloir parallèle au premier. Ils prirent à gauche, passèrent devant de nombreuse porte jusqu'à en atteindre une à quelque mètre du bout de ce corridor.

Clementine comprit tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait au dernier niveau de la plus large et longue construction qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt, celle installée face au réfectoire.

\- Rentre là-dedans.

Elle n'obtempéra pas. Au lieu de ça une vive lueur de colère vient répondre à son ordre.

\- Rentre maintenant. Tu ne veux pas ce qui arrivera si tu n'obtempères pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas gagné.

Il lui sourit comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. La seule chose qu'il voulut bien lui dévoiler accentua le mystère sur ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour elle.

\- Pas encore.

Sous une dernière lueur de défi, elle finit par entrer dans la pièce.

Au même instant la lueur amenée par le couloir s'estompa complètement dès qu'il eu refermé la porte.

La pénombre était absolue. Aucun détail de la forme ou de ce qui se trouvait ici n'apparaissait devant ses yeux. Elle préféra alors ne pas bouger. Elle se décala seulement d'un pas sur le côté droit de la porte, contre le mur devant lequel elle s'accroupit.

Ses réflexions étaient nombreuses, difficile à gérer. Sa situation, désespérée. Elle se rappelait la liberté d'esprit qu'elle ressentait encore ce matin. Elle aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau à l'extérieur en compagnie d'AJ et de Kenny. Loin de ce camp qui allait tout lui prendre…

Elle arrêta alors de penser. C'était trop dur. Elle resta immobile, tâchant d'éviter de faire bouger sa tête qui avait pris de sacré coups aujourd'hui. Doucement alors elle se sentit alors tomber dans une semi conscience.

Entre réalité et rêveries, les deux se confondaient. Elle ignorait où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençait la vérité. Des images qu'elle savait stimuler par son esprit torturé apparurent… Des souvenirs des gens qui avaient croisés sa route… Des personnes avec qui elle aurait aimé être…

Elle savait que tout ceci était faux pourtant un espoir insensé s'infiltra, il rongea sa raison. Elle tanguait sur les mensonges de sa conscience et prenaient un certain plaisir à croire que la vie à Wellington était la véritable tromperie.

Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle dû faire face à la véracité de sa situation.

Ce fut le bruit du loquet qu'on déverrouille qui la fit quitter l'amertume de ses rêveries, de ses souvenirs, de ses désirs…

Immédiatement, comme par instinct, elle se releva et se plaqua contre le mur au moment où la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur ses gonds. Elle refusait de se faire surprendre par ce nouveau venu. Il pouvait vouloir lui faire n'importe quoi.

Elle entendit alors la voix de deux hommes. Celui qui avait un timbre plus jeune que l'autre finit par dire :

\- Je croyais que vous disiez que vous aviez amené une nouvelle personne ici…

\- Quoi ?

Celui qui était définitivement plus jeune fut vivement écarté par l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce dernier était de toute évidence l'un des soldats du commandant et du capitaine. Elle le devina dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce lorsque la lumière du couloir éclaira en partie sa tenue et le chapeau qu'il portait.

En une seconde, Clem repéra l'arme qu'il tenait en main et sut que c'était peut-être là la seule opportunité qu'elle aurait pour s'enfuir d'ici. Elle improviserait par la suite mais une chose était sur : elle ne devait pas rester ici.

Elle pourrait toujours prendre en otage cet homme, leur demander de leur rendre AJ et ressortir d'ici sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré.

C'était très risqué, presque improbable. Mais un sentiment en elle la poussa à prendre cette décision. Si elle restait ici, elle sentait qu'elle et AJ perdait quelque chose de plus précieux encore que leur vie… Elle se sentait déjà perdre quelque chose...

Alors sur cette dernière pensée, elle entama son attaque. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de la voir sortir de la pénombre qu'elle frappait violemment du pied le genou du soldat qui s'écroula sous un cri de douleur.

Surpris par son assaut, il ne put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que Clem attrapait déjà son poignet qu'elle fracassa sur le sol afin qu'il lâche son arme.

\- Saleté !

Il tenta d'attraper sa gorge au moment même où elle frappait sa main sur le métal pour la deuxième fois. Sa prise sur le revolver se desserra mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en déleste.

Seulement quand la main de cet homme finit finalement par serrer le cou de Clementine, celle-ci usa de toutes ses dernières forces dans son troisième essai qui finit de lui débarrasser de cet objet métallique

L'homme lâcha alors sa prise sur sa gorge dès qu'il sentit que son arme n'était plus en sa possession. Il offrit donc le loisir à Clem de se dégager de sa présence. Elle le renversa et partit pour aller récupérer le pistolet qui avait glissé à un mètre d'eux, dans le fond de la pièce.

Elle s'apprêtait à récupérer l'arme au sol lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler derrière sa gorge. C'était une technique d'étouffement ; elle avait déjà vu quelqu'un s'en servir lorsqu'elle était encore avec Christa.

Elle tenta de se débattre, essayant de faire passer sa main par-dessous le bras qui comprimait son oxygène. Mais c'était peine perdu, l'autre la maintenait trop bien.

\- Laisse-là ! Elle est à moi !

L'homme qu'elle avait attaqué bouscula celui qui la maintenait. Dans l'élan elle tomba au sol quand le plus jeune percutait violemment la paroi de ce container.

La lumière éclairait suffisamment son visage pour qu'elle entrevoie la hargne qui s'était emparée de lui. Clementine recula sur le sol au même moment qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

Il avait récupéré son arme et ne se gêna pas pour lui donner un coup de crosse en plein visage. Il lui envoya alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci fut si puissant qu'elle recracha l'air de ses poumons dans un vilain étouffement. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol. Désarçonnée.

Il s'apprêtait à un frapper une seconde fois dans ses côtes lorsque le second individu s'interposa :

\- Je crois qu'elle a compris Sergent.

Elle les observait du coin de l'œil, toujours couché au sol, l'esprit brouillé par les douleurs de son corps. Elle pouvait à présent bien voir le visage tordu et vieilli du sergent mais pas encore celui du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

Ironique quand on savait que quelques secondes plutôt il avait tenté de l'étouffer…

\- Tu contestes mes actions, petit ?!

\- Non, Sergent. Je voulais seulement vous faire remarquer que c'est son premier jour, qu'elle doit être effrayée et qu'elle ne connait pas encore la façon de se comporter au camp. C'était simplement une tentative désespérée.

Ces derniers mots lui firent mal car elle savait pertinemment que c'était la vérité. C'était sa seule chance et c'était celui qui parlait en sa faveur qui lui avait ôté.

\- Alors t'as plutôt intérêt à lui faire comprendre dès ce soir ce qu'elle ne doit pas faire !

\- Ce sera fait.

Le sergent regarda de nouveau Clem et cracha tout en la pointant du doigt :

\- Je sais déjà que tu n'es pas venu seul ici… alors recommence un coup pareil et je te le ferai amèrement regretter !

Il quitta alors la pièce, les laissant dans le noir. Elle entendit l'autre marcher dans sa direction, passer à côté d'elle.

Il sembla farfouillé dans des objets qu'il fit bouger. Et finalement, un grattement qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans les lieux.

Elle ne pouvait le voir étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos mais elle vit clairement l'éclat de l'allumette qu'il avait craqué définir la silhouette de son corps. Il était accroupi et finit par se relever avec une lampe à huile.

Leur regard ne se croisèrent que lorsqu'il alla s'installer sur la couchette collé contre le mur de droite.

Clementine était au milieu de la pièce face à lui et fini enfin par réussir à s'asseoir et à se tirer jusqu'à la couchette opposé à celle de l'autre. Elle s'appuya contre la paroi, la respiration rapide et se mit à dévisager son compagnon de cellule.

Elle fut plus qu'étonnée par la jeunesse de ses traits. Il n'était pas plus jeune qu'elle certes, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son regard clair était affreusement terne, son physique bien entretenu contrastait avec la lassitude et le manque de vitalité qui se reflétait sur lui. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncés étaient coupés en brosse offrant une certaine sévérité à son visage au front large. Ses pommettes plutôt hautes creusaient légèrement ses joues.

Elle lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec le rival d'Harry Potter dans les films du même nom. Lorsqu'il était un peu plus vieux par contre.

Ils s'épièrent avec méfiance en plus de la colère évidente de Clem à son encontre.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ?! Je le tenais !

\- Et après ? C'est pour te sauver la vie que j'ai fait ça !

Le front de Clem se plissa en même temps que sa mâchoire se contracta.

\- Je peux encore m'occuper de moi-même !

\- Ouais… J'ai vu ça.

Elle n'aimait pas ses paroles parce qu'une partie en elle savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as protégé après ce que tu m'avais fait ?! T'en retirais quoi ?

\- Rien. Si ce n'était de t'éviter les coups que tu t'es pris. Il ne t'aurait pas attaqué si tu avais été dans les vapes. Il aurait simplement fait un rapport de ce qui s'était passé et aurait tourné les talons.

Il paraissait sincère. Avait-il vraiment voulu l'aider ?

\- Ecoute, on est dans la même situation toi et moi. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici mais c'est comme ça maintenant.

Ils se guettèrent avec un intérêt non dissimulés et une certaine crainte tout de même. Malgré tout, le jeune homme finit par dire :

\- Je m'appelle Jack.

Elle resta silencieuse alors l'autre repris :

\- Tu sais t'as rien à perdre à me donner ton nom…

\- C'est Clementine.

\- Bienvenue à Wellington…

Il n'y avait rien d'accueillant dans ses paroles. Elles étaient froides, morbides, desséchées. Il n'y avait aucun espoir derrière ces trois mots…

\- Je ne compte pas y rester très longtemps…

\- C'est ce que je disais au début. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir aussi… J'étais même prêt à laisser ma mère ici. Mais ça n'a pas marché.

Clementine ravala difficilement sa salive. Vouloir s'enfuir au point de laisser sur place la seule personne que l'on aimait…

Dans quel genre d'endroit était-elle tombée ?

Elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu mais elle sentait que ceci n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg sur ce qu'elle allait expérimenter dans l'enceinte de ce camp.

\- Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Elle murmura cette phrase comme la devise qui serait celle de sa vie à présent. L'autre dû l'entendre puisque qu'il finit par énoncer :

\- Le seul moyen de sortir s'est en s'échappant - ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais - ou les pieds devants.

Elle fut confuse par cette dernière expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'autre dû le remarquer puisque qu'il rajouta platement :

\- Mort.

\- Ah…

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant sur ce terme. Elle préféra réfléchir aux termes qu'il avait utilisés quand il avait parlé d'échappatoire

« Pratiquement jamais »

Cela voulait donc dire qu'au moins une personne y était arrivée…

\- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. Crois-moi, se sera plus simple pour toi.

\- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

\- Tôt ou tard ça arrivera. Ils t'y pousseront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe ce qu'a été ta vie d'avant ou ce que tu espérais avoir en venant ici, c'est fini. Tu dois faire une croix dessus.

Il se tut alors sous cette remarque puis finit par observer les blessures de son visage et déclara simplement :

\- J'ai un peu d'eau et une serviette propre pour nettoyer tes blessures. Si tu veux, je peux faire ça pour toi…

Clementine observa de nouveau le jeune Jack avec une sincère gratitude. Etrangement, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire plus ou moins confiance. Ses rapports avec le sergent et sa présence dans cette cellule étaient déjà des preuves en soi qu'il était dans la même situation qu'elle.

\- Oui. Merci.

Le garçon lui sourît. Et au visage qu'il affichait, cela ne semblait guère être quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ici. Il se leva donc promptement pour récupérer un large bol d'eau ainsi que la serviette dont il avait parlé. Il s'installa alors au pied de la couchette où elle s'était assise. Il se mit à hauteur de son visage puis, tout en trempant le tissu dans l'eau, il déclara avec une certaine bienveillance :

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop mal.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça…

Sous la véracité des mots de Clementine, il se mit alors à essuyer le sang de son visage et à nettoyer les plaies. Elle gémit légèrement quand il restait trop longtemps sur une plaie.

\- T'inquiète pas… Ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu auras peut-être une petite cicatrice à l'arcade mais c'est tout.

\- Tu t'y connais en blessures ?

\- J'en ai vu un paquet et j'ai déjà reçu ma part par le passé. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour qu'ils s'en prennent à toi comme ça ?

Il avait bien vu que les ecchymoses de son visage n'étaient pas toutes faites de la main du lieutenant qui avait ramené Jack à cette cellule.

\- J'ai craché au visage de votre commandant pour lui montrer ma façon de penser.

Il s'arrêta une seconde dans sa tâche, plutôt épaté par son audace. Mais tout en reprenant le nettoyage de la plaie au dessus de son œil, il lâcha :

\- T'as eu de la chance…

\- De la chance ? Tu trouves ? Déclara Clem plutôt abasourdi par cette réponse.

\- Crois-en mon expérience, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Surtout si tu t'en serais pris au capitaine.

\- Dalton ?

\- Oui… Lui, il vaut mieux l'éviter.

Alors les sensations qu'avait ressenties Clem en sa présence n'étaient pas liées à son imagination. Elle avait trouvé qu'il y avait quelques choses de différents chez lui. De plus profond… De plus sombre…

\- Il y a une règle à appliquer ici. C'est la plus importante et la seule qui n'est pas inscrit dans leur règlement : éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer des problèmes avec Dalton.

\- Pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre ?

\- Il est spécial… Tu pourras subir un tas de punitions de la part du commandant, de ses lieutenants ou ses soldats. Mais avec Dalton, à trop rester en sa présence, on commence à se perdre. Il sait comment s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens. Chaque chose qu'il fait ou dit a un but précis. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il prépare ou ce qu'il cherche à atteindre… Je l'évite dès que je peux et je te conseille de faire pareil.

Sur ces mots, Jack finit sa tâche et repartit poser le matériel là où il l'avait récupéré avant de se rasseoir sur sa couchette.

Les dernières paroles du garçon étaient loin de calmer Clementine. À plusieurs reprises elle avait senti la présence du capitaine s'infiltrer en elle lors de leur échange. Mais à chaque fois elle avait tenté de maintenir ses remparts face à lui. Elle pensait s'en être plus ou moins bien tirée… Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ? Que se serait-il passé si elle s'en était prise à lui plutôt qu'au commandant ? Y aurait-elle perdu plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait ?

Elle ne voulait pas y songer maintenant… Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que le capitaine ou le commandant de ce fichu camp.

« AJ »

Elle devrait se battre pour lui ! Quoiqu'il arrive…

\- À partir de maintenant, je te couvrirai, d'accord ?

La phrase de Jack la surpris un moment. Elle répondit alors sincèrement :

\- Après ce que je viens de vivre, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te fasse confiance j'espère ?

\- Il faudra bien. Ils ne t'ont pas mis ici pour rien. Dans quelques temps, tu rejoindras notre section.

\- Section ?

L'autre se ferma. Il baissa la tête rongé par une évidente culpabilité ainsi qu'une profonde amertume. Le dégoût dans son regard la tétanisa.

\- Tu seras bien assez vite ce que ça veut dire…

Clementine était de moins en moins rassuré par cet endroit. Ses angoisses ne cessaient de grandir, ses incertitudes avec…

* * *

_J'espère que pour ceux qui ont fait ce choix, celui-ci vous a satisfait ! _

_N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans un commentaire._

_A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire :)_


	3. Chap 1 : Welcome to Wellington Choix 2

_**Votre Choix **_

**[Cracher sur le capitaine Dalton]**

* * *

Elle cracha alors au visage du capitaine qui ne cilla pas un seul instant sous l'assaut. Immédiatement, ce n'était pas sa main qui s'était élevée dans les airs mais celle de son commandant qui voulu clairement la gifler pour son comportement. Mais il fut arrêté au dernier moment par Dalton qui retint sa main sous la stupéfaction de son supérieur.

Il la relâcha promptement tout en s'excusant :

\- Pardon Commandant. Je ne voulais pas m'interposer de cette manière mais c'est personnellement à moi qu'elle s'en est prit. J'aimerai autant régler ça moi-même.

Le commandant sourit de façon mauvaise, sachant quelque chose que Clem ignorait.

\- Bien. Appliquez la punition qui vous conviendra. Mais allez-y mollo capitaine.

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Dit-il tout en finissant de se nettoyer avec le revers de sa manche.

La réplique du commandant ne rassura guère Clementine… Qu'avait-il sous-entendu ? Peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se retenir finalement…

Ils sortirent alors tous trois de la pièce installés pratiquement au bout de ce long couloir. Sur leur droite il ne restait que deux autres portes, installées l'une en face de l'autre débouchant certainement sur d'autres containers. Ils avaient taillés la tôle de tous ces caissons ou en avait gardé d'autres intacts pour les utiliser en tant que pièces.

Combien y en avait-il ? Ou en avait-il trouvé autant ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de s'appesantir sur un sujet aussi futile qu'elle était poussée par la main du capitaine à avancer. Il récupéra le soldat qui gardait la porte et lui ordonna :

\- Porter, suivez nous !

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à l'unique tournant qui se trouvait sur celui-ci. Seulement ils ne prirent pas, ni ne continuèrent à longer ce grand corridor. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la porte au bout de ce morceau, à la lisière du croisement.

Clem ne se priva pas de décortiquer chaque détail de cette construction. De toute évidence, à cet étage, les couloirs formaient un « H ». Au centre de ce qui faisait office de la plus petite barre de cette lettre, ils avaient découpé une trouée qui conduisait à un étage inférieur grâce à trois échelles que quelqu'un finit de grimper.

La fillette comprit tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait au dernier niveau de la plus large et longue construction qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt ; celle installée à l'opposé du réfectoire.

\- Entre. Lança le capitaine tout en prénétrant dans la pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans ce lieu sombre. Elle hésita vivement à passer le seuil, peu rassurée à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait. Mais elle n'eu pas le temps d'y songer qu'elle fut rapidement bousculer par le soldat qui les avait suivi jusqu'ici.

Le capitaine alluma alors deux lampes à huiles posées sur une table au fond des lieux. Et dès que les flammes de celles-ci s'avivèrent, Clementine repéra enfin les trois crochets plantés sous forme de triangle dans le plafond. Un morceau de corde étaient attachés à chacun d'eux.

La jeune fille inspira longuement, obnubilée par ces deux tiges qui pendaient disgracieusement.

\- Attache-la.

Elle se pétrifia.

La seconde suivante, elle était attrapée par le soldat qu'avait réquisitionné le capitaine Dalton. Elle ne se débattit même pas lorsqu'il se saisit d'elle. Ça aurait été vain. Au mieux elle aurait attisé un peu plus la colère du capitaine.

Quoique… Elle n'était pas sur que le terme « colère » définissait réellement son état d'esprit. Sa façon d'être était déconcertante. Son calme était suffocant. Son regard, terrifiant. Il s'infiltrait dans chacune de ses pensées. Tant que seule une douleur au poignet droit lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité de sa situation.

Son bras était tenu en l'air par Porter qui enroula la corde autour de son poignet. Il serra fort, s'assura que le nœud était bien solide puis opéra la même tâche avec son autre bras.

Elle ne pouvait plus aller nulle part à présent. Le capitaine l'observait du bureau installé sur son flan gauche. Après quelques secondes, il finit par s'approcher d'elle par derrière pour rapidement attraper les pans de son pull et son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?!

Une terreur nouvelle et inouïe s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Nauséeuse. Soucieuse.

Mais fort heureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas. Le capitaine passa seulement ses vêtements au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant ainsi la peau de son dos. Après ça, il ne posa plus ses mains sur elle.

Au lieu de ça, il rejoint de nouveau le bureau et ouvrit l'un des deux placards qui si trouvaient. Il empoigna quelque chose de sombre et de fin dont Clementine devina l'usage avant même qu'il ne se retourne et dévoile l'outil entre ses mains.

Un fouet.

Il s'approcha avec l'instrument, attrapa l'une des deux lampes qu'il vint faire pendre devant son visage grâce au dernier bout de corde accroché sur le troisième crochet.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'utilité de ce dernier, elle se dit qu'il fallait être plutôt malsain pour installer un truc pareil. Vouloir observer le visage des autres alors qu'ils souffraient sous les coups… C'était du jamais vu pour elle.

Clementine respirait vite. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur. Elle était effrayée par la nature même de cet homme et de ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

Il vint se poster devant elle, droit comme un piquet, les mains derrières le dos. Il était à moins d'un mètre de son visage, juste à quelques centimètres de la lampe qui pendait entre eux ; exposant ainsi les détails des expressions de l'autre. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il ne souriait pas. Ne paraissait pas non plus apprécié plus que ça la situation.

Le capitaine gardait une évidente gravité et comme tout à l'heure, il sembla essayé de s'imposer en elle à travers sa présence qu'elle sentait tout autour d'elle... Qu'elle sentait s'infiltrer dans sa tête.

Après un temps, il finit par parler en ne la lâchant jamais du regard même si les mots ne s'adressaient pas à elle.

\- Prenez ça Porter. Il lui tendit le fouet par son flan droit. Faîtes selon mes ordres.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dit l'autre en attrapant l'objet qui disparut finalement du champ de vision de la jeune fille à la casquette.

Même si la voix de Porter ne flancha pas, Clem y perçut un léger malaise.

Et elle savait que si elle l'avait noté, le capitaine aussi. Mais celui-ci feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Ses prunelles restaient vissées à celle de Clementine. Il recula de quelques pas jusqu'à rejoindre les limites de la pièce, parfaitement stoïque.

Clementine inspira fort, son corps tremblait sous l'appréhension du choc, d'une douleur encore inconnu. Ses poings se crispèrent lorsque le capitaine énonça platement :

\- Allez-y.

Aucune réponse ne vient, si ce n'était le mouvement du fouet qui claqua l'air et écorcha virulemment la peau de son dos. La violence l'aveugla, ses traits se déformèrent tandis qu'elle ravalait un cri avec une grande difficulté.

Elle ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction. Il ne la verrait pas le supplier ou gémir afin de lui demander son pardon. Envers cet être avilissant, elle tiendrait bon.

Elle serra les dents, ne baissa pas la tête. Il étudiait son visage sans jamais dévoiler un instant le fond de ses pensées. De toute façon à cet distance, elle ne pouvait plus percevoir que la forme de son visage et l'éclat de la flamme qui brillait dans ses orbes attentives.

\- Plus fort.

Clementine se tendit par instinct lorsque le deuxième coup vint arracher la peau de ses reins. L'assaut avait était telle que sa tête s'était affaissé violemment en avant, laissant tomber au sol sa précieuse casquette.

La dernière attache qu'il lui restait de son passé. De ses parents, de Lee et même de Kenny.

\- Recommence.

Le troisième traumatisme eu presque raison d'elle tant elle eu l'impression que l'impact frôla les os cachés sous peau. Ses pieds ne la retenaient même plus. Toute son énergie était usée afin de ne pas craquer. Seulement, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Sa tête affaissée, le regard obnubilé par sa casquette tombée au sol… une unique larme roula sous son œil de droit. Elle pensait à tout ce qui l'avait conduis jusqu'ici. Commençait même à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas la voie que son destin avait choisie pour la punir de tous les gens qui étaient morts par sa faute…

Non !

Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir. Elle parvint alors dans un dernier effort à évacuer les sombres pensées qui envahissaient sa tête puis réussit à reprendre contenance un bref instant. Elle ravala sa peine et sa souffrance une fois encore puis releva son faciès vers le capitaine.

Il aimait l'observer alors elle s'assurerait qu'il sache qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire plier. Peu importait ce qu'il essayait d'atteindre en agissant de la sorte, il ne l'obtiendrait pas. La seule chose qu'elle lui offrit fut un visage emplie par l'animosité qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

\- Tu n'as même pas… le cran de le faire… toi-même ?!

En dépit d'un débit chevrotant, son timbre transpirait la colère qui se diffusait dans tout son être.

\- Encore une fois.

Le quatrième coup de fouet finit de briser ses derniers remparts. Les larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que se soit. C'était un réflexe physique sur lequel elle n'avait aucun contrôle à l'heure actuelle. Elle subissait un véritable supplice. La souffrance était intolérable.

Pourtant, son visage gardait tout de même cette combattivité qui lui était propre. Malgré ses larmes intarissables, elle ne flanchait pas. Elle ne renonçait pas.

\- C'est bon Porter. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Repose le fouet dans l'armoire et retourne à ton poste.

\- Bien capitaine.

Clem se retint bien d'exprimer une quelconque émotion fasse à la dernière réplique du capitaine. Elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce qui le poussait à s'arrêter maintenant. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien.

Elle pendait comme un pantin désarticulé qui venait de terminer le spectacle le plus difficile de sa carrière.

Un mal être étrange avait grandit en elle sous le dernier coup. Sans saisir encore pourquoi, Clementine s'était sentit dépossédée de quelque chose de vitale à sa vie. Un sentiment dans son cœur s'était effacé… Comme si une étape dans sa vie venait d'être franchie sans quel ne fut prête à la laisser partir.

Qu'avait-elle perdu ?

Le bruit des pas de Dalton s'approchant d'elle finirent par lui faire oublier un instant le sentiment de perte qui s'était emparé d'elle.

Elle était éreintée, n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Néanmoins, elle eu tout de même le cran de le dévisager d'un bref coup d'œil. Il ne souriait pas. Ne se sentait pas moins coupable qu'heureux de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il paraissait suspendu dans ses pensées sans jamais dévoiler un seul instant le fond celles-ci.

Il fit alors un geste qui déstabilisa Clem. Il ramassa sa casquette et lui remis sur la tête sans geste brusque. Il finit par la détacher avec une certaine finesse. Elle faillit s'écrouler au sol mais Dalton la rattrapa avec aisance. Il fit alors passer le bras de la plus jeune par-dessus son cou et la conduit hors de ces lieux.

Pourquoi une telle bienveillance après tant de malveillance ?

Mais Clem n'en avait cure. Elle était trop faible pour essayer d'y songer. Le moindre mouvement tiraillait la peau de son corps meurtri.

Ils rejoignirent le centre de ce dernier étage, la où les échelles grimpaient. Ils accédèrent au couloir parallèle à celui qu'il venait de quitter, s'engouffrèrent sur la gauche. Les porte défilaient sans que Clementine n'y prête attention jusqu'à ce qu'il les fasse s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle.

Il débloqua de sa main libre le loquet de la porte, l'ouvrit et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur de cette pièce sombre seulement éclairée par la lumière du couloir.

Clementine repéra brièvement une banquette sur laquelle le capitaine la déposa doucement sur le ventre. Il s'en alla sans piper mot, referma la porte la laissant seul dans la pénombre de cette cage. Le voile opaque qui comblait sa vue pénétrait aussi son âme. La douleur irradiait chaque particule de son être. Et celle-ci n'était pas que physique...

Elle arrêta alors de penser. Elle resta immobile, tâchant d'éviter tout geste car même respirer lui faisait mal. Elle se sentit alors tomber dans une semi conscience.

Entre réalité et rêveries, les deux se confondaient. Elle ignorait où s'arrêtaient les rêves et où commençait la vérité. Des images qu'elle savait stimuler par son esprit torturé… Des souvenirs des gens qui avaient croisés sa route… Des personnes avec qui elle aurait aimé être…

Elle savait que tout ceci était faux pourtant un espoir insensé s'infiltra, rongea sa raison. Elle tanguait sur les mensonges de sa conscience et prenaient un certain plaisir à croire que la vie à Wellington était la véritable tromperie.

Mais les choses ne marchaient pas comme ça. Tôt ou tard, elle dû faire face à la véracité de sa situation.

Ce fut le bruit grinçant de la porte qui s'ouvrit qui la fit quitter l'amertume de ses rêveries, de ses souvenirs, de ses désirs…

La voix de quelqu'un d'inconnu résonna, parlant avec une autre personne sans qu'elle ne distingue clairement leurs paroles. La porte se refermait quand elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle sut qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce quand elle repéra le bruit d'une autre respiration ainsi que des pas qui marchaient dans sa direction.

Clementine prit soudain peur, ignorant tout de cet inconnu, de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Son rythme cardiaque grimpait à vive allure. Plus l'autre s'approchait, plus l'inquiétude envahie sa tête.

Elle savait ses yeux ouverts mais elle ne pouvait rien discerner.

Finalement, la personne présente passa tout près d'elle. Elle entendit clairement le talon de sa chaussure passer tout près de son oreille. Toutefois, l'autre poursuivit ses mouvements sur deux autres pas. Il sembla farfouillé dans des objets qu'il fit bouger. Et finalement, un grattement qu'elle connaissait bien résonna dans les lieux.

Elle ne pouvait le voir étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos mais elle vit clairement l'éclat de l'allumette qu'il avait craqué définir la silhouette de son corps. Il était accroupi et finit par se relever avec une lampe comme celle qui se trouvait dans la pièce qu'elle avait visitée avant celle-ci.

Leur regard ne se croisèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il aille s'installer sur la couchette collée contre le mur opposé à celui où elle trouvait.

Immédiatement, grâce à la lumière posée devant lui, il finit par voir qu'elle était réveillée. Clementine, elle pouvait enfin discerner les traits de l'autre occupant des lieux.

Elle fut plus qu'étonnée par la jeunesse de ses traits. Il n'était pas plus jeune qu'elle, certes, mais il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Son regard clair était affreusement terne, son physique bien entretenu contrastait avec la lassitude et le manque de vitalité qui se reflétait sur lui. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncés étaient coupés en brosse offrant une certaine sévérité à son visage au front large. Ses pommettes plutôt hautes creusaient légèrement ses joues.

Elle lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec le rival d'Harry Potter dans les films du même nom. Lorsqu'il était un peu plus vieux par contre. Le visage du garçon assis de l'autre côté de sa couchette avait un visage plus carré et un front tout de même moins large que celui de l'acteur.

Ils se guettèrent avec un intérêt non dissimulé et une certaine crainte tout de même. Le jeune garçon finit par observer la peau de son dos toujours dénudé et donc les marques qui y avaient été imprimé.

\- Comment… Comment c'est ?

Clementine se surpris presque elle-même lorsqu'elle entendit le timbre sa voix.

\- Ils ont eu la main lourde pour ton premier jour… Mais j'ai vu bien pire ici. Ça laissera des marques mais dans quelques jours tu iras déjà bien mieux.

Elle apprécia sa franchise ainsi que son timbre rêche qui avait une tonalité plutôt agréable.

\- Je m'appelle Jack. Finit-il par dire, un peu plus en confiance.

\- Cle… Clementine.

\- Bienvenue à Wellington…

Il n'y avait rien d'accueillant dans ses paroles. Elles étaient froides, morbides, desséchées. Il n'y avait aucun espoir derrière ces trois mots… Aucune échappatoire.

\- Je ne compte pas y rester très longtemps…

\- C'est ce que je disais au début. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir aussi… Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'étais même prêt à laisser ma mère ici. Elle est morte maintenant.

Clementine ravala difficilement sa salive. Vouloir s'enfuir au point de laisser sur place la seule personne que l'on aimait…

Dans quel genre d'endroit était-elle tombée ?

Elle en avait déjà eu un aperçu tout à l'heure mais elle sentait que ceci n'était que le sommet de l'iceberg sur ce qu'elle allait expérimenter dans l'enceinte de ce camp.

\- Il faut que je parte d'ici.

Elle murmura cette phrase comme la devise qui serait celle de sa vie à présent. L'autre dû l'entendre puisque qu'il finit par énoncer :

\- Le seul moyen de sortir d'ici s'est en s'échappant - ce qui n'arrive pratiquement jamais - ou les pieds devants.

Elle fut confuse par cette dernière expression qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'autre dû le remarquer puisque qu'il rajouta platement :

\- Mort.

\- Ah…

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant sur ce terme. Elle préféra réfléchir aux termes qu'il avait utilisé quand il avait parlé d'échappatoire

« Pratiquemment jamais »

Cela voulait donc dire qu'au moins une personne y était arrivée…

\- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce qui a pu se passer avant. Crois-moi, se sera plus simple pour toi.

\- Et si je ne veux pas oublier ?

\- Tôt ou tard ça arrivera. Ils t'y pousseront d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peu importe ce qu'a été ta vie d'avant ou ce que tu espérais avoir en venant ici, c'est fini. Tu dois faire une croix dessus.

Et soudain, elle saisit enfin le sentiment de perte qui l'avait submergé sous le dernier coup de fouet.

Son enfance s'était irrévocablement envolée. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait définitivement laissé les derniers espoirs d'expérimenter un semblant d'une jeunesse plus ou moins normal.

Elle ne pourrait jamais honorer la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Kenny. Et jamais celui-ci ne serait à quel point elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir fait croire une dernière fois que cela arriverait peut-être.

Clementine enfouit sa tête dans le matelas. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, ni même à hurler. Pourtant, Dieu qu'elle en avait envie !

Tout allait tellement mal. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir AJ auprès d'elle. Le serrer dans ses bras. Se raccrocher à lui… à n'importe qui à vrai dire…

\- J'ai un peu d'eau et un torchon propre pour nettoyer tes blessures. Si tu veux, je peux faire ça pour toi…

Clementine observa de nouveau le jeune Jack avec une sincère gratitude. Pas pour la proposition en elle-même… Mais pour lui avoir offert ces mots au moment où elle cherchait désespérément que quelqu'un lui tende la main.

\- Oui. Merci.

Le garçon lui sourît. Au visage qu'il affichait, cela ne semblait guère être quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent ici. Il se leva donc promptement pour récupérer un large bol d'eau ainsi que la serviette dont il avait parlé. Il s'installa alors au pied de l'endroit au elle reposait, à hauteur du milieu de son dos. Puis, tout en trempant le tissu dans l'eau, il déclara avec une certaine émotion :

\- Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire trop mal.

\- C'est trop tard pour ça…

Sous la véracité des mots de Clementine, il se mit alors à essuyer le sang de son dos et à nettoyer les plaies avec les seules objets qu'il avait sous la main. Dès que le tissu passa sur ses blessures, elle mordit fort dans sa couchette. Elle gémit légèrement quand il restait trop longtemps sur une plaie.

\- T'inquiète pas… Ils t'enverront voir le médecin demain.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec une vive douleur dans la voix.

\- Il faut que le message pénètre… Sinon te punir comme ils l'ont fait n'aura servi à rien.

Elle réfléchit aux paroles de Jack un moment. Sa haine envers cette communauté grandissait de minute en minute.

\- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu faire pour subir ça dès ton arrivé ?

\- J'ai _-Aïe-_ craché sur votre capitaine…

\- Sur Dalton ?!

Il était médusé. Il s'arrêta de nettoyer son dos puis lui déclara plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le début de leur conversation :

\- Il y a une règle à appliquer ici. C'est la plus importante et la seule qui n'est pas inscrit dans leur règlement : éviter de faire quelque chose qui pourrait t'attirer des problèmes avec Dalton.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre.

Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Il l'avait mérité. Mais elle devait admettre que la punition avait dépassé le crime commis.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Les coups de fouets s'est une chose… Le commandant utilise souvent cette punition aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait fait pour ça, pour ton premier jour, mais il n'a pas la main morte en cas de désobéissance. Les lieutenants, les sergents et ses soldats non plus. Mais Dalton, lui, il sait comment s'infiltrer dans la tête des gens. Chaque chose qu'il fait à un but précis. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il prépare ou ce qu'il cherche à atteindre… Je l'évite dès que je peux et je te conseille de faire pareil.

Les paroles de Jack étaient loin de rassurer Clementine. À plusieurs reprises elle avait senti la présence de Dalton s'infiltrer en elle. Mais à chaque fois elle avait tenté de maintenir ses remparts face à lui. Elle pensait s'en être plus ou moins bien tirer… Mais est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Après tout, n'avait-elle pas déjà dit adieu aux espoirs d'une jeunesse résolument éteinte ?

Elle ne voulait pas y songer maintenant… Elle devait se concentrer sur autre chose que le capitaine de ce fichu camp.

« AJ »

Elle devrait se battre pour lui ! Quoiqu'il arrive…

\- Voilà, j'ai fini.

Il fit une légère grimace, désolé qu'on lui ait infligé un tel traitement.

\- Merci… Tu peux m'aider à m'asseoir ?

L'autre ne répondit rien et la prit seulement par taille pour l'aider dans sa démarche. Clementine soupira sous l'élancement affreux des plaies de son dos mais trouvait que l'eau avait tout de même apaisé sa peau.

Elle rabaissa finalement ses vêtements sur son dos et s'assura de ne pas s'appuyer contre la paroi métallique de container. Le frottement du tissu était déjà suffisamment pénible.

L'autre parti se rasseoir à sa place, la contempla quelques seconde puis finit par dire d'un timbre calme :

\- À partir de maintenant, je te couvrirai, d'accord ?

\- Après ce que je viens de vivre ici, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te fasse confiance j'espère ?

\- Il faudra bien. Parce que dans quelques temps, tu rejoindras notre section.

\- Section ?

L'autre se ferma. Il baissa la tête rongé par une évidente culpabilité ainsi qu'une profonde amertume. Le dégoût dans son regard la tétanisa.

\- Tu seras bien assez vite ce que ça veut dire…

Clementine était de moins en moins rassuré par cet endroit. Ses angoisses ne cessaient de grandir, ses incertitudes aussi…

* * *

_J'espère que pour ceux qui ont fait ce choix, celui-ci vous a satisfait ! _

_N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part dans un commentaire._

_A bientôt pour la suite de l'histoire_


	4. Chap 2 : New Home

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous_

_La dernière fois, je vous avais chacun laissé sur un choix et voici la suite de cette histoire. _

_Je pense avoir trouvé le parfait moyen pour vous laisser un choix à chaque fin de chapitre tout en restant dans la continuité d'une histoire qui se suit sans trop de changement._

_Pour vous repérer vis-à-vis des phrases ou répliques liées à vos choix, j'ai créé un système très simple. Je le rapellerai à chaque début de nouveau chapitre d'ailleurs et le complèterai en fonction des différents choix._

_Si jusqu'ici les choses vous semblent cohérentes, que vous aimez le principe ou si vous trouvez quelques failles, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît._

**_Réponse review_**

_**TWDthegameRocks** : Tout d'abord je te remercie pour la review que tu as déposé ainsi que pour tous tes mots gentils. Je suis ravi si le principe te plait et j'ai été très touché par le fait que tu penses que ça reste dans la lignée du jeu. Pour Jack je te laisse découvrir ça comme il se doit. J'espère que cette suite te satisfera en tout cas :)_

_Merci beaucoup à Miossec pour m'avoir mis en alerte. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

* * *

**_Système de repérage des répliques liées à vos choix:_**

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE CRACHER SUR LE COMMANDANT CALDWELL = **[**__**C1]**_

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI DE CRACHER SUR LE CAPITAINE DALTON = **[**__**C2]**_

* * *

_**The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival**_

_Episode 1 : Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 2 : New Home_

_[]_

Lorsque vous étiez fait captif, le lendemain du jour où vous aviez été capturé, il fallait quelques secondes au réveil pour bien réaliser ce qui était arrivé.

Pour Clementine, cela lui prit douze seconde…

C'est le temps qu'il lui fallut pour prendre conscience de toute la douleur engendrée par le jour précédent.

Couché sur le ventre, elle ouvrit les yeux dans une pénombre complète. Jack avait du éteindre la lampe avant de s'endormir. Elle était loin de se porter bien. Son corps meurtri l'élançait de part en part.

**[C1] **Elle pouvait encore sentir chaque attaque de la veille. Les coups portés par le commandant et le Sergent qui avait ramené Jack dans cette pièce lugubre. Mais malgré ça, c'était les mots et le comportement du capitaine Dalton qu'elle n'arrivait à s'ôter de la tête.

**[C2] **Elle pouvait encore sentir les coups de fouets lacérer sa peau et revoir en détail la façon dont il l'avait observé La façon dont il s'était conduit suite aux tortures qu'il lui avait infligées. Une certaine douceur tellement déroutante.

Elle repensait aussi à ce qu'il lui avait fait ressentir, chaque élément de leur conversation. Il était déstabilisant, implacable et en même temps très intense. Elle se remémorait encore très bien l'atmosphère du moment où il avait braqué son arme sur sa tête. Ses mots… Son assurance… Son flegme…

D'après Jack, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait en tête…

Prévoyait-il déjà quelque chose pour elle ? Ou agissait-t-il de la même façon avec tout le monde ici ?

En tout cas, elle sentait qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop attiré son attention. Ce qui n'était pas forcément bon pour elle. Son codétenu lui avait clairement dit de tout faire pour l'éviter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Et après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle comptait appliquer au moins cette règle.

Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle gémit sous le geste car le moindre mouvement irradiait les endroits où elle avait été blessée la veille.

Elle put voir les yeux ouvert de Jack alors que son visage et le sien étaient à présent éclairés par la lumière du couloir.

Lorsque Jack repéra celui venu les réveiller, il se leva à toute vitesse, avec des gestes assez maladroit, encore embrumé par les vapeurs du sommeil. Il se tint bien droit devant le capitaine Dalton. A la seconde où il l'avait reconnu, il s'était instinctivement tendu si bien que Clementine commençait réellement à croire à chaque chose qu'il lui avait dite la veille.

\- Tu as encore une heure Jack. Ton sergent passera te prendre.

Le garçon resta debout alors que le capitaine s'avançait jusqu'à Clémentine. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas la force de se mettre toute seule sur ses jambes. Comme une réponse à cette pensée, Dalton attrapa son bras et la souleva simplement sous les quelques gémissements de la jeune fille. Elle réussit à attraper sa casquette qui reposait à côté de sa couchette. Elle en avait besoin… Elle y était attachée. Sans elle, elle se sentait incomplète. Et elle avait avoir besoin de tirer sa force là où elle pourrait pour survivre à cette journée.

Quand elle fut debout, la main du capitaine resta cramponnée à son bras alors qu'il la conduisait à l'extérieur. Elle ne supportait pas son touché après tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Mais elle devait faire avec. Après les avertissements de Jack et ce qu'elle avait vu de lui hier, il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à carreau.

Elle partagea une œillade avec son codétenue avant que le capitaine l'amène à l'extérieur. Dans le regard de Jack, elle y avait sentit une certaine compassion.

Le capitaine les fit alors reprendre le couloir de la veille jusqu'à rejoindre les échelles qui conduisait à l'autre étage. Chaque mouvement du haut du corps électrisait chacune des marques qui lui avaient été infligées hier. Elle se demandait sincèrement si elle arriverait à descendre l'échelle sans s'écrouler avant d'avoir atteint le sol.

Avant d'emprunter celle-ci, elle demanda non sans une certaine fermeté- qu'elle n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa voix :

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il lâcha simplement lorsqu'ils furent devant les échelles :

\- Descend.

Elle fronça des sourcils, se sentit l'envie irrésistible de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante. Seulement, elle se retint et obéit pour le moment.

Elle se cramponna au barreau, descendit les marches avec précautions. Elle grimaçait à chacune d'entre elles. Elle dépassa néanmoins sa douleur et réussit à rejoindre le second niveau sans succomber sous la souffrance.

Clementine remarqua très vite que ce second étage était en tout point semblable au troisième. La seule différence était qu'un autre jeu d'échelle se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce hall et permettait donc de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée de cette grande construction.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Elle réessaya une fois de plus. Elle espérait qu'elle irait voir AJ. Mais une fois encore, elle n'eut aucune réponse à sa question. Cela la frustrait passablement.

\- Tu avais plus de choses à dire hier…

Elle n'avait pu retenir cette réplique. Toutefois, il restait toujours imperméable à ses paroles. Insensible à son désarroi.

Ils rejoignirent alors le rez-de-chaussée. Comme aux autres étages, ici aussi, il y avait encore très peu de mouvement humain. Il était probablement assez tôt.

Mais elle laissa cet élément de côté pour remarquer que ce dernier niveau était différent des deux autres. Au lieu d'être découpé en deux couloirs sur chaque limite de la construction, trois corridors moins longs qu'aux autres étages s'étendaient d'Est en Ouest. Les limites des six couloirs s'arrêtaient au milieu de ce hall beaucoup plus large que les précédents. Devant l'entrée de chaque accès était accrochée une pancarte à côté de l'ouverture de ces trouées. Sur celle qu'ils empruntèrent était inscrit « Zone de soin ». Elle était situé sur l'aile Est, au milieu de deux autres passage qui l'entouraient.

Il y avait cinq portes le long des parois de cette zone. Deux à droites et trois à gauche. Ils se stoppèrent devant la première à gauche. Dalton toqua à trois reprises avant qu'une voix derrière ne dise simplement :

\- Entrez.

Il ouvrit, la laissant pénétrer dans la pièce la première. Elle repéra très vite une femme qui ne revêtait aucun vêtement de l'armée. Signe donc qu'elle n'était pas l'un des soldats de ce camp.

Enfin, elle l'était d'une certaine façon. Mais pas de la même manière que certains qui semblaient l'avoir été bien avant l'épidémie.

La femme était penchée sur un rapport quelconque sur le bureau de la pièce. En plus de ce meuble, les lieux étaient munis d'une table d'auscultation centrée entre ses quatre murs et d'une armoire qui contenaient surement tous types d'outils de soin ou de médicaments.

Elle tourna la tête lorsque le capitaine se racla la gorge tout en refermant le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. La femme devait avoir un peu plus de quarante ans, était plutôt grande et possédait une attitude qui dénotait une certaine assurance. Elle avait un visage long. Ses cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules grisonnaient légèrement par endroit. Elle possédait un nez plutôt allongé, en plus de pommette haute et bien rebondi. Ses yeux étaient larges si bien que Clem aurait presque pu croire qu'il pouvait voir mieux que bien d'autre.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Clementine, elle secoua la tête par dépit puis clama en s'adressant au capitaine :

\- C'était vraiment nécessaire de la mettre dans un tel état ?!

\- Ce n'est pas de votre ressort Docteur. Il répliqua froidement. La soigner, ça, ça l'est par contre.

\- J'en ai un peu marre de devoir soigner les gens dont vous êtes vous-même responsable des blessures.

Clementine s'étonna qu'elle lui parle avec une telle désinvolture. Après ce qu'elle avait vu du capitaine, ce que lui avait dit Jack… Elle n'imaginait pas quelqu'un avoir le courage de lui parler de la sorte.

\- Je ne soigne presque plus que ça maintenant !

\- Ça prouve bien que notre système marche.

La doctoresse parut offusquée par ces mots que Clem ne comprit pas complètement. Mais malheureusement, elle sentait que toutes les questions qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de ce camp auraient réponse très prochainement.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle. Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure.

\- A vos ordres, capitaine !

Une profonde ironie vibra sur le timbre de cette conclusion. Le capitaine lui jeta un coup d'œil qui lui fit ravaler sa salive. Il était aussi noir que menaçant. Mais il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus et quitta prestement la pièce.

\- J'te jure ! Celui-là ! S'énerva-t-elle dans un murmure qui s'adressait plus à elle-même.

Clementine se sentait faible, encore trop dans le brouillard pour chercher à définir la relation entre les deux. Au fond, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Elle avait vite devoir penser à un plan pour se sortir d'ici. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait…

\- Met toi en sous-vêtements.

La réplique la fit légèrement sursauter alors qu'elle s'était laissé envahir par ses pensées.

\- Dépêche-toi. T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit. J'aimerais avoir fini avant qu'il ne revienne.

C'était une femme clairement autoritaire, impatiente même. De toute évidence, Clem n'allait surement pas pouvoir espérer un peu de bonté auprès d'elle…

Elle n'était vraiment pas à sa place ici. Elle voulait partir. Prendre AJ et retrouver Kenny. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Mais au lieu de ça, elle dû accepter son sort et commença à se déshabiller avec beaucoup de difficulté. Dès que le tissu frôlait un endroit où elle avait été touchée, le rappel de la douleur violentait autant sa peau que son esprit.

Quand elle ne porta plus que sa culotte, le docteur lui tourna autour d'un pas plutôt lent. Clementine ne la quittait pas des yeux capturant ainsi de nouvelles émotions sur le visage de cette femme.

**[C1] **Parce que dès qu'elle eu bien observé les bleues sur son visages, son arcade fendue et le vilain hématome qui se répandait près de ses côtes, elle secoua une fois encore la tête par dépit. Comme si elle voyait ça bien trop souvent.

**[C2]**Car lorsque cette dernière observa l'état de son dos, les déchirures imposées à sa chair, sa sévérité s'atténua et une lassitude se dessina sur ses traits. Soudain, la femme lui apparut beaucoup moins dure qu'elle n'avait cru.

Sa colère, cette irritation permanente n'était surement là que pour cacher un certain malaise face à ce qu'elle avait entrevu au sein de ce camp.

\- Assis-toi sur la table. Je vais tâcher de soigner tout ça au mieux.

Son timbre fut soudain bien moins ferme. Elle partit chercher un plateau d'ustensiles de soins qui se trouvait dans l'armoire. Elle récupéra aussi un flacon d'un produit désinfectant, des gants en latex et ce qui ressemblait à une pommade.

Elle déposa de quoi la soigner à ses côtés, sur la table d'auscultation. Clem la vit enfiler les gants avant qu'elle n'attrape une compresse ainsi que la bouteille de désinfectant.

\- Ça va faire mal.

\- Je sais.

Elle commença à tapoter doucement sur ses blessures. Mais chaque touché relançait plus encore les piques de douleurs.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sous la surprise de Clementine, le médecin décidait d'engager le premier contact.

\- Clementine.

**[C1]** Elle passa alors une pommade sur ses côtes douloureuse. Clementine se pinça la lèvre et ravala un vif gémissement.

**[C2]** Elle appliqua alors la compresse sur la peau déchirée de son dos. Clem dû presque se morde la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa peine.

\- Moi, c'est Louie.

Clementine la regarda assez interloquée, étonnée qu'une femme porte un tel nom.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais choisi.

\- Votre père voulait à tout prix un fils, c'est ça ?

\- A vrai dire, c'était ma mère.

Cette réponse réussit à tirer un sourire à Clementine. Il sembla faire plaisir au médecin avant que celle-ci n'affiche une certaine tristesse. Sans trop comprendre comment, la jeune fille devina d'où venait cette soudaine amertume. Elle ne devait plus voir beaucoup de gens sourire au sein de cette communauté.

\- Tu as quel âge ?

Clementine était un peu perdue entre la douleur et les questions du médecin. Elle finit donc par demander :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça ?

\- J'ai remarqué que les gens pensent moins à la douleur lorsque l'on parle avec eux. Mais si tu préfères te concentrer sur elle, je peux arrêter de parler.

Elle était brusque dans ses mots, n'hésitait pas à dire sa façon de penser… Clementine appréciait ça. Cela la rendait plus vrai.

\- J'ai onze ans. Bientôt douze je crois…

\- Tu es jeune… Elle fit une pause puis repris avec une évidente irritation. Ils ne savent pas résister au plus jeune. Même si il n'y a plus de place pour accueillir plus de gens.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Réfléchi… C'est plus facile pour eux de façonner un enfant à son image qu'un adulte. Plus encore lorsqu'il s'agit d'un bébé…

L'esprit de Clementine tinta à cette dernière phrase. Elle virevolta immédiatement son buste, accentuant soudain la pression de la main du docteur qui lui causa malgré elle une pénible douleur. Toutefois, elle n'en avait cure. Elle demanda tout à fait agitée :

\- Vous avez vu AJ ?! Il va bien ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? Il est…

\- Doucement ! Elle répliqua fermement. Je vais répondre à tes questions mais tu dois arrêter de bouger si tu veux que je te soigne correctement.

La jeune fille se força à calmer le trouble qui avait pris possession d'elle, se réinstalla dans sa position initiale alors que le médecin reprenait ses soins tout en indiquant :

\- J'ai vu le petit qui était avec toi. Ils me l'ont amené pour que je l'ausculte et il était bien. J'ignore où ils l'ont installés mais ils ne vont pas le blesser. Il a une trop grande valeur pour eux.

\- Pour faire pression sur moi vous voulez dire ?

\- Ça et… le fait qu'un enfant de cet âge est très facile à « éduquer » dans leur sens.

Clementine pris peur face à la portée de ces paroles. Comptait-il transformer AJ au fil des années en un jeune soldat qui accepteraient leurs ordres comme paroles d'Evangile ? Deviendrait-il un être sans remords et compassion ?

Elle ne pouvait permettre qu'une telle chose arrive. Pas à lui. Surtout pas après avoir entrevu la nature de ceux qui dirigeaient ce lieu.

\- J'ai fini.

Le docteur avait eu raison au bout du compte leur conversation lui avait pratiquement fait oublié sa douleur tant ses inquiétudes pour la vie d'Alvie grandissait au fur et à mesure des minutes qu'elle passait dans cet endroit.

\- Je peux me rhabiller ?

\- Oui mais reviens t'installer sur la table après. Il faut que je fasse état de ta santé en générale.

Clementine soupira de frustration. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit déjà terminé. Mais elle était néanmoins contente de pouvoir remettre ses vêtements. Même si leur bâtiment était chauffé par elle ne savait quel procédé, il ne faisait pas non plus suffisamment chaud pour rester trop longtemps dans cette tenue.

Quand elle revint s'asseoir, le docteur testa ses réflexes, pris sa tension, écouta les battements de son cœur puis fini par utiliser un petit objet électronique duquel ressortait une petite aiguille.

\- C'est pour quoi faire ça ?

\- C'est un kit qui me permet de définir ton groupe sanguin. Ils en ont récupérer une cinquantaine il y a quelques mois. Ça peut s'avérer vitale dans certain cas.

Elle planta l'aiguille dans son doigt puis attendit quelques secondes la réponse quand un petit bip vint résonner dans les lieux.

\- Alors ? Ça dit quoi ?

\- O négatif. Ça veut dire que tu peux donner ton sang à n'importe qui. Cela dit, fais-moi une faveur… évite d'avoir besoin d'une transfusion.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as beau pouvoir donner ton sang à tout le monde, seul un O négatif peut t'être transfusé. Et il n'y en a qu'un autre dans ce camp. Alors fais-moi plaisir et essaie de te préserver des situations dangereuses… Même si ça risque d'être compliqué lorsque tu rejoindras la section des cadets.

Encore ce mot : « section ».

Clementine n'avait rien pu obtenir de Jack qui n'avait plus dit un mot après qu'il ait mentionné cet élément hier au soir.

\- C'est quoi la section des cadets ?

\- Le groupe dans lequel ils t'enverront. C'est là qu'ils mettent tous les jeunes entre neuf et dix sept ans. Les cadets ont beaucoup d'importance ici. Les personnes qui étaient déjà compagnons d'armes du capitaine et du commandant ont le plus de valeurs ici. Mais beaucoup de missions reposent sur la section des cadets.

Ils prévoyaient donc bien de faire d'elle une recrue, une arme dont il se servirait pour la postérité de leur vil camp.

\- C'est bon. Tout est normal. Mais il faudra mieux te nourrir.

Louie partit alors récupérer une feuille quadrillée sur laquelle Clementine la vit gribouiller quelques lignes. Elle ramena alors un morceau de ficelle rouge qu'elle lui attacha autour du poignet. Clem n'eut même pas besoin de demander sa signification que l'autre reprenait :

\- C'est pour le service au réfectoire. Ils devront te donner une portion plus importante. C'est juste le temps que tu retrouve un poids convenable. Tu passeras au bracelet bleu après.

Louie retourna vers le placard et pris un sachet dans une boîte fermée à clés. Quand elle revint vers elle, Clementine remarqua les quelques comprimés qu'elle tenait. Le médecin lui dit alors :

\- Se sont quelques antidouleurs. Je ne peux t'en donner que pour deux jours par contre.

\- Ça ira. Merci.

Clem en avala un et mis les autres dans sa poche puis l'observa continuer à écrire sur la feuille qu'elle tenait précédemment. Elle n'aima guère ce silence assez pesant si bien qu'elle demanda très calmement, sans trop de brusqueries :

\- Vous aviez une famille ?

Louie releva la tête de ses notes et lâcha casuellement, tout en se remettant à écrire :

\- Pas vraiment. Mon père et ma mère était mort bien avant que le monde ne devienne ce qu'il est. J'étais enfant unique. J'avais des collègues, quelques amis. Un petit-ami aussi. Mais ça ne marchait plus fort avant même que tout arrive. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai survécu avec deux amis pendant quelques temps. Mais les choses ont mal tournés. Ils sont morts. Après ça j'ai erré quelques temps et j'ai pu trouver refuge dans un camp très bien un peu plus au Sud. C'est là qu'ils sont venus me chercher.

\- Vous chercher ?

\- Oui. C'est comme ça qu'ils procèdent ici. Lorsqu'ils leur manque un atout indispensable à leur survie, ils envoient quelqu'un s'infiltrer dans un camp ou un groupe qu'ils repèrent. Et après un mois, un petit commando pénètre dans les lieux et vient vous enlever. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucune perte dans les deux camps lorsqu'ils sont venus me récupérer. Parfois, ils n'ont pas autant de chance.

Clementine était sidérée. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi jouer avec la vie des gens ? Leur monde n'était-il pas suffisamment corrompu pour qu'ils n'en rajoutent une couche ?

Les Carver, Dalton ou Caldwell… C'était tous les même. Ils parlaient tous de survie mais ils n'avaient pas de respect pour la vie elle-même.

Les deux femmes passèrent alors les cinq minutes suivantes à discuter de la vie que Louie avait dans son ancien camp quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Sans attendre la permission, le capitaine débarqua dans la pièce et demanda immédiatement :

\- Elle est prête ?

\- Oui. Faudra qu'elle revienne demain pour changer ses bandes.

\- Notez le dans l'agenda des rendez-vous. Allez, viens ! Termina-t-il en s'adressant à Clem.

Celle-ci descendit de table et échangea un hochement de tête avec le médecin pour la remercier.

Elle quitta ensuite cette salle de consultation en compagnie de Dalton. Ils firent quelques pas pour rejoindre le hall de cet étage quand il demanda avec désinvolture :

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Elle aurait voulu le frapper pour oser lui poser une telle question. Comme si il en avait quelque chose à faire après la façon dont il l'avait traité la veille.

\- Si tu comptes ne pas répondre à mes questions autant me le dire tout de suite.

\- Tu ne réponds pas aux miennes alors ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais répondre aux tiennes.

Il avait voulu garer le silence tout à l'heure, elle pensait donc qu'il méritait qu'elle lui impose le même traitement.

\- Tu comptes continuer à me tutoyer encore longtemps ?

\- « Tu », elle appuya fortement ce terme lui indiquant le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour lui, n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me chaperonner ? Je pensais qu'un capitaine avait plus de responsabilité que ça.

Il accéléra soudain le pas se plaçant rapidement devant elle jusqu'à la faire reculer contre la paroi du mur. Il se tint à quelques centimètres d'elle, se pencha légèrement pour se mettre un peu plus à sa hauteur.

Il était si prêt qu'elle entrevoyait les points finement taillés de sa barbe.

Ses sourcils plutôt bas donnèrent plus de rigueur à son regard noisette. Sa bouche aux lèvres fines lui renvoya un bref rictus avant de retrouver tout son sérieux.

\- Je sais que tu veux me tester. Mais ne le fais pas. Ça ne t'aidera pas.

Ce qui aurait pu passer comme une menace ou une mise en garde avait un tout autre goût soudain. Elle cru presque qu'il s'agissait là d'un conseil qu'il lui offrait gratuitement pour l'aider.

Clementine était encore hébétée lorsqu'il se remit en marche sur quelques pas. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait toujours pas, il se retourna vers elle et ordonna simplement :

\- Avance.

Elle le rejoint aisément, la tête baissée. Elle lui jeta de nombreux coup d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les grandes portes du hall du rez-de-chaussée.

\- Alors où est-ce que tu m'emmènes maintenant ?

\- Je vais te faire faire une visite du camp et t'apprendre les règles de bases à suivre ici.

\- Je pourrais voir AJ après ?

\- Si tu fais ce que je te dis… oui.

Sur ces mots, ils passèrent les deux grandes portes de fer pour se retrouver à l'extérieur, dans le froid, devant le sol enneigé du camp. Ils se tenaient face au large parcours d'entraînement. Au-delà de celui-ci se trouvait le réfectoire seul large bâtiment fait de bois où quelques personnes, majoritairement soldats et gradés, s'engouffraient déjà.

Sur la gauche elle put observer à une cinquantaine de mètres la plaque de métal opaque. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'autre côté et se demandait si le garçon qu'elle y avait vu hier était toujours accroché contre cette paroi.

Mais elle n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail que la voix de Dalton la tira de ses pensées.

\- Tu verras deux catégories d'individu ici, réparties sur quatre sections. Les soldats et les civils. Toute personne peut devenir soldat en prouvant que c'est ce qu'elle désire vraiment. Nous ne prenons pas dans nos rangs des gens en qui nous ne pouvons pas avoir confiance.

\- Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup de candidature alors…

\- Plus que tu ne le penses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction sous l'insolence de sa réplique. Mais il ne s'en offusqua. Sa stature resta parfaite. Son sang-froid, impénétrable. Son calme, terrifiant.

\- Mais en toute franchise ce privilège est majoritairement accordé au cadet. Il est plus facile de transformer un enfant en soldat qu'un adulte avec déjà tous ses idéaux et un entrainement qui seraient trop dur à apprendre pour leur corps déjà vieillissant.

Dalton n'avait pas honte d'admettre ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient ici…

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour rejoindre vos troupes !

Il ne dit rien face à cette réplique, se contenta de sourire encore comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Cela l'irrita passablement au poing où elle sentit son poing se contracter avec ardeur. Seulement, elle relâcha la pression exercée par son muscle lorsqu'il reprit enfin la route.

Ils contournèrent le parcours sur le flan droit et rejoignirent le bâtiment du réfectoire.

Les civiles, lorsqu'ils le croisaient, préféraient baisser la tête face à lui. Les soldats, eux, s'arrêtaient et le saluaient à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient sa route. Il n'avait nul intérêt pour Clementine ce qui ne la dérangeait vraiment pas.

\- Ils doivent faire ça à chaque fois qu'ils te croisent ?

\- Une fois par jour s'il tombe sur moi. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, c'est une marque de respect. C'est sérieux pour nous.

\- Oui et vous avez les méthodes parfaites pour l'obtenir. Répliqua-t-elle avec autant de dégoût que d'ironie.

Elle n'oubliait pas ce qu'on lui avait fait subir hier.

\- Il y a quatre sections comme je te l'ai dit...

Il reprit son discours avec insouciance, se fichant pas mal des dires de Clementine.

\- Les soldats, les cadets, les civils de réserves et les civils internes. Les deux premiers sont entraînés six jours sur sept, envoyés sur les plus dangereuse missions, veillent à la sécurité du camp. Ce sont les fondements qui maintiennent ce camp en vie jusqu'ici.

Elle se sentait mal pour tous les jeunes comme elle obligés d'être chargés de telles responsabilités. Mais elle saisissait pourquoi ils avaient une telle valeur : elle savait pertinemment que sa petitesse, son agilité, sa finesse lui avait permis d'accomplir.

\- Les civils de réserves sont envoyés majoritairement pour la chasse et installer des pièges en dehors du périmètre. Si l'un de nos soldats et blessés l'un d'entre eux peut être choisi pour le remplacer. Quant aux internes se sont eux qui sont en charges de faire tourner les tâches d'intérieur. Cuisine, soin, agriculture, mécanique, nettoyage…

Clementine dû reconnaître au moins une chose à ce camp…

\- Vous êtes bien organisé.

\- Et discipliné. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent et ça marche jusqu'ici.

\- Ouais… À quel prix !

Il fit semblant de ne pas noter sa remarque. Ils arrivèrent devant le réfectoire dans lequel ils pénétrèrent par la double porte de bois.

À l'intérieur, Clementine repéra les quatre tables disposées de façon à former les formes d'un rectangle sur trois quart de la superficie de cet endroit. Le dernier quart était réservé aux cuisines qui se trouvaient de toute évidence derrière un long comptoir installés sur le flan gauche, là où était obligatoirement servie la nourriture.

On se serait cru dans une vraie cantine d'école. Ou peut-être tout simplement le réfectoire d'un régiment.

Elle comprit très vite après les paroles de Dalton que chaque section devait déjeuner à la table qui lui était désigné. Pour le moment, seule la table des soldats étaient déjà à moitié pleine. Le peu de civil qu'elle avait aperçu entrer ici se trouvait dans les cuisines à préparer le repas de tous les habitants du camp.

\- C'est ici que nous déjeunons mais aussi là que nous rassemblons pour faire toutes sortes d'annonce. Six jours sur sept l'un des sergents de la section des cadets viendra te chercher à sept heures du matin. Tu devras immédiatement rejoindre le réfectoire avec le reste du camp. Nous faisons les comptes chaque matin pour s'assurer que tout le monde est là. Et on fait pareil tous les soirs après le dîner qui a lieu à vingt-heure trente. Donc je te conseille d'être présente ou d'avoir une très bonne excuse pour expliquer ton absence.

Clementine se força à écouter ses paroles afin d'éviter de commettre des erreurs plus tard. Car plus elle l'entendait parler, plus elle sentait qu'elle devrait rester ici plus longtemps qu'elle ne le souhaitait.

A vrai dire, elle aurait déjà aimé être très loin d'ici. Dans une maison confortable, autour d'un feu de cheminée, en compagnie d'AJ et de Kenny.

Elle arrêta ses pensées de peur de commencer à trop en souffrir…

Elle regarda alors certains des soldats en bout de tables qui semblaient avoir une discussion houleuse. Mais elle prit vite conscience qu'ils se chamaillaient à propos d'un jeu de carte étalé sur la table.

\- Ceux affublés d'une casquette sont sergent, les lieutenants portent un calot. C'est d'eux que tu recevras directement tes ordres le plus souvent.

Ici, il y avait donc deux sergents ainsi qu'un lieutenant qui était par ailleurs une femme.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous là bien sûr. La plupart sont partis réveillés le reste du camp. Tu verras très vite qu'il y a un lieutenant et deux sergents qui gèrent la section des soldats. Et il en est de même pour les cadets

\- Et pour les civiles de réserves ? J'imagine que vous ne les laissez pas sortir chasser sans les surveiller.

\- Evidemment. Ils sont supervisés aussi par un sergent et deux soldats. Ce n'est pas un groupe très important et ils sont plutôt dociles pour la plupart.

Elle le regarda de travers au mot docile mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça elle poursuivit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Et toi et le commandant, vous faîtes quoi ? Vous diriger selon votre bon vouloir tous ces gens.

\- Je suis à la tête de la section des soldats et des cadets. Le commandant lui gère les plans de bases de nos missions que je prépare et exécute. Et bien sûr il est aussi responsable des sections des civiles.

Ils étaient vraiment très bien coordonnés. Trop bien pour espérer qu'il soit facile de s'enfuir d'ici avec AJ.

\- Tu sais, diriger cet endroit d'une main de fer nous permet d'éviter les rébellions et d'assurer la survie de bien plus de gens.

Il insufflait une certaine sagesse à ses paroles. Mais Clementine ne se laisserait pas berner si facilement. Elle était plus forte que ça. Elle devrait continuer à lutter contre eux de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Allons-y avant que le reste du camp n'arrive. Il y a encore plein de chose à voir.

Après ça, ils quittèrent les lieux et passèrent l'heure suivante à visiter la majorité des endroits de Wellington. Il lui indiquait parfois les lieux dans lesquels elle ne devait pas pénétrer sans permission : comme le bâtiment de l'entrée par laquelle elle était arrivée. Il lui déconseilla aussi de trop s'approcher de l'entrée principale au risque de subir quelques représailles.

Ils revinrent alors dans les bâtiments où se trouvait la zone de soin qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Ils ne remontèrent pas aux étages mais Dalton lui signala que le troisième niveau était réservé aux cadets, au cas les plus difficiles si on peut dire et c'était aussi là-bas qu'il avait créé leur salle d'enfermement et d'« interrogatoire »

Le second niveau était réservé aux civils et aux soldats. Les gradés, eux, dormaient aux rez-de-chaussée. Le couloir de la zone de soin était entouré par le couloir des douches et de l'agriculture. D'après Dalton, seul cette aile du rez-de-chaussée était approvisionnée en eau grâce à un circuit souterrain qui passait sous la construction de ce bâtiment.

L'aile Ouest comptait le couloir des quartiers des gradés, des provisions ainsi que la zone où était entreposés la majorité de leur armement qui était gardée par des soldats. Ces derniers s'empressèrent une fois encore de saluer Dalton pendant sa présentation, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant eux.

Clementine n'eut pas la chance de voir l'arsenal qui était le leur. Le capitaine la prévint que les espaces de l'aile Ouest lui était aussi interdit. Seul les gradés et soldats avaient le droit d'y venir.

\- Les gardes te mettront immédiatement aux arrêts si tu es vu dans l'une de ces trois zones.

Au moins, elle savait maintenant où aller pour récupérer des armes et des provisions. Peut-être qu'un jour une opportunité se créerait. Mais ce qui était sûr c'était qu'elle comptait bien forcer sa chance. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand ils eurent fini la visite de ce bâtiment, ils rejoignirent une fois encore l'extérieur. Immédiatement, Clem fut envahie par le bruit assourdissant des ordres qu'on hélait et les brouhahas des paroles et des rires moqueurs de plusieurs personnes.

Clementine remarqua immédiatement le parcours d'entraînement et les cadets qui s'y entraînaient.

Le parcours était découpé en carré. Au milieu de celui-ci, une zone de plusieurs mètres avaient étaient laissé vide pour permettre des entraînements au combat. Ils avaient donc séparé les cadets moins expérimenté. Ces derniers comptaient majoritairement les plus jeunes recrues de ce camp et ils étaient en train de s'exercer dans des affrontements plutôt rudes au milieu de ce carré.

Les autres, les plus chevronnés, enchaînaient indéfiniment le chemin d'obstacles qui entourait le terrain des combats. Elle aperçut d'ailleurs Jack en train de ramper avec agilité sous des barbelés. Le garçon semblait bien s'en sortir et était parfaitement concentré contrairement à d'autre qui y allait de commentaires moqueurs et narquois face à certains de leurs camarades.

Ils y avaient une majorité de garçon chez ces cadets mais Clem compta tout de même huit jeunes filles.

Deux sergents étaient là pour veiller au grain. Une femme blonde marquée d'une cicatrice sur la joue et un homme roux affichant une petite barbe bien taillé leurs aboyaient des ordres sans jamais s'arrêter ou bousculaient certains qui ralentissaient la cadence. Chacun des deux s'occupaient d'un des groupes et la blonde était celle qui avait en charge les plus compétents.

Au milieu de tout ce monde, un lieutenant au corps très élancé et au visage aux rides prononcées passaient dans les rangs, s'assurant que tout avançait comme il le fallait.

Dalton l'avait dit et c'était clair à présent… L'ordre et la discipline était des règles d'ors à appliquer ici. Personne n'y échappait.

\- Impressionnant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot qui me viendrait à l'esprit tout de suite.

Clementine était désorientée par cette visite. Il y avait tant d'informations à enregistrer ou à prendre en compte. Elle craignait plus que tout que leurs dextérités ne viennent à la changer et l'empêchent de s'enfuir de l'effroi que lui faisait ressentir cet endroit.

\- Continuons.

Ils commencèrent à reprendre la route, se dirigeant vers le socle de la place vers l'entrée principale du camp. Mais ils furent arrêtés dans leurs mouvements lorsqu'un timbre rugueux héla très fort :

\- Eh, la nouvelle !

Clementine se retourna illico vers la voix et repéra très vite le garçon qui l'avait interpellé. Il affichait un visage de forme ovale, des cheveux châtain assez ébouriffés contrairement à la majorité des coupes en brosses du reste des gamins. Ses yeux avaient des tons gris et son sourire était étonnement large.

Une jeune fille un peu plus petite était en appuie sur son épaule. Cette dernière lui ressemblait d'ailleurs trait pour trait. La même chevelure virevoltante. La même violence dans le regard. Le même sourire carnassier.

Les deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de quatorze ans.

\- Ouais, toi ! Pourquoi tu ne nous rejoins pas ?

Plusieurs regards des jeunes présents se tournèrent vers elle. Celui de Jack aussi.

\- Un combat, ça te tente ?! Moi ou ma sœur ? Ou nous deux si tu préfères ?

\- Ce sera une victoire facile. Renchérit la fille d'un timbre tranchant et clairement insultant.

\- Garry ! Gretchen ! Je vous prierais de fermer vos gueules et de retourner dans le rang ! Le sergent leur ordonna tout en continuant sa surveillance.

\- Oui, sergent. Dirent-ils avec force, d'une même voix.

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard parfaitement aiguisé à l'attention de Clem. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais ils voulaient déjà en découdre avec elle. Elle souffla en marmonnant :

\- Quels crétins !

\- Ce sera bientôt tes coéquipiers.

Elle avait presque oublié la présence du capitaine qui avait été témoin de toute la scène.

\- Ils ressemblent plus à des grosses brutes.

\- Ils le sont. Ils sont empressés mais puissants et savent très bien gérer leurs peurs. Les jumeaux sont de très bons combattants. Ils rejoindront très certainement les soldats lorsqu'ils auront atteint leurs dix-sept ans.

Ces deux là semblaient heureux d'être ici… Ils s'étaient fait à la brutalité de la vie de ce camp. L'appréciaient même…

\- Reprenons si tu veux bien.

Elle ne voulait pas mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Ils dérivèrent finalement vers la place au fond du camp, là où se trouvait la large paroi métallique. La démarche de Clementine ralentie alors qu'elle s'inquiétait d'y voir encore le garçon qui y était accroché la veille. Etonnement le capitaine copia ses pas sur les siens, comme s'il avait saisit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre son temps.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Que retirait-il de cette fausse compassion ? Qui était-il vraiment ?

C'était bien là toutes les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Clementine.

Il était si difficile à cerner. Il pouvait se montrer menaçant et calme la seconde suivante. Vous parler avec sagesse et folie dans une même conversation. Il ne prenait pas de plaisir évident ou même un brin de dégoût face à la souffrance des gens. Il pouvait vous dévoiler une émotion et ressentir tout autre chose. Cet homme était une énigme que Clem voulait autant décortiquer qu'en oublier jusqu'à son existence.

Il semblait répondre à un code de tenue qui il avait dû appliquer presque toute sa vie. Mais elle ignorait bien ce que c'était.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la place et qu'ils se tinrent devant le socle, Clem mit un instant avant de se décider à lever la tête en l'air. Mais elle fut soulagée de voir que plus personne n'était accroché sur cette affreuse plaque de métal. Et malgré le teint sombre de cette dernière, on voyait clairement du sang séchés s'étendre sur certains endroits

\- Tu sais pourquoi nous avons installé ça ici ?

C'était très clair. Pour que tout le monde le voit, pour que tout le monde sache ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'ils désobéissaient.

\- Pour l'exemple.

\- Exactement. Pourquoi tuer quelqu'un quand on peut le punir et faire un exemple de lui.

La mâchoire de Clementine se contracta. Elle exécrait par-dessus les mots du capitaine. Elle combattait de toutes ses forces la raison qu'il insufflait à chacun de ses mots. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il essayait déjà d'implanter ses idées dans sa tête.

\- Il est fou de voir à quel point un homme a finalement plus peur de souffrir que de mourir. Il se débat, devient meilleur, plus fort, fait moins d'erreurs… Tout cela par peur des représailles, de la douleur qui lui sera infligé. La peur et la douleur sont de très bonnes motivations afin de se dépasser et de devenir meilleur. Un jour, tu le comprendras.

Finalement, dans ce discours, elle perçut un changement dans son comportement. Comme si il parlait de quelque chose qu'il avait dû apprendre et expérimenter à de nombreuses reprises.

Mais pas une seconde, Clementine ne ressentit une once de compassion pour lui. De toute façon, étant donné le visage qu'il affichait, elle était sûre qu'il n'en cherchait pas. Seulement, pour la première fois, il s'était dévoilé… Même si cela ne dura qu'un court moment.

Alors soudain elle se dit que peut-être elle trouverait une faille chez lui ? Oui, peut-être…

Elle jeta un large coup d'œil au camp qu'il venait de lui faire visiter. Elle s'arrêta plus longuement sur les cadets, sur la façon dont ils étaient traités. Puis elle observa alors une dernière fois le sang incrusté dans la plaque devant elle.

Wellington n'était qu'un mensonge. Un soupir qui se diffusait à l'extérieur de ses murs attirant plus de gens dans leurs griffes.

Cette dernière pensée la fit soudain réfléchir à quelque chose si bien qu'elle eut le besoin de demander à haute voix :

\- Pourquoi tant de monde à l'extérieur vient jusqu'ici ? Je veux dire… si personne ne sort d'ici, comment la rumeur peut se propager ?

Il la regarda et lui sourit plaisamment, de la même façon que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son âge hier au soir.

\- Nous avons créé la rumeur.

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Clementine encaissa la révélation avec une profonde tristesse.

\- Si cet endroit avec été la terre promise que vous espériez tous, la rumeur n'aurait pas autant enflé.

Clementine resta perplexe, le scrutant alors d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, si on y pense vraiment, si les gens quittent cet endroit alors on peut se demander les raisons qui les ont poussés à partir.

Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux. Elle voulait hurler sa peine. Crier au monde à quel point elle ne supportait plus les mensonges et faux semblants de cette existence.

Pourquoi était-elle restée ? Pourquoi Kenny l'avait-il tant supplié ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas mieux raisonner ?

Leurs choix l'avaient condamnée.

Maintenant, elle sentait réellement qu'elle ne pourrait pas quitter cet endroit avant un long moment.

\- J'imagine que tu avais des amis qui ont risqué leur vie pour la tienne à l'extérieur ? Comme cet homme qui t'a amené ici ?

Elle se crispa dès qu'il fit mention de Kenny. Il l'avait fait hier. Recommençait encore aujourd'hui. Et elle savait pertinemment pourquoi. Il avait vu hier que ce sujet la faisait partir au quart de tour. Pourtant, elle devait rester concentrée pourtant. Ne pas se laisser piéger.

\- Tu trouveras des gens qui feront pareil pour toi ici.

La douceur de cette réplique la prit à revers. Elle le regarda alors avec intérêt tandis qu'il poursuivit en clamant :

\- Moi-même, je donnerais ma vie pour n'importe lequel de mes hommes si ce choix en vaut vraiment la peine.

Clem n'y cru pas une seconde ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Un jour, peut-être, je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour la tienne.

Il y avait une certaine force dans cette tirade. Une très étrange sincérité qu'elle eu bien du mal à croire.

Peu après, le capitaine se remit en route sans un mot et Clementine se retrouva malgré elle à le suivre sans qu'il ne lui ait ordonné quoi que se soit cette fois.

\- Je peux voir AJ maintenant ?

\- Pas encore. Il reste une chose à faire…

Clementine s'inquiéta du mystère derrière ces paroles. Ils retournèrent vers le terrain d'entraînements où les cadets suaient maintenant à grosse goutte. Lorsque les deux jumeaux qui l'avaient interpellés pus tôt passèrent devant eux, le capitaine héla d'une voix forte et impérieuse :

\- Cadets Garry. Cadet Gretchen. Venez ici.

Les deux regardèrent leur capitaine tout en trottinant jusqu'à lui. Ils se tinrent bien droit devant lui. Derrière, le reste des cadets ralentit la cadence, leur jetant de nombreux coups d'œil. Même les deux sergents et le lieutenant avaient leur attention.

\- Vous avez demandé un combat avec la nouvelle recrue, Clementine. Vous êtes toujours partant ?

La bouche de Clementine s'ouvrit sous la déclaration de Dalton. Elle n'en revenait pas… Il n'allait pas faire ça !

\- Bien sûr, capitaine ! Commenta le garçon franchement content.

\- On en serait ravi. Conclut sa sœur tout aussi excité que son frère.

\- Très bien…

Le capitaine s'avança d'un mètre pour s'adresser au reste du groupe :

\- Cadets ! Tout le monde s'arrêta dans son activité. Rejoignez le carré.

Il y eu quelques élan de joie de la part de certains, d'autre restèrent parfaitement calme, obéissant aux ordres comme le faisait Jack à cet instant précis.

Le capitaine la poussa à avancer, dépassant le parcours pour se réunir au centre du carré. Cadets, sergents et le lieutenant formèrent une ligne qui les entoura parfaitement. Au centre de l'espace qu'ils leurs avaient fait, Clementine se tenaient face aux deux jumeaux. Le capitaine Dalton, lui, se tenait entre eux quand il s'adressa à Clem à travers les murmures de cette petite foule rassemblée.

\- Choisis celui que tu vas affronter !

Clementine ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle ne voulait pas se battre. Encore moins dans l'état physique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Surtout que les deux jeunes gens paraissaient aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

\- Je n'en choisirais pas un.

Quelques huée et sifflement réprobateurs firent écho à son oreille en plus de phrases tels que :

\- Lâche !

\- Allez, choisis-en un !

\- La nouvelle fait dans son froc on dirait !

Cette dernière réplique insinua quelques rires dans la voix de quelques cadets. Elle regarda chacun d'entre eux avec pitié et une évidente compassion. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus… Des recrues qui ne vivaient plus que pour la violence et la lutte.

\- Choisis-en un ou tu combattras les deux. Relança alors le capitaine avec fermeté. Ils sont plus vicieux encore lorsqu'ils combattent à deux.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La colère se diffusait dans son corps. La peur avec. Elle observait les deux l'un après l'autre sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'échapper à ce choix.

\- Commencez.

Alors elle prit sa décision. Elle s'apprêtait à pointer du doigt celui qui allait être son adversaire…

\- Pardonnez-moi capitaine mais…

La voix de Garry l'interrompit dans sa décision. Elle l'écouta poursuivre comme le reste de l'assistance :

\- Je ne trouve pas ça juste. On sait tous qu'elle va forcément choisir Gretchen.

\- Vu mon niveau et le tien, vaudrait mieux qu'elle te choisisse toi. Répliqua sa sœur qui le nargua ouvertement.

\- Ce que je dis c'est que nous avons un autre moyen de nous assuré un choix juste et égalitaire.

Clementine hallucinait. Il se battait pour avoir des chances égal de pouvoir la combattre. C'était impensable !

\- Sortez la pièce alors !

L'annonce de Dalton en contenta plus d'un. Suivant ces mots, Gretchen sortit de sa poche de pantalon une petite pièce. Les deux jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, se souriant tout à fait extatique.

Les deux se serrèrent la main avec la pièce trônant à présent dans leurs deux paumes. Ils se séparèrent laissant la pièce dans la main de Garry.

La façon dont ils exécutèrent ces gestes était comme une chorégraphie qu'ils devaient exercer plus que Clementine n'aurait voulu le savoir.

Mais elle arrêta là toute ses réflexions lorsque la pièce se trouva entre les deux doigts de Garry.

Sa respiration se stoppa un moment dès que l'objet vola dans les airs, tournant sur lui-même avant de laisser la gravité la laisser retomber dans la paume de Garry qui referma ses doigts sur elle. Il la plaqua alors sur le dos de son autre main et finalement révéla à voix haute ce qu'elle disait :

\- Face !

Elle sut immédiatement à la colère dans le regard de la jeune fille et la joie dans les yeux de Garry qui avait gagné le « privilège » de l'affronter.

Une partie de l'audience témoigna sa joie ou sa contrariété dans quelques cris.

Clementine avala de travers à l'idée d'affronter le garçon. Elle chercha autour d'elle un appui et réussit à retrouver un semblant de courage dans le regard de Jack.

Celui-ci la guettait avec une évidente compassion. Seulement, il lui fit comprendre aussi d'un mouvement de tête et d'un regard qu'elle devrait répliquer aux coups. Qu'elle devrait se défendre parce qu'on ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

\- J'espère que tu sais encaisser les coups. Je n'ai pas pu botter les fesses d'un nouveau depuis un moment.

Clementine essaya de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par Garry qui sautilla sur place comme pour se dégourdir les muscles. Il avait confiance en ses capacités. Elle aussi devrait se montrer aussi confiante. Même si elle savait déjà qu'il la surpassait en force, il y avait quelques choses que le garçon ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup connu. La détresse des situations à risques… Celle qui puisait dans le cœur même de votre instinct de survie.

Clementine connaissait ça… Elle le comprenait. Lui, probablement pas. Ou pas comme elle du moins.

\- Mettez-vous en position. Lança le capitaine

Clementine lui renvoya en un regard toute la haine qu'elle lui vouait. Mais il n'en eu que faire. Au lieu de ça, il poursuivit simplement :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

L'excitation s'empara un peu plus de l'assistance. Dalton s'écarta de quelques pas en même temps que Gretchen.

\- Carrément prêt ! S'emballa Garry.

Clementine, elle, garda le silence, concentrée sur son adversaire.

Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre à ses oreilles. Elle laissa son instinct prendre le dessus sur le reste de ses pensées. Oublia le passé, le présent, son futur. Seule la survie prédominait.

\- Commencez !

Un silence parfait suivit cet ordre.

Immédiatement, Garry commença à se déplacer en cercle sur la droite faisant bouger Clementine qui resta éloignée de lui. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était en train de le laisser conduire le combat. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le suivre et essayer de trouver une faille à sa première attaque.

Elle guettait chacun de ses mouvements. Parfois il faisait des mouvements plus fluides et agiles, enchainant avec des feintes qui la faisait reculer jusqu'à la limité du rassemblement derrière elle.

Dans ces conditions, il était difficile de garder son calme ou un contrôle sur ses pensées.

\- Tu veux me laisser attaquer le premier ? Très bien alors je…

Le pied de Garry dérapa soudain sur le sol, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Il perdit son équilibre et Clementine su que c'était là peut-être sa seule ouverture.

Décidée, elle fonça à toute vitesse pour se jeter sur lui, le renverser au sol et s'offrir la possibilité de mener la danse. Elle s'apprêta à le toucher, toutefois, au dernier moment, elle pu enfin entrevoir son sourire.

C'était une feinte !

Il n'avait jamais perdu son équilibre. Mais Clementine le comprit trop tard.

Il réussit à l'esquiver avec une agilité qu'elle lui envia. Et avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, il réussit à lui placer un vilain coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya valser sur un demi-mètre.

Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre conscience de la douleur que Garry revenait à la charge, le poing levé prêt à l'atteindre en plein visage. Seulement son assaut retomba dans le vide alors qu'elle réussit à rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Elle réussit à se remettre debout mais Garry utilisa ce temps pour revenir à la charge et passer sa jambe derrière la sienne de façon à la faire tomber durement sur le sol. Elle évita son premier coup de poing en bougeant la tête sur la droite. Mais tout de suite après, Garry attrapa sa gorge et parvint à lui donner un coup dans la mâchoire. Les blessures de la veille l'irradiaient. Les nouvelles aussi.

À force d'essaie, Clem put se mouvoir de façon à ce que sa bouche puisse mordre dans la peau de sa main. Et quand elle tint celle-ci, elle ne la libéra pas tant qu'un liquide au gout très prononcé de fer coula dans sa bouche.

Garry grogna la douleur de la blessure infligée par la jeune fille et la gifla férocement pour son action.

Brutalement le visage de la jeune fille bascula sur le côté et ce fut là qu'elle prit de nouveau conscience de la foule autour d'elle.

Les trois quart d'entre eux hurlaient comme des animaux, réclamant toujours plus de sauvagerie. Les autres, comme Jack, ne pouvait rien faire qu'être témoin de ce futile et ridicule combat.

Elle les observait avec un certain dégoût, une vive fureur et une curieuse compassion. Elle en avait assez. Elle devait en finir avec tout ça…

**[Libérer sa colère - Chapitre 5] **OU** [Arrêter de se battre - Chapitre 6]**

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vos choix vous satisferont :)_


	5. Chap 2 : New Home Choix 1

_[]_

_Votre choix : _

_**[Libérer sa colère]**_

Elle se rappela alors ce que son père lui avait apprit il y avait bien longtemps pour se défendre au cas où un étranger l'attaquerait :

« Les hommes ont une zone très sensible. Alors si tu es un jour en situation désespérée, blesse-les de toutes tes forces à l'endroit entre leurs jambes »

Et, soudain, elle ne priva pas d'appliquer ce conseil.

Elle passa la main vers son entrejambe. Garry remarqua au dernier moment ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il ne put se défendre car dans la seconde, elle attrapa cette zone à travers qu'elle tordit de toutes ses forces.

Le garçon expulsa un cri abominable avant de rouler sur le côté libérant ainsi Clem.

Elle s'était offerte une ouverture et elle comptait bien profiter d'elle. Sa colère était libre, elle allait la déchainer.

Rapidement, elle se mit au dessus de lui et commença à frapper son visage de ses petits poings à plusieurs reprises. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la sœur de Garry se précipiter pour venir en aide à son frère. Mais elle fut retenue par le capitaine laissant ainsi tout le plaisir à Clementine de libérer sa frénésie.

En frappant ainsi Garry, elle revit le visage de Kenny détruit par Carver. Elle vit le visage de ce dernier écrabouillé par Kenny ainsi que celui d'Arvo, ce serpent vicieux… et de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vu blessées, torturées ou mortes tout au long de sa vie.

Leurs visages défilèrent sous formes de diaporama rapide… Tant de violence. Tant de peine. C'était trop.

Soudain, prise dans sa frénésie, elle s'arrêta seulement quand un craquement affreux fit écho à ses oreilles. Très vite elle repéra le nez de Garry 2qu'elle avait clairement cassé.

Elle se sentit envahie d'une nouvelle force. Une force dévorante. Puissante. Malveillante.

Elle observa alors le visage déconfit de Garry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Son sang se mélangeait avec le sien alors que les coups avaient écorchés les jointures de ses mains. Elle sentait que d'infimes morceaux de son âme s'étaient évanouis à chaque assaut qu'elle avait offert au visage ravagé de Garry.

Mais ce qui la répugna plus encore fut le moment où elle releva la tête vers l'assistance dont l'attention était tournée vers elle. Certains silencieux, d'autres qui en redemandaient. Mais aucun parmi eux ne semblait choqué ou effrayé par elle. Et c'était surement là le plus dérangeant.

Ils acceptaient ce qu'il s'était passé comme un évènement ordinaire qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de cotoyer.

Clementine se releva du corps de Garry et se tourna alors vers le capitaine. Les voix s'atténuaient déjà quand elle cracha à l'attention de celui qui avait toute sa haine :

\- C'était ça que tu voulais ?!

Un silence suivit le désespoir de sa question. Elle se retourna vers toute l'assistance, hélant un peu plus fort :

\- C'est à ça qu'ils _nous _réduisent ?!

Pour la première fois, elle utilisa le « nous ». Le « nous » qui ne s'adressait qu'aux cadets. Jeunes chez qui elle arrivait soudain à se retrouver, à se reconnaître.

\- C'est dans un camp capable de faire ce genre de chose que l'on me force à rester ?!

Elle avait l'attention de tout le monde. Une écoute étonnement respectueuse de la part de tous les cadets. Les gradés n'étaient pas très ravis mais Clem s'en fichait. De toute façon, elle le voyait dans le regard de tout ces jeune gens…

\- C'est déjà peine perdue, hein ?

Elle n'obtient de réponses de personne. Mais plus aucun sourire ne persistait sur le visage des enfants et adolescents. Seul persistait la compréhension de devoir grandir dans un tel monde. D'être l'instrument des autres. D'être un survivant qui ne deviendrait jamais ce qu'ils auraient pu être.

\- Gretchen, aide-moi à porter ton frère. Déclara alors le capitaine qui s'avançait jusqu'à Garry. On l'emmène voir le médecin. Et toi – il guetta Clementine - tu viens avec nous.

La jeune fille obtempéra. Elle n'avait plus que ça à faire. Toutefois, elle fut très surprise lorsque sur son départ, la quasi-totalité des cadets hochèrent la tête sur son chemin. Elle reconnu ce geste comme celui d'un évident respect. Et malgré la situation, elle fut très touchée par cette attention… Même si elle pensait qu'elle ne la méritait pas.

Après une minute, Dalton, les deux jumeaux et Clem débarquèrent sans se faire connaître dans la salle d'auscultation qu'elle avait déjà visité plus tôt.

\- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ? Lâcha le médecin en voyant le visage de Garry avant Dalton et Gretchen ne déposent son corps sur la table d'auscultation.

Louie remarqua alors la présence de Clem et ponctua :

\- Clementine ? Encore toi ?

Elle regarda ses mains ensanglantées, les blessures de Garry. Elle comprit immédiatement. Et si elle fut impressionnée par Clem, elle afficha néanmoins une certaine tristesse pour elle ainsi que pour Garry.

\- J'apprécierai Capitaine que vous arrêtiez de pomper sur nos réserves de médicaments pour des futilités.

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien entendre et déclara simplement à l'attention de Gretchen :

\- Retourne à ton poste.

Cette dernière observa Clementine avant de partir. La jeune fille fut surprise de n'y voir aucun ressentiment. Seulement un certain égard pour la combattivité dont elle avait fait preuve.

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, Clem n'attendit pas plus longtemps et ordonna à Dalton :

\- Je veux voir AJ, maintenant ! Tu me dois bien ça !

Le capitaine l'observa avec la même intensité que Clementine. Une lueur de défi vibrait dans les prunelles de Dalton. La haine comblait celles de Clementine. Sans rien dire, l'homme s'en alla en refermant calmement derrière lui.

\- Assis-toi là. S'exprima Louie en indiquant la chaise de son bureau. Je m'occupe de lui et après je verrai ce que je peux faire pour tes mains.

\- Pas la peine.

Elle avala alors l'un des cachets qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt puis reprit :

\- Ne gaspillez pas vos réserves.

\- Je disais ça seulement pour que lui et ses gorilles se calment un peu sur le traitement qu'ils réservent au gens de ce camp. D'ailleurs, le capitaine semble particulièrement intéressé par toi.

Alors le traitement qu'elle subissait n'était pas réservé à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

\- C'est déjà plutôt rare qu'il fasse lui-même visiter le camp. C'est arrivé mais pas souvent. Et puis, je ne sais pas… La façon dont il regarde, c'est bizarre.

Clementine ne réussit pas à s'inquiéter autant qu'elle aurait dû de ces paroles. Elle était trop éreintée pour trouver la force de songer sérieusement aux mots du médecin.

\- Il m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise. Sois très prudente avec lui.

Sur cet avertissement, Louie se tut pour soigner le jeune Garry toujours évanoui.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Clementine se sentit envahie par la honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. À tous ces fantômes du passé qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa fureur.

Ses pensées étaient confuses. Elle se sentait furieuse. Triste. Désorientée.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin sur ses sentiments. Elle sursauta subitement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur la silhouette de Dalton.

Mais la haine s'effaça soudain lorsqu'elle vit qui il tenait dans ses bras.

Son amour pour AJ envahie ses traits. Le bonheur de sa présence lui fit oublier tout le reste. Au point où elle se précipita vers le capitaine qui lui tendit le petit avec une surprenante délicatesse.

Le sourire de Clementine revint en même temps que le visage d'AJ s'anima dès qu'il fut dans ses bras. Il tendit ses petits pas vers son visage comme pour jouer avec elle.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais elle se surprit à dire au capitaine :

\- Merci.

Elle ne se détesta même pas pour lui tenir pareil langage. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait ait subir, il avait au moins tenu parole. Car voir AJ était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre espoir.

\- De rien.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il réponde à sa brève gratitude. Plus encore dès qu'elle repéra la bienveillance de ses traits. Expression qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir sur son visage si stricte.

Après ça, sans autre mot, il repartit tout en déclarant qu'il repasserait la chercher ici plus tard. Il ne lui dit pas combien de temps elle pourrait espérer rester avec le petit. Mais Clementine s'en fichait pour le moment.

AJ était là… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand elle fut seule en compagnie du gamin et de Louie, Clementine finit par remarquer enfin les œillades étranges de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu l'avais remercié ?

\- Simplement pour avoir tenu parole.

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de la prévenir une fois encore :

\- Fais attention Clem. Rien n'est gratuit avec lui. Surtout qu'il a l'air vraiment très intéressé par toi.

-Dans quel sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais à ta place je ferais tout pour éviter de le savoir.

Clementine écouta attentivement cette déclaration. Puis elle observa AJ et se fit la promesse de le sortir elle et lui d'ici. Dès qu'elle aurait une véritable occasion, elle la saisirait…

* * *

_J'espère que votre choix vous a satisfait !_

_A bientôt !_


	6. Chap 2 : New Home Choix 2

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Arrêter de se battre]**

Clementine se résigna. Elle regarda Garry dans les yeux, ayant décidé d'arrêter de se battre. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle leur offre ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle ne leur donnerait pas.

Elle encaissa alors un autre choc qui rouvrit son arcade.

\- Tu ne vas même pas te défendre ! S'époumonna Garry.

Une autre giffle vint faire vaciller ses tête. Elle entrevit Jack dès que le choc fit virevolter sa tête sur le côté. Il s'avançait mais fut retenu par son sergent qui lui barra la route et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Elle reçut un coup dans l'estomac lui faisant cracher violemment l'air de ses poumons.

\- Défends-toi ! T'as pas survécu si longtemps dehors si tu n'en étais pas capable ! Bats-toi !

Il l'attrapa par le col, lui cracha presque au visage en expulsant ses mots. Elle regarda droit au fond du regard de ce jeune garçon en colère, terrifié, obéissant…

Et alors que le silence régnait tout autour d'eux, que la confrontation avaient attirée d'autre regard, Clementine lâcha dans un cri féroce, acharné… invincible :

\- NON !

L'écho de sa voix résonna partout dans le camp. La surprise envahit le visage de chacun. Plus encore celui de Garry qui était le plus proche témoin de sa détermination.

\- Je ne te combattrai plus. Personne ne m'y forcera.

Le garçon baissa le bras, soudain peu prompt à vouloir aller plus loin. Son expression avait changé. Comme s'il avait pu entendre le lointain écho d'un cri d'autrefois qui était aujourd'hui aussi silencieux que le souffle du vent.

Sous les murmures des autres, Garry se releva, obnubilé par le visage de Clementine. Le garçon empli de confiance plus tôt semblait soudain très hésitant, plutôt confus.

Il déclara alors sous la stupeur des autres :

\- J'arrête là. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'aller plus loin.

Garry rejoignait les rangs tandis que Clementine eu alors la force de relever sa tête pour observer le capitaine.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

L'homme ne dit rien et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sut qu'il allait l'aider à se lever alors enragée, elle cracha :

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je préfère encore ramper jusqu'à votre infirmerie plutôt que de te laisser poser la main sur moi.

Un silence suivit sa réplique. Les gens étaient surpris par le tempérament de la jeune fille face au capitaine qui garda tout son calme.

Soudain on entendit la voix d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait :

\- Je peux la soutenir jusqu'à là-bas si vous le souhaitez capitaine.

Jack sortit du rang pour se porter volontaire. Il eu droit à un regard de profonde gratitude de la part de Clementine.

Le capitaine acquiesça à sa demande et le jeune garçon vint donc jusqu'à elle pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Les deux gamins et le capitaine se mirent en route. Et sur leur passage, Clem fut très surprise lorsque la quasi-totalité des cadets hochèrent la tête sur son chemin. Elle reconnut ce geste comme celui d'un évident respect. Et malgré la situation, elle fut très touchée par cette attention

Après une minute, Dalton, Jack et Clem débarquèrent sans se faire connaître dans la salle d'auscultation qu'elle avait déjà visité plus tôt.

Lorsque Louie remarqua l'état de Clementine, elle déclara furibonde :

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'elle est partie ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec elle ?!

Jack l'aida à s'installer sur la table avec l'aide du médecin qui jetait déjà un coup d'œil à ses plaies et hématomes. Elle virevolta alors vers Dalton puis confessa d'un ton acerbe :

\- J'apprécierai Capitaine que vous arrêtiez de pomper sur nos réserves de médicaments pour des futilités !

Ce dernier fit semblant de ne rien entendre et déclara simplement à l'attention de Jack :

\- Retourne à ton poste.

Ce dernier observa Clementine avant de partir. Les prunelles envahies par une douceur apaisante.

Puis, dès qu'il eut quitté les lieux, la fillette s'adressa virulemment à Dalton :

\- Je veux voir AJ, maintenant ! J'ai fais tout ce que vous vouliez jusqu'ici ! Vous me le devez !

Le capitaine l'observa avec la même intensité que Clementine. Une lueur de défi vibrait dans les prunelles de Dalton. La haine comblait celles de Clementine. Sans rien dire, l'homme s'en alla alors refermant calmement derrière lui.

\- Ne bouges pas, je vais soigner tout ça. S'exprima Louie calmement.

\- Désolé de pomper vos réserves.

\- Je disais ça seulement pour que lui et ses gorilles se calment un peu sur le traitement qu'ils réservent aux gens de ce camp. Je veux dire, regarde dans quel état ils t'ont mise... Je me demande pourquoi le capitaine semble autant intéressé par toi.

Alors le traitement qu'elle subissait n'était pas réservé à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

\- C'est déjà plutôt rare qu'il fasse lui-même visiter le camp. C'est arrivé mais pas souvent. Et puis, je ne sais pas… La façon dont il te regarde, c'est bizarre.

Clementine ne réussit pas à s'inquiéter autant qu'elle aurait dû de ces paroles. Elle était trop éreintée pour trouver la force de songer sérieusement aux mots du médecin.

\- Il m'a toujours mise mal à l'aise. Sois très prudente avec lui.

Sur cet avertissement, Louie se tut pour soigner convenablement Clem.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Clementine se sentit envahie par le sentiment apaisant de ne pas avoir laissé libre cours à ses pulsions. Elle se sentait fier d'avoir su y résister...

Toutefois, ses pensées restaient toujours confuses. Elle se sentait furieuse. Triste. Désorientée.

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin sur les émotions qui s'emparaient d'elle. Elle sursauta subitement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit encore une fois sur la silhouette de Dalton.

Mais la haine s'effaça soudain lorsqu'elle vit qui il tenait dans ses bras.

Son amour pour AJ envahit ses traits. Le bonheur de sa présence lui fit oublier tout le reste. Au point où elle essaya de lever de la table pour se précipiter vers lui. Seulement le médecin la retint et d'un pas tranquille, le capitaine vint jusqu'à elle et lui tendit le petit avec une surprenante délicatesse.

Le sourire de Clementine revint en même temps que le visage d'AJ s'anima dès qu'il fut dans ses bras. Il tendit ses petits bras vers son visage insinuant un bonheur nécessaire dans le cœur ravagé de Clem.

Clementine ne sut trop pourquoi mais malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle se surprit à dire au capitaine :

\- Merci de l'avoir ramené.

Elle ne se détesta même pas pour lui tenir pareil langage. A cet instant précis, elle était trop heureuse pour laisser la haine gâcher ce moment. En plus, en dépit de la façon dont il la traitait, il avait tenu parole.

Voir AJ était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas perdre espoir.

\- De rien.

Elle fut étonnée qu'il réponde à sa brève gratitude. Plus encore dès qu'elle repéra la bienveillance de ses traits. Expression qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir sur son visage si stricte.

Après ça, sans autre mot, il reparti tout en déclarant qu'il repasserait la chercher ici plus tard. Il ne lui dit pas combien de temps elle pourrait espérer rester avec le petit. Mais Clementine s'en fichait pour le moment.

AJ était là… C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Quand elle fut seule en compagnie du gamin et de Louie, Clementine finit par remarquer enfin les œillades étrange de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu l'avais remercié ?

\- Simplement pour avoir tenu parole.

Elle garda le silence un moment avant de la prévenir une fois encore :

\- Fais attention Clem. Rien n'est gratuit avec lui. Surtout qu'il a l'air vraiment très intéressé par toi.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais à ta place, je ferai tout pour éviter de le savoir.

Clementine écouta attentivement cette déclaration. Puis elle observa AJ et se fit la promesse de le sortir elle et lui d'ici. Dès qu'elle aurait une véritable occasion, elle la saisirait…

* * *

_J'espère que votre choix vous a satisfait !_

_A bientôt !_


	7. Chap 3 : 147 Days

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je n'avais pas publier depuis quelques temps mais je crois que lorsque vous verrez la longueur de ce chapitre vous comprendrez pourquoi. Je m'en excuse mais c'était nécessaire. Aussi, étant séparés en plusieurs parties, vous aurez la possibilité de faire des pauses dans votre lecture. ;)_

_C'est un chapitre inspiré directement par le principe de l'épisode "400 jours" de la saison 1. Certes toujours du point de vue de Clementine mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ce principe d'avancer dans l'histoire à travers un seul jour._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ce fut un vrai plaisir de l'écrire._

* * *

**_Système de repérage des répliques lié à vos choix:_**

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI "LIBERER SA COLERE"_**_ : [C3] +_**_ caractère en italique_

_SI VOUS AVEZ CHOISI "ARRÊTER DE SE BATTRE"_**_ : [C4] + _caractère gras**

* * *

_**The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival**_

_Episode 1 : Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 3 : 147 Days_

**_Jour 9_**

Wellington. Sur 96 personnes le camp comptait 33 soldats, 40 civils et 23 jeunes en dessous de dix-sept ans. Sur ces 23 adolescents ou enfants, 18 étaient en âge d'être chez les cadets. Avec Clementine, ils étaient dix-neuf maintenant.

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour où elle allait rejoindre les autres pour commencer son « entraînement ». Louie avait parlé pour elle auprès du commandant et du capitaine afin de lui laisser une semaine pour se remettre de ses blessures. Elle en avait eu grandement besoin.

Durant ce temps, elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir voir AJ tous les jours depuis la première fois où Dalton lui avait ramené dans la salle d'auscultation. Pendant toute la semaine, elle avait passé son temps entre sa cellule et la zone de soin là où était dorénavant installé AJ. Clementine était rassurée qu'il soit sous la surveillance de Louie. Elle avait confiance en elle. Sa franchise et son impulsivité lui plaisait.

Il était tôt encore et Clementine attendait dans sa cellule en compagnie de Jack. Ils patientaient dans l'attente que l'un des deux sergents de la section des cadets ne viennent les chercher. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait rejoindre tous les autres au réfectoire pour son premier repas en leur compagnie. Et comme chaque matin, cette dernière comptait déjà les jours qui la libéreraient du pouvoir que Wellington exerçait sur elle. Pour ça, , dès son réveil, elle gravait un trait sur le mur juxtaposé à sa couchette.

\- Pourquoi tu comptes les jours ?

La voix de Jack résonna quand elle eu fini d'inscrire la marque sur le mur.

\- Pour me rappeler la dette qu'ils me doivent. Du nombres de jours qu'ils m'auront pris...

\- Ouais... je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Au moins dehors, je pouvais décider de la manière dont je voulais survivre.

\- Ils ne nous laissaient pas trop ce choix ici.

Clementine aimait qu'il parle d'eux sans jamais se compter comme un membre de leur camp.

Elle avait repéré deux catégories de personnes ici : ceux qui parlaient du camp en utilisant le « ils » et ceux qui favorisaient le « nous ». Elle ignorait encore la proportion de gens de chaque catégorie mais elle sentait déjà que cette dernière expression était prédominante dans ce camp.

Elle se leva alors de sa couche pour changer de pantalon. Elle avait échangé ses vêtements contre d'autre que le camp lui avait donné. Les tenues étaient assez chaude, confortable et facilitaient les mouvements. C'était probablement le seul bon point qu'elle put accorder à Wellington.

\- Pas trop angoissée par ton premier jour ?

\- Non.

Elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Chaque minute passée dans l'enceinte de ce camp l'angoissait. Seulement, elle avait appris à contenir sa peur. A ne pas la laisser la submerger.

\- Assis toi à côté de moi au réfectoire. Se sera mieux.

Elle n'avait pas été en contact avec le reste des jeunes depuis son combat avec Garry. Elle se demandait sincèrement quel accueil la jeunesse de ce camp lui ferait. Ils lui avaient témoigné un certain respect après la lutte que Dalton lui avait forcée d'engager. Seulement, après une semaine, comment savoir quel comportement ils adopteraient vis-à-vis d'elle ?

**[C3]** _Elle s'inquiétait particulièrement par rapport au deux jumeaux. Surtout Garry. Après l'avoir ainsi battu devant tous les autres, chercherait-il à prendre revanche ? Elle craignait moins sa sœur car elle se remémorait encore le dernier coup d'œil qu'elle lui avait lancé après avoir quitté la salle de consultation. Il n'y avait eu nulle haine ou mépris. Plutôt une considération quant à l'ardeur dont elle avait preuve. Une ardeur que Clementine n'aimait guère se remémorer. Mais après une semaine, son frère pouvait très bien avoir changé le sentiment de cet échange entre les deux jeunes filles._

**[C4] Elle ressassait toujours l'abandon dans son combat face à Garry. Non par crainte ou par lâcheté. Mais parce qu'elle avait su entrevoir la futilité de persévérer dans cette lutte qui n'avait aucun sens. Si ce n'était attisé l'intérêt de Dalton et répondre à son étrange besoin de la mettre à l'épreuve. Il lui restait encore quelques marques sur le corps et le visage suites aux coups portés par le jeune garçon. Mais ce qui était gravé en elle, n'étaient pas les plaies, les hématomes ou la douleur. Ce qu'elle gardait de ce moment était le sentiment qu'elle avait réussi à fait naître chez Garry. Sa fascination lorsqu'il l'avait vu refuser de se défendre. L'écho de son cri qui semblait avoir eu une étrange résonnance en lui. Peut-être même à l'oreille de plusieurs cadets réunis autour d'eux ce jour-là.**

Sur ces pensées, elle s'éloigna du petit tas d'habits et revint s'asseoir sur sa couchette, face à Jack qui ne cessait de l'épier.

Elle aimait bien ce garçon. De tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé ici, il était de loin ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Il lui avait offert un accueil à des lieux de ce qu'elle avait reçu de Dalton ou du commandant Caldwell. Leur caractère mutuel s'accordait bien. Il était indulgent, malin et ne manquait pas de cran.

Elle se rappelait encore le soutien qu'elle avait vu dans ses prunelles le jour où elle avait combattu Garry. Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à se montrer prévenant sur ce qui était alors sur le point d'arriver.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lança alors le brun d'un timbre agréable.

\- Je me disais que j'ai eu de la chance de faire chambre commune avec toi. Après ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas trop aimé partager ma cellule avec un autre cadet.

Quand elle se rappelait la fougue chez les trois-quarts d'entre eux lors de son combat, elle n'appréciait pas trop l'idée de devoir faire équipe avec eux. Ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici, leur désir à toujours plus de violence, de douleurs et de sang lui faisait craindre le pire les concernant.

\- Tu sais, les cadets sont plus que ce que tu as pu voir d'eux la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas de leur faute s'ils ne font plus réellement la distinction entre ce qui est bien ou mal. Ils ont pris goût à tout ça. La violence, c'est tout ce qui leur reste pour la plupart.

\- Et pas toi ?

Il afficha une certaine culpabilité, un dégoût prononcé pour des souvenirs qui semblaient se rappeler à lui.

\- Disons que je sais encore que je ne suis pas censé autant l'apprécier. J'essaie de m'accrocher à mes sentiments d'avant. Mais c'est pas facile tous les jours ici... J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier. Ils savent comment nous pousser à faire ce que l'on se croyait jamais capable de faire.

Et d'après certaines des révélations de Jack, le soir venu, lorsqu'ils discutaient quelques temps avant de s'endormir, ce dernier subissait ce traitement depuis plus de huit mois.

\- Nous sommes pratiquement tous orphelins ici. Et si nous arrivons avec un proche, ils s'assurent de nous éloigner, de nous empêcher d'être en contact avec l'autre au point où on finit inévitablement par commencer à se détacher d'eux. La seule famille qui nous reste au bout du compte, c'est les cadets...

Clementine remarqua pour la première fois sa façon de parler des cadets. Il utilisait le terme "nous" alors qu'il se gardait bien de le faire lorsqu'il faisait référence au camp dans sa globalité. Il semblait étonnement attaché à eux. Mais elle n'était pas convaincue que cet attachement était quelque chose qu'il avait recherché. Elle se demandait si celui-ci ne lui était pas simplement tombé dessus à force d'être à leur contact.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la porte de leur cellule vint finalement s'ouvrir, grinçant légèrement alors qu'elle laissait apparaître l'un des sergents. C'était la blonde qu'elle avait sur le terrain d'entraînement le jour du combat. Elle s'appelait Alice Turner d'après Jack.

Clementine suivit les gestes du garçon avant de sortirent des lieux sur l'ordre du sergent. De plus près, Clementine pouvait maintenant remarquer son nez légèrement bossu, ses lèvres pincées, son front plissé et ses épaules carrées. Elle n'était pas très grande mais avait un corps puissant pour une femme de cette taille.

Dans le couloir, elle se retrouva en compagnie d'autre cadets qui se tenaient en rang par deux, chacun devant les portes de leurs cellules. Ils étaient tous parfaitement silencieux. Elle les guetta un instant mais préféra baisser la tête, évitant bien d'échanger un regard avec qui que se soit. Le sergent ouvrit deux autres portes de ce couloir en même temps qu'un autre le faisait sur l'aile Ouest.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, la femme déclara d'un timbre fort, comme une habitude quotidienne :

\- En avant !

De façon disciplinée, comme une chorégraphie parfaitement maîtrisée, ils empruntèrent leur route et les échelles jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée se mêlant à des civils et quelques soldats qui se rendaient eux aussi au réfectoire.

A l'extérieur, la neige recouvrait une bonne partie du sol aujourd'hui. Le terrain d'entraînements était recouvert de ce duvet blanc mais le froid était moins rude que quelques jours plus tôt.

Les rangées se dispersèrent légèrement laissan plus de liberté aux mouvements. Des murmures et voix s'élevèrent en même temps que des petits groupes se restaient, toutefois, une étonnante coordination dans leurs démarches.

Clementine resta au côté de Jack qui copiait son pas sur le sien. Elle lui jetait parfois des coups d'œil mais le garçon gardait son regard fixé droit devant lui, les mains fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon brun.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du bâtiment où étaient servis les repas, Clementine repéra un mouvement sur le flanc de Jack. Immédiatement, elle se tendit alors qu'un garçon qui avait à peu près l'âge de ce dernier vint se poster sur sa droite. Il affichait un visage assez allongé, un teint mate ainsi qu'un menton bien défini. Ses oreilles légèrement décollées étaient mises en évidence par ces cheveux noir coupés en brosse.

Le garçon murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, suffisamment fort pour que Clem réussisse à comprendre ses mots :

\- Je sais que tu es prévu en mission pour demain. Faut que tu me laisses ta place. Je me suis déjà arrangé avec Thompson pour être sur les devants si une place se libère. T'as juste à aller le voir pour lui dire que t'es pas au top et que tu préfères envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ta place.

D'après les informations de Jack, Thompson était le lieutenant responsable de la section des cadets et prenait donc directement ses ordres de Dalton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît Jack. Fais ça pour moi mon pote ! Moins t'en sais...

\- Moins je prends de risques. Je commence à connaître le refrain.

L'autre le supplia du regard sans rajouter un mot puis Jack finit par soupirer :

\- Très bien... Mais tu m'en dois une.

\- Merci, mec.

Le garçon accéléra le pas renvoyant un rapide regard intrigué vers Clementine avant de s'engouffrer dans la cantine suivit de près par Jack et la jeune fille. Un brouhaha se répercuta à ses oreilles alors que la salle se remplissait rapidement. Clementine profita de se bruit pour rompre le silence entre elle et le garçon demandant assez curieuse :

\- Ça arrive souvent que vous échangiez vos places ? J'aurais pensé que vous préféreriez rester éloignés d'elles…

\- Il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être en mission. Surtout quand elles sont plus ou moins dangereuses comme celle de demain. On a le droit à quelques avantages lorsque l'on se porte volontaire sur certaines d'entre elles.

\- Des avantages ? Quels genres ?

\- Pas du genre à espérer quelques bénéfices sur la nourriture ou la possibilité de sauter un entrainement... Mais le capitaine, le commandant et les autres gradés apprécient l'initiative. Ils nous fichent un peu plus la paix.

\- Alors finalement, ils n'ont pas complètement la main mise sur vous...

Clementine aima le goût de cette information. Ils y avaient quelques failles dans l'organisation très bien établies de Wellington.

\- Ils contrôlent beaucoup de choses. Mais ils ne peuvent pas avoir un œil partout. Au bout d'un moment, on arrive à trouver quelques astuces.

\- Pourquoi ton ami prendrait le risque de se porter volontaire sur une mission dangereuse ?

\- Il y a souvent deux raisons à ça qui reviennent le plus souvent. Soit pour se faire oublier pour un comportement qui nous a attiré quelques problèmes récemment ou prévoir d'avance qu'on risque peut-être d'avoir quelques ennuies dans pas longtemps. Et vu qu'il a été plutôt calme ces dernières semaines, j'opterais pour la deuxième option.

Clementine observa ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noir avancer parmi les autres avec une attitude décontracté, insouciante. Parmi tous les cadets, ils paraissaient être en dehors de la réalité de ce que représentait ce camp. Comme si Wellington n'avait pu avoir une quelconque emprise sur lui.

\- J'espère qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Le timbre de Jack était inquiet. Il lui arrive d'être assez imprudent.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Pablo.

Clementine guetta de nouveau celui que venait de nommer Jack s'asseoir à table à côté d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle les vit directement entamer une discussion qui leur tira à tous deux un petit sourire. Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'elle vit alors Pablo déposer un baiser d'une grande tendresse sur ses lèvres.

Jack et Clementine se trouvèrent alors une place sur l'un des bancs, presque en bout de table, à gauche. La table des cadets était positionnée plus vers l'entrée, sur le côté droit, derrière celle des soldats qui étaient prêt des cuisines. Sur le flan gauche était donc celles réservées aux civils qui s'installaient calmement. La plupart d'entre eux - des femmes en majorité - semblaient fatigués, démoralisés et démunis. Seul quelques uns paraissaient s'en sortir mieux que les autres.

\- L'un des sergents va passer faire les comptes. Jack attira l'attention de Clementine puis poursuivit en rajoutant. Ensuite chaque tablée à son tour ira faire la queue pour chercher son assiette au comptoir. Les soldats d'abord, les cadets puis les civils.

\- Même pour servir la nourriture, ils se sentent obligés d'indiquer qui est mieux qu'un autre.

\- J'imagine... Mais c'est aussi une façon pour eux de bien coordonner les choses.

La quasi-totalité des places étaient prises à présent. Clementine pouvait maintenant entrevoir quelques coups d'œil que certains des jeunes lui renvoyaient. Elle fit tout pour les ignorer, regardant le matériau du meuble devant elle comme un élément des plus fascinants. Seulement elle ne put maintenir cette parade longtemps qu'elle aperçut la silhouette de deux personnes se poster derrière le garçon et la fillette installés devant eux.

Assise, les jumeaux Garry et Gretchen paraissaient plus menaçant encore. Leurs cheveux d'une même teinte noisette étaient - si possible - plus en bataille que le jour de leur rencontre. Leur sourire carnassier lui fit plus froids dans le dos que la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur eux et elle ignora bien pourquoi.

Ils tapotèrent alors sur l'épaule des deux enfants assis en face d'elle et Jack. Ces derniers étaient clairement plus jeunes que Clementine. Ils leur ordonnèrent d'une même voix :

\- Bougez de là !

Les deux petits ne se firent pas prier et partirent chercher une place de l'autre côté en même temps que les jumeaux s'installaient sans jamais cesser de dévisager Clementine. Ils se guettèrent tous trois sous l'œil inquisiteur de Jack.

**[C3]** _Elle remarqua le visage encore abîmé de Garry et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vif élan de honte et de ressentiment envers elle-même et contre Garry pour l'avoir tant poussé à répliquer. Mais elle en voulait plus particulièrement à Dalton. Elle s'était laissé manipuler sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle perdrait en répondant aux règles de son jeu. Pourtant, le jumeau n'avait pas l'air amoindri, encore moins fragilisé. Il semblait toujours avoir autant d'assurance. Il était très intrigué par elle. Sa sœur aussi d'ailleurs._

**[C4] Elle remarqua que Garry dévisageait son visage légèrement contusionné par endroit. Elle sentait chez eux cette même aura qui appréciait la lutte et la brutalité d'un bon combat. Et ce, même si Garry avait fini par arrêter les hostilités lorsqu'elle avait arrêté de répliquer la dernière fois. Elle savait surtout que cela ne semblait guère l'intéresser d'affronter quelqu'un qui ne désirait plus rendre les coups. Elle se disait seulement que vu le tempérament qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'à présent, il aurait eut plutôt tendance à en finir rapidement avec elle que de s'éloigner comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.**

La question se posait alors... pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Voulaient-ils remettre ça ? Elle espérait grandement que non.

\- Je ne veux pas de problème avec vous.

\- On n'est pas là pour ça.

Ce fut Gretchen qui prit la parole en premier suivie très vite par son frère qui déclara non sans un air profondément narquois :

\- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Clementine s'inquiéta un peu de cette parade.

\- On voulait simplement savoir à qui on avait affaire. Mieux te connaître si on peut dire. Gretchen résuma platement.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apporte ?

\- Rien de spécial. C'est juste que les nouveaux sont plutôt rasoirs habituellement. Pas toi étonnement. Admit alors Garry.

\- Je devrais me sentir flatter ?

\- Un peu, oui.

Ils avaient un ego surdimensionné. Ils étaient fiers et arrogants. Mais, au moins, ils étaient francs avec eux-mêmes.

Mais ce qui choquait plus encore la jeune fille était la manière dont ils se partageaient les répliques comme s'ils étaient un même esprit capable de répondre pour l'autre, en parfaite accord avec les pensées de son alter ego.

Puis, finalement, Garry fut le premier à revenir sur leur altercation qui remontait à plus d'une semaine.

_**[C3] **\- Notre combat de la dernière fois était plutôt excitant, tu n'trouves pas ? J'admets que ma fierté en un pris un coup mais c'était une bonne chose d'une certaine façon. A force de chorégraphier chaque attaque, on a tendance à oublier les coups en traître. C'était un rappel que je ne risque pas d'oublier._

_\- Crois-moi, je n'hésiterais pas à me resservir de ce genre de truc si tu t'en prends à moi._

**_[C4] _\- On disait avec Gretchen que t'as eu un sacré culot si tu veux mon avis lors de notre confrontation. Parler comme tu l'as fait au capitaine. Refuser le combat. C'était assez téméraire. Ils n'aiment pas trop qu'on ne joue pas selon ses règles.**

**\- Je me fiche bien de ce que peux penser Dalton.**

**Elle le chercha du regard à la table des soldats. Il lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait pas voir la haine du regard qu'elle déposa sur sa nuque. Son attention revint alors vers les jeunes assis autour d'elle lorsque Garry clama:**

\- Tu as du courage... Mais les chiens en ont aussi.

Clementine se sentit vivement irritée par la réplique du garçon qu'elle voulut lui faire ravaler en le cognant très fort en plein visage.

\- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te plier aux ordres, à faire ce qu'on attend de toi.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- T'es plus toute seule maintenant. Ce que tu fais peut retomber sur le reste des cadets. Reprit finalement Gretchen après avoir miraculeusement disparu des trois dernières répliques.

Clem enragea à l'idée qu'ils croyaient sincèrement qu'elle allait finir par se faire à l'affreuse situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Qu'elle allait tout encaisser sans jamais rien dire. Ils ignoraient jusqu'où elle pouvait aller...

\- D'ailleurs, je pense que se serait mieux que tu évites de chercher le capitaine à l'avenir. C'est bon pour personne lorsque quelqu'un cherche les ennuis avec lui.

Pour la première fois, elle entrevit une légère peur dans les mots de Garry. Elle voulut leur répliquer durement qu'elle n'y était pour rien si leur fichu capitaine était un être qui ne démontrait aucun remord pour aucune de ses actions jusqu'à présent. Seulement, elle fut coupée par le timbre soudain rêche de Jack qui s'interposa en sa faveur :

\- Vous allez lui foutre la paix ?! Elle a compris le message. Vous êtes les grands méchants loups des cadets qui se feront une joie de la remettre à sa place en cas de frasque.

\- Toujours prêt à défendre ceux qui sont sans défense, hein Jack ? Répliqua Gretchen d'un ton tout à fait moqueur.

Une fois encore, Clementine n'aima guère qu'ils remettent en cause la force qu'elle avait en elle. La force de son courage.

_[C3] Après tout, elle avait bien fait mordre la poussière à Garry la semaine dernière._

**[C4] Même si elle n'avait pas physiquement gagné son combat contre Garry, elle pensait l'avoir remporter sur un plan purement moral.**

\- Sans défense ?

Les jumeaux la fixèrent avec une attention sévère alors qu'elle ponctuait avec fermeté :

\- C'est bien mal me connaître.

\- On a hâte de voir ça !

Ils se regardèrent avec une vive lueur de défi à travers l'intensité intransigeante de leurs prunelles. Ils finirent par couper court à cet échange lorsque le second sergent des cadets vint jusqu'à eux pour les compter.

Le reste du temps passé au réfectoire se déroula sans autres incidents ou même échanges avec les deux jumeaux. Ils s'étudiaient parfois pendant quelques secondes mais aucun ne reprit la parole. Clementine mangea son repas en silence, passant le plus clair de son temps le visage plongé dans son assiette. Quand ils eurent enfin la permission de quitter les lieux, les cadets se levèrent presque tous au même moment sachant déjà où se diriger même si Clem n'en avait aucune idée.

Alors qu'ils avançaient tous vers la sortie, Jack dû capter ses interrogations si bien qu'il lâcha naturellement :

\- Aujourd'hui on a le terrain d'entraînements pour toute la matinée vu que la majorité des soldats partent en mission ce matin.

\- Comment on sait où se rendre chaque matin ?

\- Ils nous font un long rapport pour la journée du lendemain tous les soirs après le dîner. Si il n'y a pas de mission en extérieur, où pas d'entraînements de prévu, on donne un coup de mains aux civils internes. Pour savoir où aller, faut que t'ailles voir le tableau au fond du réfectoire.

Il lui indiqua du doigt le panneau sur lequel était dessinée une grille à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient écrits des mots qu'elle ne pouvait distinguer de si loin.

\- Ils notent tous les jours les tâches qui ont besoin de main d'oeuvre en plus. Tu choisis celle que tu veux et tu t'y rends.

\- J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas espérer éviter de s'y rendre sans avoir de problèmes ? Demanda-t-elle sans grand espoir alors qu'elle gardait à présent la voix basse.

\- Tu peux essayer d'esquiver une fois, peut-être deux fois mais ils vérifient les registres des civils qui notent notre présence, l'heure à laquelle on arrive et celle à laquelle on part. Je ne pense pas qu'ils retracent l'agenda de chaque cadet tous les jours mais on ne sait jamais quand ça peut tomber sur toi.

Bon sang ! Pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à si bien agencer chaque élément, choses ou tâches qui se trouvaient dans ce camp ?! N'y avait-il donc aucune ouverture nulle part ?!

Ils finirent par passer la porte du réfectoire pour se retrouver dans le froid quasi permanent de cette région. Ils atteignirent en quelques pas le terrain d'entraînement devant lequel se tenait la moitié des cadets ainsi que les deux sergents et le lieutenant.

Ce dernier annonça lorsque tous les dix-neuf cadets furent rassemblés :

\- Comme il a été dit hier, je vais rejoindre quelques soldats pour une mission aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse à la charge de vos sergents et comme d'habitude, je ne veux aucun rapport d'incident à mon retour. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

\- Oui, lieutenant Thompson.

Les cadets - sauf Clementine - répondirent d'une même voix parfaitement synchronisée. Mais, étrangement, durant cette petite mise au point, le regard de Thompson s'était longuement arrêté sur Clementine. Elle n'imaginait pas que ce discours n'était adressé qu'à elle. Mais en même temps, les autres devaient déjà le connaître par cœur. Peut-être était-ce juste un rappel qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'un nouveau rejoignait leur "rang".

Dès que le lieutenant les quitta, l'entraînement ne tarda pas à commencer. Bien évidemment, pour son premier jour, elle fut envoyée dans le groupe des moins expérimentés qui commençait par des entraînements au corps à corps. Ces récentes blessures allait certes mieux mais pas au point de ramasser d'autre coups si peu de temps après le temps de guérison qui lui avait été accordé.

Heureusement, pour le moment, il faisait majoritairement des démonstrations de coups de base afin d'échauffer les cadets qui passèrent par deux à chaque fois que le sergent les appelait.

Tandis qu'elle regardait avec autant de colère que de fascination les mouvements qui s'enchaînaient entre les jeunes au centre du terrain, certains de ceux restés en retrait pour regarder se présentèrent à elle après quelques minutes, leur donnant leur nom parfois. Elle retenu celui d'un certain Alexander, aux timbre aigus, au joue bien rebondie, affichant des cheveux d'un joli roux. Il lui fit étrangement pensé à Duck avec quelques années de plus. Elle se rappela aussi celui de la jeune fille qu'avait rejoint Pablo. Une certaine Jessy. Cette jeune fille de quatorze ans était plus grande que Clementine même un rien semblait pouvoir la briser. Pourtant son visage et ses yeux aussi bleu que le ciel en fin de soirée affichait une résolution qui intrigua un moment Clementine.

Elle ne parla pas trop avec eux ou les autres gamins du groupe dans lequel on l'avait jeté. Parfois, quelques uns essayaient de l'interroger sur son affrontement avec Garry, lui témoignant un certain respect quant à sa hargne et sa détermination. Elle ne répondait que par des hochements de tête et des brefs oui ou non pour éviter de s'attarder sur ce sujet qui l'exaspérait profondément.

Après quelques minutes, elle fut finalement appelée par le sergent qui affichait un visage parfaitement ordinaire si ce n'était ses sourcils extrêmement larges et ce cou bien trop long à son humble avis.

Jack lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Gregson. Sergent Gregson. Et ce dernier interpella alors Jessy qui rejoint, à son tour, le carré de combat.

\- Utilisez les mêmes parades que je vous ais montré au début pour faire tomber votre adversaire et seulement celles-ci. Pas de coup bas.

Clementine sut que ces derniers mots lui étaient adressés. C'était son premier entraînement et il devait deviner que son instinct pouvait toujours reprendre le dessus. Surtout qu'elle imaginait que Jessy s'était à coup sûr déjà exercée sur ces parades de techniques de défense et d'attaque à mainte reprise. A cet instant, son instinct lui aurait bien servie.

Elles commencèrent à se tourner autour sur l'ordre de Gregson. Très vite, les jeux de jambes, les clés de bras et les mouvements de Jessy eurent raison de Clementine à plusieurs reprises. Elle tombait au sol à genoux, sur le dos ou face contre terre. Certains des chocs relancèrent la douleur de ses récentes blessures la faisant grimacer plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais la jeune adolescente qu'elle affrontait s'assurait d'éviter de lui faire trop mal, s'assurant le plus souvent qu'elle ne tombe pas trop violemment.

Puis alors, à force d'essai, les assauts s'imprégnèrent dans les gestes de Clementine. Elle réussit à enregistrer et appliquer les démonstrations qui avaient été faites. Elle arrivait enfin à se défendre face à plusieurs attaques. A répliquer suffisamment jusqu'à réussir à prendre l'avantage sur son adversaire et la mettre à terre au moins une fois.

Dès que Jessy se remit sur ses jambes, Gregson les arrêta :

\- C'est bon toutes les deux. Retournez dans le rang. Alexander, Hector, à votre tour.

La journée défila plutôt rapidement après ça. Ils échangèrent leur place avec l'autre groupe, tournant en boucle sur le parcours d'exercices. Clementine était déjà lessivée. Bien plus que le reste de ces jeunes qui avaient une endurance qui l'impressionna. A un moment, elle chopa une crampe dans la jambe alors qu'elle escaladait un mur grâce à une corde qui traînait le long de la paroi. Elle faillit s'effondrer à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, sous sa surprise, l'un des cadets de l'équipe dans laquelle elle avait été propulsée venaient lui prêter main forte, la poussant à ne pas abandonner, à continuer.

L'unité entre eux la décontenança grandement. Comme s'ils étaient tous les mailles d'une même chaîne. Si l'une se brisait, le tout était détruit.

Et à force de soutien, elle se souvint de ce que Jack lui avait dit ce matin dans leur cellule : " La seul famille qui nous reste au bout du compte, c'est les cadets..."

Même si la plupart était guidé par un instinct primal d'agressivité, d'acharnement et d'ardeur, il persistait entre chacun d'eux une évidente cohésion. C'était le dernier port d'attache d'émotions qui les avaient fuies.

Quand les sergents mire fin aux entraînements pour aujourd'hui, Clementine faillit presque se coucher sur le sol glacial. Les autres étaient fatiguées mais pas autant qu'elle. La douleur de certaines blessures la lançait en même temps que les nouvelles qui agressaient ses muscles. Les courbatures allaient vraiment être affreuses demain !

Elle transpirait comme jamais auparavant. Plus étonnant encore étant donné les températures des environs. Elle aurait aimé nettoyer ces couches de sueurs qui lui collaient à la peau. Et pour une fois, comme une réponse à son désir, le sergent Turner déclara d'une voix haut perchée :

\- Tout le monde à la douche !

Depuis son arrivé, elle n'y était pas allé une fois, faisant une toilette rapide tous les deux jours dans la zone de soin à partir d'un saut d'eau et du savon que Louie lui avait obtenu. D'après elle, l'hygiène était une chose importante pour eux afin d'éviter que des maladies ne se répandent parmi la population.

Elle se demandait qui avait eu les compétences adéquates pour créer un système en matière d'hygiène aussi opérationnelle. Les douches étaient communes mais par chance les filles et les garçons étaient séparés. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle trouva qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec les douches du gymnase de son ancienne école; si on oubliait la couleur des murs des containers qui délimitaient la pièce.

Elle se déshabilla au milieu des filles, assez gênée contrairement à ces dernières qui étaient plus habituées. Honnêtement Clem ne voulait pas s'habituer à ça, ni au entraînement et aux douleurs musculaires qu'ils engendraient. Elle ne voulait s'adapter à rien qui se trouvait dans l'enceinte de ce maudit camp.

Lorsqu'elle choisit un pommeau de douche libre et tira sur la tige de métal comme le faisait les autres, l'eau qui s'écoula lentement fut moins glacé que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle était plutôt tiède tendant tout de même vers des tons froids.

Après cinq minutes la blonde au nez tordu, sergent des cadets, pénétra dans les lieux pour les prier d'en finir et de se rhabiller dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

Elles ressortirent des douches, se mêlèrent aux garçons puis retournèrent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Les sergents étaient sur le point de les congédier pour remplir des tâches en interne pour le reste de la journée. Mais brusquement, le bruit de plusieurs transports pénétrant en trombes par les portes vers l'entrée principale les arrêtèrent dans leurs mouvements.

Une voiture et un minibus assez large s'arrêtèrent près du socle où personne n'y était attaché aujourd'hui. Une cacophonie s'installa au milieu des soldats qui descendaient des autos. Clementine repéra du sang sur quelques uns. Mais rien de très grave alors qu'elle n'entendait aucun hurlement de douleur et qu'ils étaient tous capable de se tenir debout.

Mais, de toute évidence leur mission d'aujourd'hui ne s'était pas passée aussi bien que prévu.

Soudain, les cadets et leurs sergents accoururent vers ceux qui venaient d'arriver. Mais pas Clementine. C'était la peut-être sa seule opportunité de la journée pour se rendre en zone de soin et d'aller voir AJ pour le tenir dans ses bras. Même si ce n'était que cinq minutes.

Elle s'engouffra alors dans les lieux qu'elle venait de quitter avec les autres et rejoint en courant la salle principale d'auscultation. Elle toqua à la porte alors que la voix de Louie l'autorisait à entrer. Un sourire s'était installé sur ses lèvres dès le moment où elle s'était précipitée pour venir ici. Elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Louie, regardant autour d'elle à la recherche d'AJ.

Et lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la disparition du petit, sa brève joie se fâna. Elle laissa place à une affreuse inquiétude et une sourde colère.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle avec désespoir alors qu'elle remarquait enfin le regard empli de compassion de Louie.

\- Je suis désolé mais ils l'ont changé de place. Je ne sais pas où ils l'ont installé.

La rage la gagna plus encore alors qu'elle que comprenait que :

\- Par "ils l'ont", tu veux dire Dalton ?!

Le médecin n'eut même pas besoin d'acquiescer. La confession dans son regard était suffisamment éloquente.

\- Il...

Elle ne put aller plus loin dans sa réplique. Derrière elle, deux soldats pénétraient par l'entrée. Ils étaient par ailleurs accompagnés de Dalton qui fermait la marche avec toute la prestance dont il était capable.

Un silence horrible s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux blessés légers qui devaient être ceux qu'elle avait repéré sur la place avant d'accourir ici la dévisageait bizarrement. Quant à Dalton, cet homme au visage toujours parfaitement net, au regard lugubre et indéchiffrable, ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Mais elle savait qu'il l'avait vu.

Hâtivement, il passa devant les deux soldats puis, comme si elle était transparente, il s'engagea devant elle sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Il indiqua à l'attention de Louie :

\- Ces hommes sont blessés. Ce n'est pas trop grave mais il vaut mieux les soignés.

\- Je vais voir ça. Dit-elle penaude, sans s'inquiéter de la réaction du capitaine à la présence de Clementine. _S_'il se décidait à réagir à sa présence.

Ce qui ne sembla pas être le cas alors qu'elle le voyait ressortir sans une œillade pour elle. Déterminée, elle le suivit jusque dans le couloir tout en hélant :

\- Où il est ?!

Il continua à marcher comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. Alors, avec audace, elle vint se poster devant lui, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements.

\- Où tu as mis AJ ?!

Finalement, il l'observa posément comme si il prenait seulement conscience de sa présence.

\- En sécurité.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question.

\- Laisse-moi le voir.

Elle n'aima pas la supplique dans cette requête.

Il sourît presque agréablement et clama avec naturelle :

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Elle était révoltée. Elle savait que chaque détail de son attitude et des traits de son visage devait lui témoigner la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Mais à l'amusement qui pointa dans ses yeux, elle était consciente comme il l'était qu'elle était à sa merci. Il décidait. Pas elle.

\- Quand alors ?

\- Quand je le déciderai.

Sur ces mots, il se remit en route laissant derrière lui une Clementine qui aurait dû savoir à l'avance qu'un tel privilège ne serait durer dans un endroit pareil.

* * *

**_Jour 26_**

Les entraînements commençaient à payer. Les courbatures disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que son corps s'endurcissait. Elle s'améliorait de jours en jours. Au point où elle avait déjà dépassé le niveau de la moitié des cadets du groupe de ceux moins expérimentés. La survie, elle l'avait dans le sang. En plus d'une agilité impressionnante et d'une détermination à toute épreuve.

Elle mettait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les entraînements car plus elle deviendrait forte plus elle aurait de chance de s'enfuir d'ici. Elle comptait utiliser leurs enseignements contre eux. Se servir de ce qu'elle aurait appris pour se débarrasser des obstacles mis sur sa route.

Ils étaient sur le parcours pour le moment. Mais quand il fut leur tour de passer aux combats au corps à corps, Clementine se sentit mal à l'idée de faire l'exercice que leur imposa le sergent Gregson et le lieutenant Thompson qui gardait de près un œil sur leur apprentissage du jour.

D'habitude, ils passaient leur temps à enchainer de nombreuses chorégraphies de mouvements d'attaque et de défense. Ou alors il s'exerçait pour abattre des rôdeurs sous différentes conditions physique. D'ailleurs, jamais encore elle n'avait passé tant de temps sans en voir un.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle comprit que ce n'était pas des exercices fait pour anéantir ces créatures mais plutôt des méthodes pour tuer discrètement un ennemi bien vivant.

C'était une chose de tuer un homme en condition de réel danger. S'en était une autre d'apprendre à les attaquer dans le dos pour mettre fin à leur jour.

Ce jour là, Clementine apprit comment briser la nuque d'un homme, comment poignarder et trancher une gorge pour éviter tous cris de l'adversaire. Des leçons qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à mettre en pratique. Même si à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez répéter les manœuvres pour les recréer parfaitement.

En tout cas, elle était malheureusement convaincue que si ils leur apprenaient ces méthodes, c'était bien parce qu'ils voulaient qu'ils s'en servent.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent finit avec cet après-midi, Clementine, comme les autres, partit prendre sa douche comme ils le faisaient après chaque entraînement. Puis, sachant qu'ils leur restaient une bonne heure et demi avant le dîner, elle décida de partir donner un coup de main à l'une des nombreuses fonctions interne du camp. Elle n'avait plus besoin de se rendre au réfectoire pour voir quels tâches avaient besoin d'un coup de main. Elle allait toujours à l'atelier de confection de vêtements qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment par lequel elle s'était condamnée lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant les portes de Wellington avec Kenny.

Kenny...

Une boule dans sa gorge revenait dès qu'elle pensait à lui. Quand cela arrivait, elle passait la moitié de ce temps à chérir son souvenir. Le reste était partagé entre sa colère grandissante pour l'avoir laissé ici et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis du choix qu'il avait sur la façon dont il voulait survivre.

Etonnement, elle ne pensait jamais qu'il avait pu périr. Pourtant, étant donné la condition physique dans laquelle elle l'avait quitté, c'était une possibilité. Toutefois, elle était persuadé qu'il avait réussit à s'en sortir, qu'il avait peut-être même trouvé un nouveau groupe de gens ou un camp où s'installer et avait déjà commencé à l'oublier !

Et voilà la colère qui pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez...

Elle détestait l'idée de le savoir heureux alors qu'elle, dépérissait ici. Elle aurait voulu être heureuse avec lui.

Elle arrêta là ces songes de peurs de se laisser submerger une fois encore et arriva hâtivement à sa destination.

Le travail était fait par une bonne femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, sourde et muette, au visage si doux qu'on se demandait comment elle avait réussit à atterrir ici... Ou même à survivre si longtemps.

Clementine n'avait pas de talent particulier pour la couture mais c'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être suffisamment au calme. Aucuns des cadets ne choisissaient jamais de rejoindre cet endroit. La personne qui le gérait était littéralement muette, permettant ainsi à Clem de s'enfermer sereinement dans son esprit et de réfléchir correctement à diverses possibilités pour quitter cet endroit.

Plus d'une heure dû s'écouler durant laquelle elle répétait indéfiniment les mêmes gestes pour recoudre vêtements, draps ou tout type de tissu détérioré qui pouvait être rattrapé. Parfois la femme lui souriait avec gentilesse. Quand elle faisait ça, elle imaginait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement conscience de ce qu'était réellement cet endroit...

Clementine sentait qu'elle ne devait pas être en contact avec beaucoup de personnes au camp. Mais sa présence semblait lui faire plaisir même si jamais elle ne communiquait d'une quelconque façon ; sauf pour lui montrer quelques techniques pour coudre plus efficacement.

Quand la jeune fille décida de s'en aller, elle remarqua qu'aucune âme vivante ne traversait ce long corridor. Elle commença à marcher pour rejoindre l'angle du couloir qui la ramènerait dans le froid de la zone extérieur. Elle passa devant différentes pièces ouvertes et vides du moindre vivant. Il y avait toujours très peu de gens qui traînaient ici à cette heure tardive. Les seuls présents se trouvait au niveau supérieur, guettant au cas où la venue de nouveaux arrivants. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs combien de gens avait été refusé depuis son premier jour ici.

Soudain, elle entendit alors clairement un très faible son guttural tandis qu'elle s'approchait doucement de la pièce suivante. Elle entendit quelque chose gicler et un son aigu difficile à percevoir.

Et quand Clementine arriva enfin devant la pièce qui faisait office de petit bureau, elle crut imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de voir.

Pablo, avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, qu'elle avait seulement côtoyer lorsqu'il venait discuter avec Jack et qu'elle était dans les parages, venait de tuer un homme sous ses yeux sans en avoir encore pris conscience.

Le visage du garçon témoignait de la surprise de son acte. Son corps tremblait mais elle ignorait si cela était dû à une évidente rage qu'il portait à l'homme à qui il avait tranché la gorge, à l'adrénaline de la tuerie ou au choc de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Cela pouvait être dû aux trois réunies à vrai dire.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, notant enfin sa présence, le couteau qu'il tenait tomba de sa main et tinta affreusement sur le sol, à côté du corps. Le contrecoup de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir lui tomba dessus. Elle entrevit son soulagement mélé au subit traumatisme d'une pareille action. Une panique s'insinua en lui alors qu'il observait en furie le corps du mort et prenait conscience du sang répandu sur une partie de son visage et de son pull.

Elle l'observa, toujours sous le choc.

\- Aide-moi.

Elle crut rêver sous la demande du jeune latino. Elle ne bougea pas quand il s'approcha calmement d'elle. Clementine reprit finalement conscience quand il attrapa son bras avec délicatesse et la supplia :

\- S'il te plaît.

Elle comprit finalement lorsqu'il contempla le sang sur son vêtement. S'il restait dans cette tenue, il était fichu. Jamais il ne pourrait traverser la cours et retourner à sa cellule pour se changer sans être détecter.

Aussi, même si elle avait appris que Wellington n'était pas partisan des exécutions - ou exception -, elle savait que la mort pouvait s'avérer parfois plus douce que leurs punitions.

Seulement, devait-elle vraiment lui venir en aide ?

Après l'avoir vu attaquer cet homme avec autant de sang-froid, l'avoir vu l'égorger sans aucun remords, elle aurait dû le craindre. Ne pas lui faire confiance. Etre convaincue qu'il la tuerait pour avoir été témoin de son crime.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, elle déclara d'un timbre légèrement tremblant :

\- Tu as détruit le cerveau ?

\- Pas... Pas encore. Dit-il d'une voix presque désséchée.

\- Fais-le et cache toi dans la pièce d'à côté ! Quant t'y es, tu m'attends là !

Subitement, le garçon obéit. Il reprit le couteau qu'il planta efficacement dans le cerveau du mort puis tous deux évacuèrent les lieux. Il se conforma aux ordres de Clementine alors que celle-ci se ruait jusqu'à la pièce où elle avait passer la dernière heure. Juste avant d'apparaître devant l'ouverture de la salle de "dressing" de Wellington, elle contrôla mieux son souffle très erratique, tentant de tempérer son agitation.

Elle se décida finalement et avec un petit sourire forcé, elle pénétra dans les lieux où la quinquagénaire se trouvait toujours, travaillant aussi calmement que d'ordinaire.

Elle attira l'attention de cette femme sourde et muette qui fut plaisament surprise de son retour. Clementine attrapa alors le calpin à ses côtés sur lequel elle écrivait pour se faire comprendre aux autres.

Clementine gribouilla rapidement qu'elle avait besoin d'une veste en plus, qu'elle commençait à se sentir un peu malade et qu'il faisait trop froid dehors pour affronter le froid avec le seul pull qu'elle avait.

La paleur de son visage et ses légers tremblements durent aller dans le sens de son mensonge. Parce que, quand elle eut fini la lecture de la note, la dame se déplaça immédiatement, hocha de la tête avec un sourire aimable et partit lui donner une veste qui trainait sur le meuble où était entreposé les bons vêtements.

Clementine la remercia sincèrement puis la quitta en toute hâte. Elle tendit l'oreille sur sa route pour s'assurer que personne n'allait lui tomber dessus. "Leur" tomber dessus.

Elle prit finalement conscience de s'être rendue complice de son meurtre lorsque qu'elle atteint la pièce indiquée à Pablo.

\- Pablo ? Elle murmura dès qu'elle passa le seuil.

Le garçon apparut de derrière le bureau. Malgré la lumière tamisée des lieux, elle remarqua son teint blafard et transpirant.

\- Nettoie toi avec ton pull et enfile ça !

Il s'éxécuta dans la seconde tandis qu'elle lançait le tissu sur le meuble tout près de lui. Il enleva son haut, ulisa le côté sans tache du vêtement pour se nettoyer les mains et le visage. Il frotta comme un forcené. Tant que Clementine se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par s'arracher la peau.

Mais après quelques secondes, il s'interrompit brusquement. Il se tenait torse nu, l'oreille tendu si bien que Clem comprit sa brusque tension quand elle nota elle aussi les bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Sans trop de bruit, ils se précipitèrent derrière le bureau. Ils savaient qu'ils y seraient bien caché. Néanmoins si l'étranger remarquait le corps dans l'autre pièce, ils étaient fait comme des rats. Ils n'auraient plus la possibilité de s'en aller sans être repérer.

L'individu s'approchait rapidement à présent. Les deux s'observaient avec crainte. Ses pieds semblèrent passer devant le bureau où se trouvait le cadavre mais continuèrent leur chemin d'une même démarche. Le soulagement apparut dans leurs iris. Mais la tension les rattrapa quand ils perçurent distinctement son ombre sur le mur alors qu'il passait sans s'arrêter devant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Il s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que le clapotis de ses chaussures devienne parfaitement silencieux.

Clementine inspira de tout son soul ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir arrêter de respirer pendant un moment.

Bon sang ! Dans quoi elle s'était embarquée ?!

\- Sortons d'ici ! Elle clama dans un murmure empressé.

Pablo enfila la veste sur son tee-shirt, la referma. Il retourna alors son pull à l'envers, faisant attention de ne pas remettre du sang sur ses mains. Il le plia à plat et le cacha dans son dos, sous la veste qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- Allons-y.

Ils regardèrent discrètement de chaque côté du couloir avant de s'y engager. Il n'y avait personne alors d'une démarche rapide, ils longèrent le reste de l'allée, prirent à gauche puis finirent par rejoindra la sortie avec une vive délivrance.

Quelques gens se rendaient au réfectoire sous l'éclat de la lune quasi pleine. Aucun nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel. Les étoiles se comptaient par millions ce soir. Une belle nuit. Paisible et rassurante.

Ironie parfaite après ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Ils se mêlèrent aux gens en restant à quelques mètres d'eux. Personne ne sembla faire attention à leur présence dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait demandé son aide, Pablo finit par murmurer avec sincérité :

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fais.

Clementine le regarda avec gravité. Pas nécessairement ravie d'avoir été embarquée là-dedans.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as voulu partir en mission à la place de Jack la dernière fois ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr que partir sur une dangereuse mission compense un meurtre...

Il ne fut pas étonné que Jack lui ai parlé de leur système d'échange qu'ils utilisaient parfois dans certaines situations. Il admit alors sans gêne, avec calme :

\- J'avais besoin que personne ne soit sur mon dos si je voulais pouvoir faire ça. Fallait que je me tienne bien quelques temps étant donné la réputation que je me suis forgé. On ne s'en rend pas compte mais certains nous observent même quand on n'en a pas conscience. Lorsque l'on montre des signes de rebellions, ils font attention.

Ils se turent quelques secondes. Clementine ne savait que penser de tout ça.

\- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Rajouta-t-il une fois encore, pour expliquer son acte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il s'en prenait à une fille. Peut-être pas qu'une.

Elle ne saisit pas trop ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Il dût le remarquer puisqu'il insista avec dégoût :

\- Il la touchait...

Elle comprit sans saisir pleinement la notion. Elle était trop jeune encore. Mais elle savait que cela était vue comme l'une des pires choses que l'on pouvait faire dans ce monde.

Subitement alors, le nom d'une jeune fille du camp tinta dans son esprit. Sans vraiment le chercher, elle s'exprima avec douceur :

\- Jessy ?

\- Oui.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait compris sur Pablo, même si elle n'avait jamais parlé avec lui avant aujourd'hui, c'était l'affection qu'il portait à Jessy. Une affection qu'elle lui rendait. Quand ses yeux se posaient sur eux, c'était évident. Elle ignorait les limites de cette admiration qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais étant donné ce que Pablo avait fait aujourd'hui, elle imaginait qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Leur relation était aussi fraternelle qu'amicale, pleine de tendresse dans leurs gestes, de dévotion dans leur regard, d'amour dans leurs sourires.

Ils étaient l'un des rares beaux éléments de ce camp. C'était probablement pour ça d'ailleurs que son instinct l'avait poussé à l'aider. Elle avait dû y songer sans en avoir conscience.

Seulement, après ça, est-ce que Pablo resterait le même ? Serait-il lentement rongé par la pensée d'avoir tuer un homme - même un homme si mauvais ? Cela le changerait-il ?

Mais ces questions ne prirent pas longtemps avant de trouver réponses. Elle contempla Pablo avec intérêt. Clem remarqua alors sa démarche insouciante tout à fait inchangée et la paix qui assiégeait l'intégralité de ses traits. Elle était persuadé qu'il vivrait très bien avec son crime.

L'action l'avait secoué sur le coup. Mais ses conséquences le rendaient parfaitement satisfait. Heureux.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce sentiment depuis bien longtemps...

Clementine ignorait pourquoi mais malgré ce qu'elle l'avait vu faire, elle le trouvait fort honorable. Une qualité disparut depuis bien longtemps. Une notion difficile à trouver chez les gens à présent. Et ce bien avant que les morts ne se soient mis à marcher.

\- Je te promets que si on venait à t'accuser ou à te suspecter, je me dénoncerai immédiatement.

\- C'est surprenant... mais je te crois.

Il lui sourit avec une vive gratitude, touché par ses mots.

\- Si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu pourras compter sur moi. Sur Jessy aussi. On te soutiendra jusqu'à ce que notre dernier souffle.

Ils cessèrent de parler dès que l'afflux des gens autour d'eux fut plus important.

Et dans le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, Clementine se demanda comment quelqu'un arrivait encore à parler comme ça ? Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un roman épique, rempli d'aventures, de chevalier, de combats à l'épée...

Tant d'honneur... Etait-ce encore possible ?

Clementine voulait y croire. Croire que ce camp ne pouvait pas tout détruire en eux...

* * *

**_Jour 68_**

Six jours sur sept, les cadets s'entraînaient. Le septième, ils avaient le droit à un repos bien mérité - sauf exception. Ils pouvaient dormir deux heures de plus et errer - plus ou moins à leur guise - dans l'enceinte du camp. Mais surtout, aujourd'hui était important car Clementine aurait la chance de pouvoir passer une bonne artie de la journée avec AJ.

Depuis le jour où elle avait définitivement rejoint les cadets, Dalton avait décidé qu'elle ne verrait le petit qu'une fois par mois, toujours en période de repos.

Cette sentence l'avait déchiré. La présence d'AJ lui manquait tant. C'était affreux de le savoir si près et de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés. La douleur sur le long terme était pire encore que tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu depuis son arrivé. Malgré tout, la punition qu'il lui avait été imposé près de deux semaines auparavant l'avait retourné au moins autant que le manque créé par l'absence d'AJ.

Elle n'avait pas été torturée physiquement mais son esprit avait été mis à rude épreuve. Ils ou plutôt "Elle" l'avait enfermée trois jours entier dans le noir, avec l'équivalent d'un quignon de pain en guise de repas pour chaque jour et un peu d'eau qu'elle avait dû préserver jusqu'à la fin de cette horrible période d'isolement. Elle avait cru devenir folle à force de ressasser les pires souvenirs de sa vie. Dans l'obscurité totale, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à la douleur du passé. Il fallait l'affronter. On pouvait essayer de fixer son esprit sur de belles choses mais c'était peine perdue le plus souvent.

Sa pénitence, Clem l'avait reçut pour avoir attaqué le sergent Alice Turner. Plus elle apprenait à la connaître, plus elle l'exécrait. Elle était hautaine, vindicative et bien trop orgueilleuse. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de mots durs, de menace et d'intimidation...

Toutefois, quand Turner avait dit :

"Bouges-toi ! Tu recevras l'aides de personnes. Alors si tu comptes sur des gens comme le crétin qui t'a amené ici, tu peux toujours courir. Il ne peut plus rien pour toi ! T'es toute seule !"

Clementine avait lâché l'entraînement. Elle s'était jetée sur elle sans y réfléchir une seconde. Elle savait pertinemment qui lui avait murmurer à l'oreille comment l'atteindre en plein coeur si bien que Turner n'avait pas été plus surprise que ça par son assaut.

Cela dit, Clem avait tout de même réussit à lui décocher un vilain coup dans l'estomac qui l'avait fait recracher l'air de ces poumons. Juste après, elle avait été maitrisée par le second sergent des cadets.

Turner n'avait guère apprécié le coup qu'elle lui avait mis et avait alors décidé de l'enfermer au cachot pendant toute une semaine.

Etonnement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais un soldat était venu la faire sortir le troisième jour lui annonçant qu'elle était libérée.

Enfin, façon de parler...

La rage de Clementine grandissait de jour en jour au sein de ce camp. Elle se sentait capable de plus de violence, de moins de remords... Et elle n'aimait pas ces sensations.

Enfermée dans ses pensées qui dérivaient trop loin, elle remercia pensivement Jack pour ses petits gémissements. Ils lui avaient permis de se recentrer sur cette journée et sur la présence d'Alvie qu'elle rejoindrait en salle de soin dans peu de temps maintenant.

Soudain les complaintes de Jack s'accentuèrent. Elle l'observa dormir avec douceur et compassion alors qu'il semblait enfermer dans un mauvais rêve.

Elle aimait beaucoup Jack. Elle aimait sa gentillesse, sa patience, son calme. Elle sentait toutefois qu'il avait une peur insondable de perdre ce qu'il restait de son humanité. Elle avait aussi compris sa crainte manifeste des punitions réservées par le camp. Elle avait saisit que cette angoisse permanente était née après sa tentative de fuite qui avait presque réussie. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais interrogé sur ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Elle n'était pas non plus allée chercher l'information vers quelqu'un d'autre. S'il souhaitait lui en parler, elle préférait qu'il le fasse de son plein gré.

Autre que Jack, Clementine avait commencé à passer plus de temps avec Pablo et Jessy ; même si cette dernière avait un tempérament très solitaire et parlait peu. A l'exception de la présence de Pablo, elle n'entendait pratiquement jamais sa voix.

D'ailleurs, quand elle pensait à ces deux là, Clementine en revenait toujours à ce jour où elle avait aidé le latino à s'en sortir. Lorsque la mort du civil qu'il avait tué avait été découverte quelques heures plus tard, une enquête avait été menée durant quelques jours. Elle s'était avérée non concluante. Ils manquaient de piste, de témoins et donc de suspects. Et étant donné que Jessy n'avait jamais rien dit des choses que lui avait fait cet homme, il était impossible pour eux de remonter jusqu'à Pablo. Seul au courant de ce sujet sensible avec Clementine.

Forcément, toute cette affaire avait immédiatement créé des liens entre eux. Des liens fort basé sur la confiance de garder ce secret et ainsi se protéger mutuellement.

[...] Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans la pénombre de cette pièce. Pourtant, à force d'espérer la venue de quelqu'un, elle entendit faiblement le verrou de la porte sauter juste avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre.

Elle s'était attendue à la présence d'un sergent, prête à réveiller Jack. Seulement, il ne s'agissait ni de Turner, ni de Gregson. Cette carrure, la rigueur de ces traits, ce regard brun et brumeux d'une vive intensité...

Qu'est-ce que lui voulait Dalton ?

Comme Jack lui avait dit lors de sa première nuit, elle avait passé son temps à l'éviter ces dernières semaines. Mais l'homme avait la fâcheuse tendance de se retrouver trop souvent sur sa route.

\- Viens avec moi.

Sa venue n'avait même pas réveillé Jack toujours enfermé dans les limbes de ses rêves.

Sans un mot, elle se leva de sa couchette et sortit de sa cellule. Elle suivit en silence le capitaine jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et rejoindre la seule bâtisse où elle n'avait pas encore mis les pieds jusqu'à présent; celle adjacente à l'entrée principale.

Elle aussi était faîte de container et était presque en tout point semblable à celle de la seconde entrée. A la différence que celle-ci était largement plus petite.

La jeune fille n'avait que très rarement aperçu des civils entrer là. Majoritairement, seul les soldats et les cadets choisis pour partir en mission y pénétraient.

Comme partout, il n'y avait aucune décoration ici aussi. Tout était froid, morne et fait d'acier alternant un bleu sale et un rouge périmé. Mais Clementine savait pertinemment qu'aucune couleur sur les murs n'aurait pu changer ce que représentait Wellington pour elle.

Dalton et elle passèrent devant ce qui semblait être une large salle de briefing puis continuèrent jusqu'à rejoindre la dernière porte du couloir. Sur cette dernière était écrit avec de la peinture blanche "Bureau, Commandant Caldwell".

Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son premier jour. Comme les autres, elle le croisait parfois lorsqu'il déambulait dans le camp mais il était bien trop occupé pour accorder personnellement son temps à une bonne partie du camp. Seuls les gradés le côtoyaient en général.

Dalton toqua à la porte quand le timbre bourru du commandant les autorisa à entrer.

Il était assis derrière un bureau, écrivant sur une feuille de papier. Son bouc était toujours présent et les cicatrices de son visage semblaient plus visible sous l'éclat de la lumière de cette lampe. Ses yeux d'un bleu presque gris étaient clairement fatigué aujourd'hui. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la dureté de ses traits.

Il releva les yeux vers eux alors que Dalton refermait la porte et la poussa à se tenir plus au centre de la pièce, face au commandant.

\- Comment vas-tu Clementine ?

Elle était surprise qu'il connaisse son prénom. Plus encore par ce ton bien trop aimable à son goût.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? La vérité ? Surement pas. Il savait qu'il ne la voulait pas vraiment. Elle sentait qu'il la testait, étudiant son tempérament par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu d'elle la première fois.

\- Je vais bien.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais attaqué ton sergent il y a deux semaines ? Quelque chose à dire là-dessus ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers Dalton qui se tenait sur son flan droit, à un petit mètre derrière elle. Elle savait que rien ne serait arrivé si il n'avait pas parler à Turner de sa réaction quand on faisait référence à Kenny.

\- J'ai été puni pour ça.

Elle ne s'excusa pas, ne préféra pas argumenter sur ce sujet qui l'échauffait facilement.

\- Et est-ce que ta punition t'a servi ?

\- Je ne recommencerai pas si c'est qui vous inquiète.

\- Bien. Tu comprends donc qu'on ne peut pas tolérer une telle remise en question de l'autorité ?

Elle aurait voulu hurler "Non !". Seulement, elle dû admettre à contre cœur :

\- Oui.

Clementine commençait à s'impatienter. Elle ignorait encore la véritable raison de sa présence ici et voulait une réponse rapide à ce mystère.

\- Tu peux remercier le capitaine Dalton pour avoir fait pression sur le sergent Turner afin de réduire ta peine. Turner t'y aurait laissé pour la semaine.

La déclaration choqua Clementine qui bascula une nouvelle fois sa tête vers Dalton. Il n'avait pas cillé aux mots du commandant. N'affichait aucune émotion sur laquelle on aurait pu mettre un nom.

Un seul terme prédomina alors dans l'esprit de Clementine : "Pourquoi ?"

Très vite, Caldwell tourna son regard vers Dalton, lui parlant comme si elle avait quitté les lieux :

\- Tu es sûr qu'elle te paraît prête ? Je trouve que c'est tôt encore. Elle a l'air de retenir encore beaucoup trop de choses en elle.

\- Elle vous étonnera, j'en suis sûr.

\- Je suis sûr de ça mais j'ignore encore comment. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les surprises, tu le sais.

Elle détestait qu'on parle d'elle de la sorte, qu'ils décident pour elle de chaque détail de son existence.

\- Je m'assurerai qu'elle se tienne à carreau.

Elle en avait assez. Sans réussir à se contrôler plus longtemps, elle finit par lâcher sévèrement :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Le commandant n'aima guère son interruption dans leur discussion. Il la scruta avec venin.

\- Nous allons te changer de groupe. Tu rejoindras les cadets les plus expérimentés et nous commencerons à t'envoyer en mission en extérieur.

Clementine s'inquiéta de ses mots. Toutefois, elle était aussi stupéfaite d'en être assez satisfaite dans un certain sens. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'enceinte du camp.

Elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put cette pensée au yeux du commandant qui l'étudiait sous toutes les coutures. Après quelques secondes il se leva de son siège, fit le tour du bureau et vint se planter devant elle. Il était vraiment grand. Une tête de plus que Dalton au moins.

\- Une fois que tu seras dehors, je te conseille vivement de ne rien faire d'imprudent.

Clementine ne répondit rien, le regardant droit au fond des yeux alors qu'il relançait avec plus de force :

\- Je veux te l'entendre le dire.

\- Je ne ferais pas de vagues. _"Pas en mission du moins. Pas sans AJ"_

Elle était sûr qu'il avait deviné sa dernière pensée qu'elle s'était abstenue d'énoncer à haute voix.

\- Je pense que c'est une décision précipitée capitaine.

\- Je m'assurerai de la garder à l'oeil. Faîte-moi confiance. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà déçu ?

\- Je dois avouer que non... Il soupira. Très bien. Mais fais en sorte de la mettre en mission quand tu seras présent. Au moins les premiers mois. Je serai plus rassuré comme ça.

\- Je le ferai, commandant.

\- Tu peux y aller.

Clementine s'abstient de lui témoigner son antipathie. Cela n'allait pas l'aider. Elle fut reconduite par Dalton à l'extérieur de l'édifice. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le socle où se trouvait la paroi de métal, elle lui demanda avec une vive irritation :

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Il feint d'ignorer ce qu'il devait forcément savoir.

\- Te comporter comme un parfait salaud un moment et être plein d'attention à un autre. Tu cherches à faire quoi en agissant comme ça ?

\- Pourquoi devrait-il y avoir une raison particulière... C'est ainsi que j'agis avec toi, tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire à sa réponse qui ne lui apporta aucun renseignements.

\- Tu sais, ce que je voudrais vraiment c'est que tu arrête de t'intéresser à moi. D'être toujours sur mon dos.

\- Désolé... Il ne l'était pas. Mais ça, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle nota une étrange délicatesse dans cette dernière réplique, en plus d'un sourire ravi qu'il ne se fatigua même pas de cacher.

Est-ce qu'un jour elle arriverait à comprendre la façon de pensée de Dalton ? Elle commençait à croire que non...

Il la reconduit jusqu'à la bâtisse principale, allant en zone de soin. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà Louie, faisant de toute évidence le compte de son inventaire.

La femme lui sourit agréablement lorsqu'elle nota sa présence. Dalton, lui, n'eut même pas droit à un coup d'œil. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il déclara simplement avant de repartir :

\- Je te ramène le gamin.

Elle soupira de lassitude lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte.

\- Comment tu vas ? Lança alors Louie qui venait dans sa direction.

\- Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller dans un endroit pareil, j'imagine... Ils m'ont changé de groupe. Je vais commencer à rejoindre quelques missions.

\- C'est tôt... Je crois que les seuls à avoir était aussi rapidement balancer d'un groupe à l'autre était les deux jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas...

Elle ne côtoyait pas trop ces deux là. Elle préférait rester loin d'eux. Il ne semblait pas mauvais. Ils étaient seulement imprévisible et semblaient avoir une passion trop grande pour la compétition et la violence d'un combat. Ils s'amusaient à lui renvoyer des piques de temps à autres. Mais elle sentait que tout cela allait changer. Maintenant qu'elle allait se retrouver avec eux pour les entraînements ou même en missions, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle allait pouvoir espérer qu'ils la laissent tranquille plus longtemps.

\- En tout cas, Dalton avait l'air très confiant. Il pense que je vais bien m'en sortir. Elle émit alors avec un élan de dégoût dans la voix.

\- Ce serpent ! Je ne peux vraiment pas me le voir, c'lui là !

L'emportement de Louie réussit à tirer un sourire des lèvres de Clementine qui finit par retrouver une certaine mélancolie lorsqu'elle s'exprima :

\- Je ne pourrais même pas profiter d'être dehors pour tenter de m'en aller. Je ne pourrais pas partir avec l'idée d'avoir laissé AJ ici.

Louie fut clairement ému par les paroles de Clem. Rapidement, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et comme un serment, elle lui fit une promesse :

\- Si je peux t'aider pour t'enfuir avec lui un jour, je le ferais.

Cela la toucha. Elle voyait clairement qu'elle était sincère. Mais au lieu de la remercier, Clem se surpris à dire :

\- Pourquoi moi plutôt qu'un autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Surement parce que tu es la seule personne que je peux tolérer ici.

Elle savait que c'était là sa façon de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Le médecin n'était pas très expansif sur ses sentiments mais Clem savait qu'elle tenait à elle à sa manière. Et c'était suffisant pour elle.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi. J'ai de la ressource, tu sais...

\- Oui, ça c'est sur. Le docteur répliqua avec taquinerie. Mais un peu d'aide ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Justement... Quand on demande de l'aide ou quand on essaie d'en offrir à quelqu'un, les choses ont tendance à mal finir.

\- Je prend le risque. Termina-t-elle sur un clin d'œil.

Clementine savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui faire changer d'avis. Elle appréciait son dévouement envers elle. Mais elle avait peur pour Louie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de quelqu'un d'autre sur la conscience. Surtout pas une amie.

Dalton revint après cinq minutes avec AJ. Il lui tendit avant de s'en aller. Clementine s'assura de ne lui offrir aucun regard et de ne pas le remercier comme la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle le regrettait déjà suffisamment.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Comme t'as grandi !

Elle le tint dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tout en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser.

Après un mois, les changements physiques étaient assez importants. Les traits de son visage étaient bien plus expressifs. Ses cheveux devenaient plus long, affichant des petites bouclettes d'un brun clair. Même si il était évident qu'il était la progéniture de Carver et non d'Alvin, quand Clem le regardait, elle ne voyait jamais le visage du tyran. Son père était Alvin même si son sang ne coulait pas dans ses veines.

Alors qu'elle l'observait, une larme puis une autre commença à rouler de ses yeux. Elle ne s'autorisait jamais à pleurer. Néanmoins elle ne put se retenir à la pensée de la déception que les parents d'AJ ressentiraient s'ils pouvaient les voir. Elle avait promis à Alvin et Rebecca de protéger ce qu'il restait de leur famille. D'être là pour lui. Mais on ne lui permettait pas de tenir cette promesse comme elle aurait dû. Elle espérait que là où ils étaient, ils ne lui en voulaient pas trop.

\- Clem, ça va aller ?

Louie avait dû enfin remarquer ses pleurs si bien que la jeune fille ravala celles qui arrivaient et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Oui... Il le faudra.

Tandis qu'elle l'observait un peu plus, elle sentait qu'il commençait déjà à changer. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose de plus terne dans ces petits yeux. Rien que son manque de réaction lorsqu'elle le tenait l'effraya. Elle ignorait qui s'en occupait toute la journée ; elle n'avait pas réussi à le découvrir. Mais elle commençait à croire qu'il ne recevait pas l'attention qu'il lui fallait. Et elle était sûre que ce n'était pas bon signe pour son développement psychologique futur...

\- Je te promets qu'un jour je nous sortirai d'ici AJ. Je te le jure.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait comprendre le sens d'un tel vœu. Mais elle avait besoin de le faire. De se le promettre à elle-même.

Parce que plus le temps passait, plus elle doutait d'y arriver. Le dire à voix haute rendait la promesse plus concrète. Plus vraie.

* * *

**_Jour 85_**

La première mission sur laquelle elle avait été assignée pour récupérer de l'essence une semaine plus tôt avait été d'une facilité déconcertante. Celle d'aujourd'hui cependant s'annonçait bien différente...

Elle, une douzaine de soldats dont trois gradés et le reste des cadets du groupe qu'elle avait rejoint se trouvait dans la salle de briefing. Elle était assise entre Jack et Pablo qui comme le reste de l'assistance écoutait soigneusement les paroles du commandant et du capitaine qui serait à leur côté pour cette initiative. Sur le papier la mission semblait plutôt simple. Mais une reconnaissance faîte la veille avait annoncé une cinquantaine de zombies entourant la zone.

La mission était de récupérer un nouveau générateur. Il commençait à consumer trop d'énergie pour celui qu'ils avaient et comptaient donc créer une dérivation grâce au nouveau générateur. Fort heureusement, les détails mécaniques leur fut épargnés.

Il comptait sur les cadets pour s'infiltrer dans le bâtiment par un conduit d'aération afin de récupérer l'équipement nécessaire pendant que les soldats s'occuperaient des rôdeurs réunis à l'entrée afin de former une percée et permettre aux jeunes de ressortir avec le matériel par la porte principale. Ils préféraient envoyer tous les cadets à l'intérieur car ils ignoraient le nombre de rôdeurs à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des volontaires pour passer en tête de rang et annoncer aux restes par radio si la situation est gérable à l'intérieur ?

Immédiatement Garry et Gretchen levèrent la main tout en ponctuant d'une même voix :

\- Nous, commandant.

\- C'est bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous deux.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils faisaient ça pour s'attirer les faveurs du commandant ou de n'importe quel autre gradé. Mais, en toute franchise, les deux aimaient le goût du risque. Ils ne fonçaient pas tête baissée dans les problèmes, seulement elle était persuadée qu'ils les aimaient plus que de raison.

Quand la réunion fut terminée, ils rejoignirent les trois véhicules qui devaient les emmenés jusqu'à leur destination. Tout en rejoignant le camion où des cadets grimpaient déjà à l'arrière, Jack interrogea Clementine qui appréhendait ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui :

\- Pas trop stressée ?

\- Non, ça va.

Clementine mentait. Parce que comme Lee lui avait appris, chaque chose qu'elle ferait était dangereuse. Plus encore quand il fallait partir récupérer un objet dans un bâtiment cerné par des rôdeurs.

Certes, entre hier et aujourd'hui la situation devant l'édifice avait pu changer. Les rôdeurs avaient pu s'en aller. Cela dit ils pouvaient aussi être bien plus nombreux.

\- Tu verras, ça se passera bien. S'exprima de nouveau Jack comme il semblait avoir vu à travers son mensonge. Je couvre tes arrières, t'inquiète pas.

\- Moi aussi. Conclût Pablo.

Elle leur était reconnaissante. Tant qu'elle leur répondit à tous deux :

\- Et je ferai pareil.

Les trois se sourirent avec douceur et finirent par embarquer avec le reste des cadets.

Les transports les conduisirent jusqu'à un laboratoire à la limite de la ville d'Alpena, à une quinzaine de kilomètre de Wellington. L'hiver faisait place au printemps. La glace et la neige fondait même si le froid était toujours bien présent.

Ils traversèrent la petite ville jusqu'à arriver sur St State avenue, près de la rive d'un immense lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de cette dernière au croisement de Prentiss St. Ils étaient à environ cent cinquante mètre de leur point de mission. Il fallait s'assurer que les rôdeurs probablement attirés par le bruit constant des mouvements de l'eau ne remarquent pas leur présence immédiatement.

Ils garèrent les véhicules de façon à pouvoir vite redémarrer pour reprendre la route. Deux soldats étaient laissés pour les protéger, le reste envoyé en direction du bâtiment.

Avant même de trop s'approcher, le capitaine en tête du groupe poussa tout le monde à se cacher derrière un petit bâtiment. Il sortit une paire de jumelle, se mit dans l'angle et observa le lieu que le reste d'entre eux ne pouvaient voir.

Il se retourna alors vers eux et à travers quelques gestes que tout le monde avait appris, les cadets et les soldats se dispersèrent. Les plus jeunes étaient conduits par le lieutenant Thompson. Il leur avait été ordonné de contourner l'édifice en prenant au sud puis à l'Ouest sur Harbor Dr en se déplaçant aussi discrètement qu'efficacement. Ils avancèrent en ligne jusqu'à Park Street laissant les soldats s'occuper de Chisholm Street - là où un grand nombre de zombies étaient réunis. Les plus jeunes passèrent devant celle-ci sans être repérer par les rôdeurs qui s'épanouissait devant l'entrée et une partie du parking qu'ils ne purent qu'observer un instant dans leur avancé.

Quand ils furent en position, derrière le building, deux cadets et le lieutenant s'occupèrent de retirer la grille d'aération ou seul les gamins pouvaient passer. Les autres comme Clementine, Pablo, Jack ou encore les jumeaux restaient aux aguets en cas d'attaque surprise de rôdeurs qui les auraient repéré.

Clementine était contente de sentir que les réflexes qu'elle avait appris sur les routes étaient toujours là. Plus précis même. Avec l'entraînement qu'elle avait reçu jusqu'ici, elle était plus confiante en ses capacités de survie.

\- J'espère qu'on va pouvoir compter sur toi.

Elle remarqua la présence de Garry qui s'était rapproché d'elle en même temps que Gretchen. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille et murmura tout à fait narquois :

\- C'est maintenant que tu dois nous prouver que tu n'es pas faible.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Elle lui renvoya un regard sévère qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsque la grille fut retirée et posée au sol, ils se retournèrent tous au même moment que le lieutenant Thompson s'adressait clairement aux jumeaux :

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

Les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement. Thompson leur tendit une radio puis rajouta :

\- Dès que vous atteignez une salle où tout est sécurisé pour votre passage vous nous prévenez. Le générateur se trouvera au rez-de-chaussée mais on ignore où.

Les jumeaux se hissèrent dans l'ouverture. Gretchen pénétra avec facilité par celle-ci toutefois il n'en fallut pas beaucoup pour que Garry eut été trop large pour passer. Ils rampèrent alors par le conduit jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité de ce maigre tunnel.

La tension montait alors que les secondes s'égrenèrent sans nouvelle des jumeaux. Néanmoins, après deux minutes la radio du lieutenant grésilla alors qu'on entendait Gretchen dire :

\- On a trouvé une salle sécurisée. Dîtes aux cadets de prendre à droite au premier tournant. La grille sera ouverte.

\- Bien reçu.

Le lieutenant interrompit le contact et ordonna à leur attention :

\- Allez-y.

L'un après l'autre, ils s'engouffrèrent par le trou d'aération. Clementine passa après Pablo, suivit de près par Jack qui concluait la ligne.

Dès qu'il passa, Clem entendit Thompson informer les soldats qu'ils étaient tous entrés et qu'ils pouvaient commencer l'assaut.

Dans le conduit sombre, la respiration de Clementine s'accentua. Ils prirent à droite comme indiquer par Gretchen et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver la sortie. Les jeunes sautaient l'un après l'autre du conduit. Puis quand Clementine arriva à son tour suivit très vite par Jack, elle remarqua le sang qui goûtaient des armes des jumeaux ainsi que des deux rôdeurs allongés sur le sol.

L'un des cadets, d'environ quinze ans, au teint mat déclara alors :

\- Je croyais que vous disiez que la pièce était sûre.

\- C'est quoi deux rôdeurs ! Si on n'pouvait pas se charger de si peu on ne serait pas sur ce genre de mission.

\- Votre arrogance vous perdra les gars. Siffla Jack entre ses dents.

\- En attendant on est toujours là.

Le frère et la sœur se frappèrent dans la main. La fierté imbibait tout dans leur comportement. Pourtant, Clem devait admettre que leur aplomb, leur force et leur discernement étaient des atouts indispensables. Ils fonctionnaient comme un seul cerveau dès qu'ils s'entraînaient ou étaient envoyés sur le terrain. Ils savaient dirigés un groupe quand la situation le demandait. Et malgré leur tempérament exaspérant, les cadets écoutaient et appliquaient la majorité de leurs ordres. Même s'ils n'étaient pas tenus de le faire.

\- Allez, on se bouge. On forme deux groupes. Pablo, Jack, Cindy, Joe et Trish vous serez ensemble. Il indiqua au deux derniers membres de leur groupe. Xander et Clementine, vous êtes avec nous.

Leur soudaine sévérité étonna la jeune fille peu habitué à les voir si sérieux. En plus, elle se demandait bien pourquoi il voulait la faire joindre leur formation. Elle aurait vraiment préféré être avec ses deux amis. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils s'entendaient très bien.

\- Vous faites toutes les salles jusqu'à trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher. En cas de danger trop grand, vous utilisez vos sifflets. Tout le monde a le sien ?

Sous les dires de Gretchen, chacun montra l'objet accroché à une ficelle autour de leur cou.

\- Très bien. On y va.

Clementine vint se mettre derrière Garry, formant ainsi la formation qu'ils avaient demandés.

Ils toquèrent à la porte à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'aucuns zombies ne rôdaient dans le couloir. Après une minute, ils surent que la voie était dégagée. Ils ouvrirent la porte. Chacun tenait son arme en main. Machette ou long couteau de survie.

On ne leur avait pas donné d'armes à feu pour une raison bien précise. Les portes de devants étaient ouvertes d'après celui qui avait fait un rapport de la situation sur place hier. Et si un coup était tiré dans l'enceinte de ces couloirs, ils ne donnaient pas chers de leur peau si une flopée de rôdeurs venaient les encercler.

Clementine se rappelait avoir demandé à Jack peu avant leur meeting du matin pourquoi ils n'attiraient pas simplement leurs attentions loin du bâtiment. Jack lui avait alors répondu que dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se débarrassaient d'un maximum de rôdeurs. Ils n'essayaient pas de les déplacer dans endroit à un autre. Pour eux, plus de rôdeurs morts étaient une sécurité. Ils ne prenaient pas le risque de retomber sur eux un autre jour.

\- Vous vérifiez les salles sur la droite, on s'occupe du flan gauche.

Ils opérèrent tout de suite les ordres de Garry. Clementine avança en formation serré sur le couloir de droite en compagnie des jumeaux et du jeune Alexander, ce garçon dont le physique lui rappelait parfois Duck.

Ils ouvrirent une première porte au moment qu'elle entendait l'écho de l'autre groupe en train d'opérer les mêmes gestes. Sur la deuxième qu'ils défoncèrent, un rôdeur s'y trouvait. Il tanguait sur ses deux pieds. leur tournant le dos.

Les jumeaux se décalèrent et d'un coup d'œil que Clementine comprit, ils lui demandèrent de s'en charger.

Cherchaient-ils à la mettre en danger ou simplement à la tester ?

Sans crainte, elle releva leur stupide défi. Elle pénétra dans la pièce où le rôdeur marcha finalement jusqu'à eux quand il eut repérer leur présence. Sachant qu'elle était plus intelligente que ces créatures, plus rapide, elle se para de son couteau, enchaîna un mouvement de jambes que le camp lui avait appris en entraînement pour faire tomber son ennemi. Quand il fut à terre, elle empala rapidement le crâne du rôdeur sur son couteau.

\- Jolie coup.

\- T'assimile bien les entraînements.

Pour une fois, elle repéra une vraie sincérité sur leurs traits calme et grave. Quand ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, ils étaient soudain moins prompts à la vantardise. Ils étaient de bon conseil même.

Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus que l'arrogance qu'ils aimaient dévoiler.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la troisième porte, Clementine ne put se retenir plus longtemps et leur demanda :

\- Pourquoi m'avoir pris dans votre groupe ? Je croyais que vous ne m'aimiez pas particulièrement.

\- Qui a dit ça ? Lança Garry plutôt surpris.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être toute les piques que vous n'avez cessez de me renvoyer depuis que je suis arrivé.

\- Au contraire, c'est plutôt un signe de notre intérêt pour toi. Surtout celui de mon frère à vrai dire. Je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à s'ôter votre combat de la tête.

\- La ferme Gretchen. Trancha la voix de son jumeau alors qu'il ouvrait la troisième pièce, elle aussi vide.

C'était la première fois qu'elle vit Garry parler à sa sœur de cette manière. Cela fit bien rire cette dernière alors que Clementine ne savait trop comment prendre ces déclarations. Oubliant ce sujet, elle préféra insister sur sa première question :

\- Alors pourquoi vous vouliez que je sois avec vous ?

\- Parce qu'on est les mieux entraînés et que tu es moins bien préparé que les autres, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Elle n'y crut pas vraiment si bien qu'elle demanda, avec un sérieux doute :

\- C'est Dalton qui vous a dit de me garder à l'œil, hein ?

Ils ne répondirent pas à cette question et c'était bien tout ce qu'elle avait besoin comme réponse.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers le bout du couloir, ils repèrent les deux dernières portes du couloir. Devant l'une d'entre elle qui ne devait s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur était indiqué sortie de secours.

Et soudain, sans saisir pourquoi, elle poussa un bref cri lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou suivi d'un couteau posé sur sa gorge.

Elle comprit qui la maintenait. Mais elle ne saisit pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous Xander ?! Entama Gretchen stupéfaite par ce retournement.

\- Lâche-là ! Le timbre de Garry était menaçant.

\- Non. Je... Je dois partir... Je peux plus rester là-bas. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps.

Soudain, elle prit conscience dans sa voix de l'épuisement morale du garçon qui la maintenait. De toute évidence, Alexander n'avait pas assez en lui pour supporter la vie à Wellington.

Et qui aurait pu lui reprocher ? Surement pas Clementine. Même si elle n'appréciait guère qu'il se serve d'elle en otage.

\- Lâche prise et on gardera ça pour nous Xander. C'est pas trop tard encore. Gretchen tenta de le calmer.

Garry, lui, avait une prise parfaite sur la lame de son couteau, près à le dégainer à la moindre faille que lui offrirait Alexander.

\- Ne vous approchez pas ou je la tuerai. Je le ferai si vous m'y obligez.

Ils se tournèrent autour de façon à ce qu'Alexander puisse se retrouver vers la sortie, poussant les jumeaux à prendre position au point qu'ils venaient de quitter. Au loin, Clem vit que l'autre groupe avait enfin prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas et se précipitait jusqu'à leur position.

Puis, brutalement, tout s'enchaîna rapidement en dépit d'un effet de ralenti accentuer par l'adrénaline du moment. Dès l'instant où elle sentit la tête d'Alexander regarder dans la direction de la sortie de secours, cette seconde d'inattention le condamna.

Clementine sut que Garry avait prit en visé la tête du garçon. Il allait le tuer. Et malgré la menace qui pesait contre elle, elle ne voulait pas ça. Subitement elle hurla :

\- NON !

Une surprise apparut sur le visage de Garry juste avant qu'il ne réadapte son mouvement et que son couteau ne s'échappe de sa main droite pour transpercer l'avant bras qui entravait sa gorge.

Alexander hurla, relacha la pression sur sa gorge offrant la possibilité à Clementine de se dégager. Elle fut rapidement tirer par la main du garçon qui venait de lancer la lame dans la chair d'Alexander. Il la fit passer derrière lui de façon presque protective.

Tandis que les autres les rejoignaient, requérant les éléments de l'affaire, Clementine resta silencieuse, obnubilé par Gretchen qui força Alexander à s'agenouiller au sol tout en lui maintenant fermement les mains dans le dos. Dès cet instant, Garry s'approcha du garçon terrifié et le frappa violemment au visage au niveau de la mâchoire.

La férocité du choc contraria Clem. Alexander cracha un peu de sang. Garry remit ça et s'en fut trop pour elle. Personne ne semblait prompt à l'arrêter.

\- C'est bon, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Il a compris !

\- T'étais avec moi là ?! Brailla-t-il médusé qu'elle prenne sa défense. T'as vu qu'il a essayé de tuer ?!

\- Tu vois pas qu'il est complètement désespérer ?!

\- Comme nous tous ici !

La hargne dans son timbre la terrifia. Finalement, caché derrière cette fierté et cette arrogance, il admettait être lui aussi prisonnier de Wellington.

Elle l'observa soudain avec moins de dureté et relança d'un timbre froid où sa fureur s'était néanmoins évanouie :

\- C'est terminé. Vous l'avez maitrisé. On ferait mieux d'en finir avec cette opération.

\- Quand est-ce que tu commenceras à comprendre qu'on est responsable des uns des autres. Si l'un de nous s'enfuit en mission, c'est les autres qui prennent.

\- Et c'est une raison suffisante pour t'en prendre à lui comme tu l'as fait ?

\- Il peut s'estimer heureux que je ne l'ai pas viser en plein tête

\- Comme tu comptais le faire avant que je ne te dises de ne pas le faire ?!

Il l'observa avec aigreur, contrarié. Elle savait que tous les regards des cadets étaient tournés vers eux.

\- Tu agis toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un te sauve la vie ?

Elle voulu répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire face à la bienveillance qu'il insuffla à cette phrase sans même en avoir conscience.

Puis tout simplement, il se tourna alors vers Jack et demanda :

\- Vous avez trouvé le générateur ?

\- Euh... Oui. La pièce à droite au fond du couloir.

\- Très bien. On emballe tout ça et...

Brusquement, quelques coups de feu retentirent, interrompant Garry dans ses déclarations. Les armes ne devaient être utilisés qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Cela voulait dire que les soldats avaient plus de mal que prévu de maintenir les rôdeurs qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur.

\- Gretchen, garde un œil sur Alexander. Pablo et Jack vous porterez le générateur jusqu'à la sortie. Pour tous les autres, on part devant, à l'entrée principale pour donner un coup de main.

Ils obéirent aux ordres de Garry sans discuter. Ce dernier pris la tête du groupe avec lequel il longea rapidement les couloirs pour trouver l'entrée principal à quelques mètres de là.

Devant les portes doubles, ils remarquèrent immédiatement les nombreux corps répandus sur le sol à une dizaine de mètre de l'entrée. Les quelques soldats n'étaient pas en réel danger mais la masse de rôdeurs s'étaient agrandie si bien qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de sortir leurs armes pour éviter d'être cerner.

Lorsqu'ils repérèrent la présence des plus jeunes derrière les rôdeurs, sur l'ordre du capitaine ils cessèrent les tirs permettant ainsi aux cadets d'entrer dans la lutte en cernant les rôdeurs.

Clementine chopa la tête d'une créature qui lui tournait le dos et ne s'inquiéta pas de celui qui arrivait sur son flan droit alors qu'il était maitrisé par un jeune garçon au teint mat.

Les crânes explosaient sous les impacts virulents de leurs armes. L'un après l'autre ils tombaient comme des mouches jusqu'à ce que plus un seul ne se tienne debout.

Les vêtements étaient salis par la chair explosée. L'odeur affreuse des corps en putréfaction lui retourna l'estomac. Mais ils s'en sortirent tous indemnes. Aux grand dam de Clementine qui aurait apprécié que Dalton soit mordu et condamné à perdre la vie.

Au moins Pablo et Jack était sain et sauf, se tenant derrière le reste des cadets avec le générateur aux côté de Gretchen qui maintenaient toujours Alexander.

Le capitaine s'avança alors vers eux d'une démarche solennelle et déclara d'un timbre ferme mais satisfait :

\- Vous avez fait du bon boulot. On rentre.

Tout le monde se remit en route pour rejoindre les véhicules. Clementine marcha lentement, trop concentrer sur le capitaine qui repéra enfin la situation d'Alexander et demanda donc des réponses à Garry.

Elle ne pouvait les entendre de sa position mais elle comprit très vite les détails de leur conversation lorsque le regard des deux tomba sur elle. Clementine détourna immédiatement son visage, accélérant le pas. Elle se sentit triste à la pensée du jeune Alexander et du châtiment qui l'attendait une fois rentré à Wellington.

Elle ne croyait pas qu'il ait jamais vraiment voulu la tuer. Il était désespéré. Tellement qu'il avait tenté sa chance aujourd'hui pour s'enfuir une fois pour toute de Wellington.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa tentative avait échoué... Il devrait en payer le prix.

* * *

**_Jour 111_**

Ils profitaient d'un jour de repos aujourd'hui. Un jour où la pression du campement était plus facile à supporter. Pourtant, Clementine, Pablo, Jessy et Jack ne trouvaient de satisfaction à cette journée.

Ils s'étaient réunis sur le parcours d'entraînement, assis en hauteur, en cercle sur l'une des parois qu'ils devaient grimper pendant leurs exercices.

Ils faisaient de moins en moins froid et rester dehors n'étaient plus aussi dur que deux mois plus tôt.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait ça...

Clementine et les autres regardèrent Pablo avec gentillesse. Sa voix s'était brisée sous cette réplique. Jessy attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Il entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens, se raccrochant à elle comme un homme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La veille au soir, Alexander s'était ôté la vie. Ils avaient appris la nouvelle ce matin et la quasi totalité des cadets avait été vivement touché par le suicide du garçon.

\- Tu n'y a jamais pensé ? Demanda Jack d'un ton presque douloureux, troublé.

\- Non. Dit-il avec fermeté en perdant ses prunelles sur le visage de Jessy.

Il scruta de nouveau Jack en s'exprimant :

\- Toi, oui ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Quand ça ?

\- Tu sais quand...

Jessy et Pablo indiquèrent par leur visage qu'ils saisirent immédiatement le sous-entendu des paroles de Jack. Et pour une fois, Clementine laissa sa curiosité l'emporter :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Les traits du brun affichèrent une immense tristesse, une certaine culpabilité aussi. Les deux autres ne montraient qu'une vive compassion pour leur ami.

Le silence persista un moment si bien qu'elle crut que sa question n'aurait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, étant donné son état, elle n'était plus très sûre de vouloir obtenir cette information à présent. Pourtant, après un temps, d'une voix basse et tourmenté, Jack finit par reprendre la parole.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais tenté de m'enfuir...

Elle acquiesça simplement sans chercher à le brusquer.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais même laissé ma mère derrière moi. J'étais arrivé à un point où j'étais presque aussi désespéré de sortir d'ici que Xander. Mais ça a capoté. Je n'ai pas fait un kilomètre qu'ils m'avaient déjà retrouvé. Je savais que j'allais en baver lorsqu'il m'aurait ramené. Comme Xander.

Clementine se rappelait encore ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils s'étaient assurés qu'il ne recommence jamais une telle tentative. Clementine entendait toujours ses cris sous les coups de fouets qu'il avait reçu publiquement, devant le socle de la place qui se trouvait derrière elle à cet instant. Ensuite, elle avait failli pleurer de rage quand ils l'avaient accroché pendant douze heures à la paroi de métal noir.

Après ça, il avait disparut trois jours dans les cachots, isolés du restes des habitants du camp.

Son esprit s'était définitivement brisé sous les dommages infligés à son corps et son esprit. Il ne s'en était pas remit et avait fini par s'ôter la vie.

\- En tout cas, quand je suis revenu au camp, j'imagine que le commandant devait être dans un de ses mauvais jours... Il n'était pas aussi cruel d'habitude. Mais ce jour-là, au lieu de me punir, il a eu une "meilleure idée".

\- Qu'est-ce ce que c'était ?

\- Il a exécuté ma mère devant moi. Devant tout le monde à vrai dire.

L'impact de ces mots fit frémir Clementine. Elle avala de travers, ses yeux ronds.

\- Mais... mais je croyais qu'ils ne tuaient pas les habitants du camp ?

\- Il y a toujours des exceptions... Et puisque j'avais tenté de m'enfuir sans elle et qu'elle ne leur était pas très utile, Caldwell s'est dit que ce serait une punition parfaite.

Clementine eut presque envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on faire preuve d'une telle cruauté ? A quoi ça menait ?

Sa haine pour le commandant Caldwell monta en puissance. A force de maudire Dalton, elle avait presque oublié qui était le véritable gérant de cet enfer. Le capitaine était particulier, elle ne comprenait pas cette personnalité bien trop étrange et mystérieuse.

Mais Caldwell, lui, était un tyran fait du même bois que William Carver. A la différence qu'il était plus malin et bien plus puissant que ce dernier qui avait déjà perdu son camp et la vie par la même occasion.

Tout cela lui avait été ôté de la main de Kenny...

Elle secoua immédiatement sa tête comme pour effacer ce dernier nom de sa pensée.

Elle focalisa de nouveau son attention sur Jack encore torturé par l'image de ce qui devait être le pire souvenir de sa vie.

\- Désolé d'avoir demandé.

Clementine se sentit obligé de s'excuser après avoir ravivé pareille douleur en lui. Elle tenait trop à lui pour accepter de le voir souffrir ainsi.

\- T'aurais fini par savoir de toute façon... Au moins, c'est fait.

Il réussit à lui renvoyer un fin rictus pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas une seule seconde.

Elle repensa alors au sujet qui les avait fait traverser l'histoire de Jack. Elle se demanda soudain si un jour elle pourrait en venir à penser à mettre fin à son existence. Parce que malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle n'avait jamais eu une telle pensée jusqu'à présent.

Jack oui... Alexander était carrément passé à l'acte.

\- Vous croyez qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose pour Alexander ? Peut être que si on l'avait mieux soutenu...

Après un moment de silence, la question de Clementine les poussa à réfléchir sincèrement.

\- Je pense pas... Après ce qu'ils lui ont fait et sa tentative de fuite lorsqu'il t'a menacé... J'n'aime pas dire ça mais il était déterminé à en finir. Souffla Pablo d'un air profond et attristé.

\- J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il s'est tant entraîné pour changer de groupe.

La voix douce et calme de Jessy imposa un regard interrogatif dans le regard des trois autres. Elle poursuivit alors :

\- La seule occasion qu'il connaissait pour partir d'ici s'était d'aller en mission avec vous. Et dès la première opération, il a sauté sur l'occasion.

Jessy avait très certainement visé juste. Son tempérament plutôt solitaire avait des avantages. Elle était attentive à son environnement, voyait beaucoup plus de choses que la majorité des gens ici.

Jessy, qui avait tant subit d'après ce qu'elle avait compris et qui était toujours là pour prendre soin de Pablo autant que lui pouvait le faire.

Cela avait étonné Clementine qu'après un an à Wellington elle soit encore au milieu de ceux qui étaient "inexpérimentés". Mais elle avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt que Pablo ne la voulait pas sur le terrain. Tant qu'elle avait accepté de faire semblant de ne pas être assez dégourdie pour rassurer celui qui donnerait sa vie pour elle sans y réfléchir une seconde.

Clementine comprenait pourquoi il préférait l'éloigner des opérations : le danger et peut-être aussi la possibilité de s'enfuir qui serait probablement trop tentante s'ils étaient tous deux en mission. S'ils échouaient, comme Xander ou Jack l'avait fait, ils risqueraient de perdre la seule chose qui importait dans leur vie : leur présence mutuelle.

\- N'empêche, j'en veux un peu à Garry pour ce qui est arrivé à Alexander.

Les deux garçons observèrent Clementine comme ils paraissaient comprendre pourquoi elle parlait ainsi. Pourtant, avec un regard montrant une certaine reconnaissance vis-à-vis de ce qu'avait fait le jumeau pour la protéger, Pablo lança :

\- Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie. Vu l'état de nerf de Xander à ce moment là, il aurait pu te tuer en désespoir de cause.

\- Peut-être... Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je sais pas... Je me dis juste que Garry aurait pu inventer une histoire au lieu de le dénoncer à Dalton.

\- Garry aurait pu essayer de mentir mais le capitaine est assez malin pour savoir quand quelqu'un lui raconte des conneries. Commença par expliquer Jack. Surtout que de telles blessures ne pouvaient être causés que par l'un d'entre nous. En plus, il a bien vu que Xander était retenus par Gretchen. Quels choix il lui restait... En mentant, on aurait tous été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent la vérité.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient raisons, qu'ils auraient tous payés le prix fort si Alexander avait pris la fuite ou si Garry avait mentit pour le protéger...

Est-ce qu'un seul parmi eux valait la peine de faire souffrir le reste des cadets ?

Avant, elle aurait dit oui... Aujourd'hui, elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre.

* * *

_**Jour 146**_

Clementine traversait le couloir pour se rendre en zone de soin afin de voir AJ. Elle toqua à la porte comme d'habitude puis fut invitée à entrer par Louie. Le médecin tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, lui parlant comme si il était capable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Clem fut touchée par la bienveillance de Louie envers le bébé. Elle avait beau se montrer un peu bourrue dans sa façon d'agir ou dans ses dires, elle n'en restait pas moins une femme avec un grand cœur. Clementine le savait pour avoir passé baucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers mois.

Des mois déjà... Le premier jour semblait si proche et pourtant si loin. C'était très déstabilisant.

On n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer ici. Toujours sur ses gardes, toujours en missions ou à l'entraînement, toujours la crainte pour ceux à qui elle tenait... Comme ce petit bout de chou qui était comme son petit frère.

\- Il t'attendait !

Quand Louie fit rencontrer le regard d'AJ vers le visage de Clementine. il tendit immédiatement ses petits bras dans sa direction comme il semblait vouloir qu'elle le prenne dans les siens. Une sensation chaleureuse envahie son être. Un sourire disparu depuis des mois apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle crut qu'elle allait verser une larme.

Même si elle le voyait peu, il la reconnaissait. Il s'était clairement attaché à elle. Elle n'imaginait pas qu'à cet âge se soit encore possible mais c'était le cas.

Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya quand ses mains furent enlacées autour de son corps la combla. Pendant un instant, elle oublia où elle se trouvait pour profiter de ces précieux instants.

\- Je t'ai manqué, hein ?

Il gazouillait, gémissait de façon tout à fait adorable.

\- Clem ?

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers Louie qui semblait soudain très sérieuse si bien que Clem demanda assez inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu veux toujours t'enfuir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que si tu es prête à prendre ce risque, ça peut se faire ce soir.

La surprise envahit son visage. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que disait le médecin. Mais la gravité dans son regard était une preuve bien suffisante.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu veux tenter ta chance ?

Elle s'étonna d'y réfléchir. Seulement elle avait rencontré des gens ici qui comptait pour elle maintenant. Des sur qui elle se reposait...

Pouvait-elle les laisser derrière sans se retourner ? Les laisser dans cet endroit ?

Toutefois, une fois dehors, peut-être qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire pour arrêter Wellington, pour empêcher les gens de s'y rendre et libérer ceux qui le voulaient.

\- Oui ! Dit-elle avec force. Je veux toujours partir.

\- Très bien. Je partirai avec toi alors.

Cette révélation rassura Clementine. Plus encore, elle était franchement ravie par cette nouvelle.

\- Voilà ce qu'on va faire… Notre seule chance c'est d'opérer pendant le dîner. Pendant qu'ils seront tous occuper au réfectoire et avant que le capitaine n'envoie quelqu'un chercher AJ. Donc juste avant le repas, il faudra que tu passes ici pour je te donne une solution saline.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Elle provoquera des vomissements vingt à trente minutes après que tu l'ais ingéré.

Clementine s'alarma un peu de ce détail mais le médecin reprit comme pour répondre à son agitation :

\- Ça nous permettra de quitter le réfectoire en plein repas. Ils t'autoriseront à sortir et m'enverront avec toi pour que je puisse t'examiner. Ils enverront probablement un soldat armé avec nous. Ils n'aiment pas les gens qui se balade dans le camp quand quasiment tout le monde est au réfectoire ; ça les rend nerveux je crois. Il faudra que tu m'aides à le maitriser pour que je lui ingère ça avec une seringue.

Elle pointa un produit qui se trouvait sur son bureau puis demanda calmement :

\- Tu penses en être capable ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien.

Comme elle l'avait voulu en s'acharnant dans ses entraînements, ceux-ci lui permettraient de se sortir d'ici.

\- Après ça tu prendras son arme. Il faudra que l'on se faufile à l'extérieur jusqu'à la seconde entrée. La moins gardée. On rejoindra le couloir de la porte de sortie et il faudra qu'on neutralise les deux gardes au premier niveau d'une façon ou d'une autre… Si on veut sortir, c'est notre seule chance.

Clementine comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Si tu ne penses pas être capable de tuer si c'est nécessaire, tu dois me le dire. Je prendrai l'arme. Je préfèrerais que tu la tiennes car tu sais certainement bien mieux t'en servir que moi. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable autant que je le fasse.

Clementine avait toujours été douée avec une arme entre les mains. Mais l'idée de devoir peut-être tuer quelqu'un ne lui plaisait guère.

\- Je crois qu'on verra ça une fois qu'on aura maitrisé le garde.

\- Faisons comme ça alors.

Clementine remercia pensivement Louie de ne pas la bousculer d'avance sur un choix qu'elle ne sentait pas encore la force de prendre.

\- Et sinon, il nous faudra des provisions...

\- J'ai déjà prévu un sac avec une certaine quantité de médicaments et nous prendrons des provisions dans les sacs qu'ils donnent à ceux à qui ils refusent l'entrée.

Des sac comme celui avec lequel Kenny était reparti. Ce détail avait titillé Clementine au début. Qu'un camp tel que Wellington accepte d'offrir des vivres aux autres avec tant de facilité la dérangeait un peu. Mais elle avait compris qu'agir de la sorte poussait les gens à revenir et surtout envoyait à un message de sympathie que certains de ceux qui avait été refusés pouvait transmettre à d'autres survivants.

C'était très malin de leur part… Vilement rusé.

\- Ça va être dangereux mais on a une vraie chance. Ça peut marcher.

\- Et si ça échoue ?

\- On doit réussir ! Il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait sinon. Ils ont toujours fait preuve d'une grande originalité pour punir ceux qui désobéissaient à leurs règlements.

Louie s'interrompit alors et rajouta avec éloquence :

\- Mais si ça tourne mal et que si je te dis de courir sans te retourner pour moi, tu devras le faire ! C'est clair ?

Clementine avala de travers et déclara avec une vive émotion face à la loyauté de Louie :

\- D'accord ! Je le ferai.

Le docteur posa une main sur son épaule. Son visage témoignait de sa résolution.

Ce soir, elles partaient !

[…]

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur exagérée. Elle ne cessait de se répéter étape par étape le plan de ce soir. Elle ne participa pratiquement pas aux conversations entre ceux qui étaient devenus de vrais amis. Elle n'osait même pas les regarder sentant la culpabilité remonter à chaque fois qu'ils lui souriaient ou tentaient de la dérider.

Elle aurait voulu dire "désolé". Désolé de devoir les laisser derrière. Mais avec cette méthode de fuite, elle savait qu'aucuns cadets ne subiraient de représailles. Louie partirait avec elle et elles iraient le plus loin possible. Espérant que le manteau de la nuit couvrirait leur présence pendant les recherches qui seraient rapidement menées par Wellington.

Ils étaient bientôt vingt heures quand Jack, Pablo et Jessy décidèrent de redescendre du mur. Clementine n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient levés, qu'elle entendait Jack l'appeler :

\- Clem, tu viens ?

\- Euh oui… J'arrive.

Elle descendit finalement de la paroi où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir. Tout en quittant le terrain d'entraînements, Jack l'interrogea alors assez perplexe :

\- T'es sur que tout va bien ?

\- T'as été plutôt silencieuse aujourd'hui, compléta Pablo. Plus que Jessy encore, c'est pour te dire !

Cette remarque taquine lui valu un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Jessy et réussit à dérider un peu Clementine.

\- Je me sens juste un peu patraque.

\- Tu devrais aller voir le doc. Elle pourra surement te donner un truc.

L'ironie de cette phrase failli presque lui faire verser une larme. C'était exactement ce qu'elle comptait faire avec un but bien précis derrière.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vous retrouve au réfectoire.

Elle feignit des maux de ventres donnant ainsi une chance de plus à ces trois amis de s'éloigner de la vérité de ce qu'elle comptait entreprendre. Il ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute aux risques de représailles qu'elle refusait qu'ils subissent par sa faute.

Comme convenu, elle rejoignit Louie passant au milieu de quelques personnes qui commençaient doucement à se rendre au réfectoire ou faisait simplement des allers venus d'une tâche à une autre.

Quand elle pénétra dans les locaux, Louie l'attendait de pieds ferme. Elle semblait calme ce qui était un bon point pour elles. La voir ainsi tempéra l'agitation grandissante de Clementine.

Elle vint jusqu'à AJ au même moment que Louie préparait la solution saline. Elle l'interrogea tandis qu'elle l'observait minutieusement élaboré le produit :

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Si c'est mal préparé. Mais je sais ce que je fais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Depuis longtemps Louie avait obtenue sa confiance.

Elles restèrent silencieuses. Beaucoup de pensées s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de Clementine. Le doute. Une évidente crainte. Mais aussi, l'espoir. L'espoir d'être hors de ces murs dans moins d'une heure avec AJ et Louie qui plus est.

\- Tiens.

La voix de l'autre l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Elle attrapa le flacon qu'elle lui tendait tout en renchérissant :

\- Cul sec !

Clementine avala de travers puis absorba d'une traite le liquide d'un goût salé bien trop prononcé.

\- C'est affreux !

\- C'est un peu l'effet recherché. Sourit Louie en lui reprenant le flacon.

Mais son rictus s'effaça bien vite alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était la prochaine étape de leur plan. Elles ne pourraient bientôt plus faire de retour en arrière. Leur plan était en marche…

Clementine embrassa alors AJ sur le front, caressa ses cheveux bouclées puis quitta les lieux sans se retourner, tout à fait déterminée.

Elle rejoint le reste des soldats, civils et cadets qui commençaient à s'installer à leur table respective.

Chacun de ses pas accentuait les remous de son estomac. Le goût détestable du produit était toujours collé sur son palais. Elle sentait des remontées acides caresser désagréablement sa gorge.

Elle tenta de ne pas y penser pour le moment et comme d'habitude, elle alla s'installer à côté de Jack qui lui avait gardé une place. Il demanda repérant son mal-être :

\- Ça ne va pas mieux, hein ?

Elle remua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle avait peur que parler lui fasse tout expulser dès à présent. Et c'était encore trop tôt. Surtout que le stress n'arrangeait pas sa situation ; il comprimait un peu plus son estomac.

L'une après l'autre, les tablées se levèrent pour récupérer leur repas. Quand son assiette fut devant elle, afin d'accentuer ses relents, elle imposa à son esprit des images toutes pires que les unes des autres. Elle tenta de capturer au souvenir les pires odeurs qui avaient envahi ses narines par le passé. Plus elle songeait à toutes ses choses, plus son ventre se contractait sous le produit ingéré et l'effet psychologique de tant d'horreurs.

Finalement, un son guttural finit par passer ses lèvres faisant immédiatement se reculer d'elle Jack et la jeune fille sur sa gauche. La seconde suivante, elle vomissait le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac dans son assiette. Cela créa une petite panique de dégout et d'inquiétude autour d'elle. Immédiatement, un petit brouhaha s'installa suivit par l'arrivé de Dalton jusqu'à leur table.

Clementine était pâle, ses yeux pleuraient sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. Elle devait avoir l'air franchement mal en point. Elle espérait qu'elle était suffisamment convaincante…

\- Docteur !

A l'une des tables des civils, Louie feignit la parfaite surprise tout en restant comme le reste des civils intrigués par ce qui se passait à la table des cadets.

\- Vous pouvez aller l'examiner ?

\- Euh… Oui, bien sur.

Elle était douée. Rien sur son visage n'indiquait qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup. Clem, elle, était bien trop mal à cette seconde pour avoir l'air suspecte.

Jack l'aida à se lever alors qu'elle feignait être trop faible. Le médecin s'approcha de Clementine pour la tenir par le bras. Les yeux de tous étaient dirigés sur cette dernière. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant qu'elle et Louie pouvaient s'éclipser d'ici, c'était que leur plan fonctionnait.

Comme prévu alors, Dalton demanda à l'un des soldats de les conduire jusqu'en zone de soin. D'après ce qu'avait vu Clementine de ses compétences, l'homme était plutôt fort et rapide mais manquait d'équilibre. C'était donc sur ce point faible qu'elle frapperait.

\- Je passerais vous voir après le dîner. Conclut le capitaine qui retournait déjà à sa table.

Sans qu'ils ne le voient, Clem renvoya un regard d'une profonde gratitude dans la direction de Pablo, Jack et Jessy. Les trois quittèrent lentement le réfectoire. A l'extérieur Clementine marchait de façon ralenti soutenu par Louie qui jouait parfaitement son rôle.

Mais maintenant qu'elle avait tout expulsé, son mal-être passa sous l'air frais de la nature. Elle retrouva très vite ses forces même si elle fit semblant d'aller plus mal encore.

\- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai à peine eu le temps de toucher mon assiette.

Son impatience à vouloir retourner au réfectoire pour finir son repas était un point positif pour elles. La jeune fille savait qu'étant donné son comportement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un assaut de leur part.

Ils atteignirent finalement la zone de soin. Devant la porte de la salle où était encore installé AJ, Clementine feignit une crampe douloureuse lorsque Louie eu ouvert. Cela l'obligea à s'arrêter dans l'ouverture força ainsi le soldat à passer devant elle pour lui tourner le dos.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une question de taille ou de forces dans ce genre de situations c'était une prouesse technique parfaitement acquise et maitrisée qui faisait la différence.

Clementine s'était tant entraîné qu'elle était pleine d'assurance et se savait en position de force face à son ennemi.

Sur cette réflexion, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle profita de la négligence de l'autre pour enchainer son attaque.

Elle leva son bras dans les airs et envoya une violente claque dans l'oreille du soldat. L'effet de ce coup fut immédiat. Il perdit son équilibre déjà peu développé et hurla sur la douleur que causait toute attaque sur cette zone étonnement fragile.

Elle passa alors devant lui et percuta avec sa paume son nez avant même qu'il ne réussisse à protéger son visage.

Il tomba à genou, plutôt sonné. Puis dans un dernier essai, il tenta de récupérer son arme dans son étui. Seulement il était trop étourdi à présent pour dépasser la vitesse d'action de Clementine. Cette dernière attrapa son poignet dans sa main, lui fit une clé de bras parfaitement orchestrée jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Louie se jette sur eux et n'enfonce avec précision une aiguille dans la nuque de cet adversaire.

Cinq secondes plus tard, il s'effondrait au sol, le nez ruisselant de sang, parfaitement évanoui.

Louie retourna son corps grâce à l'aide de Clementine. Elle ôta l'arme de l'étui et la tint entre elle au dessus du corps du soldat.

\- Alors, tu prends l'arme ou je la garde ?

Clementine réfléchit sérieusement à cette question. Après quelques secondes, elle lui donna sa réponse…

**[Prendre l'arme - Chapitre 8] **OU** [Laisser l'arme à Louie - Chapitre 9]**

* * *

_Les choix très prochainement..._


	8. Chap 3 : 147 Days Choix 1

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Prendre l'arme]**

Clementine attrapa l'arme que Louie lui tendait.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. Et toi, tu as quand même quelque chose pour te défendre ?

Elle sortit un scalpel de sa poche en guise de réponse et souffla fièrement :

\- Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un médecin avec une telle arme entre les mains.

\- Allons-y alors !

Louie partit récupérer un sac à bandoulière rempli de médicaments qu'elle installa sur son épaule. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à AJ qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Le médecin devrait prendre soin de lui pendant que Clementine surveillait leurs arrières.

Les deux se faufilèrent dans le couloir, Clementine restant devant pour protéger. Quand elles passèrent la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur, elles courbèrent le dos, se baissèrent le plus possible pour s'assurer que de l'autre côté, personne dans le réfectoire ne remarque leur présence.

La pénombre était fragmentée. Elles tentaient d'avancer sous l'opacité amenée par les nuages qui s'effilaient dans le ciel, cachant parfois entièrement ou partiellement la rondeur de la lune. Quand celle-ci apparaissait, elles s'agenouillaient plus encore.

Le cœur de Clementine tambourinait de toutes ses forces. Engendrer une telle action pouvait leur coûter très cher. Mais ne pas la tenter l'aurait rempli de regrets. Enfin, seulement si elles et AJ s'en sortaient vivant. Elle craignait les remords d'avoir accepté la proposition de Louie si les évènements prenaient un tournant funeste.

Elles réussirent à avancer jusqu'au bâtiment de l'entrée secondaire sans avoir été localisées. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du couloir, s'assurant d'avancer à pas feutrés. Elles passèrent devant différentes salles dont celle où elle avait vu Pablo tuer un homme quelques mois plus tôt. Elles s'engagèrent finalement à gauche, là où se trouvait cette porte que Clementine avait passée 146 jours plus tôt.

Sur la droite, dans un encastrement, était dissimulé un petit escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le premier niveau où deux gardes se relayaient vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand de nouveaux étrangers atteignaient les remparts de Wellington alors il fallait toujours des gens pour surveiller les environs. Depuis son arrivé, seuls deux personnes avaient été acceptés au sein de cette communauté. Deux civils à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et avec qui elle ne parlerait probablement jamais si leur plan réussissait aujourd'hui.

Les deux s'épièrent alors assez tendue quand Clem finit par énoncer à voix basse :

\- Reste en bas des marches. S'ils se mettent à tirer je ne veux pas que toi ou AJ soyez blessé.

\- Je commence à croire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je tienne l'arme et toi AJ.

\- J'ai fait mon choix ! Je ne compte pas revenir en arrière maintenant.

Clementine inspira puis expira longuement l'air de ses poumons. Tout allait se jouer maintenant…

Laissant Louie et AJ derrière elle, elle commença à gravir les marches des escaliers furtivement. L'arme était braquée devant elle. Plus elle grimpait plus elle se sentait enhardie, résolue à mener à bien cette – dernière – mission.

En haut, elle entendit alors une voix masculine et féminine faire écho derrière le mur qui se trouvait au bout des escaliers. D'ailleurs, Clem crut reconnaitre la voix d'Edith, cette femme qui l'avait accueilli le jour de son arrivé, qui lui avait bien caché dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

Elle atteint alors le dernier palier et se plaqua contre la paroi. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la pièce qui leur permettait de surveiller les alentours extérieurs. Les lieux par lesquelles elle et Kenny étaient arrivés. Endroit qu'il avait pu quitter, camp où elle avait dû rester…

Elle effaça alors l'homme de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de songer à lui maintenant. Elle devait garder un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions.

Elle inspira, expira silencieusement puis finit par passer à l'action.

Clementine quitta le mur et entra dans la pièce tout en ordonnant :

\- Ne bougez pas et faîtes voir vos mains !

Ils repèrent immédiatement sa présence. Ils lui firent face, remarquant très vite l'arme qu'elle braquait sur eux. Elle vit l'homme d'une trentaine d'année essayer d'atteindre son fusil quand Clementine le menaça :

\- N'essaie même pas !

L'homme ramena sa main contre sa cuisse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que vous ouvrez les portes et que vous m'envoyez l'un des sacs qui se trouvent derrière vous.

\- Clementine, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu sais que tu vas t'attirer de gros ennuis. Lâcha edith d'un timbre doux.

\- Ne me parle pas comme si tu me connaissais ou que nous étions amies. C'est en partie par ta faute que je suis ici !

Edith baissa les yeux. Elles ne se côtoyaient pas mais comme tout le monde ici, elle savait quel sort été réservé aux enfants au sein de ce camp. Elle aurait pu la renvoyer au loin avec Kenny. Leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place pour elle et l'enfant. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui avait ouvert les portes de cet enfer.

\- Quand j'ai vu le désespoir dans les paroles de ton ami, j'ai senti que vous ne survivriez pas en restant avec lui. J'ai hésité mais quand il m'a supplié, je l'ai vu. Je pensais que toi et le petit ne survivriez pas plus longtemps dehors.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Clama-t-elle entre ses dents. J'aurais pu prendre soin de lui et de Kenny. J'aurais pu aider Kenny à retrouver espoir… Le trouble fit trembler sa voix pleine d'amertume et de fureur. Mais ça, par ta faute, je ne le serais jamais !

Soudain la haine en elle grandie de façon exponentielle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'austérité combla l'éclat d'or de ses prunelles. Elle n'était pas là pour se venger pourtant l'envie était là. Un désir suffocant de se faire justice en se débarrassant de l'un des responsables de sa présence dans cet endroit qui l'avait déjà tant changé.

Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle le sentait en elle. Avant Wellington, elle ignorait ce qu'était la haine. Elle méprisait les actions de certaines personnes mais jamais encore elle n'avait découvert l'énergie que cela prenait d'haïr les autres.

Maintenant c'était différent. Elle voulait leur faire payer la violence qu'ils faisaient naître en elle et les ressentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur. Elle souhaitait punir tous ceux qui se rangeaient à leur côté sans combattre, sans essayer de garder un tant soi peu leurs valeurs passées.

Elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de tous ceux qui parlaient de ce camp en utilisant le « nous » et non le « ils ».

A cet instant, elle voulait ôter la vie à Edith, celle qui aurait pu – aurait du – lui dire de faire demi-tour avec Kenny.

Cette pensée poussa alors Clem à braquer son arme sur le visage d'Edith. Elle se sentait déterminée. Prête à tout. Poussée par son besoin dévorant de se faire justice.

\- Clementine, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? On va t'ouvrir, te laisser un sac et tu partiras.

Sa prise se raffermit sur le revolver, son doigt trouva le doux contact de la détente. Elle la touchait comme une caresse, sans jamais la presser complètement.

\- Je t'en prie Clementine !

Edith avait peur de mourir. Ça se voyait. Clementine avait appris à reconnaître cette émotion. Une émotion qui ne l'avait jamais habité. La mort elle la craignait seulement quand elle pendait au dessus de la tête des êtres qu'elles aimaient, de ceux à qui elle aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger.

Et subitement, sous cette dernière réflexion, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là… Pourquoi elle devait agir vite et oublié son irristible envie de vengeance.

Elle devait sauver AJ. Sauver Louie. Ils devaient s'enfuir ensemble et recommencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Passe-moi un des sacs et ouvre la porte

Edith sembla soudain rassurée alors que la fougue passagère de Clementine diminuait à vu d'œil. La femme ne se fit pas prier, elle obéit rapidement aux ordres. Elle tira sur la chaîne métallique qui ouvrait la porte au niveau inférieur et récupéra un tissu rempli de vivre.

Avant qu'elle ne s'approche d'elle, au risque d'être attaquer, Clem s'exprima fermement, les yeux plissés guettant sans cesse l'un et l'autre :

\- Lance-le à mes pieds.

Edith exécuta l'ordre et repris position au côté de l'homme à cinq bons mètres d'elle. Il était stoïque, jetant parfois des coups d'œil au fusil posé à quelques pas entre eux.

\- Toi, dit-elle en pointant du menton le trentenaire, attrape lentement le fusil et fais le glisser vers moi.

Il n'avait toujours pas émis un son. Il avança calmement jusqu'à l'arme, sans gestes brusques. L'arme était directement braquée sur lui, se déplaçant en fonction de ses mouvements. S'il lui offrait une occasion, Clementine tirerait. Elle l'abattrait ni plus ni moins.

Sa main toucha alors le canon de l'arme quand une voix fit écho en bas des escaliers. Le sang de Clementine fit un tour alors qu'elle percevait clairement deux voix masculines dire clairement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?!

« Vous n'avez pas… »

Puis brutalement, un choc retentit. Un cri de douleur perça l'air. Quelque chose tomba. AJ hurla. Un coup de feu résonna.

L'adrénaline s'empara de Clementine. AJ et Louie étaient en danger. Peut-être blessés.

Son inattention passagère avait poussé l'homme en face d'elle à empoigner le fusil tandis qu'Edith se planquait déjà contre un mur. Mais le trentenaire ne fut cependant pas assez rapide. Par instinct, Clementine appuya sur la détente et la balle atteint la tête de l'homme qui mourut sur le coup.

Son corps entier tremblait à présent. Ses muscles étaient contractés, la tension et les pleurs d'AJ qu'elle percevait plus bas était comme un poison douloureux dans ses veines.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un accourir dans les escaliers. Elle espérait que ce soit Louie, qu'elle ait réussi à maitriser les personnes qui les avait surpris elle et AJ en bas des marches.

Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'aurait pas cette chance.

Un soldat brun et d'une vingtaine d'année apparut de la paroi qui cachait les escaliers. Immédiatement, en même temps qu'elle, il la menaça avec son fusil :

\- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! C'est trop tard. Baisse ton arme.

Clementine avait peur. Pas pour sa vie mais pour ce qui était arrive à Louie ou à AJ. Le silence de cette première et les hurlements de ce dernier était tout sauf rassurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Louie ?

\- La question serait plutôt de savoir ce qu'elle a fait ! Cette pute de médecin a réussi à tuer le sergent Cobbs ! Elle fait un somme pour le moment donc ne compte pas sur elle pour t'aider ! Maintenant obéis ou tu meurs ! Et si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour veiller sur ce gamin qui hurle comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

Des larmes de rages roulèrent de ses yeux. Sa fureur était comme un brasier impossible à contenir. Elle ne voulait pas renoncer mais c'était déjà perdu.

Leur plan avait échoué. Elles avaient failli à leur mission. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il leurs arrivé ?

Elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette lutte. La rapidité et la dextérité du soldat surpassait la sienne. Et AJ était encore en vie. Elle devait abdiquer.

À contre cœur, elle jeta le pistolet au sol. Le soldat s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir sa crosse se lever dans les airs avant qu'une douleur fulgurante ne lui vrille la tempe et qu'elle s'écroule au sol.

* * *

Quand elle reprit conscience, la douleur qui lui vrilla la tête était insupportable. Elle sentit le froid touché la peau de son cou, de ses mains, pénétrer à travers ses vêtements. Elle comprit très vite qu'elle était allongée dehors, à même le sol. La voix qui semblait appartenir au commandant braillait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle à cet instant.

Ses paupières s'ouvrir difficilement, quand elle vit rapidement quelqu'un se pencher au dessus d'elle puis s'en aller tout en hélant :

\- Commandant, elle reprend conscience.

La voix de Caldwell s'interrompit. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle alors qu'elle percevait sa silhouette avancée promptement jusqu'à elle sous l'éclat argenté de la lune. Tout dans sa démarche indiquait un danger.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules puis avant qu'elle ne soit prête pour ça, il la releva en la forçant à s'agenouiller au sol. Elle jeta un œil de chaque côté et pris enfin conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Au milieu de la place, devant le socle où se trouvait la paroi métallique noire, l'ensemble des habitants étaient réunis autour d'elle, du commandant, du capitaine et quelques gradés postés en retrait.

Finalement, elle remarqua la présence de Louie qui se tenait en face d'elle, à une dizaine de mètre, installée dans la même position qu'elle.

Elle tenta d'intercepter son regard mais son regard était baissé. Elle semblait saignée.

Sous le silence horrible de l'assistance, le commandant s'accroupi devant elle l'empêchant d'observer la stature de Louie.

\- Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre ? Il siffla entre ses lèvres d'un timbre vipérin. Tu nous appartiens maintenant. Faire ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui t'attirera plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. La preuve, regarde où tu en es.

Clementine n'avait rien à dire. Elle n'avait plus la force de répondre quoi que se soit. Elle n'avait plus qu'à subir les représailles.

\- Comment devrais-je te punir ?

Il se releva et déclara à l'ensemble du camp dans une attitude tout à fait théâtrale.

\- Dîtes-moi, comment devrais-je la punir ?

Ils restèrent tous muets. Le commandant n'attendait nullement qu'ils répondent à cette question. Il avait déjà décidé la façon dont il comptait lui faire payer sa désobéissance. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans cette engouement mélangé à la furie qui perçait dans son timbres et sur ses traits.

\- Apportez-moi le gamin.

Le cœur de Clementine rata un battement. Elle voulu hurler, le supplier de ne pas s'en prendre à lui mais sa bouche resta ouverte, sans possibilité de laisser un son s'échapper de ses cordes vocales. Ses yeux étaient exorbités sous l'effroi qu'il le blesse ou pire, qu'il le tue.

Un soldat sorti des rangs avec le petit entre ses bras. Il semblait aller bien. Silencieux mais les yeux grands ouverts. Dès que le petit fut entre les mains du commandant, Clementine serra les dents. Elle ne supportait pas que lui plus qu'un autre pose la main sur lui.

Pas après ce que Jack lui avait raconté…

Comptait-il se débarrasser d'AJ de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec la mère de Jack ? Serait-ce ça sa punition ?

Pendant une seconde, elle chercha son ami dans la foule. Elle crut le repérer derrière une ligne de soldat mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer que le commandant s'approchait de nouveau d'elle, restant debout cette fois-ci.

Elle le vit sortir son arme de son étui accroché à sa taille. Cette fois-ci elle ne put rester silencieuse. Elle supplia comme elle avait supplié Lee de se relever peu avant sa mort :

\- Par pitié, pas ça ! Ne le tuez pas ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal !

Elle n'arriverait pas à se remettre de la mort d'AJ. S'il disparaissait, elle serait brisée à jamais. Car, certes, ce n'était encore qu'un bébé incapable de parler, de marcher ou d'interagir concrètement avec elle. Mais cet enfant était la lumière qui la guidait vers l'humanité qu'il restait en elle. Il était sa bouée lorsqu'elle commençait à être fatiguer de nager contre le courant imposé par ce camp. Le port d'attache de ce qu'il restait de son passé… S'il mourrait, elle était perdue.

\- C'est ta punition qui le sauvera.

Il sourit avec fierté. Comme s'il était convaincu d'avoir trouvé la meilleure façon de lui faire regretter sa tentative de fuite aujourd'hui.

Sous son honnêtement, il déposa alors le revolver entre eux. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se décale sur la droite et déclare simplement en pointant Louie du doigt :

\- Tue-la.

Cette sentence la désarçonna. Elle ébranla toutes les fondations de ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas être si cruel.

\- Non… Elle murmura, le timbre tremblant, les larmes prêtes à s'écouler de ses yeux.

\- Elle a tué un sergent. À mis en place le plan pour vous enfuir. Elle est allé trop loin. Elle mourra d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais si tu t'en occupes, le petit et toi resterez sains et saufs.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu le peux mais tu le ne veux pas. Voilà pourquoi c'est toi qui dois le faire.

Louie releva alors son visage vers elle. Elle avait le visage partiellement déconfit. Elle semblait résignée, sachant déjà ce qui l'attendait. Mais Clementine crut rêver lorsqu'elle la vit afficher de la compassion pour elle pour avoir à la tuer.

Ce visage lui offrit une raison de plus de refuser d'exécuter Louie.

Pendant un instant, Clémentine hésita à se saisir du pistolet pour se débarrasser du commandant. Elle sut que ce dernier pris conscience de l'idée qui traversa son esprit. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas une seule seconde. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'irait pas au bout de cette réflexion.

Même si elle réussissait son coup, AJ, Louie et elle perdraient la vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Prends l'arme, lèves-toi et tues-la !

Clementine regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Mais aucun ne bougeait. La plupart avait le visage bas. Mais pas Jack. Elle le repéra facilement cette fois. Il s'était avancé pour mieux l'observer. À travers un regard elle sut qu'il tenta de lui envoyer tout le soutien dont il était capable.

\- Clem…

La force avec laquelle avait été prononcé son nom la fit pivoter son faciès vers celui de Louie. Cette dernière reprit alors aussi résolue qu'émue :

\- Prends l'arme Clem et fais ce qu'il te dit. C'est la seule façon pour que tu protèges AJ. Et très honnêtement, je préfère que se soit toi plutôt que l'un de ses salopards.

Les larmes de Clementine s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir. Elle gémissait légèrement, secoué au plus profond de son être.

\- Louie, je ne veux pas faire ça… Je ne pourrais pas y faire face… Pas ça. Elle souffla d'une voix basse, profondément troublée.

\- Tu t'en remettras. Tu es une survivante.

Clementine attrapa alors l'arme sans vraiment en avoir conscience. C'était comme si elle était emprisonnée dans son propre corps, dans l'incapacité la plus totale d'arrêter ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin à la solde de Wellington. Elle n'avait plus de choix, de liberté d'action. Elle leur app…

\- Tu ne leur appartiens pas Clem.

Cette phrase lui permis de ne pas se laisser ensevelir par le désespoir.

Elle se tenait à un mètre devant Louie, l'arme bougeant nerveusement contre sa jambe. Les larmes s'étaient taries mais pourtant sa tristesse dominait toutes ses pensées. Son cœur était oppressé, elle étouffait sous l'horreur de cette situation insensée.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien. N'oublie jamais qui est l'ennemi. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.

Elle leva l'arme pour la pointer sur le visage de Louie tout enlevant la sécurité.

\- Je suis désolé.

Clementine ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était inondée par l'anéantissement de ce moment qui la hanterait pour toujours.

\- Au revoir.

Suite à ces derniers mots, Louie réussit à sourire avec gentillesse sous ses adieux. Elle maintint ce rictus jusqu'à ce que Clem ne ferme les yeux, détourne le visage et finisse par appuiyer sur la gâchette.

L'écho du coup de feu explosa quelque chose en elle. La balle n'avait pas seulement abattu Louie. Elle avait perforé l'âme de Clementine qui en ôtant la vie à Louie avait dû dire adieux aux derniers vestiges de son passé et d'une vie où l'espoir était encore possible.

Elle ouvrit ses paupières quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre l'arme des mains. Lorsqu'elle regarda le corps inerte de Louie, dont le sang coulait du trou formé dans son crâne, elle régurgita le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle sentit les vertiges lui monter à la tête. Ses jambes flageolantes ne la maintinrent pas plus longtemps qu'elle se sentait tomber dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

* * *

Elle reprit connaissance dans la pénombre de sa cellule éclairée par la lampe encore allumée. Elle se fichait bien de son mal de tête, des tremblements qui parsemaient l'entièreté de son corps.

Dès la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le plafond de cet endroit, elle avait été ensevelie sous le poids de la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé. Engloutie dans les ténèbres par la malveillance de l'homme qui gérait ce camp d'une main de fer.

Elle espéra pendant un instant que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la douleur était bien trop réelle. Ses souvenirs bien trop précis.

Toutefois, comme elle essayait d'y croire, elle se mit à compter chacun des traits qu'elle avait gravés dans le métal au dessus de sa couchette. Elle espérait n'en compter que 145. Mais malheureusement, il y en avait bien 146. Aujourd'hui était donc le 147 ème jour… Tous les évènements qui violentaient et torturaient son esprit avait donc réellement eu lieu.

Elle avait dû prendre la vie de Louie. Elle l'avait fait. Pour préserver AJ, on l'avait forcé à assassiner une amie qui avait été à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu dès son arrivé. Qui avait pris soin d'elle et d'AJ. Qui avait tout risqué pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Mais tout avait capoté. Comme d'habitude, tout était allé de travers et cette fois encore elle avait dû tuer un être cher… de la pire des façons qui soit. Quand elle avait dû mettre fin aux souffrances de Lee, ça avait été différent. À l'époque c'était la chose à faire. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui était arrivé n'était que cruauté et malveillance.

Sur cette affreuse pensée, sa colère reprit le dessus. Elle se leva de son lit et tenta de faire disparaître chacun des traits imprimés sur le mur. Comme une possédée, elle s'écorcha les doigts, s'arracha les ongles, brutalisa le mur... toutefois les marques rne s'effaçaient pas.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les bras. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée même lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Jack. Il tenta de la calmer en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Clementine continua de s'agiter si bien que le garçon les força à s'asseoir sur la couchette de la jeune fille, essayant de tempérer la fougue violente de chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Je suis là. Il commença à murmurer à son oreille. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici la colère fit place aux larmes de son cœur tourmenté. Aux pleurs de son âme brisée par ce triste jour et tous ceux qui avaient précédé celui-ci. Elle cessa de se débattre et chercha du réconfort dans l'étreinte indispensable de Jack.

Elle gémit et suffoqua sa peine. Elle hurla son affliction au point d'en perdre la voix. Elle sentait les bras de Jack se resserrer plus encore autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller à son chagrin. Elle prit conscience de ses mains caressant de façon apaisante l'échine de son dos.

Mais ça ne l'aida pas à ce sentir mieux. C'était pire. Recevoir tant de bienveillance alors qu'elle ne croyait pas la mériter la mis plus à mal encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'étau de son ami. Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Elle sentit la fatigue la submerger après un temps. Elle n'eut alors plus la force de pleurer, de gémir et encore moins de bouger. Elle était enfermée dans l'étreinte chaude de Jack qui refusait de la lâcher. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait probablement pas survécu à cette nuit. Car, pour la première fois, elle pensait à la libération que cela serait de finir par s'ôter la vie…

Seulement ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle préféra alors évacuer ses sombres songes et penser au pourquoi qui avait fait que tout avait capoté ? Pourquoi ces deux soldats avait débarqué ruinant ainsi toute leur chance ? Pourquoi s'était-elle attarder sur son envie de se faire vengeance ? N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de laisser l'arme à Louie lui évitant peut-être de perdre un temps très précieux ?

Si elle avait agit plus vite peut-être qu'elles auraient eu le temps de passer les portes avant que les soldats ne les surprennent… Surtout qu'elle se demandait encore la raison de leur présence ce soir. Eux qui étaient censés être au réfectoire avait fait une visite impromptue le jour de leur tentative de fuite. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence, si ?

Mais à quoi bon essayer de trouver un sens à toute cette situation. Cela ne ramènerait pas Louie. Cela ne l'absoudrait pas de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains…

Finalement, il avait fallu 147 jours à Clementine pour que l'espoir de s'échapper de Wellington ne devienne qu'une douloureuse illusion. Une partie d'elle savait maintenant que même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir d'ici, un morceau de son âme serait à jamais enfermer dans l'enceinte de ces murs...

C'était là que commençait la chute jusqu'aux derniers jours de sa survie.

* * *

_Un choix aux conséquences cruelles et tragiques pour vous qui l'avait fait. J'espère qu'il vous a satisfait au moins - enfin façon de parler ;) Très sincèrement, écrire ces choix aura été facile et pourtant très dur. Je m'étais attaché à ce personnage disparu à présent._

_Dorénavant les choses vont beaucoup changé pour Clementine. En particulier certaine facette de sa personnalité qui vous être mis à mal. Bref j'ai tout plein d'idées pour cette histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement. _

_Si vous avez un avis sur votre choix, n'hésitez pas à m'en fa__ire part :) Je ne mords pas et réponds toujours !_

_A bientôt !_


	9. Chap 3 : 147 Days Choix 2

[]

_Votre choix_

**[Laisser l'arme à Louie]**

\- Prends l'arme. Je porterais AJ, c'est ma responsabilité. Je préfère avoir un œil sur lui.

\- Très bien mais prends ça quand même. Elle sortit un scalpel de sa poche qu'elle lui tendit. Frappe à la gorge si tu le peux sinon essaies d'atteindre l'artère brachiale ou l'artère fémorale. Elles se situent là.

Elle lui montra exactement où les deux point d'attaque se trouvaient. Une chose que les soldats de ce camp ne leur avaient pas enseignée.

\- On se vide de son sang en quelques secondes si l'une de ces zones est touchée.

\- Compris !

\- Prête ?

\- Oui ! Sortons d'ici.

Louie partit récupérer un sac à bandoulière rempli de médicaments qu'elle installa sur son épaule. Les deux se faufilèrent alors dans le couloir, laissant Louie couvrir les devants. Quand elles passèrent la porte pour rejoindre l'extérieur, elles courbèrent le dos, se baissèrent le plus possible pour s'assurer que de l'autre côté, personne dans le réfectoire ne remarque leur présence.

La pénombre était fragmentée. Elles tentaient d'avancer sous l'opacité amenée par les nuages qui s'effilaient dans le ciel, cachant parfois entièrement ou partiellement la rondeur de la lune. Quand celle-ci apparaissait, elles s'agenouillaient plus encore.

Le cœur de Clementine tambourinait de toutes ses forces. Engendrer une telle action pouvait leur coûter très cher. Mais ne pas la tenter l'aurait rempli de regrets… Enfin, seulement si elles et AJ s'en sortaient vivant. Elle craignait les remords d'avoir accepté la proposition de Louie si les évènements prenaient un tournant funeste.

Elles réussirent à accéder au bâtiment de l'entrée secondaire sans avoir été localisées. Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du couloir, s'assurant d'avancer à pas feutrés. Elles passèrent devant différentes salles dont celle où elle avait vu Pablo tuer un homme quelques mois plus tôt. Elles s'engagèrent finalement à gauche, là où se trouvait cette porte que Clementine avait passée 146 jours plus tôt.

Sur la droite, dans un encastrement, était dissimulé un petit escalier qui permettait de rejoindre le premier niveau où deux gardes se relayaient vingt quatre heure sur vingt quatre. On ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand de nouveaux étrangers atteignaient les remparts de Wellington alors il fallait toujours des gens pour surveiller les environs. Depuis son arrivé, seuls deux personnes avaient été acceptées au sein de cette communauté. Deux civils à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé et avec qui elle ne parlerait probablement jamais si leur plan réussissait aujourd'hui.

Les deux s'épièrent alors assez tendues quand Louie finit par énoncer à voix basse :

\- On va monter ensemble. Tu restes bien derrière moi.

\- Je ne ferais pas mieux de t'attendre ici et de surveiller le couloir.

\- Une autre pair d'yeux pour surveiller leur mouvement ne serait pas de trop je pense. Je ne veux pas manquer un mouvement d'attaque parce que je serai occupée à braquer l'autre.

\- Oui, ce n'est pas idiot ce que tu dis.

Finalement, Louie commença à gravir délicatement les escaliers. Clementine la suivit de près et s'assura une bonne prise sur AJ, le tenant d'une main ferme tout en maintenant le scalpel de l'autre.

Quand elles atteignirent le haut des marches, elles perçurent distinctement une voix masculine et féminine faire écho derrière le mur au bout des escaliers. Clem crut reconnaitre la voix d'Edith, cette femme qui l'avait accueilli le jour de son arrivé, qui lui avait alors bien caché dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Elles accédèrent au dernier palier et se plaquèrent contre la paroi. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait la pièce qui leur permettait de surveiller les alentours extérieurs. Les lieux par lesquelles elle et Kenny étaient arrivés. Endroit qu'il avait pu quitter et où elle avait dû rester…

Elle effaça l'homme de ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de songer à lui maintenant. Elle devait garder un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions.

Elle inspira et expira silencieusement. Louie la guetta puis dans un hochement de tête parfaitement claire, elles passèrent à l'action.

Louie débarqua dans les lieux, Clementine derrière elle suivant à la lettre la requête du médecin.

Leur arrivée impromptue attira immédiatement la vigilance des deux autres : un trentenaire assez petit ainsi qu'Edith.

\- Ne faites pas un seul mouvement ! Clama férocement Louie.

Clementine surpris l'homme tenter d'atteindre le fusil à quelques pas de sa position. Elle l'indiqua d'un mouvement à Louie qui déclara d'un timbre ferme :

\- Je n'y toucherais pas si j'étais toi !

L'homme ramena sa main contre sa cuisse puis demanda assez inquiet :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Que vous ouvrez les portes et que vous m'envoyez l'un des sacs qui se trouvent derrière vous.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous allez vous attirer de gros ennuis, vous le savez. Lâcha Edith d'un timbre doux.

Clementine aurait voulu lui faire ravaler la douceur de ses mots. Elle s'exprimait comme si elles étaient amies et elle n'aima guère cela. Car, c'était bien en partie par sa faute qu'elle était ici.

Mais avant que Clem n'ai la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Louie s'imposa une fois de plus :

\- On n'a pas besoin de ton avis Edith. Maintenant faîte ce que je vous ai dis et personne n'aura à mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Combien de temps vous comptez survivre dehors ? Il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que l'on vous retrouve. Essaya une fois encore Edith.

« Qu'on vous retrouve ». Le « on » mit Clementine en ébullition.

Soudain la haine en elle grandie de façon exponentielle. Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses sourcils se froncèrent, l'austérité combla l'éclat d'or de ses prunelles. Elle n'était pas là pour se venger pourtant l'envie était là. Un désir suffocant de se faire justice en se débarrassant de l'un des responsables de sa présence dans cet endroit qui l'avait déjà tant changé.

A cet instant, elle fut rassurée de ne pas tenir l'arme car elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait su se contenir de ne pas tirer sur Edith.

Elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle le sentait en elle. Avant Wellington, elle ignorait ce qu'était la haine. Elle méprisait les actions de certaines personnes mais jamais encore elle n'avait découvert l'énergie que cela prenait d'haïr les autres.

Maintenant c'était différent. Elle voulait leur faire payer la violence qu'ils faisaient naître en elle et les ressentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur. Elle souhaitait punir tous ceux qui se rangeaient à leur côté sans combattre, sans essayer de garder un tant soit peu leurs valeurs passées.

Elle aurait aimé se débarrasser de tous ceux qui parlaient de ce camp en utilisant le « nous » et non le « ils ».

A cet instant, elle voulait ôter la vie à Edith, celle qui aurait pu – aurait du – lui dire de faire demi-tour avec Kenny.

\- On n'a pas toute la nuit. Alors faites ce que je vous ai dis dans la seconde ou je n'aurais aucun remords à utiliser cette arme.

Edith et l'homme durent percevoir le sérieux des paroles de Louie.

\- Très bien. On va le faire. Ce n'est pas la peine de tirer d'accord ?

Edith avait peur de mourir. Ça se voyait. Clementine avait appris à reconnaître cette émotion. Une émotion qui ne l'avait jamais habitée. La mort elle la craignait seulement quand elle pendait au dessus de la tête des êtres qu'elles aimaient, de ceux à qui elle aurait donné sa vie afin de les protéger.

Edith s'exécuta rapidement. Elle partit tirer sur la chaîne métallique qui ouvrait la porte au niveau inférieur et récupéra un tissu rempli de vivres.

\- Amène le moi doucement.

Edith s'approcha de Louie calmement. Elle vint se positionner de façon à empêcher le docteur de guetter l'autre civil pendant trois brèves secondes. Et ce fut un temps suffisant pour pousser le trentenaire à profiter de cette fenêtre d'ouverture pour attraper le fusil. Mais son geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Clementine si bien qu'elle cria subitement :

\- Louie ! Attention !

L'homme mit la main sur le fusil. Et alors qu'il s'apprétait à les braquer, Louie ne pensa pas à tirer mais bouscula la fillette sur le côté comme si son instinct de protection était plus fort que celui de sa propre survie.

Clementine réussit à tomber sur le dos, évitant de blesser AJ dans sa chute. Edith partit se planquer à son tour au moment même où l'autre tira dans la direction de Louie qui eu a peine le temps d'éviter l'impact en se précipitant sur le flanc gauche. La balle se répercuta violement dans la tôle du container. Elle semblait l'avoir rasé de près.

Louie réussit alors à réajuster son tir au moment où l'autre s'apprêtait de nouveau à presser la détente. Seulement elle le devança d'une seconde suffisante puisque sa balle l'atteint dans l'épaule le poussant à lâcher son fusil. Comme pour Clementine, Edith était recroquevillée contre le mur essayant d'éviter ce concert de balle qui fusait dans ce lieu plutôt étroit.

L'homme essaya alors de récupérer son arme mais Louie fit feu une fois de plus. La balle ricocha sur les murs poussant Clementine à couvrir AJ et sa tête pour éviter cette balle perdue. Un troisième coup de feu retentit et quand elle ôta son bras de devant ses yeux, elle remarqua que Louie avait finalement atteint l'homme en plein visage. Il était couché par terre, mort. Sans possibilité de pouvoir revenir.

Clementine se remit promptement sur ses jambes. Louie lui tournait toujours le dos.

\- Louie, il faut qu'on parte ! Maintenant !

Elle ne bougea pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

\- Louie ?

Finalement le médecin se retourna lentement pour faire face à Clementine.

Le choc s'imprima sur les traits de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle remarqua la tâche rougeâtre se répandre sur son flan droit, juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Co... Comment ?

\- J'aurais dû mieux visé...

Clem comprit immédiatement. La balle perdue ! Elle s'était logé dans le corps de Louie.

Cette dernière faillit tomber mais elle réussit à la rattraper in extremis.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille !

Louie regarda la plaie, pressa de toute ses forces sur le trou formé dans sa chair

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Je t'en pris Louie, on doit essayer !

\- D'a... D'accord. Prends l'arme.

Clementine accepta l'objet et poussa Louie à avancer pour rejoindre les escaliers. Avant de dépasser la paroi, elle lança un dernier regard vers Edith toujours reclue dans la même position. Pendant une seconde, elle eut presque pitié d'elle.

Elle suivit Louie dans les marches, gardant un oeil sur AJ qui gémissait doucement entre ses bras. Elles atteignirent rapidement le niveau du bas et passèrent par l'ouverture de l'entrée grande ouverte.

Seulement dès l'instant où elles passèrent les portes, l'écho d'une voix grave et autoritaire retentit derrière elles :

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?!

Clementine pivota en même temps que Louie. Elle remarqua deux soldats qui les regardaient de façon mauvaise, la main déjà posé sur leurs revolvers.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire... Sans y réfléchir, Clementine dégaina son pistolet et fit feu sur l'entrée. Les soldats se planquèrent rapidement alors qu'elle ouvrit le feu par intermittence tout en hélant à Louie :

\- Prends AJ et partez devant !

\- Clem, je…

\- Fais-le !

Louie acquiesça face aux ordres de la jeune fille. Elle attrapa AJ et se mit à trottiner difficilement. Clementine tira une fois de plus pour couvrir la percer du médecin. Elle tira une seconde fois en se baissant lorsque deux coups répliquèrent vers sa position.

Elle pivota une seconde la tête derrière elle pour voir que Louie avait pratiquement atteint les limites de la butte. Clementine se mit alors à cavaler à son tour. Elle entendit quelques balles siffler à ses oreilles. Mais fort heureusement aucune d'entre elles ne l'atteint avant qu'elle ne soit cachée par le monticule qu'elle avait grimpé en faisant la course avec Kenny le jour de son arrivé.

Elle réussit à rattraper facilement Louie qui ralentissait la cadence un peu plus à chaque pas. Clementine pris alors AJ dans ses bras et l'aida à avancer en la forçant à s'appuyer en partie sur elle. Elles réussirent à atteindre l'orée des bois. Le souffle de Louie devenait plus difficile, son poids s'alourdissait alors que Clementine sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

Tant qu'après plus d'une centaine de mètre parcourue, Louie s'effondra contre le tronc d'un arbre. Une horrible vision du passé se rapella à la jeune fille. Pendant une seconde, elle crut revoir Lee.

\- Je t'en prie ! Relève-toi Louie !

\- Je ne peux pas… Sa voix était faible et éreintée. C'est fini de toute façon. La balle a perforé le foie. Même moi je ne peux pas réparer de tels dommages.

\- Tu dois essayer. Ce n'est peut-être pas ça.

\- C'est mon domaine d'expertise. Je sais quand j'ai raison. Tu dois partir. Tu peux encore y arriver.

\- On sait toi et moi que je n'irai pas bien loin.

\- Tu peux essayer au moins !

Clementine resta silencieuse. Ses yeux s'embuaient lentement de larmes. Ses lèvres et tout son corps frémissaient.

Soudain, des voix firent échos jusqu'à elles. Ce n'était encore qu'un murmure mais elles se rapprochaient. Elle savait pertinemment qui étaient ceux qui venaient dans leur direction.

\- Part !

\- Non !

La sévérité dans son timbre força Louie à se taire si bien que Clementine poursuivit très sérieusement :

\- Je ne te laisse pas derrière.

\- C'est ta seule chance !

\- Je sais...

Sa réponse émue Louie. Clementine s'agenouilla alors devant elle. Elle refusait de tenter sa chance. À quoi bon ? C'était perdu d'avance. Surtout qu'au fond d'elle, elle refusait d'abandonner Louie ici, toute seule. Elle avait laissé derrière elle tant de monde. Pas cette fois.

\- Rien ne te fera partir d'ici, hein ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Les deux s'observèrent en silence. Les voix se rapprochaient déjà. Leur écho était de plus en plus important. Ils entreraient bientôt dans les bois.

\- Puisque… Le médecin toussa et cracha un peu de sang avant de reprendre plus faiblement encore. Puisque que tu ne veux pas partir, peux-tu m'accorder un autre service ?

Clementine sourcilla sans poser de questions. Louie poursuivit avec une vive intensité :

\- Quand ils arriveront et qu'ils comprendront que je suis blessé mortellement, ils décideront peut-être de me laisser me transformer pour me punir un peu plus. Je les ai déjà vu faire. Et comme tout le monde j'imagine, je refuse de devenir une de ses créatures.

Clementine commençait à comprendre où ce discours allait les mener. Elle n'aima pas du tout la tournure de ces déclarations mais se força à écouter quand Louie reprit le souffle court, de plus en plus affaiblie :

\- Même s'ils décident simplement de m'exécuter, je préférerais encore que ce soit toi qui m'achève. Je ne veux pas offrir ce plaisir à l'un de ces salopards.

La jeune fille à la casquette ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop lui demander. Elle avait dû le faire une fois et ça avait été la chose la plus dur qu'elle n'ai jamais eu à faire. Tuer Lee. Et maintenant Louie.

C'était trop pour elle…

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

\- Vois plutôt ça comme un service rendu à une amie. Fais-moi cet honneur.

Malgré sa blessure et sa voix presque éteinte, elle tenta d'insuffler de l'humour sur cette dernière phrase.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Clem marmonna profondément bouleversée.

\- Je sais.

Elle redevint sérieuse. Elle palissait de seconde en seconde. Une couche de sueur recouvrait déjà son front.

\- Mais c'est la seule chose à faire. Accordes-moi cette faveur.

La horde de soldat qui était sur leurs traces n'était plus très loin maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Elle voyait déjà les lumières de lampes torches se rapprocher de leur position, les encerclant petit à petit sans que les autres n'en aient encore conscience.

\- On aura essayé au moins.

\- Oui…

La voix de Clementine était nouée. Les larmes roulaient du coin de ses yeux. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Néanmoins, comme une dernière confession, Louie lâcha difficilement :

\- N'oublie jamais qui est ton ennemi Clem. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir. Tu ne leur appartiens pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça sincèrement même si au fond d'elle elle n'était pas sûre de croire ces paroles ou de réussir à les appliquer à l'avenir. Elle leva l'arme pour la pointer sur le visage de son amie qui s'exprima sincèrement :

\- Merci.

Comment pouvait-on remercier quelqu'un de mettre fin à ses jours ? Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Je suis désolé.

Clementine ne reconnut même pas sa voix. Elle était inondée par l'anéantissement de ce moment qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

\- Au revoir.

Louie réussit à sourire sous ses adieux. Elle maintint ce rictus jusqu'à ce que Clem ne ferme les yeux, détourne le visage et finisse par appuyer sur la gâchette.

L'écho de la balle résonna à des kilomètres d'ici. Les oiseaux quittèrent les branches des arbres. La balle avait perforé l'âme de Clementine qui en ôtant la vie à Louie avait dû dire adieux aux derniers vestiges de son passé et d'une vie où l'espoir était encore possible.

Elle perçut alors les voix de soldats se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa position. Mais elle se fichait bien de tout ça.

Elle serra AJ dans ses bras. Le petit s'était mis à gémir faiblement sous l'explosion du coup de feu que Clementine avait tiré. Les pleurs de cette dernière firent alors écho aux complaintes du petit. Elle s'allongea sur cette infime couche de neige, au pied du corps de Louie. Elle regarda en hauteur, là où la cime des arbres touchait le ciel. Un ciel caché par les branches qui se trouvaient sur la route des cieux. Tant de détours à prendre pour trouver son chemin vers les étoiles…

Ses larmes s'étaient taries dès l'instant où sa fascination s'était tournée vers la voute céleste. Elle était tant absorbée par ce détail qu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre lorsqu'un faisceau lumineux fut dirigé sur son visage. Elle resta parfaitement immobile quand la personne arriva à sa position dans une démarche presque féline.

Elle reconnut alors Dalton dès qu'il se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle rassura par instinct sa prise sur AJ sans chercher à se relever. Il s'agenouilla alors à ses côtés puis murmura près de son oreille :

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu acquiesceras à tout ce que je dirais à propos de cette histoire. Je peux t'éviter un paquet d'ennui si tu vas dans mon sens.

Elle ne comprit pas le but d'une telle déclaration. Elle n'avait pas confiance en Dalton. Pire, elle le redoutait lui et toutes ses manigances.

Seulement elle n'eut pas le temps de plus penser à l'étrange attitude du capitaine qu'il prit calmement AJ de ses bras et le déposa à leur côté. Tout de suite après, il la releva pour la remener contre son dos et commença une parfaite technique d'étouffement. Clementine ne se débattit même pas. Elle se sentit perdre conscience et eut l'occasion de jeter un dernier regard sur le corps de Louie… L'occasion de verser une larme de plus.

* * *

Elle reprit connaissance dans la pénombre de sa cellule éclairée par la lampe encore allumée. Elle se fichait bien de ses courbatures, de la douleur de son cou ou des tremblements qui parsemaient l'entièreté de son corps.

Dès la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur le plafond de cet endroit, elle avait été ensevelie sous le poids de la culpabilité de ce qui était arrivé.

Elle espéra pendant un instant que tout n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la douleur était bien trop réelle. Ses souvenirs bien trop précis.

Toutefois, comme elle essayait d'y croire, elle se mit à compter chacun des traits qu'elle avait gravés dans le métal au dessus de sa couchette. Elle espérait n'en compter que 145. Mais malheureusement, il y en avait bien 146. Aujourd'hui était donc le 147ème jour… Tous les évènements qui violentaient et torturaient son esprit avait donc réellement eu lieu.

Elle avait dû prendre la vie de Louie. Elle l'avait fait. Elle lui avait accordé sa dernière volonté de la même manière qu'elle avait accepté la requête de Lee il y avait au moins deux ans maintenant. Elle avait été obligée de prendre la vie d'une amie qui avait été à ses côtés dès son arrivé. Qui avait pris soin d'elle et d'AJ. Qui avait tout risqué pour leur permettre de s'enfuir.

Mais tout avait capoté. Comme d'habitude, tout était allé de travers et cette fois encore elle avait dû tuer un être cher.

Sur cette affreuse pensée, sa colère reprit le dessus. Elle se leva de son lit puis tenta de faire disparaître chacun des traits imprimés sur le mur. Elle s'écorcha les doigts, s'arracha les ongles, brutalisa le mur mais les marques ne s'effaçaient pas.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par les bras. Elle se débattit comme une forcenée même lorsqu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Jack. Il tenta de la calmer en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Clementine continua à s'agiter si bien que le garçon les força à s'asseoir sur la couchette de la jeune fille, essayant de tempérer la fureur de chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Je suis là. Il commença à murmurer à son oreille. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Sa fureur fit alors place aux larmes de son cœur tourmenté. Les pleurs de son âme brisée par ce triste jour. Elle cessa de se débattre et chercha du réconfort dans l'étreinte

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici, Clementine laissa couler un torrent de larmes contenu depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle gémit et suffoqua sa peine. Elle hurla son affliction au point d'en perdre la voix.

Elle sentait les bras de Jack se resserrer plus encore autour d'elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se laissait aller à son chagrin. Elle prit conscience de ses mains caressant de façon apaisante l'échine de son dos.

Mais ça ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. C'était pire. Recevoir une affection qu'elle ne croyait pas mériter la mis plus à mal encore. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas quitter l'étau de son ami. Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Elle sentit la fatigue la submerger après un temps qu'elle n'aurait put définir. Elle n'avait plus la force de pleurer, de gémir et encore moins de bouger. Elle était enfermée dans l'étreinte chaude de Jack qui refusait de la lâcher. S'il n'avait pas été là cette nuit, elle n'y aurait probablement pas survécu car pour la première fois, elle pensa à s'ôter la vie…

Seulement ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Son heure n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle préféra alors évacuer ses sombres songes et penser au pourquoi qui avait fait que tout avait capoté ? Pourquoi ces deux soldats avait débarqué ruinant ainsi toute leur chance ? Pourquoi une simple balle perdue leur avait volé ses derniers espoir ? Finalement, est qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de prendre l'arme ?

Elle ne savait plus...

Surtout que, parmi toutes ces introspections, elle se demandait encore quelle raison avait pu pousser deux soldats à apparaître à la seconde entrée cette nuit. Eux qui étaient censés être au réfectoire avait fait une visite impromptue le jour de leur tentative de fuite. Ça ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence, si ?

Mais à quoi bon essayer de trouver un sens à toute cette situation. Cela ne ramènerait pas Louie. Cela ne l'absoudrait pas de l'avoir tué de ses propres mains…

Elle savait aussi que dès demain elle serait ardemment punie pour sa désobéissance. Ils n'allaient pas la laisser sans tirer à si bon compte. Elle savait qu'elle en paierait le prix. Cela dit, après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, quelle douleur physique pourrait compenser le supplice qu'elle subissait déjà.

Au bout du compte, il avait fallu 147 jours à Clementine pour que l'espoir de s'échapper de Wellington ne devienne qu'une douloureuse illusion. Une partie d'elle savait maintenant que même si elle parvenait à s'enfuir d'ici, un morceau de son âme serait à jamais enfermé dans l'enceinte de ces murs...

C'était là que commençait la chute jusqu'aux derniers jours de sa survie.

* * *

_Un choix aux conséquences dramatiques et qui n'est pas sans rapeller le passé de Clementine. J'espère qu'il vous a satisfait au moins - enfin façon de parler ;) Très sincèrement, écrire ces choix aura été facile et pourtant très dur. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à ce personnage disparu à présent._

_Dorénavant les choses vont beaucoup changé pour Clementine. En particulier certaine facette de sa personnalité qui vous être mis à mal. Bref j'ai tout plein d'idées pour cette histoire que j'affectionne particulièrement. _

_Si vous avez un avis sur votre choix, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :) Je ne mords pas et réponds toujours !_

_A bientôt !_


	10. Chap 4 : Hell Goes On

_Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je voulais m'arrêter une minute pour annoncer que cette épisode qui devait contenir au départ cinq chapitres en aura finalement six. Après ça j'entamerai enfin l'épisode deux qu'il me tarde d'écrire :)_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira en tout cas. Et si vous le pouvez, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez._

* * *

**_Système de repérage des répliques lié à vos choix:_**

_DANS **LE CHAPITRE 3 "147 Days"**, SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI **"PRENDRE L'ARME" **: **[C5]** \+ caractère en italique_

_DANS **LE CHAPITRE 3 "147 Days"**, SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI **"LAISSER L'ARME A LOUIE"** : _**_[C6]_ \+ **caractère gras****

_DANS **LE CHAPITRE 2 "New Home"**, lors du combat contre Garry SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI **"LIBERER SA COLERE"**_**_ : [C3] +_**_ caractère en italique_

__DANS **LE CHAPITRE 2 "New Home"**, lors du combat contre Garry, __SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI "**ARRÊTER DE SE BATTRE"**_**_ : [C4] + _caractère gras**_

* * *

_**The Walking Dead : Beyond Survival**_

_Episode 1 : Into Wellington_

_Chapitre 4 : Hell Goes On_

C'était le début de l'automne. Le second qu'elle allait passer dans les environs. Durant cette période, les températures étaient encore suffisamment élevées pour éviter les tenues chaudes et encombrantes. Il persistait toujours cette brise fraîche du Nord qui devenait néanmoins douce et caressante sous les rayons chaleureux les premiers rayons de cette saison.

Le paysage des champs, plaines et bois défilait à la vitesse du camion militaire dans lequel elle avait embarqué pour une énième mission en compagnie de certains camarades. Jack était là. Pablo aussi. Tous assis dans la remorque arrière au milieu de trois autres cadets.

Comme eux, elle était silencieuse, déviant la course de ses prunelles sur le décor qui s'étendait tout autour d'eux.

Depuis quand était-elle ici ? Un an et demi ? Deux ans ? Elle savait que la réponse se situait entre ces deux dates et qu'elle atteindrait sa quatorzième année dans peu de temps maintenant. Mais ces détails n'avait plus d'importance. Les jours, semaines et mois se ressemblaient tous à Wellington.

Elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Ni de la nature exacte du temps qui s'écoulait, ni de l'influence qu'il détenait sur sa vie. Dorénavant, elle préférait écouter les ordres, obéir et éviter les problèmes. C'était plus simple d'agir de cette façon. Elle et les gens à qui elle tenait ne souffraient plus. Enfin, plus à cause d'elle au moins. Parce que Wellington restait ce qu'il était. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

Contrairement à elle…

Clementine avait pris une dizaine de centimètre depuis qu'elle les avait « rejoint ». Une cicatrice bien dessinée marquait son front à présent : au dessus de son arcade gauche. Son regard était réfléchi, impénétrable et froid. Il avait vieilli plus vite qu'elle. Mais, à part ça, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa jeune beauté.

Son visage s'était affiné et légèrement allongé, prenant ainsi les traits d'une jeune adolescente. Son corps aussi se développait, affichant les prémices des courbes d'une jeune fille athlétique, forte mais néanmoins ravissante. Les derniers vestiges physiques ou spirituels de son enfance avaient presque tous disparu à présent. Et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter. Avait même été soulagée de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

Certes, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi courts – par sécurité - toutefois elle ne portait plus sa casquette. Elle la laissait dans sa cellule sans jamais la toucher.

Et depuis quand déjà ? Ah oui ! C'était arrivé après la mort de Louie. Un décès qui avait changé bien des choses pour elle… En elle.

La sensation de son chapeau sur la tête lui avait manqué au début. Mais après un peu plus d'un an, elle s'y était fait. Il lui arrivait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, caressant son crâne comme à la recherche de quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait plus. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais c'était un des restes de sa vie d'autrefois… De celle qu'elle était. Gamine naïve, aux espoirs futiles qui auraient mieux fait d'admettre sa défaite, d'accepter les règles au lieu de lutter continuellement pour ce qu'elle pensait être juste. Si elle l'avait fait, peut-être que Louie serait encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Cela dit, en toute franchise, des remords ou des regrets elle n'en avait pratiquement plus. Pour en avoir, il fallait se soucier de sa vie, de son environnement. Ce n'était - presque - plus son cas. Pas après tout ce qui était arrivé. Les seuls lumières de son existence étaient certains des amis qu'elle s'était fait parmi les cadets.

Quant à AJ… Depuis quand elle ne l'avait pas vu ? Trois mois ? Quatre ? Elle avait arrêté de compter les jours il y avait bien longtemps. Être éloigner de lui était une autre des punitions qu'elle avait reçu pour avoir tenter de s'évader ; elle la payait encore aujourd'hui. Elle n'était néanmoins plus tout à fait sûre d'être aussi touchée par l'absence d'AJ qu'au début. Elle voulait s'en sentir coupable mais c'était difficile. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se détacher de ces émotions bien trop pesantes.

Brusquement, elle quitta ses songes lorsque le camion dans lequel ils avaient embarqué sauta virulemment dès qu'il progressa sur un morceau de route très abimé. Sous le sursaut, Clem préféra alors oublier définitivement ses précédentes pensées et se concentra sur la mission qu'ils allaient avoir à accomplir. Surtout que maintenant qu'ils avaient passé la petite ville d'Hillman, elle savait qu'il se rapprochait de leur cible du jour.

Ils devaient se rendre à Ginop Sales, une entreprise qui vendait par le passé tous types de véhicule agricoles ou de construction. Depuis que de nouveaux arrivants les avaient rejoints, il avait fallu agrandir le camp. L'un des deux bulldozers qu'ils utilisaient pour aplanir le terrain et déboiser la zone avait rendu l'âme quelques jours plus tôt. On les avait donc envoyé récupérer les pièces nécessaires à la réparation de l'engin. Si cela ne suffisait pas, ils reviendraient avec un véhicule adéquat pour embarquer l'un des bulldozers avec eux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, garant le camion sur le bas côté de la route. Au même moment que les cadets quittaient la remorque, le sergent Turner ainsi que deux autres soldats sortirent de la cabine du conducteur.

La zone était pratiquement déserte. Quatre à cinq rôdeurs visible à l'œil nu tournaient au milieu de cet immense parking rempli par toutes sortes de machines mobiles motorisés.

La blonde qui leur servait de sergent, toujours plus tyrannique et hautaine dans son attitude, commença à les répartir en groupe de deux.

Comme d'ordinaire lorsqu'ils étaient en équipe, Clementine était assignée sous la direction de Jack. Au moins, Turner était suffisamment maline pour former les duos ou groupes qui marchaient le mieux ensemble.

Le sergent et les deux soldats donnèrent à chaque duo une fiche avec le modèle à choisir et la forme exacte des pièces à rechercher. Ils leurs remirent aussi une petit trousse d'outil pour atteindre le moteur des engins.

Rien n'était laissé au hasard… comme toujours avec Wellington.

Le plus jeune des deux soldats resta en arrière près du camion tandis que le second et le sergent Turner accompagnèrent le reste des cadets jusqu'au parking.

Puis, avant de se séparer pour vérifier la zone, le sergent leur rappela :

\- Pas d'imprudence. Restez sur vos gardes, agissez vite et précisément.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête, telles des recrues bien obéissantes.

\- Allez-y !

Clementine partit avec Jack fouiller parmi les véhicules postés au Nord Ouest du parking. Après quelques secondes, ils croisèrent un rôdeur tournant autour d'une pelleteuse, à une vingtaine de mètre. Il ne les avait pas encore repéré que Jack déclara :

\- Tu veux t'en occuper ?

\- Pourquoi pas... ça m'échauffera.

La jeune fille contourna par la droite le véhicule pour mieux rester caché du champ de vision de l'ennemi. A l'avant, elle tapota alors contre le fer attirant instantanément le rôdeur jusqu'à elle. Dès qu'il passa à ses côtés, elle envoya précisément un coup de pied dans le genou de son adversaire. Sa jambe fut arrachée sous la force de l'impact. Il tomba au sol, les bras tendus vers elle sans possibilité de pouvoir se relever.

Ce rôdeur était une femme autrefois. Mais plus rien sur son visage et son corps partiellement dévoré n'aurait pu permettre à qui que se soit de la reconnaître. Elle s'avança alors vers sa tête et utilisa le talon de sa botte pour exploser violement son crâne sur le bitume.

Elle détourna le regard vers Jack qui l'avait rejoint et regardait d'un œil blasé le corps inerte.

\- Hmm… Charmant !

\- J'n'y ai pas été de main morte...

\- Ouais ! Je n'aimerai pas qu'un jour mon crâne se retrouve sous ton pied. Dit-il taquin.

\- Reste en vie et ça devrait aller.

Il lui renvoya un clin d'œil sous le faible rictus de la jeune fille.

Jack s'était vraiment développé depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Même si Clementine avait pris plusieurs centimètres, il la dépassait plus encore qu'au premier jour. Son corps était élancé et plutôt bien charpenté. Son visage plutôt carré prenait de plus en plus les traits d'un homme atypique mais charmeur. Il avait cessé de couper ses cheveux en brosse laissant la raideur de ces derniers retomber sur sa nuque et sur son front. De plus, un petit duvet de poils commençait à pousser autour de sa bouche et sous son menton.

Jack était finalement entré dans sa seizième année. Tout comme Jessy et Pablo d'ailleurs. Dans moins d'un an, ces trois là quitteraient les cadets et seraient catapultés dans d'autres dortoirs ainsi qu'une autre section. Clementine se retrouverait alors bien seule.

Elle s'entendait avec la majorité des cadets qui étaient plus nombreux à présent. Elle se souciait de leur survie en mission néanmoins elle refusait de s'attacher à l'un d'entre eux. Elle trouvait déjà que l'affection qu'elle avait développée pour Jessy, Pablo et Jack était bien suffisante. Elle ne voulait plus offrir à Wellington de nouvelle possibilité de la blesser à travers les gens qu'elle aimait.

Si elle avait été maline, elle se serait éloignée de ses trois amis. Elle serait restée seul n'offrant plus aucun moyen de pression à Wellington.

Si elle avait été suffisamment courageuse, elle aurait…

Elle enferma immédiatement _la_ _pensée_ qui arrivait. _Elle_ était comme un soupir abominable, comme un murmure honteux et pourtant si libérateur. _Elle_ revenait plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Parfois elle _la_ repoussait, parfois non…

Clementine savait pertinemment qu'elle cherchait encore à s'accrocher à des émotions et sentiments qui finiraient un jour ou l'autre par la consumer. Toutefois, elle aurait préféré mourir que de s'en débarrasser. Même si l'amour qu'elle donnait pouvait s'avérer très pesant, c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait.

Elle et Jack atteignirent alors un Bulldozer du constructeur automobile qu'ils devaient rechercher. Jack alla alors vers le moteur et grâce aux outils qu'on leur avait donnés, il réussit aisément à ouvrir le panneau. Clementine surveilla la zone en attendant et repéra non loin de là, à l'Est de leur position, deux autres cadets qui se nommaient Hector et Soane. Hector était un jeune afro-américain de quinze ans qui était déjà là avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Wellington. Il avait été le plus touché par la mort d'Alexander à l'époque. C'était lui qui avait été son plus proche ami.

Quant à Soane, lui avait atteint le camp plusieurs mois après Clementine. Peu de temps après la mort de Louie à vrai dire. Il avait quatorze ans d'après les calculs du jeune garçon. Il avait des origines arabes de toute évidence. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond, bouclant sur le sommet de son crâne. Son teint de peau était plus clair que le sien mais néanmoins d'une belle teinte. Il affichait un nez court en plus de sourcil très large sur un visage plutôt allongé. Clementine le trouvait plutôt mignon mais n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec lui sauf lors des opérations. Il avait l'air plutôt calme et gentil. Peut-être trop gentil pour son propre bien… Ou celui des autres.

En tout cas, les deux semblaient eux aussi avoir trouvé un véhicule répondant à la définition de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Soane donnait un coup de main à Hector. Les deux avaient le dos tournés et'essayaient d'atteindre le moteur de l'engin certainement. Clementine se dit alors qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'agir comme elle et Jack : en laisser un couvrir les arrière de l'autre.

\- Toutes les pièces n'y sont pas.

Elle pivota la tête vers Jack qui refermait le panneau qui ouvrait sur le moteur.

\- Surement un modèle trop récent. Mais j'ai pu récupérer ça au moins.

Il lui montra un objet en métal qui faisait la taille de son poing et dont elle ignorait totalement l'utilité.

\- Passons à un…

_« AH ! »_

L'écho du cri les fit virevolter vers la position des deux garçons qu'elle guettait précedemment. Un rôdeur les avait pris par surprise. Il se tenait derrière Soane, accroché à ses épaules pendant qu'Hector essayait de le libérer de la prise de cet adversaire d'une taille impressionnante.

Sans réfléchir, Clem et Jack accoururent jusqu'à eux, voguant le long d'un passage entouré d'engin agricole. Ils durent zigzaguer entre quelques véhicule se trouvant sur leurs route avant d'arriver jusqu'à leurs cibles..

A quelques pas, ils virent finalement Hector réussirent à tirer Soane dans sa direction, ne manquant pas dans l'élan de tomber au sol en arrachant les bras du rôdeur jusqu'alors agrippés à l'autre.

Le zombie s'avança de quelques pas vers les deux jeunes tombés par terre avant que Jack ne finisse par embrocher une dague dans son crâne. Le mort tomba inerte à leurs pieds.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Ils se remirent sur pieds tandis qu'Hector répondait :

\- Oui, plus de peur que de mal pour cette fois.

Soudain Clementine remarqua que l'oreille de Soane saignait légèrement au niveau du cartilage.

\- C'est une morsure ? Elle demanda assez inquiète.

Les deux autres garçons regardèrent alors Soane qui finit par prendre conscience de sa blessure. La panique s'insinua sur son visage. Il resta muet si bien que Clem reprit fermement, à l'attention d'Hector cette fois-ci :

\- Hector ?! Est-ce que c'est une morsure ?!

\- J'sais pas… C'est possible. Le rôdeur était très proche de son cou à un moment.

Elle passa à côté d'Hector, attrapant le couteau qu'il tenait en main à la volée.

\- Clem…

Soane n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre. Elle l'attaqua par surprise et l'obligea en une prise à se coucher par terre. Elle se tint au dessus de lui, ses genoux posés sur ses bras tout en ponctuant sévèrement :

\- Maintenez-le !

Hector hésita un instant mais finit par la rejoindre maintenant les jambes de Soane qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Clementine plaça la lame près de son oreille. Il gémissait, les larmes aux yeux, effrayé.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Laisse-la ! Je suis presque sûr que c'n'est pas une morsure !

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Déclara Jack avec une évidente austérité.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix…

\- Putain Clem, ce n'est peut-être même pas une morsure. Et si s'en était une l'entaille reste vraiment petite. Il est possible qu'il n'ait même pas été contaminé !

\- Tu veux vraiment tester cette théorie Jack ?! Ou tu préfère venir nous aider à éviter d'avance un tas de problèmes ?!

Il la regarda d'un œil sombre, peu ravi mais vint finalement les aider à tenir la tête du garçon en place.

Clementine laissa alors le froid de la lame toucher l'oreille de Soane. Elle inspira fortement.

\- J'ten prie Clementine. Le garçon pleurait. Il craignait la douleur, elle le sentait. Ne…

\- Couvre sa bouche Jack !

Il obéit à regret avant que la jeune fille reprenne la parole en contemplant intensément les prunelles de Soane.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sous cette déclaration, d'un geste décisif, Clementine lui trancha sauvagement l'oreille. La chair arrachée tomba sur le sol tandis qu'un flot abondant de sang se déversait des dommages qu'elle avait infligé au visage de Soane.

Jack réussit à couvrir de sa main le cri qu'il expulsa de ses entrailles. Ses larmes s'intensifièrent. La douleur apparaissait sur chaque ligne de son visage.

Elle l'observa avec une certaine tristesse mais ne ressentit aucune culpabilité pour son geste. Elle perçut alors l'œillade sévère de Jack posé sur elle.

\- Il fallait le faire.

Il était sur le point de rétorquer quand le sergent Turner et le soldat en sa compagnie finirent par les rejoindre.

\- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?!

Elle se releva en même temps que Jack et Hector.

Turner s'approcha de Soane encore couché au sol. Il était en état de choc.

\- Ils ont été attaqués pas un rôdeur. L'oreille de Soane était blessé et aucun des deux ne pouvait me dire si c'était une morsure faite par le rodeur lorsqu'il l'a attaqué par derrière. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque et lui ai coupé.

Turner observa de plus près l'entaille sans faire aucune remarque sur l'acte de Clementine.

\- Tu as agis rapidement ?

\- Aussi rapidement que possible.

Clementine lorgna Jack qui fulminait encore.

\- Il va falloir vérifier sa température dans les prochaines heures. Elle se releva. Hector, ramène-le au camion. Il y a une trousse de secours qui permettra de panser la plaie. Vous deux, continuez votre ronde. On repart dans quinze minutes.

Ils commencèrent à obéir aux ordres quand le Sergent l'interpella :

\- Clementine ? Elle pivota la tête vers Turner qui énonça platement, bon travail.

C'était probablement l'un des rares compliments que lui ferait Turner. Elle l'accepta en hochant de la tête puis repartit en compagnie de Jack vers la zone qu'ils avaient quittée.

Ils atteignirent un autre bulldozer sous un silence inconfortable. Elle sentait que Jack crevait de dire quelque chose et n'y tenant plus, elle s'exprima passablement irritée :

\- Dis ce que t'as à dire qu'on en finisse.

\- C'était son choix Clem ! Et tu lui as volé ! Il rugit entre ses dents sans jeter un coup d'œil vers elle.

\- Je lui ai probablement sauvé la vie !

\- Qui a dit qu'il voulait être sauvé ?! Il finit par s'arrêter et enfouir son regard dans le sien. Tu n'avais pas à décider pour lui ! On ne fait pas ça entre nous. Pas entre cadets. On est tous ce qu'ils nous restent et la moindre des choses c'est de respecter nos choix. Les soldats de Wellington nous enlèvent déjà presque tout alors si on s'y met, c'est plus possible.

\- Tu parles comme eux…

\- Peut-être. Mais toi, tu te mets à penser comme eux.

Il aurait pu lui cracher au visage, sa réplique eu le même impact. Elle se sentait insultée car elle savait que c'était la vérité.

Après ça, ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à ce que le signe du rappel leur soit donné. Ils rejoignirent le camion avec l'ensemble des cadets. Soane était tombé dans les pommes mais la plaie était bandée à présent. Elle s'enquerra de son état auprès d'Hector qui ne sut trop quoi répondre. Au moins, le groupe avaient trouvés les pièces nécessaires et pouvaient donc dès à présent retourner au camp.

Ils furent sur la route pendant une petite vingtaine de minute. Ils passèrent les grandes portes d'entrée, se garèrent près d'autres véhicules légèrement plus nombreux que le jour de son arrivé.

Le campement ressemblait quasiment en tout point à ce qu'il était mais avait été allongé si bien que l'entrée principale avait été reconstruite trente mètres plus loin. De nouveaux baraquements de bois avaient été construis maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de container à leur disposition. Depuis que le campement avait été agrandi, une trentaine de nouvelle personne les avaient rejoint. Ils avaient eu quelques morts bien évidemment : maladies, rôdeurs et même un autre meurtre. Mais rien de trop conséquent jusqu'ici. Pas de perte massive.

Dès qu'ils descendirent du camion, Soane fut immédiatement transporté jusqu'en zone de soin ; endroit où elle ne mettait plus les pieds sauf quand elle y était obligée.

Le médecin qui avait remplacé Louie avait été récupéré dans un camp bien plus au sud. A plus de deux cent kilomètres d'ici. Une expédition de six soldats, experts des infiltrations, avait été envoyée pendant plus de deux semaines sur le terrain pour ramener le docteur.

Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'incident le temps que quelqu'un soit ramené de force ici pour prendre la place de Louie. Certains des soldats et civils avaient pris la relève ayant des compétences médicales suffisantes pour soigner un certain nombre de blessures.

\- Clementine, Hector, Jack, la jeune fille observa Turner qui venait tout juste de les appeler, vous venez avec moi. On va voir le commandant.

De toute évidence, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir espérer échapper à un rapport sur la situation qui avait coûté une oreille à Soane… jusqu'ici.

Ils la suivirent jusqu'au bâtiment de l'entrée principale. Ils errèrent dans ce couloir de containers jusqu'au bureau du commandant Caldwell. Une fois à l'intérieur, la chevelure blonde du sergent qui dépassait en partie de sa casquette s'effaça pour laisser apparaître le commandant.

Tandis que Turner lui faisait part de la situation, comme toujours, Clementine ne put contrôler ses pensées de profonds ressentiments lorsqu'elle se retrouvait devant Caldwell.

**_[C5]_ **_Cette homme avait toujours toute sa haine. Rien ne l'effacerait jamais. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pas après l'avoir poussé à tuer Louie. C'était un être vil, cruel et bien trop malin pour espérer un jour le berner. Il savait comment obtenir des autres ce qu'il souhaitait. Après tout, elle n'avait plus jamais désobéis au règlement ou à un ordre après cette étape cruciale de son existence. Etape qui avait d'ailleurs été suivie par des châtiments physiques qu'elle avait subit le lendemain de la mort de Louie._

_Connaissant Caldwell dorénavant, elle n'avait pas été très surprise lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'échapperait pas à d'autres sanctions pour avoir tenté de s'enfuir. Elle avait dû subir des sévisses à jamais graver sur sa peau. Elle avait reçu plusieurs coups de fouet devant l'intégralité du camp, de la main même du commandant. Il l'avait alors installé sur la paroi pendant une demi-journée. Douze heures où le mur avait frotté douloureusement chacune de ses plaies. Douze heures à ruminer toute sa souffrance et la malveillance qui grandissait dans son cœur. _

_Quelque chose en elle s'était brisée. Seulement, elle ne s'était pas attendue à être touchée de cette façon là. Elle avait pensé se renfermer, laisser la tristesse et le désespoir de sa situation prendre le dessus sur elle. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était transformée en quelqu'un qui cachait une profonde violence en elle. Qui était froide, qui évitait de toutes ses forces d'affronter la moindre émotion qui aurait pu la faire souffrir. Elle essayait de les laisser de côté. Avançant le plus souvent selon les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. C'était lâche mais tellement plus facile._

_**[C6]** _**Le lendemain de la mort de Louie, elle avait été conduite jusqu'à lui. Le capitaine Dalton avait été présent. Elle s'était partiellement rappelée de ses mots énoncés la veille au soir comme si ceux-ci appartenaient à un rêve. « Tu acquiesceras à tous ce que je dirait concernant cette histoire »**

**Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance et ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Pourtant, contre toute attente, Dalton avait défendu son cas en mentant délibérément à son supérieur devant ses yeux fatigués, rougies par les larmes qu'elle avait versées toute la nuit.**

**Il lui avait conté un récit d'événements parfois vrai, d'autre loin de la réalité. Dans son histoire, ce n'était plus elle qui avait dure mettre fin aux jours de Louie mais bien lui. Il l'avait soi-disant abattu pour se défendre. Et Clementine n'aurait pas cherché à s'interposer pour aider Louie.**

**Aussi, selon lui, il était en partie responsable car il était celui qui avait accepté que la jeune fille passe tant de temps avec le médecin. Médecin qui aurait soi disant poussé Clementine à tenter leur chance de s'enfuir ce soir. Selon Dalton, Louie s'était jouée d'elle, ayant tout fait pour gagner sa confiance afin de s'offrir l'opportunité de quitter Wellington.**

**Clementine n'avait pas eu la force de dire quoi se soit. Ni d'acquiescer et encore moins de démentir. Elle se rappelait seulement avoir repris partiellement conscience quand le commandant avait énoncé à la fin du discours :**

**"Dommage que le capitaine ai du abattre le doc. Ta punition aurait été bien différente si elle avait été ramené saine et sauve…"**

**Elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite jusqu'à ce que l'histoire de Jack et de la mère de ce dernier ne lui revienne en mémoire.**

**L'aurait-il réellement poussé à tuer Louie pour la punir ?**

**Qu'une telle idée ai pu traverser l'esprit du commandant l'avait révulsé. Elle ne l'avait pas vécu mais la pensée même d'avoir eu à commettre pareil acte l'avait pétrifié de terreur. Ce n'était pas arrivé pourtant elle haïssait le commandant de toute ses forces pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir eu de tels projets.**

**Mais en dépit de tout cela, Clementine n'avait pas pu échapper à un châtiment digne de ce nom pour avoir tenter de s'enfuir. Malgré les tentatives – soupçonneuses – de Dalton pour arrondir les angles sur son cas, elle avait dû subir des sévisses à jamais graver sur sa peau.**

**L'après-midi même, comme pour approfondir plus encore sa peine, elle avait reçu plusieurs coups de fouets devant l'intégralité du camp, de la main même du commandant. Puis, il l'avait alors installé sur la paroi pendant une demi-journée. Douze heures où le mur avait frotté douloureusement chacune de ses plaies. Douze heures à ruminer toute sa souffrance et sa malveillance.**

Sa haine pour Caldwell, pour Dalton, pour ce camp l'avait consumé au point où tout autour d'elle avait un goût de cendre. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était devenue mais elle n'avait plus la force de se battre contre eux à présent. Ce qu'il restait de son énergie était utilisé pour sa survie ou celle des rares amis qu'elle avait ici.

Quant à AJ, son sort ne dépendait plus du sien depuis de nombreux mois déjà. Elle avait compris que les enfants si jeunes leur étaient extrêmement précieux car ils seraient les plus fidèles à leurs visions du monde.

Carver avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait finalement. AJ était élevé dans un milieu tel qu'il le concevait. Entouré d'hommes forts et aussi violents que lui qui s'assureraient qu'il devienne une recrue parfaitement obéissante et entraînée. Une recrue capable de tuer sans ciller.

\- Clementine ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Elle avait presque oublié où elle se trouvait. La voix du commandant était néanmoins un rappel déchirant de la réalité.

\- Pardon… J'étais ailleurs.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne sembla pas réellement mécontent. D'un ton grave, il répéta alors :

\- Je disais que tu avais bien agis. C'était la seule chose à faire dans cette situation. Je suis content de voir que tu débrouilles aussi bien parmi nous à présent.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Il hocha de la tête en signe de satisfaction.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait abandonné son insolence et le mépris dans sa voix ou sur ses traits. Mieux valait ne pas irriter la bête. Elle se soumettait, acquiesçait, disait amen à tous ses dires et évitait ainsi de s'attirer ses foudres.

Le commandant pria Jack, Hector et le sergent de quitter les lieux. Il demanda cependant à Clementine de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, il fit le tour du bureau pour s'approcher un peu plus d'elle. Il s'assit à moitié sur le rebord du meuble, prenant ainsi une attitude plus casuel. Moins officiel.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de récompenser ton attitude.

Ses traits restèrent inchangés, impassible, tandis qu'il ponctuait naturellement :

\- Si tu le souhaites encore, tu pourras revoir AJ lors de tes jours de repos.

Sa proposition la surprit mais ne l'enchanta guère. Pas depuis qu'_une certaine pensée _s'était insinuée en elle à propos d'AJ. Renouer un lien avec lui était dangereux. Elle avait peur que, en sa présence, ce qui la torturait depuis trop longtemps ne prenne le pas sur sa raison. Elle devait réfléchir sérieusement à cette opportunité.

\- Est-ce que je dois vous donner une réponse tout de suite ?

L'autre lui lança un sourire en coin assez mystérieux. Elle ne saisit pas ce qu'il signifiait mais oublia bien vite ce détail quand il reprit la parole.

\- Non. Tant que tu te conduis bien, je laisse cette opportunité en suspend. C'est à toi de décider. Mais si tu veux le voir, tu devras passer par moi ou par le capitaine Dalton, c'est clair ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

Si elle venait à accepter, elle n'irait pas demander la permission au Commandant. De deux maux, elle choisirait le moindre. Certes, Dalton la mettait mal à l'aise. Son attitude étrange ne la rassurait guère. Mais elle préférait encore affronter le capitaine que de subir la présence du commandant. Malgré ses tentatives désespérées d'enfermer en elle ces émotions qui lui nuisaient, sa haine pour lui n'avait jamais faibli. Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus la force de lui retourner sa malveillance. Trop de risques.

Quand elle rejoint l'extérieur, elle s'avança sur la place, sous ce grand soleil qui illuminait les alentours. Le ciel était d'un bleu clair, presque pâle sous la clarté des rayons.

**_[C5] _**_Elle marcha calmement et s'arrêta, comme souvent, à l'endroit même où elle avait pris la vie de Louie. Elle regarda la terre où le sang avait coulé suite à la balle qui avait perforé son crâne. Elle se rappelait avoir régurgitée le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. L'image n'avait jamais disparu de son esprit et lui donnait parfois encore des relents comme à cet instant._

_**[C6] **_**Elle marcha calmement et s'arrêta devant la paroi de métal, là où elle avait été châtiée il y avait longtemps maintenant. Elle dévisagea la plaque sombre où son sang avait coulé lorsqu'elle y avait été accrochée. Elle se rappelait s'être senti démuni, faible, vaincue…**

Elle observa alors le camp : les soldats s'entraîner, les gens aller et venir d'un poste à l'autre. Ils cheminaient avec naturel sachant que pratiquement plus rien ou personne ne pouvait les atteindre – si ce n'était la vie à Wellington.

Même si les concessions étaient grandes, ils étaient en sécurité au sein du camp. Jamais encore ils n'avaient été submergés par quelconque horde ou attaque d'un autre camp. Même si certains venaient à les prendre d'assaut, cette communauté était bien trop puissante pour qu'ils aient la moindre chance. Les remparts étaient plus solide que le jour de son arrivé. Leur armement plus grand encore. Les habitants plus fidèles à leurs lois.

Parce que Wellington avait un étrange effet sur eux. Ils le craignaient au départ, l'abhorraient ou souhaitaient simplement le quitter. Puis, après un temps à subir sa suffocante pression, sa constante ferveur à vous faire plier, sa persévérance à briser votre passé, les gens acceptaient l'inéluctable, obéissaient au règlement et finissaient pas trouver un mode de vie qui se satisfesait d'eux.

Clementine sentait qu'elle faisait partie de cette catégorie. Qu'elle était une de ces personnes qui s'étaient faites à cet existence sans but concret. Elle s'était laissée happer par la volonté du camp jusqu'à se séparer de la sienne.

A quoi bon se voiler la face ? Elle savait ce qu'était réellement Wellington…

Ils vous enlevaient tout, vous dépossédaient de votre vie passé. Ils la remplaçaient par un mal permanent. Une douleur qui avait petit à petit pris les effets d'une profonde addiction.

Ces soldats… Non ! Ces _mercenaires !_ Ils les rendaient dépendant…

Ils avaient appris leur leçon bien avant que le monde s'écroule. Ils savaient que pour détruire un Homme il fallait s'en prendre au cœur avant de s'attaquer à l'esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Car, devenu fragile après tant d'abus infligés, l'esprit finît par accepter ce qui lui arrive. Il se fait à l'idée… Il arrive à s'attacher à cette dernière sans jamais réellement l'aimer.

Dalton lui avait dit lors de son premier jour « Nous te façonnerons à notre image. Tu ne le veux peut être pas mais ça arrivera. » Il avait tout compris. Parce que dès qu'on n'eut plus cru en rien, que votre entière existence eut été sous la coupe de quelqu'un d'autre, l'esprit ne trouvait d'autre choix que de se raccrocher à la seule chose qui lui restait.

Cela dit, de temps à autres, la survivante qu'elle était cherchait encore à tenir bon en dépit de ces conditions de vie. C'était fastidieux. Bientôt pathétique. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'était pas faîte comme ça. Elle ne savait pas lâcher prise sur sa « vie ».

Ou du moins, pas encore…

* * *

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait coupé l'oreille du visage de Soane et que le commandant lui avait permis de revoir AJ. Le premier s'en était sortit avec une certaine rancune pour Clementine. Quant à Alvie, la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas décidée.

Il avait presque deux ans d'après ses calculs. Il devait déjà commencé à ressembler à une toute petite personne. Un bambin et non plus un bébé. Elle se demandait ce qu'il était capable de faire maintenant. Elle l'avait vu marcher quelques mois auparavant mais avait-il appris à courir à présent ? Était-il devenu plus empathique ? Plus prompt à comprendre son environnement et les émotions ? Était-il capricieux ? Colérique ? Calme ?

Tant de questions auquel elle aurait aimé avoir réponse. Pourtant sa crainte de le revoir était plus grande encore.

\- Gretchen, Garry, à vous !

Elle quitta ses réflexions aux noms du frère et de la sœur.

Les cadets de son groupe étaient en plein entraînement au corps à corps. Et comme toujours, lorsque les jumeaux étaient choisis pour s'affronter, leur attention étaient plus aiguisés. Clementine ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le but de l'exercice du jour était d'être capable de parer les coups et de contre-attaquer avec un seul bras. Pour rendre l'exercice plus difficile, leur sergent s'assurait de bloquer dans leur dos la main qu'il manœuvrait le mieux. Un droitier était forcé d'utiliser sa main gauche et inversement.

Clementine scruta les deux s'avancer sur le carré de combat. Une vive lueur de défi comblait leurs prunelles si semblables.

Le garçon avait grandi. Il faisait certes une demi tète de moins que Jack, toutefois, étant d'un an son cadet, Garry finirait certainement par être aussi grand que lui. C'était un jeune homme robuste mais néanmoins agile.

Son sourire en coin était toujours aussi large. Ses yeux plutôt grisâtre laissaient apparaître encore cette tinte bleuté, assez atténué, qui se dévoilait durant l'été. Ses cheveux noisette étaient plus courts qu'auparavant. Ils mettaient en évidence son visage qui s'était endurci et qui se développait pour se transformer lentement en celui d'un jeune homme charismatique.

Sa sœur, qui lui ressemblait toujours autant, avait pris quelques centimètres de plus elle aussi. Ses cheveux fins, indomptables comme ceux de son frère, étaient nouée mais virevoltaient toujours avec une certaine grâce. De plus, elle avait trouvé le moyen de les teindre d'un blond digne d'un éclair de tempête. Ses jambes étaient puissantes et vives en dépit de son corps plutôt menu qui avait été renforcé par des années d'entraînements. Elle compensait son manque de force face aux hommes par sa rapidité et sa précision.

Elle contempla les deux avec tant d'attention qu'elle sursauta légèrement quand la stature de Pablo apparut à ses côtés. Elle épia rapidement le brun du coin de l'œil. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il était venu jusqu'à elle. D'un sourire malin, il lui souffla alors à l'oreille :

\- Un petit pari ?

\- Tu ne changeras jamais… Elle répliqua faussement lassée.

\- Allez !

\- .

Bien sûr qu'il voulait parier avec elle ! Les deux adoraient ça !

\- Sur Gretchen.

\- C'était mon choix aussi. Clementine affirma sachant que Garry avait eu une mission plutôt rude hier après-midi.

\- Alors vainqueur Gretchen, en quatre coups ?

\- Six.

D'autres murmures que ceux de Pablo et Clementine enflèrent entres les jeunes. Tous de la même nature que les leurs.

Les paries étaient devenues une coutume chez eux depuis plusieurs mois. Leurs sergents et lieutenant n'avaient pas été très ravis au départ. Mais le commandant n'avait rien fait pour les arrêter. Tant que leurs petites affaires n'empiétaient pas sur leur vie au camp, il les tolérait.

Et bien sur, pour parier, il fallait avoir quelque chose à miser. La jeunesse du camp devait donc jouer avec les seuls choses qu'ils « possédaient ».

\- Mission ou repas ? Reprit Pablo d'un timbre onctueux.

\- Mission. Dans trois jours, au réservoir d'eau.

\- Ok. Pour moi, celle de demain, à Hillman. Ah, et pari nul si Garry gagne.

\- Ça marche.

Il hocha de la tête satisfait puis comme Clementine et le reste des cadets, son regard revint vers les jumeaux.

Garry et Gretchen se faisaient face, une main attachée dans le dos. Ils étaient prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux même.

\- Commencez !

Sur l'ordre de Turner, le combat débuta. L'exaltation se lisait sur le rictus au coin de leurs lèvres. Garry se lança le premier et asséna son premier coup de poing de la main gauche que sa sœur évita assez facilement. Dans l'élan, elle put attraper son bras et profita de l'ouverture pour lui envoyer un coup de tête en plein thorax.

Garry encaissa le premier choc et répondit vite en lui assénant un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Gretchen lâcha prise. Elle se recula de lui, retrouvant un espace de combat satisfaisant. Ils se tournèrent autour quelques secondes jusqu'à se jeter au même moment l'un sur l'autre.

Ils se baissaient, sautaient, roulaient par terre pour éviter les attaques. La tâche était rendue difficile par leur main bloquée, influençant directement leur équilibre et précision.

Gretchen réussit à le toucher deux fois encore. Garry une. Seulement le coup de poing de ce dernier sur le visage de sa sœur avait été d'une force impressionnante. Elle avait tangué durant un instant si bien que le garçon avait tenté de l'asséner d'un vilain coup de pieds dans le ventre qu'elle avait esquivé de justesse.

Après quelques seconde, Gretchen réussit alors à le frapper une quatrième fois mais reçut en retour un vilain coup de pied latéral dans les côtés qui faillit la faire tomber sous l'impact.

Les deux étaient au coude à coude mais Garry semblait se fatiguer plus vite que sa sœur. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir ses défenses face à la rapidité de la jeune fille.

\- Si c'est cinq, c'est moi qui gagne. Pablo lui murmura à l'oreille.

Seulement, lorsque le cinquième coups de Gretchen fit tourner la tête de Garry sans pour autant en finir avec lui, Clementine sut que la seule façon pour Pablo d'éviter d'aller en mission à sa place aurait été que Garry remporte le combat.

\- Et merde !

Pablo n'était pas très content. Son irritation fit naître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres de Clementine.

\- Ne t'excite pas trop. Garry peut encore gagner.

Il avait raison. Le garçon ne voulait rien lâcher. Pas même face à sa propre sœur. Ils avaient tout deux le goût de la lutte et détestaient perdre.

Mais après quelques secondes, la sixième attaque de Gretchen survint enfin. Son poing frappa violemment le nez de son frère provocant un craquement qui retentit jusqu'aux oreilles de la foule. Le jeune homme s'écroula au sol, terrassé par l'assaut de sa jumelle.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait jusqu'à ce que Garry se remette sur ses jambes, le pas tremblant, mais pas encore prêt à rendre les armes. Clementine trouvait sa détermination presque admirable. Il ne renonçait pas tant qu'il ne perdait pas conscience.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il ne gagnerait pas aujourd'hui. Il était trop faible à présent. Son nez était quelque peu cabossé. Du sang ruisselait abondamment de ce dernier. Il était épuisé, sa sœur aussi. Toutefois, cette dernière avait encore suffisament d'énergie pour continuer la lutte.

\- Désolé frangin. C'est moi qui gagne aujourd'hui.

Enhardi par ces mots, il tenta une attaque. Seulement, il était trop déséquilibré, trop lent. Gretchen l'évita aisément et lui renvoya un autre uppercut qui toucha durement l'une de ses pommettes. Garry s'effondra de tout son poids au sol, perdant conscience sous le choc de la main de sa soeur..

Il avait été un adversaire redoutable - comme toujours - mais la victoire revenait à Gretchen.

_**[C3]** C'était la seule cadette de sexe féminin à avoir jamais réussi à l'emporter sur Garry. Clementine avait gagné un combat contre lui le lendemain de son arrivé ici. Seulement cette unique victoire ne lui avait donné aucune satisfaction. A ses yeux, cette victoire ne méritait pas d'être félicitée._

**_[C4]_ C'était la seule cadette de sexe féminin à avoir jamais réussi à l'emporter sur Garry. Clementine n'avait encore jamais gagné un combat contre lui. Même si parfois elle se demandait si sa capitulation le lendemain de son arrivé ici n'avait pas été une victoire morale pour elle.**

Le garçon finit alors par émerger après quelques secondes. Immédiatement, sa sœur vint l'aider à se relever, le laissant s'appuyer sur son épaule. Clem trouvait qu'il y avait une certaine beauté dans cette action.

\- Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Lui demanda Gretchen.

\- Tu t'accordes trop de mérite sœurette… Bien sûr que je tiendrai !

Toujours cette insolence. Toujours cette arrogance. Même dans la défaite. C'était des détails de sa personnalité qui énervait Clementine auparavant… Mais plus maintenant.

Grandir avait quelque peu assagit sa sœur mais Garry restait fidèle à ce qu'elle avait toujours vu de lui.

\- Pourquoi j'ai demandé… Sa sœur s'exaspéra de sa réponse qui semblait néanmoins la rassurer sur l'état de son frère.

Ils s'éloignèrent jusqu'au bâtiment principal laissant les autres reprendre l'entraînement. Après quelques minutes la silhouette du Capitaine passa parmi les cadets et vint directement parlé au sergent. Elle ne put entendre leur conversation de sa position mais elle la vit pointer le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait Garry et Gretchen.

Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Dalton quitta le terrain pour rejoindre le lieu indiqué par Turner. Cette dernière déclara alors après une dizaine d'autre minute.

\- On arrête. Allez aux douches. Et je ne veux pas d'esclandre ou de problèmes.

Les cadets étaient fatigués, sales et furent bien contents d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Tout en se rendant aux douches, Jack qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du jeu de Pablo et Clem un peu plus tôt s'adressa à eux, découragé par leur lubie :

\- Pourquoi vous participez encore à ces paries ? A quoi ça sert de parier sur les coups que l'on se donne aux autres…

Il n'y avait pas de ton accusateur dans sa voix. Plutôt de la tristesse et une certaine résignation.

\- Ne sois pas rabats joies Jack ! C'est la seule chose marrante qu'il y ai à faire ici. Enfin ça et _d'être_ avec Jessy.

\- C'est plus trop possible pour toi en ce moment, hein ? "D'être" avec Jessy ? Jack compléta d'un timbre caustique et moralisateur en appuyant des guillemets sur le mot "être".

Clementine savait pertinemment qu'ils parlaient de sexe...

\- Ne commence pas Jack ! Le latino le mis en garde.

Ce sujet là était sensible pour lui. Parfois Pablo faisait comme si cela n'était pas en train d'arriver. Mais les jours, semaines et mois qui passaient étaient un rappel brutal de ces choses là.

Quand on était enceinte, le temps ne vous attendait pas. Et Jessy entrerait bientôt dans son huitième mois.

\- Toi qui aime tant les paries, tu sais que plusieurs cadets mises sur le sexe de ton gamin ? Pourquoi tu n'y participes pas ?

Brutalement, sans une once d'hésitation, Pablo se jeta sur Jack et lui envoya une vilaine droite en pleine mâchoire. Les deux tombèrent au sol sous les rugissements soudain des autres cadets. Ils se donnèrent plusieurs coups, échangeant sans cesse l'avantage qu'ils avaient sur l'autre.

Clementine ne chercha pas à interférer entre les deux. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que les garçons aimaient bien se battre afin de décharger une partie de leur frustration. Jack l'avait cherché et elle se demandait même s'il ne l'avait pas un peu fait exprès.

Parce que même si Pablo ne le montrait guère, leur situation à lui et Jessy le tourmentait beaucoup. Il n'en parlait pas mais elle le connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour repérer ces choses là. En outre, son combat avec Jack n'était-il pas déjà une preuve suffisante de l'orage émotionnel qui vrombissait en lui ?

Après quelques secondes, la lutte entre les deux garçons fut vite interrompue lorsque deux soldats, un homme et une jeune femme, les séparèrent rudement de la poigne de l'autre.

\- Vous allez arrêter vos conneries ! Depuis quand on vous permet de vous battre en dehors de vos entraînements ?! L'homme héla d'une voix rauque.

Ils les alignèrent devant eux. Ils ne saignaient pas mais allaient avoir plusieurs hématomes dans peu de temps.

\- J'n'appellerai pas ça se battre. Lâcha la femme au teint très mat d'un ton moqueur. On dirait plutôt une bande de gamines qui se sont tiré les cheveux.

Leur rage ne s'était pas encore estompée. Tout dans leur comportement montrait que quelques minutes de combat en plus leur auraient fait bien plaisir.

\- Vous avez la rage, bien. La femme reprit avec gravité. Ça vous servira. Mais pas ici ! Gardez-la pour ce qui se trouve dehors, pour vos missions ou lorsque vous devrez tuer des gens !

Un silence de roi suivit cette réplique. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à parler si franchement de ce que signifiait réellement Wellington.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez bande de limace ?

L'homme se tourna vers chaque témoin de cette scène et poursuivit fermement, les sourcils froncés :

\- Bougez-vous ! Allez !

Clementine et le reste des cadets rejoignirent aussitôt la plus grande bâtisse pour aller prendre leur douche. Pablo et Jack allaient à tous les coups être conduits devant leur lieutenant ou le capitaine. Pourtant, avant de passer la porte, elle entendit la jeune femme énoncée :

\- On laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais si je reprends l'un d'entre vous faire un pas de travers, je me ferais une joie de lui apprendre ce que se battre veut vraiment dire.

La menace était sincère. Mais ils évitaient au moins d'autre remontrance. Cela la rassura.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, quelques minutes avant le dîner, Clementine quittait la serre qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'un des couloirs du bâtiment principal. Ils y avaient toujours du bruit ici, du mouvement et quelque chose à faire. Jamais le temps de s'arrêter sur ses pensées ce qui était bien là la raison pour laquelle elle n'allait plus donner un coup de main à l'atelier de couture. Les qualités qu'elle avait trouvées à l'endroit lui étaient devenues néfastes. Trop de silence. Trop de calme.

Elle préférait s'occuper au maximum l'esprit afin d'éviter de laisser ses pensées divaguer. Et être à l'atelier de confection ne l'aidait pas à accepter la vie qui était la sienne dorénavant.

Tout en se rendant au réfectoire, tout prêt du parcours d'entraînement, elle entendit alors une voix familière l'appeler. Elle pivota sur son flan gauche pour apercevoir Gretchen qui venait dans sa direction.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle la rejoigne avant de se remettre en marche avec la sœur de Garry.

\- Jolie victoire aujourd'hui. Commença naturellement Clementine.

\- Merci. Garry ne voulait rien lâcher mais je l'ai eu à l'usure. Tu as parié sur le combat ?

\- Oui. Répondit Clementine avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- J'imagine que tu as gagné ?

\- Pablo te mettait gagnante en quatre coups. En six pour moi. Tu l'as eu en sept donc j'ai eu le plaisir de lui refiler ma mission au réservoir.

Gretchen, Garry et Clementine n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Mais ils se respectaient maintenant. Avait de la considération pour leur tempérament qui se ressemblait plus qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre. En outre, le fait que les deux aient arrêté de la narguer ou de la charrier dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion avait grandement amélioré leur relation.

\- Sinon, tu voulais qu'on parle de quoi ?

\- Le capitaine est passé nous vous voir avec Garry tout à l'heure.

\- Il a fait un arrêt au terrain d'entraînement tout à l'heure mais j'étais pas sûr que c'était pour vous.

\- Il est venu pour nous assigner à une opération dans une semaine. Le commandant et lui veulent que nous choisissions les deux cadets qui nous accompagneront.

\- Ce n'est pas au lieutenant de choisir normalement ?

\- Si mais je crois que Caldwell veut nous tester. Voir si on pourra former une équipe compétente pour une mission de trois jours. C'est assez dangereux d'après eux. Le site qu'ils veulent atteindre est aussi utilisé par une petite communauté qui est installée dans un orphelinat tout proche.

\- Il y a des chances de tomber sur eux donc ?

\- Oui. C'est une possibilité. Ils nous donneront les détails une fois qu'on aura formé l'équipe au complet. On a déjà une liste de quelques cadets performants qui seraient intéressé. Mais honnêtement, on préférerait que toi et Jack veniez avec nous.

Clementine était consciente que malgré le danger que représentait la demande que lui faisait Gretchen, il y avait un évident compliment qui se cachait derrière. Elle se sentit fier pendant un bref instant. De plus, la possibilité de s'éloigner d'ici pendant trois jours lui paraissait très tentante. Nécessaire même.

\- Quand vous faites équipes vous êtes presque aussi compétent que Garry et moi. Vous pensez à ce que l'autre ne pense pas. Vous confrontez vos idées et finissez le plus souvent par faire le meilleur choix. C'est pas sans risque mais je pense que vous vous en sortirez bien.

Les risques… Ils étaient nombreux. Clementine ne devait pas l'oublier.

Avec une petite communauté proche de leur point de mission, la situation pouvaient très vite dégénérer. Elle serait peut-être forcée d'agir dans l'intérêt de Wellington. Elle s'était habituée à beaucoup de choses mais certaines restaient tout de même difficiles à appliquer et encore plus à accepter.

\- Je dois te donner une réponse tout de suite ?

\- On doit leur donner les noms demain. T'auras qu'à me le dire au petit déjeuner.

\- D'accord.

Elles se séparèrent dès qu'elles entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Clementine préféra rejoindre Jessy qu'elle repéra seule en bout de table. Elle s'installa face à elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir repéré sa présence, trop occupée à contempler son ventre très arrondi à présent.

Elle avait l'air presque plus jeune qu'elle et avait pourtant au moins deux ans de plus. Ses cheveux clairs et lisses lui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Des cernes marquées apparaissaient sous ses yeux fatigués.

\- Jessy ?

Son manque de réaction laissa penser Clementine qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Pourtant, juste avant d'essayer d'attirer sa vigilance une seconde fois, Jessy prit la parole d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Je n'arrête pas de me demander si ce sera un garçon ou une fille. Comme si ça avait son importance.

Jessy, tout comme Pablo, avait voulu s'en débarrasser. Mais le camp avait refusé la procédure d'avortement au grand dam des deux adolescents.

A Wellington, les naissances étaient parfaitement contrôlées. Ils décidaient du sort de chaque femme enceinte de ce camp. Ils s'assuraient même d'offrir une contraception – le stérilet - à celles qui en faisaient la demande. Mais c'étaient eux qui décidaient jusqu'à quand leur laisser.

"Stérilet" Elle se surpris à penser au mot une fois de plus.

C'était un terme dont la signification lui était encore étrangère avant que le sergent Turner ne lui fasse un cours sur la contraception, le sexe et tout ce qui s'en rapportait. Chaque jeune fille et garçon de ce camp devait un jour ou l'autre étudier ces choses là. Le reste, les petits détails moins théoriques d'une relation physique et sentimentales entre deux personnes, c'était de la bouche de Pablo qu'elle en apprenait le plus.

\- On n'a pas un truc pour les échographies qui permet de savoir ça ?

\- Si. Le médecin a déjà dû le noter dans mon dossier mais je ne veux pas savoir. Pablo non plus.

Elle soupira. Son visage pâle respirait un évident mal être. Si c'était possible, elle paraissait plus réservée que d'habitude. L'ironie était toutefois que, pour la première fois, elle se confiait bien plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Ce bébé… Je l'aurai mis au monde mais il ne sera pas à moi. Il appartiendra au camp. À Caldwell. À Dalton. À tous leurs soldats. Mais pas à moi.

La tristesse de cette vérité insinua une vive compassion dans le cœur de Clementine. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

\- Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir…

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! Son vif emportement la stupéfia. AJ n'est pas ton fils. Tu ne l'as pas mis au monde. Tu…

Elle s'arrêta là, sembla ravaler un sanglot et reprit délicatement :

\- Désolé. Je ne devrais pas dire ça.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Clementine ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules. Qu'essayer de deviner la peur qui envahissait son cœur et la confusion qu'engendrait cette situation.

\- Pablo… Il veut qu'on...

Jessy s'interrompit soudain lorsqu'elle prit conscience que ce dernier arrivait.

Comme Clementine l'avait deviné, son visage était marqué par les coups portés par Jack un peu plus tôt. Il vint rapidement s'asseoir aux côté de Jessy, une jambe de chaque côté du banc afin de faire pleinement face au profil de celle qu'il aimait tant. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, le caressa délicatement et vint délicatement murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Il réussit à lui tirer un sourire qui disparut plutôt vite. Il embrassa le coin de sa lèvre, attrapa sa main l'effleurant doucement de son pouce.

Leur amour était toujours aussi fort. Mais leur état émotionnel se ternissait au fur et à mesure que le jour de l'accouchement approchait.

Clementine espérait de tout cœur qu'il réussirait à affronter cette longue épreuve. Il le fallait !

* * *

Quand la porte de leur cellule se referma sur elle et Jack ce soir là, comme d'habitude, les deux allumèrent la lampe des lieux avant de s'installer sur leur couchette respective. Ils étaient assis, le dos appuyé contre le mur, et se faisaient face dans un silence apaisant que Clementine décida d'interrompre :

\- L'un des jumeaux est passé te voir aujourd'hui pour te parler d'une opération ?

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé pendant le dîner qui avait été très silencieux. Jack et Pablo était encore un peu en froid après l'altercation qui avait eu lieu en fin de matinée. Jessy ne parlait jamais beaucoup et leur situation à elle et Pablo n'arrangeait pas l'atmosphère entre les quatre amis.

\- Oui. Garry m'en a parlé. Il m'a dit que lui et Gretchen aimeraient bien qu'on les rejoigne pour celle-ci.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi… Tu comptes y aller ?

\- J'ai déjà dit oui.

Clementine s'étonna qu'il ait donné son accord si rapidement et appuya aussitôt :

\- T'as accepté facilement… Il t'a donné tous les détails ?

\- Je crois…

Il lui relata alors les mêmes informations que Gretchen lui avait divulguées avant de lui demander platement :

\- Est-ce que tu penses venir avec nous ?

**[Choix 1 : Rester au camp - Chapitre 11] **

\- Je crois que je vais rester au camp. Même si j'aimerais bien quitter le coin pour quelques jours, j'ai trop de doutes vis-à-vis de cette mission. Alors ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose que j'accepte d'aller là-bas avec vous.

Au fond, même si elle utilisait le terme « croire », elle avait clairement pris sa décision.

**[Choix 2 : Partir en mission - Chapitre 12]**

\- Ouais, je crois que je vais partir avec vous. Ça à l'air plutôt dangereux mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici pendant quelques jours. En plus je sais que si on fait équipe on s'en sortira mieux que si l'un d'entre nous y va sans l'autre.

Au fond, même si elle utilisait le terme « croire », elle avait clairement pris sa décision.

* * *

_Vos choix prochainement..._


	11. Chap 4 : Hell Goes On Choix 1

**[]**

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais quand vous verrez la longueur que font les deux choix j'espère que vous comprendrez :) Aussi j'étais occupé sur la suite de mon autre fiction sur Walking Dead : The Game alors j'ai laissé celle-ci de côté pendant un bon mois._

**NOTE : Je met cette histoire en hiatus car je veux finir le premier épisode de mon autre fic qui arrive bientôt à sa conclusion. Elle aussi d'ailleurs mais les chapitres sont bien plus long à écrire sur Beyond Survival.**

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les seuls retours que peut espérer un auteur de fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

_Votre choix_

**[Rester au camp]**

* * *

**_Système de repérage des répliques liées à vos choix:_**

_DANS **LE CHAPITRE 1 "Welcome to Wellington"**, SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI **"CRACHER SUR LE CAPITAINE DALTON" **: **_**[**__**C2]**_** \+ **caractère gras**_

* * *

C'était aujourd'hui que Jack, Garry et Gretchen allaient partir en opération durant trois jours. Clementine avait refusé leur requête une semaine plus tôt et ignorait encore si elle regretterait ce choix.

Pour le moment, elle préférait ne pas s'en soucier.

Elle était tout de même venue saluer les jumeaux et surtout Jack qui était sur le départ devant les portes principales. Le capitaine et trois autres soldats les accompagnaient pour une mission dont les détails lui avait été dévoilés par Jack trois jours plus tôt.

Ils devraient récupérer de l'énergie dans des générateurs de secours à un barrage, sur Black River, à plus de soixante-dix kilomètres au Nord-Ouest de leur position. Jack lui avait dit suite à leur réunion de préparation que ce n'était pas une infrastructure hydraulique de grande envergure. Mais le barrage était suffisamment important pour produire une bonne quantité d'électricité. Il était donc facile de comprendre pourquoi l'endroit était prisé par les gens qui s'étaient installés près de cet aménagement.

\- Sois prudent, hein ?

\- Autant que je le pourrai. C'est dommage que tu viennes pas. J'suis habitué à faire équipe avec toi maintenant.

\- Cindy sera à la hauteur. Elle me surpasse dans un paquet de domaine.

Ils épièrent une seconde la jeune fille de quinze ans au dos légèrement voûté qui posait son sac à dos dans la remorque du camion militaire

\- Tu restes la plus rapide. Et je t'ai encore jamais vu avoir peur de prendre des risques quand il faut. En plus, elle ne connaît pas mes réactions comme toi.

\- Vous avez fait un topo, non ?

\- Ouais, ouais... mais une fois sur le terrain, je ne sais pas si elle sera à la hauteur pour faire équipe avec moi. Il appuya sur une petite moue sensée la culpabiliser.

\- Dis, t'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Elle dit d'un ton espiègle, en roulant des yeux. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il en rajoutait une couche, que cela n'était pas son genre.

\- Un peu, j'admets.

Il lui renvoya le même sourire avant que Clementine ne vienne le prendre dans ses bras un court moment à travers une étreinte solide. Jack était un garçon sur qui se reposer, réfléchi et dévoué. La personne dont elle était le plus proche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Elle répéta alors aussi à l'attention des jumeaux qui fourraient à leur tour leurs affaires dans le camion :

\- Faîtes bien attention, OK ?

\- On sait ce qu'on fait. Gretchen lui assura pleinement confiante.

\- Depuis un moment maintenant. Suivit Garry en partageant un clin d'œil avec sa sœur.

\- Garde un œil sur Jessy et Pablo. Conclut alors Jack. Ils m'inquiètent un peu avec l'accouchement qui approche.

\- Je le ferai.

Sur cette promesse, ils embarquèrent rapidement suivit de près par deux soldats.

Clementine repéra alors une ombre à ses côtés qui s'approchait par son flan droit. C'était Dalton. Il se tint bien droit, les mains dans le dos, à hauteur de son épaule.

Elle jeta un œil en hauteur, vers son visage toujours si bien rasé. Il regardait les quatre cadets intensément. Elle s'arrêta là sur sa contemplation du capitaine et observa de nouveau Jack et les jumeaux avec une inquiétude habituelle à chaque fois qu'ils partaient en mission sans elle.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes tant pour tes amis, la voix de Dalton résonna comme un murmure à son oreille, pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu partir avec eux ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Non par insolence mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le choix était fait.

\- T'en fais pas. Je veillerai sur eux pour toi. Il conclut avec une étrange franchise en posant paisiblement sa main sur son épaule. Le touché de ses doigts s'évada furtivement alors qu'il rejoignait le camion pour monter par la porte du passager avant.

Clementine resta figée un moment face au geste du capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de cette façon avec elle. Se montrant aimable, agréable tout en dévoilant une sincérité qui avait l'air si vrai qu'elle sonnait fausse.

C'était plus bizarre sachant qu'il ne perdait jamais une bonne occasion pour la mettre à l'épreuve. Il jouait avec elle et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

Elle espéra très fort que Dalton ne revienne pas vivant de cette opération. Comme à chaque fois que lui, le commandant et les pires des soldats qui se trouvaient ici se mettaient en danger, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'ils y laissent la vie.

* * *

Jack, Cindy et les jumeaux étaient partit depuis deux bons jours déjà. Clementine avait occupé son temps comme d'ordinaire et était une fois de plus en train de donner un coup de main dans la grande serre du camp, près de l'entrée secondaire. Ils avaient construit un système très performant et réussissait à produire une bonne quantité de légumes ou fruits.

Pablo était à ses côtés. Mais Jessy n'était pas avec eux. Si proche de l'accouchement, cette dernière avait l'ordre de ne pas se fatiguer et avait été interdite d'entraînement et de toute activité fatigante depuis le début de son sixième mois. Wellington s'assurait vraiment que les nouveaux nés soit en bonne santé car ils attendaient beaucoup d'eux.

Clementine et le latino entretenaient les plants de tomates, voguant d'un sujet à l'autre mais restant le plus souvent silencieux. Pablo était de plus en plus à cran. Il riait un peu moins à mesure que l'arrivé du bébé approchait. Lui et Jessy ne savait d'ailleurs toujours pas s'il serait un garçon ou bien une fille.

Une civile quelconque, d'une quarantaine d'année, passa alors l'entrée et se dirigea vers l'un l'homme et la femme en charge des lieux. Elle ne s'en soucia pas jusqu'à ce que l'homme a qui elle avait murmuré quelque chose annonce au milieu de la petite dizaine de personnes réunit ici :

-Pablo ?

Il leva la tête vers l'un des deux civils qui géraient la serre.

\- Jessy est à l'infirmerie. Le travail a commencé. Tu peux y aller.

Il échangea un regard avec Clementine. Il était tendu, inquiet et doutait. Elle tenta d'une œillade et d'un hochement sec de la tête de lui renvoyer un peu de courage tout en lui promettant silencieusement que tout irait bien. Elle ignorait si cela serait le cas mais elle devait lui faire parvenir quelque chose.

Le garçon s'en alla alors conduit par la civile venue transmettre le message. Clementine dû rester à sa place, continuer son labeur alors que son anxiété augmentait graduellement à mesure que les minutes puis les heures s'égrenaient. Elle aurait aimé être au côté de ses amis. Leur apporter son soutien et s'assurer qu'aucune complication ne porte préjudice à Jessy ou au bébé... A _son _bébé !

Finalement, quand il fut presque vingt heures, l'ensemble des gens dans la serre eu la permission de quitter les lieux afin de rejoindre tranquillement dans la demi-heure suivante la cafétéria.

Néanmoins, Clementine préféra partir jusqu'en zone de soin, y faire une halte afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulait bien pour Jessy.

Elle rejoint dans une petite foulée le bâtiments principal du camp, là où pratiquement tous dormaient. Quand d'autres gens avaient commencé à rejoindre Wellington, quelques baraquements de taille convenable avaient été construits pour les accueillir. L'intimité n'était pas primordial pour Wellington. Les gens devaient faire avec et certains couples devaient ruser d'intelligence pour pouvoir passer du temps ensemble. Comme Jessy et Pablo; les conduisant ainsi à ce jour très spécial...

Elle arriva promptement à la porte de la bâtisse de containers, entra dans le hall terne et se dirigea en hâte dans le couloir qui l'intéressait.

Un souvenir aussi nostalgique que désagréable se rappela à elle. Quand Louie était encore en vie, Clem avait prit l'habitude de venir ici aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait, retrouvant majoritairement son amie dans la première salle du couloir, son bureau faisant parfois office de salle d'examen pour les blessures « mineurs ».

Clementine n'avait jamais remis les pieds ici sans y avoir été obligé suite à quelques blessures ou incidents de parcours lors de deux trois missions.

Elle délaissa alors cette sensation et dépassa la première porte. Il en y avait trois autres dans ce couloir. Clementine rejoignit la deuxième encastré dans le mur de gauche. Cette salle était très certainement l'endroit où les risques infectieux étaient moindres. Wellington s'étaient assurés de créer un quartier convenable pour les blessures sérieuses qui méritaient parfois plusieurs heures de soins.

Elle perçut quelques gémissements par delà le rempart ainsi que la voix inaudible du docteur qui avait remplacé Louie.

Elle toqua à la porte, attendit une dizaine de seconde avant que l'homme dorénavant responsable de cette zone du camp ne vienne lui ouvrir. Il la regarda de haut en bas puis souffla d'un ton ferme :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Comme presque tout le monde ici, Julian était lui aussi captif de Wellington. C'était un chirurgien d'une cinquantaine d'année, au cheveux grisonnant mais toujours bien conservé. Il était plutôt désagréable, austère et avait presque des tocs lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être ordonné et méticuleux. Probablement que son caractère allait avec son métier.

Car, il fallait l'admettre, il était très compétent dans son travail. Il y excellait même. Il avait accompli à quelques reprises des miracles qui ne semblaient plus possible dans les conditions actuelles de leurs monde.

\- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Jessy.

Soudain, elle vit Pablo apparaître derrière le médecin, le visage très sérieux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interpeller le médecin tonna froidement :

\- Il y en a encore pour un moment. Reviens plus tard gamine !

Aussi vite, la porte se referma sur elle dans un claquement sec. Elle étudia la devanture avec colère, rêvant une seconde de pouvoir tordre le coup de Julian pour la renvoyer de la sorte.

Elle préféra ne pas appliquer sa pensée et reprit sa route. Seulement, au milieu du couloir, elle regarda en arrière au son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Clem.

Pablo sortit de la pièce, ferma derrière lui et vint rapidement rejoindre l'adolescente. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il était pâle et transpirait légèrement. Elle eu l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormis depuis des jours.

Et c'était probablement vrai dans un certain sens. Ses nuits avaient dû être agitées par la pression de ce qui était en train d'arriver dans la pièce à côté.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Elle va bien ?

\- D'après le doc, tout est normal pour le moment.

Il réussit à afficher un faible réconfort à l'idée que Jessy s'en sortait bien jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Ses contractions la font bien souffrir. Elles se rapprochent beaucoup. A ce que j'ai compris elle est en phase active.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle va bientôt accoucher ?

\- Normalement oui. Je t'épargnes les détails techniques mais le vrai travail devrait commencer dans une heure ou deux d'après ce qu'a dit le doc.

La crainte s'insinua de nouveau sur les lignes du garçon aux cheveux sombres. Cette émotion n'était jamais bien loin ces derniers temps. Doucement, en effleurant délicatement son épaule de ses doigts, elle demanda :

\- Comment tu t'en sors toi ?

\- J'ai peur Clem. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'émotion. J'ai peur pour nous deux.

\- Pour vous trois tu veux dire. Vous serez trois bientôt.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, lorgna un point invisible. Il lui renvoya alors un sourire contrit tandis qu'elle retirait la main de son épaule.

\- Ouais, j'imagine...

Elle ne cherchait pas à raviver sa peine mais à lui rappeler que malgré leur situation, lui, Jessy et leur bébé formerait une famille. Wellington pouvait faire beaucoup de chose mais il ne pouvait définitivement enterrer l'amour des gens. Ils avaient beaucoup de pouvoir mais pas celui-là.

Elle même essayait souvent de s'en éloigner mais finissait inéluctablement par revenir vers lui. Car c'était bien l'amour pour ses amis et AJ qui la maintenait encore en vie.

Pablo et Jessy y arriveraient. Il surmonterait tout ça. Il le fallait.

\- T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Si je peux, je le ferai !

\- Tu peux détruire ce camp jusqu'à la racine ? Ça, j'aimerais beaucoup.

Elle aurait aimé. Au moins autant que lui. Mais c'était là quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Elle n'en était pas capable.

\- Désolé. Mauvaise blague. C'est sympa de demander mais j'ai besoin de rien.

\- D'accord. J'essaierai de revenir dès que possible.

\- Ok. Merci d'être passé en tout cas.

\- Normal.

Il inspira à plein poumon, tentant d'afficher un visage plus serein sans trop de succès avant de repartir pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait dans l'épreuve la plus longue et difficile qu'ils allaient devoir affronter.

* * *

Après le dîner de la veille, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repasser voir Pablo et Jessy. Elle avait juste su que le bébé n'était pas encore arrivé lorsque les cadets et civils avaient dû rejoindre leur « chambre » à vingt et une heure.

Mais si tout s'était déroulé normalement, la fille ou le fils de Jessy et Pablo était née quelques temps après. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Jessy et le nouveau née soit en bonne santé.

Elle aurait voulu parler de ses inquiétudes à Jack. Discuter avec lui dans la pénombre de leur cellule éclairée par la vague de lumière provenant de la lampe à huile. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'être seule la nuit. Elle trouvait dérangeant de se réveiller ou de s'endormir sans entendre la respiration de Jack à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, elle espérait que lui aussi se porte bien. En mission, un incident était si vite arrivé.

Après une heure à voguer d'une pensée à l'autre, le sergent Turner vint finalement ouvrir sa cellule et celles du reste des cadets. Elle essaya de repérer la présence de Pablo dans la ligne qu'il formait mais celui-ci était absent. Il était sûrement avec Jessy, profitant de la présence de leur bébé avant que son sort, comme celui d'AJ, ne soit remis entre les mains du camp.

Comme d'ordinaire, ils marchèrent tous d'une même cadence jusqu'à descendre les deux jeux d'échelle pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Toutefois, lorsque Clementine observa l'endroit où se trouvait très certainement ses deux amis, son envie subite de les voir prit le dessus.

Clementine avait quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne fassent l'appel à l'intérieur du réfectoire. Le temps suffisant de s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle s'esquiva de la ligne sans que le sergent ne la repère. Elle ne put toutefois pas passer inaperçue sous le regards de quelques cadets qui ne dirent pas un mot et agirent comme si rien n'était arrivé, comblant même le trou laissé par sa fuite. Elle les remercia pensivement et rejoint promptement le couloir de la zone de soin.

L'adolescente avança d'une démarche souple et discrète comme Wellington lui avait appris afin de ne pas être repérer par un ennemi. Humains ou morts.

Elle passa devant la porte du bureau de Julian puis finît par tomber devant celle qui l'intéressait. Là où avait été installée Jessy la veille. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et remarqua que la pièce était vide. Elle essaya alors la porte d'en face qui était l'une des deux pièces de soin et de repos des blessés.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer une fois de plus et entra.

La pièce était éclairée par une lampe électrique au dessus de la porte – comme pratiquement toute les pièces de Wellington. La zone restait toutefois sombre mais elle put tout de même repérer Jessy couchée au fond de la pièce sur l'un des lits de camps. Pablo était absent, le bébé aussi de toute évidence. Probablement que ce dernier était sous la garde du médecin qui devait être au réfectoire. Il avait d'ailleurs dû emmener le nouveau papa avec lui laissant à la jeune maman la possibilité de se reposer.

Clementine s'avança alors vers le lit de son amie pour prendre un peu mieux conscience de la jeune fille qui semblait endormie. Mais dans sa marche, elle trébucha sur quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un quand elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait des pieds d'une personne. Elle regarda le haut de ce corps caché derrière le lit. Elle fut stupéfier de reconnaître Julian, le médecin.

En hâte, elle s'assura qu'il respirait, envahie soudain par une multitude de question. Elle perçut le battement de son cœur et remarqua un peu de sang frais qui coulait de son front.

Subitement, Clem se remit sur ses jambes et se précipita jusqu'au lit de Jessy. Elle secoua assez fermement la jeune fille tout en hélant son nom dans le but de la réveiller très rapidement :

\- Jessy, réveilles-toi ! Allez !

L'adolescente un peu plus vieille qu'elle, au teint plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, finit par ouvrir violemment les yeux dans un violent sursaut.

Clementine ignorait bien ce qu'il se passait mais craignait que Pablo ait fait une grave erreur.

\- Clem ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le médecin est par terre, assommé. Est-ce que tu sais où est Pablo ?!

Subitement, Jessy regarda à côté d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose qui avait disparu. Une panique qu'elle n'avait jamais observé sur ses traits et dans son regard s'empara d'elle. Elle se retourna vers Clem, s'exprimant le cœur au bord des lèvres :

\- Il va le faire ! Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus ! Qu'il ne fallait pas !

\- De quoi tu parles Jessy ?!

\- Pablo va _la_ tuer.

Elle comprit alors qu'ils avaient eu une fille. Elle comprit aussi que si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose, ils la perdraient.

\- Où il est ?

\- Je sais pas... La main de Jessy était posée sur sa bouche, trop choquée par ce qu'il se passait, réalisant ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

\- Réfléchis ! Où est-ce qu'il irait pour faire _ça _?! Clem hurla sur la pauvre Jessy qui était déjà complètement bouleversée.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de la ménager. Il fallait agir vite. Tout de suite !

Elle obéit à l'ordre de Clementine et après quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étendre sur des heures, elle finit par dire comme si la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit :

\- La cellule d'isolement au fond du couloir, au deuxième ! C'est là qu'on allait toujours pour... C'est là-bas qu'elle a été conçut.

Clementine partit en trombe au milieu de sa réplique.

\- Dis-lui qu'elle s'appelle Adelina !

Jessy remit tous ses epoirs dans cette phrase que Clem entendit au moment de passer la porte.

Elle détala comme une furie. Elle ne réfléchissait plus. Avançait vers un seul but : sauver Adelina.

Elle poussa ses muscles plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle bondissait à une vitesse vertigineuse, poussée par l'adrénaline de l'horreur qui était sur le point d'arriver. Elle réussit à monter les barreaux des échelles deux à deux. Elle fut heureuse que tout le monde soit au réfectoire. Cela facilita son ascension jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Quand elle fut dans le hall, elle glissa et faillit tomber lorsqu'elle prit le tournant du couloir qui l'intéressait de façon trop empressée. Celui dans lequel elle avait été conduite dès le jour de son arrivé.

Elle traversa le corridor jusqu'à la dernière porte. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de souffler qu'elle débarquait dans les lieux.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. La lumière du couloir derrière elle ne permettait pas de voir le fond de la pièce mais elle entendit distinctement le son de ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse.

Elle savait où se trouvait Pablo mais ne pouvait encore le voir.

\- Pablo ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Il continuait toujours à entonner la musique imposant un long frisson qui remonta dans l'échine de la jeune fille.

Au ralenti, elle finit par enclencher l'interrupteur qui se trouvait à ses côtés, le corps fébrile, les mains tremblantes.

L'ampoule au dessus de sa tête finit par éclairer faiblement la pièce lui permettant de repérer enfin Pablo.

L'adolescent de seize aux cheveux noirs était assis contre le mur, les genoux ramener contre son torse. Il tenait sa fille dans ses bras, enveloppée dans une petite couverture. Il était en train de la bercer, calmement, comme un père. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il l'aimait déjà.

\- Pablo, ne le fais pas !

Il cessa de chantonner. Avec une lenteur terrifiante, il finit par relever son visage vers le sien, cessant d'observer sa fille un instant. Il avait pleuré : elle pouvait encore voir les traces humides sous ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues.

\- Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu traverses, mais je sais ce que sont les regrets. Regarde-la Pablo ! Regarde-la ! Tu ne te remettras jamais de ça ! Jessy non plus !

Sa voix était désespérée soudain. Empli de suppliques et d'espoirs qu'il n'aille pas au bout de ce qu'il voulait faire. De ce qu'elle avait elle aussi pensée à faire...

Car, c'était bien là les songes et réflexions qui la rongeaient depuis des mois. Celles qui l'empêchaient de retourner auprès d'AJ.

Il lui était arrivé de rêver de le tuer et de se libérer enfin de la pression qu'exerçait ce petit bonhomme sur sa vie. De s'affranchir de son existence. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait face à quelqu'un qui avait eu la même pensée qu'elle, elle sut que jamais plus ces maux d'esprit ne viendraient la hanter.

\- C'est vrai. Tu as raison. Il souffla dans un murmure à peine audible, terne, presque mort.

Il regarda à nouveau sa petite fille avec une douceur infinie. C'était là une bienveillance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de qui que se soit. Clementine en avait le cœur brisé. Mais ce ne fut rien jusqu'au moment où il avoua d'un timbre désincarné et pourtant tellement aimant :

\- C'est trop tard Clem. Elle s'est déjà endormie. Personne ne pourra jamais la blesser maintenant.

Clementine se sentait aussi comprimée que si elle avait été enfermée dans une cages deux fois trop petite pour elle. Étouffée comme si quelqu'un s'était assis sur sa cage thoracique pour l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Elle réfutait l'idée. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas lui.

Sans savoir comment, son corps commença à avancer plus près de la posture recroquevillé sur le sol qu'était Pablo. Chaque pas était plus pénible que le précédent. Elle approchait de lui et du bébé et sentait que la vérité viendrait, d'une seconde à l'autre, éventrer ses dernières espérances.

Quand elle fut à moins d'un pas de lui, elle se pencha en avant, tétanisée, et pris définitivement conscience de la réalité.

La petite était enfermée dans le nid de ses bras, les yeux clos, elle ne respirait pas. Son sang imbibait le pull du garçon et une partie de la couverture qui la maintenait au chaud. La lame ensanglantée qui avait perforé l'arrière de son crâne était posée tout à côté du jeune homme. C'était fini.

\- Pour... Pourquoi ? Elle eut envie de régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Son regard devint noir, meurtrier. Pablo ne pouvait voir le dégoût et l'horreur qui comblaient ses traits. Il était trop hypnotisés par cette petite fille morte.

N'y avait-il donc plus aucun espoir dans leur univers ?

\- Elle avait un nom Pablo. Clementine se surprit elle-même lorsqu'elle se mit à parler d'un timbre presque agressif. Son nom était Adelina.

Un silence plus pesant que tout ce qu'elle avait enduré envahit l'atmosphère. Pablo releva ses yeux vides, embués de larmes au fond de ceux de Clementine. Le choc suite à sa réplique était démesuré. Il tremblait, elle put voir son poing se contracter en même temps que sa mâchoire.

\- Et tu l'as tué !

Elle ne put contenir la méchanceté derrière ces paroles. Elle avait eu soudain besoin de le blesser encore plus. Elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point il avait mal agit. Qu'il sache que le reste de sa vie, il devrait vivre avec cette infamie.

Elle se permettait de le juger. Mais ce n'était pas seulement lui qu'elle blâmait à cet instant. Si elle était franche envers elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle avait l'impression de regarder dans un miroir. Que la personne assise par terre, tenant ce petit être mort aurait put être elle et AJ.

Elle comprenait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Adelina. Il caressa du bout des doigts le peu de cheveux qu'elle avait, l'embrassa sur le front avant de susurrer comme la plus douloureuses des confessions. C'était le prénom de ma Grand-mère. C'est elle qui m'a élevé, qui m'a tout donné. Enfin, elle et Jessy.

La haine et la colère de Clementine s'évaporèrent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Maintenant, tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était un poids si lourd sur le cœur qu'elle se demandait comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout.

\- Vas-t-en. Il lui ordonna alors avec une fermeté qui l'étonna tant elle contrastait avec le ton qu'il avait pris jusqu'ici.

\- Je... Tu... Elle balbutia sans savoir quoi dire.

\- Pars ! Il éleva la voix, menaçant. Je veux rester seul avec elle. Avant qu'ils viennent la prendre.

Les larmes s'échouèrent de nouveau de son regard. Il y avait une telle détresse dans son cœur. Elle aurait voulu le sauver, l'aider à porter son fardeau mais quelque chose sur ses traits lui fit comprendre qu'il ne partagerait ce poids avec personne d'autre. Il lui appartenait et comptait bien le garder aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait.

Clementine marcha à reculons. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du père et de la fille. Ce souvenir, comme tant d'autres, la pourchasserait le restant de sa vie. Pourtant, pour la première fois, elle voulut graver dans sa mémoire ce moment bercé de mélancolie, cette tragédie qui respirait un amour parfaitement pur.

Elle passa la porte et tituba dans les couloirs, se tenant au mur. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller. Mais de toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance puisque arrivée dans le hall, ses jambes flanchèrent. Elle réussit alors non sans mal à s'effondrer contre un des murs de tôles.

La tête lui tournait, des tâches blanches parsemaient sa vision. Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle crut qu'il allait lâcher. Pendant une seconde, elle le souhaita.

Et elle pensa brutalement que si son mal-être lui apparaissait si intolérable, qu'est-ce que cela allait être pour Pablo et Jessy ?

« Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à faire ça »

L'écho de la voix de Lee la remua plus encore. Elle se rappelait du train. Elle revit le corps faible de Duck proche de son dernier souffle. Les visages de Kenny et Katjaa face à l'impensable, l'innommable. Le souvenir était toujours net après tant d'années. Et c'était bien la seule phrase de ce funeste moment dont elle se souvenait parfaitement.

Elle comprit alors à se souvenir qu'en perdant leur fille, Pablo et Jessy disaient adieux à ce qu'avait été leur vie et cette idée la meurtrissait. Elle aurait préféré les coups de fouets que les lacérations invisible qui tourmentèrent son esprit, son âme. Dans cette tragédie, d'une certaine façon, elle perdait deux amis.

Et pour la première fois, elle put mieux comprendre la détresse de Kenny après la mort de Duck. Pablo lui avait ouvert les yeux mais elle aurait aimé rester aveugle.

Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta accroupie contre la paroi d'un container, souhaitant se fondre dans le décor qu'elle ne voyait plus jusqu'à disparaître et appartenir pour toujours à ce camp maudit. Elle réussit à reprendre néanmoins conscience lorsque le voile devant ses yeux d'un éclat vif s'effaça à une lenteur presque torturante.

Elle crut percevoir la voix de Lee qui résonnait dans les limbes de sa mémoire. Celle de Luke, de Louie et de tant d'autres qu'elle connaissait par le passé. La voix de ceux dont elle était sûr qu'ils étaient mort. Qui avaient quitté cette « vie ».

Elle croyait qu'ils l'attiraient vers elle. Vers la mort. Mais leurs murmures inaudibles devinrent clair. Ils lui disaient tous de repartir. De retourner se battre pour sa vie. Et parmi tous, le timbre de Lee était plus fort encore que ceux des autres.

Quand la pellicule blanche disparut pleinement, elle se surpris à cligner des yeux pour les ajuster à la pénombre de la pièce éclairée par une lampe qui lui était familière, près de sa casquette qu'elle ne mettait plus.

Elle était dans sa cellule, couchée sur le dos. Elle avait donc été déplacée. Quand ça ? Elle n'en gardait pas souvenir. Elle remarqua finalement une ombre en plus de la sienne qui dansait sur le mur sur son flan droit. C'était la silhouette d'un homme.

\- Enfin parmi nous.

Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix et comme d'ordinaire, ce timbre créa un léger frisson sur sa peau.

Dalton était assis sur la couchette de Jack, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes légèrement repliées vers sa poitrine. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, plus décontracté qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

Elle se demanda pensivement lorsqu'elle déposa son regard sur son visage si la faible lumière des lieux étaient la raison pour laquelle, à ce moment précis, ses traits lui paraissait moins dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un décrocher comme tu l'as fait. Rester inconscient tout en ayant les yeux ouverts... C'est pas commun.

Elle sentait un intérêt non dissimulé derrière ces derniers mots mais n'en eu que faire.

Elle se sentait lésée et encore anéantie par les derniers événements. Elle posa son bras devant ses yeux. Elle aurait pu repartir si ce n'était pour la voix de Dalton qui demanda d'un timbre assez intrigué :

\- Comment tu es revenue ?

Elle mit quelque secondes pour répondre, sans ôter le rempart de son regard et s'étonna d'opter pour la vérité :

\- J'ai juste écouté la voix d'amis. Ils m'ont dit de repartir alors je l'ai fait. Sa voix était terne malgré la réminiscence mélancolique du souvenirs de ces disparus.

Elle décida alors de jeter un coup d'œil vers lui. Une question la titillait :

\- Je suis restée longtemps comme ça ?

\- Presque treize heures d'après les autres. Mais je ne suis là que depuis quatre heures.

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa dernière remarque car elle prit enfin conscience qu'à travers la présence de Dalton, l'absence de Jack devint soudain plus étrange. Si le capitaine était là, c'était qu'ils étaient revenus. Alors pourquoi son ami n'était pas celui qui était assis sur la couchette qui lui appartenait.

\- Où est Jack ?! Elle demanda vivement inquiète, d'un bond s'asseyant.

La panique s'insinua pleinement face au sérieux et la rigueur que retrouvèrent les lignes charismatique du capitaine. Elle n'aimait jamais lorsque son visage s'exprimait ainsi.

\- Il n'est pas mort.

Cette phrase lui permit d'expulser un soupir de satisfaction qui ne dura pas alors que Dalton relançait avec flegme :

\- Mais il a été salement blessé. Une balle dans le dos. Il est entre les mains du médecin pour le moment.

\- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?!

\- Il a toute les raisons de vouloir rester en vie. Il dit avec un infime sourire qui lui parut plein de malice.

Elle ne saisit pas le mystère derrière cette déclaration et ce rictus. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il y avait quelque chose de plus important à faire.

\- Laisse-moi le voir ! Elle l'implora en avançant son buste vers lui pour tenir son avant bras.

Elle ne voulait même pas savoir comment c'était arrivé, qui l'avait blessé et pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était être avec lui. Après ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre lui aussi.

\- Non.

\- Dalton, s'il te plaît ! Sa prise se raffermit d'abord inconsciemment autour de son poignet au point où ses ongles laissèrent probablement des marques sur sa chair.

Jamais encore elle n'avait supplié le capitaine de cette manière. Elle était désespérée. Elle voulait être avec Jack.

\- Non. Il ôta délicatement la main de Clem accrochée à la manche de son uniforme kaki. Le médecin est encore en train de le soigner.

\- Je m'en fiche, j'attendrai dehors jusqu'à ce que Julian ait fini. Mais ne me laisses pas ici comme ça ! Elle tenta une fois encore en se réajustant sur sa couchette.

\- Je ne te laisse pas. Cette tirade la laissa perplexe. Mais je ne te laisse pas y aller non plus. Dors, il est tôt encore. Tu iras plus tard.

La surprise s'effaça, remplacée par une envie dévorante d'expulser toute la rage contenue au fond d'elle face à cet homme qui avait toujours pris plaisir à la voir souffrir. De ça, elle en était persuadé !

\- « Dors » ?! Elle reprit par ironie, d'une voix pernicieuse. Parce que tu crois que je peux réellement dormir sachant que mon ami lutte pour sa vie ?! Elle le pointa agressivement du doigt. T'es peut-être insensible mais ce n'est pas encore le cas de tout le monde !

Elle avait tellement de tristesse et de colère en elle qu'elle se fichait bien de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine. De heurter sa fierté et son ego.

\- Wellington essaie toujours de nous briser, de nous enlever tout ce qu'on a. Mais tant que des gens ici continueront à se soutenir, ça n'arrivera jamais !

C'était un discours implacable, forgé par le poison de ressentiment qui s'écoulait dans ses veines.

\- Je te déteste ! J'aimerai que tu sois mort ! Elle s'arrêta un moment dans son regard pour s'assurer qu'il croit à ses paroles. Je déteste tout ce que ce camp fait ! Mais il y a encore des gens que j'aime et ça, vous ne me l'enverrez jamais !

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas très grave.

Elle ignorait à quoi s'appliquait sa réponse. Au fait de le détester et de le vouloir mort, d'exécrer ce camp ou au derniers mots qu'elle avaient prononcé. À vrai dire, c'était une réponse qui pouvait tout aussi bien faire référence à tous ces sujets.

Elle en avait assez. Assez des mystères qu'il faisait. De ses réactions qui était bien trop différentes de tous les gens qu'elle avait côtoyé jusqu'ici.

Dans un effort cornélien, elle réussit à se contenir de se jeter sur lui et d'essayer de le tuer avant qu'il ne prenne le dessus sur elle. Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur, ferma les yeux, contractant autant son poing que sa mâchoire.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru par le passé, lorsqu'elle était encore avec Lee, qu'une telle violence pourrait un jour naître en elle. Elle espérait qu'il n'était pas trop déçu là où il était...

Elle finit par retrouver en partie son calme à travers sa dernière réflexion et préféra l'interroger sur l'autre sujet qui l'avait mis tant à mal qu'elle s'était littéralement déconnectée de cette réalité :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Pablo et Jessy ?

Elle était persuadé qu'il savait déjà tout de l'affaire et s'interrogeait donc beaucoup sur ce qui allait arriver au couple. En plus de ça, elle ne voulait pas parler de Jack, de ce qui avait conduit à sa blessure. Il lui raconterait _lui-même _ce qui lui était arrivé. Il serait _en vie_ pour lui conter son récit.

\- On ne fera pas de mal à Jessy. J'ai appris qu'elle avait admit qu'elle et Pablo pensaient tous les deux à la tuer après l'accouchement mais d'après le commandant il était plutôt clair qu'elle avait changé d'avis quand on lui a dit après coups ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a appris la nouvelle.

Cette dernière déclaration intensifia la peine de Clementine.

\- Oui... Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus ça. Elle m'a demandé de l'arrêter. Sa voix n'était qu'un soupir amère.

\- Pour Pablo, moi et le commandant devons encore prendre une décision. Pour le moment il a décidé de le laisser dans le cachot dans lequel il se trouvait quand il a tué son bébé. Il n'en est pas sorti depuis que c'est arrivé. Lui aussi n'a pas prononcé un mot.

\- Adelina.

\- Quoi ? Il sourcilla sans comprendre.

\- Elle s'appelait Adelina.

\- Oui, si tu veux.

Elle n'aima pas particulièrement son ton qui montrait qu'il se fichait bien du sort de la petite ou de ses amis. Elle se forçait à ne regarder que rarement dans sa direction, lui préférant le plafond ou le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Elle sentait son attention sur elle mais essayait de l'éviter dès qu'elle le pouvait. C'était difficile. Elle connaissait bien l'intensité dont était capable le capitaine. Elle s'interrogeait d'ailleurs sur sa présence entre ces quatre murs. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait dit avoir passé quatre heures ici, avec elle, lorsqu'elle avait dérivé, inconsciente de son environnement. Pourquoi faire ? Qu'est ce que cela lui apportait ?

\- Pourquoi tu restes ? Elle finit par demander froidement mais néanmoins curieuse de sa réponse.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie.

Elle secoua la tête par frustration face à ses réponses pourtant simples mais qui lui paraissait bien trop souvent manquer de sens. Ou alors était-ce juste un moyen de plus pour lui de se jouer d'elle. Comment savoir avec lui...

Ils ne dirent plus mots après ça. Leur regards se croisaient parfois, restant alors plus longtemps accrochés que la fois précédente.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une conversation passait entre eux sans qu'elle n'en saisisse son sens véritable. Et cette sensation perdura un long moment jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne toquer à la porte de sa cellule, entrant lorsque le capitaine lui permis.

C'était un des soldats du camp, Porter, un jeune d'à peu près vingt cinq ans, aux origines difficilement identifiable. Sa peau tendait vers un teint des îles. Il était plutôt petit affichant néanmoins des larges épaules. Ses yeux était aussi noir que la nuit et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur plutôt cendré. Ses joues étaient plutôt saillantes et s'harmonisait étrangement avec sa bouche aux lèvres fine qu'il avait l'habitude de souvent mordiller comme à cet instant.

**[C2]**

**Ce soldat là, Clem ne l'oublierait jamais. C'était lui qui avait suivit les ordres de Dalton lorsqu'elle avait été fouettée pour son premier jour.**

Lorsqu'il vit que l'adolescente était consciente, Porter cilla de surprise avant de déblatérer à l'attention de Dalton :

\- Le commandant souhaiterait vous voir dans ses quartiers Capitaine.

Dalton ne cessa jamais de lorgner Clementine tout en ponctuant casuellement :

\- C'est urgent ?

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Dalton interroger un ordre.

\- Euh... Il ne m'a pas dit de quoi il était question. Le soldat aussi semblait étonné. Mais il a demandé à vous voir tout de suite.

\- Bien.

Il se remit sur ses jambes. Il interpella le soldat en lançant avant de passer l'entrée :

\- Porter, veille à ce qu'elle soit conduite près de Jack lorsqu'il reprendra conscience.

Il clama platement, comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait.

\- À vos ordre, Capitaine.

Puis, sans autre marque d'attention pour elle, il quitta sa cellule en compagnie du soldat.

Elle était de nouveau seule et n'aima pas cette sensation. Elle se surpris pendant un moment à regretter la présence de Dalton. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère mais après tout ce qui était arrivé, la solitude n'était finalement pas quelque chose qu'elle se sentait de force à affronter.

Plus tard, elle avait été étonnée que le sergent ne passe pas dans sa cellule lorsqu'elle avait entendu derrière sa porte les cadets sortir des leurs. Au lieu de ça, le déjeuner de Clementine lui avait été amené par Porter quelques temps après, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Elle n'y avait pas pensé avant mais elle se demandait dans quel but il la laissait dans sa cellule. De qui venaient les ordres ? Du commandant ou de Dalton. D'ailleurs, risquait-elle des représailles pour ce qui était arrivé ? Après tout, même si elle n'avait tenté que d'aider, eux se demandaient peut-être quelle était sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui était arrivé.

Quand il revint une nouvelle fois, il dit cette fois-ci :

\- Viens avec moi.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il allait la mener vers Jack. Du moins elle l'espérait. Après tout, il était possible qu'il la conduise jusqu'au commandant qui comptait propablement l'interroger et obtenir les détails de cette affaire puisque Jessy et Pablo restaient muets d'après les dires de Dalton.

Elle fut rassurée, même enchantée, de voir qu'une de ses espérances fut enfin récompensée lorsqu'elle et le soldat atteignirent le rez-de-chaussée et s'engagèrent en zone de soin.

La porte du médecin était grande ouverte. Elle repéra immédiatement sa présence. La plaie sur son front avait été rafistolée grâce à trois point de sutures. Elle espérait que sa blessures ne l'avait pas gêné dans les soins qu'il avait donné à Jack.

Porter s'adressa à lui et clama en guise d'ordre :

\- Le capitaine a dit qu'elle pouvait passer voir Jack maintenant qu'il a repris conscience.

\- Pas longtemps alors. S'exaspéra le médecin en se massant le cou.

\- Comment il va ? Finit par demander Clem vivement anxieuse de sa réponse.

\- Il est stable pour le moment. Il faudra juste faire attention au risque d'infection.

\- Il va se remettre donc ?

\- Normalement. Il y a toujours des risques post opératoires après ce genre d'opérations. Plus encore dans de tels conditions. Mais t'inquiète pas gamine, je sais ce que je fais.

C'était bien la première fois que Julian usa d'une certaine gentillesse lorsqu'il appela « gamine ».

\- Tu as dix minutes. Après il faudra le laisser se reposer.

Elle hocha de la tête en remerciement et rejoint finalement la première salle de soin en compagnie du soldat. Elle fut contente qu'il reste dehors et leur autorise un peu d'intimité. Elle voulait être seul avec Jack. Elle en avait besoin.

Le jeune homme était couché sur un des quatre lits de camps des lieux. Une poche sanguine était accrochée à une barre métallique, pendant au dessus de sa tête et relié à son bras par un fin tuyau.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et finit par murmurer délicatement :

\- Jack ?

Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, caressant gentiment sa peau dans l'espoir qu'il la regarde. Elle avait besoin de voir ses yeux ouverts.

Et comme une réponse à sa demande, les paupières de son ami finirent par s'ouvrir.

\- Hey... Elle chuchota chaudement. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché les entrailles avec une balles de petit calibre. Mais à part ça, je me sens bien.

Étonnement, elle trouva la force de sourire face à sa tentative d'humour. Selon elle, c'était le plus souvent bon signe. Ne serait-ce que pour l'esprit du malade ou du blessé.

\- Alors dès que je suis pas là t'en profites pour t'attirer des ennuis ?

\- J'aime bien quand tu t'inquiète pour moi.

\- Crétin.

Il sourit faiblement et attrapa sa main dans la sienne qu'il caressa doucement du pouce. Elle sentit son amertume grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'apprêtait à parler :

\- J'ai appris pour Pablo et Jessy... Il énonça difficilement, la voix troublé par l'émotion. Le médecin m'a dit ce qui était arrivé à leur fille.

Une certaine culpabilité envahie les traits de Clementine alors qu'elle répliquait le ton bas :

\- Tu m'avais dit de garder un œil sur eux. Et j'ai essayé. Je te le jure. J'ai voulu l'empêcher mais quand je suis arrivé... il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité Clem. Parfois on ne peut ni améliorer les choses, ni les empirer. Parfois on peut seulement être témoin des événements et rien dans nos choix ne fait de réel différence. Si ce n'est peut-être sur l'impact qu'ils imposent à nos vie.

\- Oui, mais peut-être que si j'étais venue avec toi, je n'aurais pas eu à affronter ce que j'ai vu ici lorsque tu étais partis. Et qui sait, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été blessé avec moi à tes côtés.

\- Je ne peux pas parler pour la première mais je pense que ta présence n'aurait rien changé à ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre mission.

\- Moi qui te croyait plus malin que ça... Qui a pu t'approcher de si près ?

Il afficha un petit rictus sous la taquinerie de Clementine et commença alors à raconter lentement son récit :

\- C'était la routine. Tout se passait bien mais le dernier jour, des gens ont finalement rejoint le barrage alors Dalton a demandé à ce qu'on détruise l'installation. Selon lui, c'était un risque trop grand de leur laisser l'installation intacte après qu'ils aient repéré notre présence.

Clementine n'en revenait pas. Combien de personne avait condamné le capitaine en agissant ainsi ?

\- On a posé des explosifs et on avait soixante secondes pour se tirer. Les jumeaux et Gutterman ont réussi à passer mais avec Viktor et Cindy on était encore bloqué sur l'échelle de la façade du barrage quand ça a explosé. Cindy essayait de nous couvrir mais elle est tombé et une balle l'a eu en pleine tête. Il indiqua tristement. Après ça, Viktor ai moi avons tenté une percée mais j'ai été touché dans le dos. Une femme est arrivé sur moi et j'ai entendu la voix d'un mec lui dire « Christa, tue-le ! » Il y avait des rôdeurs partout autour de nous. Et, elle... Clem ? Ça va ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille était grands ouverts. Ses lèvres ne se touchaient plus. Elle avait mal entendue. C'était obligé. Jack s'était trompé. Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, pas vrai ?

\- Tu... Tu as dis « Christa » ? Elle bafouilla sous le choc du nom. Tu en es sûr ?

\- Je risque pas d'oublier ça. Elle a bien failli me tuer. Pourquoi ? Tu connaissais quelqu'un avec ce nom ?

\- C'est presque impossible.

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa question et préféra alors reprendre en énonçant avec fougue :

\- Comment elle était ?!

\- La trentaine je dirais, les cheveux brun, la peau sombre. C'est elle, n'est ce pas ?

Dès qu'il avait commencé sa description, elle avait su. Les probabilité que quelqu'un répondant à ce nom et en plus à sa description n'était pas un hasard. Christa était en vie. Elle n'était pas très loin. Un morceau de son passé se trouvait à moins d'une centaine de kilomètre d'ici.

Comment s'en était-elle sortie ?

Mais cette question s'effaça alors qu'elle entendit le garçon gémir sous un mauvais mouvement qui relança la douleur dans son ventre. Et tandis qu'elle se remit à observer son ami avec inquiétude, elle ressentit soudain un vif élan de rancœur face à la femme qui avait failli prendre la vie de Jack. Au fond, elle n'avait jamais été proche de Christa comme elle l'était de Jack. Pas après qu'elle l'ait tenu pour responsable de la mort d'Omid.

Et une part en elle se sentait coupable de ressentir de telles émotions vis-à-vis de cette femme qui avait veillé sur elle si longtemps. C'était plus fort qu'elle toutefois. Jack faisait parti de sa vie maintenant. Christa, non.

\- Ne parle de ça à personne, d'accord ? Si l'un des soldats, Dalton ou Caldwell venaient à savoir, je suis sûr qu'il mettrait en place un plan pour attaquer leur zone. Un plan qui reposerait en partie sur moi.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je ne dirai rien. T'as ma parole.

Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Rien de plus.

\- Comment t'as réussi à t'en sortir alors ? Elle l'interrogea lui indiquant qu'il ne devait plus parler du sujet précédent.

Jack dût comprendre le message puisqu'il poursuivit son discours :

\- Les soldats ont réussit à géré les rôdeurs et quand elle a vu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire feu sur elle, elle est repartit sur la rive Est vers ses compagnons. Les autres sont venus me tirer de là et on a fini par reprendre la route avec l'assurance que le barrage avait bien céder après notre passage. C'était un tel enfer...

\- C'est vraiment pas passé loin. Clementine souffla, vraiment ravi que son ami soit encore en vie.

\- J'avais de bonne raisons de m'accrocher.

Cette phrase fit écho à celle que Dalton lui avait prononcé plus tôt dans la matinée.

\- C'est bizarre... C'est ce que Dalton m'a dit tout à l'heure. Que tu avais des raisons de rester en vie.

\- Pas étonnant puisque c'est lui qui a fait en sorte de me donner des raisons de m'en sortir. Il soupira avec une évidente colère en détournant le regard du sien.

Elle l'observa contracter le poing jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Des trucs sur Pablo et Jessy. Mais surtout sur toi.

Il grognait presque entre ses dents sous le souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner.

\- Des saloperies qui ne méritent pas d'être répétées.

« Je veillerai sur eux pour toi »

La dernière phrase du capitaine avant leur départ la percuta de plein fouet.

Il l'avait fait finalement. D'une façon tordu et atypique, il avait réussit à maintenir Jack en vie. Pour la première fois, elle se sentit reconnaissante envers ses méthodes étranges. Mais le sentiment passa bien vite alors qu'elle se rappelait que trop bien sa manière d'agir et ce qu'il pouvait être. Certaines des marques qu'elle avait sur son corps et qui ne disparaîtrait jamais, c'était à lui qu'elle les devait. Cela elle ne l'oubliait pas. Ni la façon dont il avait joué à ses dépends avec AJ quelques temps après son arrivé. Et surtout pas sa façon qu'il avait de la tester selon son bon vouloir.

\- Fais attention à lui Clem. Jack la mit en garde avec sévérité. Le laisse pas trop s'approcher. Je crois vraiment qu'il fait une fixation sur toi. Et j'ai l'impression que ça s'intensifie.

Elle avait appris à reconnaître cette aversion lorsqu'elle l'entendait dans la voix des autres. Elle l'avait entendu la première fois dans la bouche de Pablo après qu'il ai assassiné l'homme responsable des sévices perpétrés sur Jessy il y avait presque deux ans maintenant.

Elle n'imaginait pas Dalton comme ça. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle ignorait pratiquement tout de cet homme difficile à cerner. Elle comptait donc bien écouter les conseils de Jack cette fois encore. Ce dernier avait toujours mis ses intérêts en avant. Elle faisait confiance à son jugement.

\- Je resterai sur mes gardes. C'est promis.

Il ne fut pas totalement rassuré mais cela l'aida à le calmer. Après ça, elle dût le quitter alors que leurs dix minutes s'étaient écoulé. Porter vint la chercher et elle dit à l'attention de Jack avant de le quitter :

\- Remets-toi vite. Je me sens un peu seul dans notre cellule.

Il hocha de la tête avant que la porte ne se referme.

Elle ne chercha pas à savoir où le soldat la conduisait. Elle le suivit dans le couloir de containers sans rien dire, ressassant inlassablement les événements de ce dernier jour. Tant d'horreurs étaient arrivées. Quand est-ce que tout cela s'arrêterait ?

_« Jamais »_ Elle répondit pensivement à sa propre question.

Dès que l'homme qui se mordillait encore les lèvres les emmena à l'extérieur, en direction du terrain d'entraînements où se trouvaient les cadets, une pensée la traversa. Elle avait besoin de régler _ça_ dès maintenant si bien qu'elle se tourna vers le soldat et appuya fermement sa requête :

\- Emmenez-moi voir le commandant s'il vous plaît ?

\- Maintenant ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Il a dit que je devais me référer à lui pour ce que j'ai a lui demandé.

À vrai dire il avait dit lui et Dalton. Néanmoins, suite aux paroles de Jack, elle préférait maintenant régler cette question directement avec le commandant. Même si un mois plus tôt elle aurait plutôt choisi le capitaine...

Porter soupira sa lassitude et finit par consentir à sa demande.

Une fois entrée dans le bâtiment où se trouvait le bureau de Caldwell et avoir passé le pas de la porte de ce dernier, l'homme d'un mètre quatre vingt dix au moins pria au soldat d'attendre dehors. Pourquoi avait-il toujours l'air si imposant ?

Son visage était toujours dur, la lueur dans ses yeux inquiétante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui était possible de s'exprimer avec compassion.

Il resta assis à son bureau, les coudes appuyés sur le bois du meuble, la guettant de l'œil comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose. Elle en avait assez de cette introspection de sa petite personne et décida de rompre le silence la première en allant droit au but :

\- J'aimerais revoir AJ.

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur sa bouche. De son timbre toujours grave, il finit par énoncer :

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te permettre de revoir le gosse ?

Elle détestait les questions rhétoriques. Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir les réponses que les autres attendaient. Pourtant, cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de réfléchir et prétexta sereinement :

\- Oui. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai brisé aucune règle.

\- Rien ne me dit que tu n'as pas donné un coup de main... Vu qu'aucun des deux ne veut plus parler, comment être sûr ?

Comme prévu un peu plus tôt, il avait bien songé à ce qu'elle soit en partie responsable des actions perpétrées par Pablo. Toutefois, s'il avait eu un doute réel sur sa culpabilité, elle aurait été conduite auprès de lui dès son réveil. Sur d'elle, elle proféra :

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. J'ai voulu _les_ sauver... Lui, Jessy et Adelina. Vous le savez très bien.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être aller chercher un soldat et dire ce qui était en train de se passer ?

\- J'ai agi sur l'instinct. Je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'arrêter ce qui allait...

Elle se stoppa puis se reprit avec une pointe d'amertume :

\- Je veux dire, arrêter ce qui _était_ déjà arrivé.

Elle ne mentait pas. Certes, elle n'avait pas voulu un instant mettre au courant qui que se soit. Mais la pulsion de sauver cette famille avait surpassé toutes autres possibilité de décisions.

Le commandant sembla alors réfléchir sagement, l'épia de haut en bas comme si un geste dans son attitude aurait pu l'aider à imposer son dernier mot sur le sujet.

\- Tu seras autorisée à revoir AJ lors de tes jours repos sauf si tu es assigné à une mission de dernière minute.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, ne sourit pas à la nouvelle mais la réponse de cette homme la libéra d'un étrange poids.

Car si il y avait une seule et unique chose positif qu'_elle_ pouvait retirer sur ce qui était arrivé à Pablo et Jessy, c'était qu'ils lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur son besoin de renouer un lien avec AJ. Et peu importait le temps qu'il lui restait dans ce monde, à ses côtés, peut-être que la pression de Wellington serait moindre sur les épaules du petit...

Oui, peut-être...

* * *

_ J'espère que cela vous a plu. _

_Je vous retrouve dans quelques temps pour le chapitre cinq !_


	12. Chap 4 : Hell Goes On Choix 2

[]

_Je sais que cela fait longtemps mais quand vous verrez la longueur que font les deux choix j'espère que vous comprendrez :) Aussi j'étais occupé sur la suite de mon autre fiction sur Walking Dead : The Game alors j'ai laissé celle-ci de côté pendant un bon mois._

**NOTE : Je met cette histoire en hiatus car je veux finir le premier épisode de mon autre fic qui arrive bientôt à sa conclusion. Elle aussi d'ailleurs mais les chapitres sont bien plus long à écrire sur Beyond Survival.**

Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont les seuls retours que peut espérer un auteur de fanfiction, alors n'hésitez pas !

* * *

_Votre choix_

**[Partir en mission]**

* * *

**_Système de repérage des répliques liées à vos choix:_**

_DANS **LE CHAPITRE 1 "Welcome to Wellington"**, SI VOUS AVIEZ CHOISI **"CRACHER SUR LE CAPITAINE DALTON" **: **_**[**__**C2]**_** \+ **caractère gras**  
_

* * *

C'était le jour J aujourd'hui. Elle quittait le camp pour trois jours au moins. Trois nuits de danger loin de l'enfer qu'était Wellington.

Clementine, Jack, les jumeaux et trois soldats déposaient leurs affaires, armes et matériels nécessaire à la mission dans la remorque du camion militaire. La jeune adolescente était plus excitée qu'effrayée par l'expédition car elle préférait être dehors, dans la nature, sur les routes même si cela voulait dire prendre plus de risques.

Ce matin, ils s'en allaient pour le barrage de Black River, à plus de soixante-dix kilomètres d'ici et à quinzaine de kilomètre en aval de la petite ville de Cheboygan.

Ce n'était pas une infrastructure hydraulique de grande envergure. Mais le barrage était suffisamment important pour produire une bonne quantité d'électricité. Il était donc facile de comprendre pourquoi l'endroit était prisé par les gens qui s'étaient installés près de cet aménagement.

Huit personnes partaient pour ce voyage. Elle, Jack, les jumeaux et Dalton. En plus de trois soldats.

Gutterman, le chef mécanicien le plus performant de Wellington, était emmené pour ses compétences plus que nécessaire à la réussite de cette opération. Certains de ses « frères d'armes » l'appelait parfois ''Rabbin'' parce qu'il était un homme encore très proche de sa foi. Il n'y avait aucun cheveux sur son crâne car il avait beau avoir seulement trente cinq ans, ils étaient déjà aussi chauve que certain quinquagénaire. L'homme avant donc pris la décision de toute enlevé. Il avait l'air plus fragile que la majorité des autres de ces compagnons.

Il y avait aussi Porter, un jeune d'à peu près vingt cinq ans, aux origines difficilement identifiable. Sa peau tendait vers un teint des îles, ses yeux était aussi noir que la nuit et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur plutôt cendré. Il était plutôt petit affichant néanmoins des larges épaules. Ses joues étaient plutôt saillantes et s'harmonisait étrangement avec sa bouche aux lèvres fines qu'il avait l'habitude de souvent mordiller.

**[C2] **

**Elle se souvenait très bien de ce dernier. Elle n'oublierait jamais qu'il avait dû la fouetter le premier jour de son arrivé après qu'elle est craché sur le capitaine Dalton. Après cet incident, elle le repérait toujours parmi les autres soldats mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger un mot avec lui.**

Le dernier était l'homme amené pour seconder Gutterman dans sa tâche. Il se nommait Viktor et son accent très prononcé laissait peu de doute sur ses origines. Un pays d'Europe de l'Est. Probablement la Russie ou l'Ukraine. Sa peau était aussi blanche que l'albâtre et paraissait aussi râpeuse que la surface du bois. On aurait dit qu'un simple coup aurait pu craqueler les traits de son visage. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment pu voir ses yeux car il portait une paire de lunette de soleil aux larges montures presque tous les jours, par bon ou mauvais temps.

Le plan était d'établir le campement à un demi kilomètre de la zone et d'agir par étapes sur trois jours. La préparation était, comme d'ordinaire, très bien orchestrée.

D'après leurs deux émissaires qui avait été envoyés sur les lieux durant trois semaines, la communauté qui avait élu domicile pas très loin du barrage y venait une fois par semaine, toujours à la même date. Lorsqu'on leur avait fait un topo de la situation, Clementine n'avait pas compris tous les détails techniques énumérés par Gutterman. Elle savait en revanche que le but était de créer un système de dérivation pour récupérer une partie de l'énergie qu'utilisait la communauté proche des lieux dans quatre de leurs générateurs de secours.

Ces derniers leur servaient en cas d'urgence. Ils avaient dû les utiliser deux mois plus tôt après qu'une tempête se soit abattue sur la région détériorant leur système électrique, les privant de ce bien nécessaire à quantité d'activité au sein de la communauté. Il avait fallu une dizaine de jours pour réparer les dommages et ils avaient donc été dans l'obligation de se servir de chacun des générateurs.

Ils finissaient de charger leurs affaires quand elle s'écarta de quelques pas de la remorque avant que Jack ne vienne s'installer à ses côtés et s'exprime vivement :

-Je suis content que tu viennes avec nous.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur quand je suis pas là pour couvrir tes arrières ? Elle le guetta du coin de l'œil tout en ricanant frugalement.

-Te flatte pas trop, hein ! Il rétorqua plus amusé que réellement vexé. On forme une bonne équipe c'est tout ce que je veux dire.

-J'imagine que c'est vrai. Il n'y a personne qui peut mieux prévoir mes réactions.

-C'est pareil pour moi.

Il finit sur un clin d'œil au moment où Garry s'adressa à eux posément :

\- L'un de vous deux peut aller récupérer ce qui reste.

Les deux amis regardèrent derrière eux, au point où se trouvait un sac à dos qu'il restait à emmener.

-Monte, je le fais.

Le garçon concéda simplement, grimpant derrière les jumeaux dans la remorque comme Clem revenait sur ses pas, à une dizaine de mètre de là.

Elle s'agenouilla et s'assura du contenu du sac qui contenait de nombreux outils. Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, l'ombre d'un homme affichant un béret apparu devant elle.

Elle jeta un œil en l'air pour apercevoir Dalton qui vint s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Son visage était toujours aussi bien rasé et s'exprimait peu si ce n'était à travers une certaine rigueur. Mais de temps en temps, en sa compagnie, il lui arrivait de s'exprimer différemment. Elle ne comprenait que rarement les émotions – s'il en avait – qui jaillissait sur ses lignes.

Elle se remit debout en maintenant le tissu qu'il lui prit délicatement des mains. Elle s'étonna de son geste, le guettant avec une certaine suspicion alors qu'il demanda casuellement :

-T'es sûr de toi pour cette mission ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Non par insolence mais parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Le choix était fait.

-Qui veillera sur Pablo et Jessy maintenant que toi et Jack partez pour trois jours ?

Elle le scruta sévèrement, exécrant sa remarque qui la culpabilisa de partir et de les laisser tous les deux ici. Pourtant, sous la montée de sa colère, il reprit :

\- Je t'aurais bien promis que tout se passera bien pour eux mais je ne serai pas sur place. Désolé.

Il conclut avec une étrange franchise en posant paisiblement sa main sur son épaule. Le touché de ses doigts s'évada furtivement alors qu'il rejoignait le camion pour monter par la porte du passager avant.

Clementine resta figée un moment face au geste du capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de cette façon avec elle. Se montrant aimable, agréable tout en dévoilant une sincérité qui avait l'air si vrai qu'elle sonnait fausse.

C'était plus bizarre sachant qu'il ne perdait jamais une bonne occasion pour la mettre à l'épreuve. Il jouait avec elle et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

Elle espéra très fort que Dalton ne revienne pas vivant de cette opération. Comme à chaque fois que lui, le commandant et les pires des soldats qui se trouvaient ici se mettaient en péril, elle souhaitait de toutes ses forces qu'ils y laissent la vie.

Elle se remit finalement en mouvement et embarqua peu après, aidée à monter dans le camion par la main que lui tendit Jack. Les portes leurs furent ouvertes, ils purent enfin prendre la route.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tout près de leur destination un peu après seize heures cette après-midi là. Ils passaient soudain devant un champ de récolte où plus rien ne poussait depuis de nombreuses années. La terre infertile, couverte d'une infime pellicule de glace restait là sans utilité. Sans personne pour prendre soin d'elle. Clementine trouva cela étrangement triste.

Le camion continua sur deux cent mètres, Black River sur leur flan droit, un petit bois bordant le côté gauche. Quand la route à travers la nature de ces grandes feuillages leur permit, l'engin braqua vers le bois et s'enfonça sur un chemin terreux submergé de racines, pierres ou pousses de mauvaises herbes. Ils finirent pas stopper le moteur à une cinquantaine de mètre s'assurant de garer le véhicule de façon à pouvoir repartir rapidement en cas de danger.

La route avait été plutôt silencieuse. Elle avait parfois échangé quelques mots avec Jack mais jamais de long discours. L'adolescente avait été trop obnubilée par l'idée de n'avoir jamais pu quitter Wellington si longtemps. Il y avait une pression inquiétante liée à cette mission mais celle-ci était compensé par la saveur libératrice de pouvoir vivre comme par le passé - même si cela ne durerait que trois jours. Si elle essayait très fort, elle pouvait se projeter dans une vie différente où elle était de retour sur les routes, voyageant d'une destination à l'autre, campant dans différents endroits et entourée de gens à qui elle pouvait se fier. Des gens comme Jack. Des personnes comme Garry et Gretchen en qui elle avait confiance dorénavant.

Elle imaginait que ces trois là se laissaient envahir par leurs pensées de la même façon qu'elle. Leur mutisme et leurs œillades perdues sur l'horizon dénotaient d'une multitude de rêveries qui, si elles n'étaient pas tout à fait semblable aux siennes, tendaient certainement vers des réflexions intimement liées.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cette période difficile et tragique puisse lui manquer. Vivre sur les routes lui avait coûté beaucoup. Pourtant, cela lui avait amené son lot de moment de joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti en deux années à Wellington.

C'était dangereux. Mais elle avait appris depuis quelques temps que c'était le danger d'une vie qui éloignait tout autant qu'il rapprochait les gens.

-Tout le monde descend !

La voix du capitaine claqua dans l'air et la ramena sur terre. Il sortait de la cabine du passager avant. Le conducteur, lui, avait un pied à terre quand les deux soldats et les cadets descendirent les uns après les autres de la remorque.

L'homme au béret ordonna alors à l'intégralité de l'équipe de commencer à installer leur campement. Ils obéirent d'un même mouvement et déchargèrent une grande partie du matériel.

Clementine partagerait une tente avec Jack. Les jumeaux, étonnement, avaient décidé de se séparer. Gretchen serait avec Porter et Garry avec Viktor. Quant à Dalton, il cohabiterait avec Gutterman.

Le froid s'intensifiait dans la région alors ils avaient préférés prendre avec eux des tentes plus longues à installer mais d'un tissu de meilleure qualité que celles qui n'avaient qu'à être jeter en l'air pour être montées. Les avantages de ces dernières ne compensaient nullement le choix de mieux se protéger du froid qui s'installait un peu plus chaque jour. Et s'ils voulaient s'assurer d'être en forme lorsqu'ils seraient sur le terrain, ils allaient devoir profiter de vrai nuit de repos.

Il lui était arrivé assez souvent, lorsqu'elle était avec Christa, de passer des nuits entière éveillée, à essayer de ne pas penser au froid qui la fouettait de part en part. Ou si elle ne dormait pas, c'était seulement pour être prête en cas d'attaque de rôdeurs qui se faisaient, cependant, de plus en plus rare dans cette région.

Ils installèrent leur campement provisoire sur une surface en carré de dix mètres de long, sous la voûte des sapins qui auraient la possibilité de les couvrir en partie s'il venait à pleuvoir. La neige n'apparaîtrait pas avant quelques semaines normalement mais déjà les températures en ce début novembre tournaient autour des cinq degrés.

Ils s'assurèrent aussi de créer un périmètre de barbelé pour prévenir d'attaques de rôdeurs venus faire un festin d'eux. Leur groupe installa ensuite un paravent au dessus du feu, de façon à dévier le mouvement de la fumée pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux par ceux qui vivaient tout près d'ici.

Elle ne savait pas trop où exactement mais elle obtint la réponse à sa question dès qu'ils eurent terminé l'installation du camp une heure plus tard.

Le capitaine les rassembla vers la tente qu'il partagerait avec Gutterman. Il déposa un plan sur le sol devant lequel il s'accroupit tandis que chacune des personnes présentes resta debout à l'écouter entamer son discours :

\- L'orphelinat où sont nos possibles ennemis se trouve ici. Il pointa un point sur la carte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rive, à un peu plus de deux kilomètre au Sud-Est de leur position. Notre cible est juste là. Son doigts bougea légèrement sur sa gauche, un peu plus près de leur position, sur le canal qui représentait Black River. On fera un simple repérage des lieux demain pour que Gutterman et Viktor puisse se préparer et étudier le système. Ensuite, on s'assura de récupérer l'énergie dans nos générateurs. On fera ça sur deux jours.

Ils connaissaient déjà ces informations mais un rappel aidait à se familiariser plus encore avec les charges qui leurs incombaient.

\- Cadets, il jeta un regard à chacun d'entre eux, vous couvrirez Gutterman et Viktor durant chacune des expéditions. Porter restera au campement. Je resterai sous couvert à l'extérieur, à la limite Ouest du barrage pour surveiller la zone. On utilisera les radios au cas où des complications surviennent. Il faudra agir vite. Vous aurez deux heures par expédition avant que l'on retourne au campement. Pas une minute de plus.

Il replia la carte, se remit debout et compléta d'un ton parfaitement ajusté, dénué de tension ou de crainte :

\- L'autre camp à l'air d'être plutôt routinier. Ils ne devraient pas refaire surface au barrage avant cinq jours d'après nos deux émissaires. Mais les choses peuvent tout de même changer. Vous devez être prêt à affronter n'importe quelle situation.

Même si la vie à Wellington était dirigée d'une main de fer à travers un mécanisme bien rôdée, que chacune de leurs opérations était finement préparée, il persistait une certaine originalité d'action dans leur plan en plus d'une évidente ingéniosité. Jamais ils ne repassaient à la même heure ou le même jour à un lieu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de visiter. Il cherchait à se faire discret. À ne pas faire parler d'eux et se créer des ennemis. Une façon pour eux de maintenir la – fausse - rumeur du havre qu'était Wellington.

-Pour les tours de gardes durant les nuits, Garry, Gretchen et Porter vous prendrez le premier tiers. Gutterman et moi prendrons la suite. Clementine, Jack et Viktor vous assurerez le dernier tour.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de noter que les cadets étaient tous mis sous la surveillance d'un soldat. Même si elle savait que c'était pour éviter des risques inutiles, elle doutait que cela soit la seule raison cachée derrière cette décision.

Le capitaine n'avait sûrement pas assez confiance en eux pour les laisser garder le campement pendant que les autres dormiraient. Il devait craindre qu'ils décident de s'échapper dans la nuit ou de s'en prendre aux soldats. C'était d'autant plus ironique car il comptait sur eux pour les protéger durant l'opération qui commencerait dès demain.

Après ça, il imposa leur couvre feu à vingt deux heures et dispersa le groupe. Dalton resta en compagnie de Gutterman et Viktor discutant du barrage pendant encore un long moment. Les cadets furent mis sous les ordres de Porter qui les aida à lancer un feu, tout en commençant à sortir des aliments d'un large sac de provision qui se trouvait encore dans la remorque du camion. Ils ramenèrent aussi une glacière dans laquelle se trouvait de la viandes d'animaux quelconque chassés par les civils de réserve du camp.

Elle aida à lancer les premières braises en compagnie de Porter et Garry, laissant Jack et Gretchen embrocher la viande sur des pointes de fer. Quand le feu commença à prendre, leur système de déviation pour la fumée fonctionna à merveille. Ils ne pourraient certes pas s'installer dans l'angle où le nuage vaporeux s'éparpillait mais c'était là une petite concession pour éviter d'être repéré.

Maintenant que l'hiver s'installait, le jour avait déjà fait place à une nuit claire où l'éclat des étoiles et de la lune traversaient les innombrables branches des arbres. Le rayonnement de l'embrasement insufflait suffisamment de lumière pour laisser entrevoir distinctement la zone jusqu'au limite de l'entrée de leurs tentes.

Peu après, Clementine et Jack copièrent les gestes des jumeaux lorsqu'ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp. Ces derniers étaient habitués maintenant à partir pour plusieurs jours. Ils étaient officiellement chez les cadets. Mais ils participaient presque à autant de missions avec les plus jeunes qu'avec les soldats du camps dorénavant.

Les deux amis s'assirent à deux bons pas de la chaleur rassurante amenée par les flammes dansantes. Elle trouva sa place entre Garry et Jack. Gretchen, elle, était installée sur le flan droit de son frère.

Les jumeaux discutaient avec un certain enthousiasme d'une scène d'un film d'autrefois dont l'action final semblait se passer sur un barrage. Clementine et Jack restèrent silencieux, les jambes replier contre leur buste. Pour eux, c'était leur première nuit loin de Wellington depuis bien longtemps. Et la jeune fille n'avait pas encore décidé si cela était une bonne chose ou pas.

Elle observa alors un moment Dalton qui était concentré sur sa conversation avec ces deux compagnons. Par surprise, il détourna son regard vers elle et l'intensité qui apparut très vite dans ses yeux la transperça. Elle l'angoissa autant qu'elle l'intrigua. Clem préféra dévier la course de ses prunelles et éviter de se brûler la rétine en lorgnant une fois de plus dans sa direction.

Elle guetta simplement Porter déposer la viande embrochée et deux conserves à côté du feu. Elle sourit par défaut lorsqu'elle surprenait les jumeaux se chamailler sur la façon dont il se souvenait de la fin d'un film, se sentit rassurée par la présence réconfortante de Jack assis tout près d'elle.

-Tenez.

Son regard avait dévié sur la course du feu quand elle remarqua Porter se mordillant la lèvre tout en se penchant légèrement vers elle et Jack. Il leur tendait à chacun un roman.

\- Pour vous occuper. On peut vite s'ennuyer dans ce genre de mission.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas lu un livre ? C'était avant l'épidémie, c'était certain.

-Merci. Finit par dire Jack en prenant le livre qu'il lui offrait.

Clementine hocha simplement de la tête, acceptant le bouquin. Tout de même, elle était assez décontenancée par l'attention aimable de Porter. Elle n'était pas habituée à ça des soldats.

-Sors plutôt les cartes Porter que je te fasse rougir d'embarras comme une pucelle !

Elle s'étonna du tutoiement et du timbre aussi effronté qu'amical de Garry. Elle fut plus ahurie encore sous la réponse du soldat :

\- D'après mes comptes, garçon, je t'ai battu sur au moins 80% de nos parties.

\- 60

\- Je t'accorde 70.

Garry rit de bon cœur en compagnie de sa sœur. Jack et Clementine se lancèrent des œillades hésitantes peu habitués à une telle ambiance avec les soldats de Wellington.

-En vrai, on se fait la guerre mais c'est de ta sœur dont on devrait se méfier. Apostropha Porter dans un rire tout en venant s'asseoir aux côté de Gretchen.

Il observa l'adolescente suspicieusement et tonna tout en sortant un jeu de carte de la poche du haut de sa veste :

-On est tellement occupé à se faire des coups bas que t'en profite bien pour nous voler pas mal de nos victoire.

_-Vos _victoires ? Elle répondit avec sarcasme, se moquant ouvertement des paroles de l'homme qui se mordilla la lèvre une fois de plus. Dis plutôt que je sais comment utilisé les atouts que j'ai à ma disposition.

-Je ne peux pas aller contre cette argument. La voix de Porter devint soudain plus grave, presque fiévreuse. Sa réplique fit d'ailleurs rougir Gretchen qui lui renvoya un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Garry sembla s'exaspérer de la réaction des deux puis déblatéra assez crispé comme pour éviter un sujet qu'elle ne saisissait pas :

\- J'aimerai bien qu'on joue avant que vous vous décidiez à rejoindre votre fichu tente et qu'on est droit à un vrai opéra.

Mais si elle n'avait pas comprit précédemment, tout devint parfaitement net à travers cette phrase.

Gretchen et Porter s'échangèrent un regard complice avec quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Pablo et Jessy avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent pour aller faire leurs _petites affaires_. Même Jack se mit à sourire sous la situation qui rappela à Clem un souvenir du passé. Elle revit Luke, Mike, Bonnie, Jane et Kenny dans l'un des rares moments paisible et calme du bout de route qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Elle saisissait enfin un peu mieux de quoi il avait été question lorsqu'ils étaient resté plutôt vague sur un sujet qui lui échappait à l'époque.

-Pas de problème. Je vais m'occuper de toi... et ensuite, ta soeur et moi on s'occupera autrement.

La réplique ne plut guère à Garry qui leva la main dans les airs comme pour chasser une mouche. Gretchen roula des yeux même si elle ne paraissait pas vraiment agacé. Jack, lui, se mit à pouffer franchement à ses côtés si bien qu'il attira l'attention des trois sur eux.

\- Ne t'y mets pas Jack ! Le prévint Garry sur un rapide coup d'œi.

\- Vous voulez jouer ? Lança agréablement Gretchen faisant fi de la remarque de son frère.

\- Un coup de main pour ridiculiser Garry est toujours le bienvenue. Reprit narquoisement Porter en défiant le jumeau d'un coup d'œil.

\- T'as besoin de renfort pour être sûr de pas perdre contre moi ? Finit par dire le garçon avec une arrogance qu'il appuya en haussant ses sourcils.

Jack et Clementine se regardèrent une seconde puis acquiescèrent simplement de la tête. Les autres s'écartèrent quelque peu pour laisser les deux cadets fermer le cercle qu'il venait de créer près du feu.

\- Prêt à pleurer ?

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, tu gagneras pas cette fois.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse y avoir une telle complicité entre soldat et cadet.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis... Elle crut que l'homme aux cheveux cendrés en avait terminé mais il réitéra avec un sourire tout à fait présomptueux. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que c'est à côté de ta sœur que j'irais rêver ce soir.

Garry devint rouge de colère sous l'impertinence étonnement amusante du jeune Porter. Ce dernier éluda le visage de l'autre et leur expliqua rapidement les règles qu'ils assimilèrent pleinement après les deux premières mains. Les piques ne cessaient de voler entre Porter et Garry. Certaines franchement mal placées, d'autre plus subtils. Et au milieu, Gretchen, suivit par Jack après un moment, riait franchement à leurs dépends en les titillant assez souvent sur la futilité de leur rivalité.

Clementine se surprit à sourire plus d'une fois. Elle laissa même échapper un petit rire avec les autres lorsque Porter avait dit à Garry :

« Je pourrais créer une baraque entière avec la déviation qui sort de ton pif maintenant. »

Depuis sa confrontation avec Gretchen, une bosse était apparue sur son nez et ne semblait plus vouloir disparaître.

**[C2]**

**Clementine n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait rire et afficher de si nombreux rictus face aux blagues de l'homme qui l'avait fouetté le premier jour sous le commandement de Dalton. Elle se rappelait le doute dans sa voix lorsque le capitaine lui avait tendu le fouet et dit de faire selon ses ordres. Elle préféra oublier ce douloureux souvenir, se remettre dans le jeu et dans ce moment plus qu'étrange qu'elle partageait avec les autres.**

Après une bonne demi-heure d'une atmosphère à des lieues de ce que Wellington l'avait habitué, ils arrêtèrent la partie puis tempérèrent l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dès que le capitaine et les deux soldats vinrent les rejoindre.

Néanmoins, le climat ne devint pas tendu. Aucun mal être ne persistait alors que Gutterman et Viktor entraient aisément dans les conversations et les taquineries lancées à Garry qu'il était facile d'irriter. Dalton mis la nourriture sur le feu, puis resta silencieux, le visage perdu dans un livre qu'il était parti chercher dans sa tente.

Par la suite, ils partagèrent leur repas avec une familiarité déconcertante. Clem réussit néanmoins à s'accommoder un peu plus de ces changements et profita de son dîner, échangeant quelques mots avec Garry et Jack. Gretchen était occupée dans une conversation de chuchotements inaudibles avec Porter. Le « Rabbin » conversait avec Viktor de sujet bien au delà de sa compréhension. Quant à Dalton, il resta pratiquement muet durant tous leurs échanges. Épiant chaque personne autour de lui, interrompant de temps à autres les discussions des deux mécanos pour donner son avis ou point de vue de façon concise.

Dès qu'elle sentait son attention s'arrêter longuement sur elle, elle évitait soigneusement tout contact visuel. Elle n'était pas habituée à lui dans ces conditions. Elle avait déjà un mal fou à cerner qui il était quand elle était au camp mais ici, il semblait plus différent encore. Plus à l'aise, moins ferme. Observateur. Silencieux. Dangereux.

Au milieu du repas, un grognement se fit entendre et Dalton se leva pour aller empaler sur la lame de son couteau le crâne du rôdeur qui s'était pris dans les barbelés.

Si ce n'était ce détail, elle put presque oublier pendant cette soirée ce qu'était réellement sa vie et leur monde. La convivialité dans les échanges du groupe lui plut plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Les choses étaient tellement différentes. Comme un univers parallèle dans lequel elle devrait un jour sortir pour revenir dans son monde d'origine. Elle commença à se demander si c'était là l'une des raisons qui poussaient les cadets à rejoindre les soldats une fois leur dix-septième année atteint.

Elle se souvint alors d'une réplique que Dalton lui avait dit lors de la visite du camp, le lendemain de son arrivé à Wellington. Il avait mentionner le fait qu'il ne prenait dans leur rang que des gens, cadets majoritairement, sur qui ils étaient sûr de pouvoir se reposer. Elle se rappelait avoir rétorqué qu'il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de candidature et à ça, il lui avait alors dit :

« Plus que tu ne le penses. »

Si les choses se passait ainsi au milieu des soldats lorsqu'ils partaient pour plusieurs jours, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cela en attirait plus d'un. Ils étaient tous soudés et loyaux les uns envers les autres. Un peu comme elle avec Jack, Pablo, Jessy... et probablement le reste des cadets.

C'était un moment curieusement convivial et elle aurait aimé le ramener au camp avec elle.

Pourquoi la vie dans l'enceinte de Wellington ne pouvait-elle pas être toujours ainsi ?

* * *

Le lendemain, à dix heure du matin, leur première escale à pieds jusqu'au barrage se déroula sans imprévu. Ils rejoignirent la limite du côté Ouest du pont du barrage d'un peu moins de dix mètres de large qui liait ainsi les deux rives. Le temps étaient plutôt couverts mais quelques percés du soleil apparaissaient parfois entre les volutes grises du ciel.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, elle fut étonnée par la taille de cette architecture plus imposante que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Le canal de béton était entouré de barrière de métal, permettant ainsi une traversée en toute sécurité pour rejoindre l'autre rivage. Sur la droite de la construction, les courant de la rivière était plutôt calme. Le niveau de l'eau sur cette façade était pratiquement à leur hauteur. Et elle ignorait par quel procédé mais l'eau ressortait de l'autre côté s'évadant d'un large conduit qui la recrachait sur le second flan où le ciment s'incurvait légèrement. Cette source retombait en jet en contre bas, chutant d'une quinzaine de mètre avant de rejoindre sa course sur la continuité du cours d'eau.

L'écho de la force de la cascade fouettant l'étendu bleu n'était pas assourdissant. Tout de même, un vrombissement perpétuelle persistait dans l'air. Cela devait attirer quelques rôdeurs mais, aujourd'hui, aucun n'était venu se mêler à la fête.

Sur la pente où l'eau était rejetée, presque au milieu du pont, un petit jeu d'escalier en fer descendait jusqu'à une petite plate-forme où une porte avait était encastré dans le béton pour rejoindre l'intérieur du barrage.

Comme prévu, les cadets accompagnèrent le « Rabbin » et Viktor à l'intérieur des locaux, laissant Dalton sur place pour couvrir leurs arrières. La porte était fermée par un cadenas que Viktor brisa aisément avec une grosse pince coupante sortit de son sac.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils tombèrent dans une pénombre totale et utilisèrent alors leurs lampes frontales. Chacun en avait reçut une pour se prémunir du moindre danger et d'être libre de tous mouvements. Ils descendirent d'un niveau jusqu'à tomber sur un long couloir qui comptait de nombreuses portes. Ils s'aventurèrent dans celui-ci sans faire d'arrêt jusqu'à ce que le son qui avait résonné dès leur entré dans les lieux deviennent particulièrement tonitruant. Ils débouchèrent finalement sur ce qui lui parut être certainement la salle la plus grande de cette construction. Ici, le bourdonnement était presque étourdissant. Tant qu'elle voulut à tout prix se couvrir les oreilles afin d'atténuer ce cycle infernal.

Mais ça n'aurait pas été prudent. Elle devait garder son esprit fixé sur la situation ainsi qu'une main proche de son arme à feu. C'était la première fois qu'il lui en donnait une depuis son arrivé. Chaque cadet s'en était vu offert, en plus de leur couteau de survie qu'il pouvait garder constamment sur eux durant ces trois jours. Elle dût admettre que cela témoignait d'une certaine confiance en eux de la part du capitaine qui avait ordonné qu'il porte un revolver et garde toujours leur lame avec eux. Ou alors, il savait simplement qu'ils n'oseraient rien tenter. Qu'il n'y avait rien à tenter à vrai dire.

Encore moins après la soirée d'hier. Clementine aurait eu beaucoup de mal à abattre des personnes avec qui, avec grand surprise, elle avait réussit à passer un moment agréable la veille au soir.

**[C2]**

**Aussi, si elle avait eu de la rancœur pour Porter, celle-ci n'existait plus. Il n'avait fait qu'obéir aux ordres après tout. Tout comme elle le faisait.**

Elle avait réussi à rire timidement plusieurs fois encore après la fin du repas. Ils s'étaient relancés dans une partie de carte mais avait favorisé un jeu en équipe. Même Dalton avait participé à trois mains tout en restant le plus souvent silencieux, sauf lorsqu'il était obligé de parler pour faire avancer le jeu.

Oui, il aurait été difficile de tuer Gutterman, Viktor ou Porter pour essayer de prendre la fuite. Elle n'était par ailleurs plus tout à fait sûre que fuir était ce qu'elle voulait dorénavant. Elle s'était faîte à cette vie. En dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait cru autrefois, c'était arrivé.

Elle en prenait plus conscience encore lors de telles opérations. Elle était là pour protéger des soldats et c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire. Les couvrir, eux, les jumeaux et Jack si la situation l'exigeait. Tuer tout étranger qui essayerait de les blesser.

Pour Dalton cependant ; elle n'était pas sûre. À vrai dire, s'il était en danger et qu'elle avait la possibilité de l'aider, elle le laisserait très certainement périr. Non... Elle était _certaine_ de le laisser mourir.

Si elle haïssait autant Cadlwell que Dalton, elle n'avait néanmoins plus peur du commandant. Elle connaissait l'animal et savait à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre en allant contre ses décisions. Dalton, lui, l'effrayait constamment. Malgré tout, il la fascinait aussi bien trop souvent.

Son instinct de survie lui disait de rester éloignée. Sa curiosité, elle, voulait en apprendre plus sur le capitaine. Pourtant, elle était consciente que l'homme était sûrement une énigme qui ne devait jamais trouver de réponse.

Elle quitta alors ses songes lorsqu'elle perçut Gutterman se diriger à quelques mètres vers la façade du mur de droite. Il sembla ouvrir un panneau de commande et après quelques secondes et un déclic qu'elle perçut à peine à travers cette cacophonie, des lumières s'allumèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant mais le plafond de ciment se trouvait à au moins cinq mètres au dessus de leurs têtes. Les seuls couleurs des lieux étaient sur les panneaux de commande jaune qui se trouvaient aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le reste était d'un gris salle et plutôt terne.

Une nacelle en fer au dessus du sol longeait l'intégralité de la salle sur le côté gauche. Elle permettait d'atteindre deux énormes turbines où l'eau était brassé grâce à un système mécanique qui tournait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de prendre conscience de sa mort si elle avait été jeté dans cette fosse qui n'aurait rien laissé de son corps.

De larges tuyaux reliés directement à ces turbines sortaient du sol devant eux pour rejoindre le fond de la pièce, vers ce que Gutterman définit comme un alternateur puis un transformateur électrique. C'était à partir de ce dernier qu'ils allaient récupérer l'énergie. La machine faisait au moins deux mètres de hauteur sur six mètres de large. Elle comptait de nombreuses commandes, boutons, compteurs ou prises dont elle ignoraient la fonction.

Les deux mécaniciens se mirent rapidement au travail, sortant un peu de matériel et leur calepin de notes sous la surveillance des cadets qui gardaient toujours un œil sur l'ouverture du couloir.

Les plus jeunes ne parlaient pas. De toute façon, avec le bruit infernal qui régnait, il aurait été difficile de réussir à tenir une conversation. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment les deux soldats pouvaient réfléchir dans de telles conditions.

Après un moment, la radio de Gutterman et Viktor grésilla sous le son de la voix de Dalton qu'elle entendit difficilement demander comme les choses avançaient. Il avait dît plus tôt qu'il prendrait contact toutes les demi-heures.

Les choses se déroulèrent simplement. C'était plutôt ennuyant à vrai dire. Et elle se surprit à avoir très envie de retourner à leur petit campement pour reprendre leurs parties de carte.

Quand les soldats eurent finit de prendre toute leur note et d'étudier l'engin après un peu plus d'une heure, le groupe se remit en route avec une certaine satisfaction. Dès qu'elle fut dehors et que le sons des turbines disparut enfin, elle souffla de soulagement. Il fallut alors attendre tous le trajets de retour à pieds pour que cet agaçant bourdonnement disparaisse.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Dalton avait décidé de laisser toute sa nuit au "Rabbin" qui devait, selon lui, être au mieux de sa forme pour demain. Et donc, au comble de son exaspération, Clem avait été assignée avec lui lors de son tour de garde. Il vint alors la réveiller calmement, infiltrant un courant d'air frais dans la tente lorsqu'il déplaça le tissu. Elle mit une bonne minute à sortir de sa léthargie avant d'enfiler son blouson et d'agripper son couteau. Juste avant de sortir, elle repéra le regard grand ouvert de Jack. Elle considéra ses prunelles fixées aux siennes. Elle ne pouvait certes pas définir tous ses traits dans la pénombre mais elle reconnut la mise en garde dans ses yeux.

\- Fais attention. Il murmura avant de clore ses paupières.

Elle avait compris qu'il faisait référence à Dalton...

Elle quitta les lieux et s'avança dans l'air froid afin de rejoindre le capitaine assis près du feu. Il nettoyait un fusil, vivement concentré sur son travail. Tout en flânant jusqu'à sa position, elle passa devant la tente de Gretchen et Porter. entendant des voix et gémissements qui s'apparentaient presque autant à de la douleur qu'à un plaisir qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle préféra vite s'éloigner de ce point et vint s'asseoir autour du feu, s'assurant de s'asseoir aussi loin que possible de Dalton. Elle crut le voir sourire mais ce fut si court qu'elle pensa qu'il s'agissait seulement d'un reflets des braises sur son visage.

Elle tendit alors ses mains vers la chaleur pour essayer de les réchauffer du froid qui faisait déjà souffrir ses articulations. L'autre semblait obnubilé par les gestes qu'ils répétaient inlassablement sur l'arme qui glissait entre ses doigts. Peut-être était-ce là sa façon de garder ses mains au chaud.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence parfait lorsque qu'une plainte plus prononcée, suivit d'une autre, et encore d'une autre... se répercutèrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Les bruits venaient de chez Porter et Grechen poussant Clementine à détourner le regard vers leur position. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser de ce qu'elle entendait et de la relation que les deux entretenaient réellement.

Quand elle pivota de nouveau son visage en direction du feu de camp, elle nota immédiatement l'intensité et l'intérêt inconfortable avec laquelle Dalton la scrutait. Elle sentait que le brun essayait encore d'entrer dans sa tête.

Elle tenta d'esquiver cette attention qui la troublait mais c'était trop tard déjà. Elle lui avait accordé trop d'intérêt pour l'empêcher de murmurer au milieu des grognements des voix de Garry et Porter ;

\- Cela te rend curieuse ?

Elle resta stoïque, le guettant avec appréhension. Il réitéra face à son silence :

\- Ou effrayée ? Mal à l'aise ? Dégoûtée peut-être ?

\- Pas vraiment. Elle répondit mystérieusement comme il aimait le faire avec elle.

Malgré tout, cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

\- Pas vraiment à _quoi _?

Fatiguée de tourner en rond, elle finit par admettre :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il se passe entre eux doit me faire ressentir quoi que se soit.

Si les lèvres de Dalton ne sourirent pas, ses yeux le firent. Elle oubliait parfois à travers sa haine le charisme qui se cachait chez cet homme.

\- Pas encore.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il se jouait d'elle lui offrant le même genre de réponse qu'elle lui avait donné quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle détestait quand c'était lui qui menait la danse. Et malheureusement pour Clementine, c'était pratiquement tout le temps le cas.

Elle fut rassurée quand après quelques secondes les gémissements des deux s'éteignirent laissant l'écho de la nature reprendre ses droits sur l'atmosphère. Elle vit alors la main du capitaine farfouiller dans la boîte à côté de lui pour en sortir un revolver. Elle se tendit instantanément mais retrouva son calme lorsqu'il dit :

\- Tu sais comment nettoyer une arme ?

\- Je peux apprendre. Elle répliqua simplement.

Il lui montra alors quoi faire avant de lui tendre l'arme et le matériel adéquate pour prendre soin du revolver. Quand elle eu l'objet entre les mains, elle ne put se retenir de demander ironiquement mais néanmoins curieuse de sa réponse :

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je retourne l'arme contre toi ?

\- Elle n'est pas chargée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il évitait d'une certaine façon sa question. Elle l'observa quelque temps, peu habitué à partager de tels moments avec lui.

\- Quoi ? Il finit par souffler posément sans jeter d'œillades dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais que je sois de garde avec toi ?

\- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Elle secoua la tête par frustration face à ses réponses pourtant simples mais qui lui paraissait bien trop souvent manquer de sens. Ou alors était-ce juste un moyen de plus pour lui de se jouer d'elle. Comment savoir avec lui...

Ils ne dirent plus mots après ça. Leur regards se croisaient parfois, restant alors plus longtemps accrochés que la fois précédente.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une conversation passait entre eux sans qu'elle n'en saisisse son sens véritable.

* * *

Les événements avancèrent comme une routine à laquelle elle s'adapta avec facilité tout en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Elle n'oubliait pas ce que serait de nouveau ces journées lorsqu'ils repartiraient pour Wellington.

Ils étaient maintenant aux troisième jour de leur mission. Il était presque midi et ils partiraient dans très peu de temps régler la dernière étape de cette opération.

La veille, ils étaient retourné au barrage pour récupérer de l'énergie dans deux de leurs quatre générateurs. Ils avaient eu une frayeur lorsque Dalton les avait appelé par radio pour leur dire que deux hommes traversaient le barrage. Mais les étrangers avait continué leur route, repartant au Nord, à l'opposé de la position de leur campement provisoire. Quelques rôdeurs avaient croisés leurs chemins mais les créatures qui l'effrayaient tant auparavant n'avait plus l'impact qu'ils avaient eu sur elle autrefois. L'adolescente savait qu'elle ne devait jamais les sous-estimer mais elle ne s'en inquiétait plus de la même manière.

À part ça, rien n'était venu perturber leur mission et leur retour en tout sécurité au campement. Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé comme la veille jusqu'à atteindre la dernière ligne droite de ces trois jours assez inattendus.

Ils avaient déjà désinstallé les tentes, avaient rangé le matériel et avaient embarqué sur eux les armes, les deux derniers générateurs et outils nécessaire.

\- Porter, tu déplaces le camion, tu remontes la route sur trois cent mètre et tu nous attends là, prêt à repartir dès qu'on arrive.

Sur ses mots, Dalton s'était alors retourné vers chacun d'eux et avait simplement déclaré :

\- On y va !

Ils arrivèrent à destination après dix minutes de marches sous couvert des bois. Les cadets accompagnèrent Viktor et Gutterman à l'intérieur des locaux comme lors des deux jours précédent.

Dans la salle principale, les deux soldats accomplissait la même tâche qu'hier après-midi quand un grésillement retentit de la radio. Comme la veille, tout le monde se retourna d'une même œillade car l'appel du capitaine arrivait trop tôt.

\- Rabbin, Viktor, j'ai deux civils dans un véhicule en arrêt sur la rive Est du barrage. Non, ils sont quatres. Deux autres viennent de descendre. Trois homme, une femme.

Ils s'étaient tous approchés de la radio de Gutterman, formant un cercle autour de l'engin qu'il tenait au milieu d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Avait demandé ce dernier.

\- Ils déchargent de la marchandise. Des outils aussi. Ils sont armés. Des fusils d'assaut. Trop loin pour voir les modèles.

\- Est-ce qu'il viennent vers nous ?

\- Affirmatif. Je vais les retenir, les empêcher d'atteindre les escaliers.

Les cadets s'épièrent les uns après les autres sachant qu'ils allaient dès à présent rentrer en conflit.

\- Détruisez l'installation. Vous avez ce qu'il faut sur vous.

Voilà bien un plan dont ils n'avaient pas entendu parlé.

\- Quoi ?! Jack était sous le choc

\- Mais... Gretchen tenta quelque chose cela dit elle ne put aller plus loin.

\- Cadets, Dalton avait de toute évidence reconnu leurs voix, c'est un ordre !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Clementine sous le choc de ce qui leur demandait de faire attrapa la radio des mains de Gutterman.

\- Tu condamnes peut-être toute une communauté Dalton !

\- Une communauté qui aura connaissance de notre présence et avec sous la main un système d'énergie qui pourrait nous causer des problèmes dans l'avenir. Cela les distraira suffisamment longtemps pour éviter qu'ils nous suivent.

\- Attends, tu...

Elle réessaya mais fut vite interrompue par l'homme à l'autre bout de la radio.

\- Ce sont mes ordres Clementine. Applique-les ! Sa voix était féroce, implacable.

Elle sentit que le reste des cadets n'étaient pas non plus ravi à la perspective de détruire les locaux. Les deux soldats eux ne montraient nulle émotion. C'était les ordres de leur capitaine, ils devaient les exécuter.

Après ça, la radio de Dalton resta allumée de sorte qu'il puisse rester en contact permanent avec eux. Cela leur permit alors d'entendre un premier coup de feu. S'en suivit un autre et un suivant qui n'avait pas été tiré par lui cette fois-ci.

-On s'y met ! Ordonna d'une voix forte le "Rabbin".

Promptement, lui et Vikor sortirent huit bâtons de dynamites ainsi qu'un rouleau de corde déjà raccroché à la tête de chaque explosif.

Le cœur de Clementine battait à tout rompre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une minute plus tôt elle s'ennuyait ferme et qu'elle s'apprêtait maintenant à lutter pour sa survie en participant peut-être à l'anéantissement des espoirs d'un camp sûrement meilleur que Wellington.

\- Gretchen et Garry, vous vous occupez de poser ceux là sur les deux turbines. Il leurs donnèrent deux bâtons chacun accomplissant la requête du Rabbin en faisant attention de ne pas emmêler les fils entre eux.

Les soldats chargèrent Jack et Clementine de couvrir le couloir au cas où les étrangers viendraient à passer malgré Dalton. Eux partirent installer deux bâtons de part et d'autre de l'alternateur ainsi que du transformateur.

Le regard fixé sur le long corridor, la jeune fille agrippait son arme, la prise fermement resserrée sur l'objet de métal. Ses sens étaient en éveil. Il lui arrivait parfois de jeter quelques coups d'œils emplis de tension avec Jack qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Finalement les jumeaux et les soldats les rejoignirent. Les tirs continuaient dans les radios de Gutterman et Viktor.

\- Vous en êtes où ?! Vrombit la voix de Dalton. Ils ont repéré ma position. Je ne les retiendrait pas longtemps. Dépêchez-vous !

\- Oui, capitaine.

Un long fil relié aux huit bâtons traversait la salle jusqu'à leur position à la limite du couloir. Il avait beau faire froid, Clementine était toute transpirante.

Avec gravité et prévoyance, Gutterman finit par dire en montrant le bout de corde qu'il tenait dans la main :

\- Dès que j'aurai allumé la mèche, on aura soixante secondes pour dégager d'ici. Sûrement pas une de plus.

Garry tapa du pieds, Jack avala de travers, Gretchen soupira et Clementine garda les yeux grands ouverts. Ils étaient fixés sur la pointe qui dépassait des doigts du soldat qui sortit un briquet de sa poche.

Pendant un moment, elle crut presque pouvoir entendre les battements de cœur de chacun de ses camarades. Ce qui était ridicule étant donné le charivari produit par les turbines.

\- On est prêt capitaine.

Ils ne devaient laisser personne derrière. S'ils avaient été lâches, ils auraient déjà laissé les soldats à leurs sorts. Mais leur mission étaient de les protéger et eux ainsi que les cadets allaient avoir besoin d'être couvert une fois qu'il se retrouverait sur le canal du barrage face aux ennemis. Surtout que l'enfer risquait de se déchaîner sur eux lorsque l'explosion retentirait. Une explosion aux conséquences encore inattendues.

\- Faîtes-le maintenant ! Leur commanda le capitaine qui sembla tiré une fois de plus.

Gutterman inspira longuement puis finit par allumer la mèche.

Dans la seconde, le groupe partit en trombe, se hâtant de rejoindre le pont du barrage. Ils longèrent le couloir qui parut plus long à Clementine que les autres fois où ils l'avaient emprunté. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce morceau de mèche en train de se consumer et qui annihilerait les lieux.

Il montèrent finalement les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte de sortie. Ils escaladaient les marches deux à deux dans un rythme ajusté à celui des autres. Un rythme sur lequel il s'était entraîné au camp.

Elle prit conscience que Jack se trouvait derrière elle avec Viktor qui portait l'un des deux générateurs. Elle entendit la radio de ce dernier dire quand ils passèrent la porte :

\- Je vous vois. Ils sont à cinquante mètre à droite du haut des marches. Utilisez la formation de couverture. Un pour deux.

Ce qui signifiait que Clementine devrait couvrir Jack et Viktor en haut des marche avant qu'ils ne soient suffisamment à couvert pour faire de même pour elle.

\- Bien reçu. Acquiescèrent d'une même voix les deux soldats qui ouvrait et fermait la marche.

Ils étaient finalement dehors et gravir en toute hâte l'escalier accroché contre le ciment du barrage. Ils restèrent accroupis au maximum. Elle pouvait entendre les coups de feu couvrir le bruit de l'eau de la chute qui retombait du côté de la façade qu'ils grimpaient.

Combien de temps restait-il avant l'explosion ?

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que, comme ordonné par le capitaine, Gutterman se plaqua contre le rebord au bout des marches puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour repérer les cibles à l'Est de leur position. Dalton les attendait sous couverture des arbres à l'Ouest.

Le Rabbin ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il confia le générateur qu'il tenait à Garry puis se mit à tirer dans la direction de leurs adversaires permettant ainsi aux jumeaux de courir en direction du capitaine. Tel qu'il était prévu, Garry et Gretchen, une fois à l'abri, opérèrent la même action. Le rebord du ciment lui cachait la visibilité sur ceux qui par chance n'atteignirent pas ses compagnons.

Clementine se décida alors à émettre les même gestes que Gutterman pour protéger les deux hommes derrière elle déjà prêt à courir.

La jeune fille émit un mouvement mais fut alors seulement consciente de la violente détonation qui fit trembler la terre, l'air et chaque élément autour d'eux. Elle perdit son équilibre et tomba douloureusement sur le sol. Le haut de sa silhouette était maintenant à découvert sur le sol de la piste de béton où se trouvait les autres.

Aucun coup de feu ou coup de tonnerre ne pouvait ressembler à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un sifflement affreux resta accroché à son oreille, le mur du barrage se fissura sur plusieurs parties.

Elle sentit un coup de feu raser sa tête. Elle pensa durant un bref instant que si elle avait été plus grande de quelques centimètres, la balle se serait logée dans son crâne. Mais les ennemis n'eurent pas le temps de la viser une seconde fois qu'elle était brutalement tirée par Jack qui agrippait ses jambes pour la ramener à l'abri vers les escaliers, cachée alors par le rebord du mur.

\- Tu vas bien ? Il hurla en la regarda de la tête au pied, de toute évidence paniqué à l'idée qu'elle ait été blessée.

\- Oui mais...

Soudain, son regard et celui des deux autres se retournèrent sous un grondement vivement inquiétant. Ils repèrent les craquelures se transformer en crevasse, s'élargissant de seconde en seconde, laissant fuir de l'eau en grosse quantité sur la façade du barrage. Ce dernier semblait gronder sa douleur. Prêt à déverser un torrent de larmes qui les engloutirait s'ils ne quittaient pas vite cet endroit.

Sur cette pensée, la brèche atteint les fondations de l'escalier sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Immédiatement, l'objet tangua et ils savaient tous trois qu'ils devaient courir sans couverture afin de se sortir de là.

\- Prêt ?

Les cadets hochèrent la tête sous la question de Viktor.

\- Maintenant !

Ils sortirent de leur cachette provisoire et très vite, les balles sifflèrent à leurs oreilles. Ils cavalèrent tous trois en zigzag, prenant plus de temps mais évitant d'être visés par leurs ennemis.

La jeune fille ne regarda jamais derrière elle, ni même devant. Son attention était fixé sur ses pieds. Elle était poussée par l'adrénaline de se mettre à couvert et de sauver sa vie. Elle avait à peine conscience des talons qui claquaient derrière eux indiquant que les autres les suivaient de près.

Le grondement provenant du barrage s'intensifia. Un vilain craquement fit littéralement osciller le sol sous ses pieds. Elle tentait de garder son calme mais ce n'était jamais facile dans de telles conditions.

Finalement, quand elle se força à relever les yeux, elle guetta chaque côté du canal remarquant des rôdeurs venus les rejoindre sur le flan Est et Ouest. Les deux groupes devaient affronter des adversaires en plus empêchant Dalton et les autres de les couvrir. Ils étaient trop occupés à gérer les rôdeurs qui sortaient des bois.

Clementine jeta alors un coup d'œil derrière elle et eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette d'un homme qui braquait Jack. Sans même y réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le côté et donna un coup d'épaule qui fit vaciller son ami qui prit la balle sur le flan au lieu de la recevoir au milieu du dos.

Il réussit à se maintenir debout et se remit à courir sous le soulagement de Clementine qui avait pris quelques mètres d'avances sur lui à présent.

Elle arrivait enfin vers les autres que Viktor venait d'atteindre donnant déjà un coup de main pour se débarrasser de la vingtaine de rôdeurs rameuter par le bruit qu'_ils_ avaient causé.

Un bruit résonna derrière elle, comme si quelque chose tombait.

Elle virevolta par instinct pour voir que Jack était par terre, le dos collé au sol, à moitié dans les vapes sous le coup qu'il avait forcément dû recevoir sur le crâne en s'effondrant.

\- Christa, tue cet enfoiré ! Cria l'homme qui avait tenté d'abattre Jack quelques secondes plus tôt

Elle n'avait pas bien entendu ? Si ?

Clementine repéra finalement la femme qui s'approchait de Jack. Elle ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Trop concentrée sur le corps de son ami qui capta brusquement les yeux de Clementine dans un signe de désespoir.

La jeune fille resta paralysée. C'était elle. C'était Christa. Elle la voyait mal sous ces couches de vêtements et cette écharpe mais l'image de cette femme resterait toujours fraîche dans son esprit. Son corps, ses mouvements, sa façon de courir, ses cheveux, le teint de sa peau qu'elle pouvait voir sur le haut de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Tue-la !

Elle savait que les mots de Dalton lui étaient adressés. Même en prise avec les rôdeurs, il gardait un œil sur leur situation. Mais sa voix n'était qu'un murmure dans son esprit encore trop sous le choc.

\- Protège ton ami ! Le capitaine réitéra avec une puissance impérieuse.

Le temps sembla se suspendre. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'entendre son cœur qui était sur le point d'exploser comme le barrage sous ses pieds. Elle avait fait tellement de mal déjà. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter la vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins à une ancienne amie. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose tout de même. Elle ne pouvait la regarder prendre Jack ou, pire, le tuer.

Elle l'aimait trop pour permettre ça.

Par instinct, elle accourut jusqu'à Christa qui pointait à présent son arme sur le front de Jack. Elle hésitait si bien qu'elle offrit tout le temps à Clem d'utiliser la vitesse dans ses jambes qui la rendait si fière par moment.

Elle n'était qu'à un mètre quand cette vieille connaissance nota l'ombre de son corps. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne lui fasse front pour comprendre qui elle était, son bras attrapa fermement son poignet qui tenait l'arme afin de lui faire une clef de bras solide qu'elle maintint dans son dos. Elle dégaina son couteau de son étui avec une habilité effrayante et plaqua la lame sur sa gorge.

Maintenant qu'elle avait grandi, le nez de Clementine arrivait à hauteur de sa nuque. Elle eut juste à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, changer le timbre de sa voix par sécurité et prononcer à son oreille.

\- Reste à terre le temps qu'on parte.

Elle ne put voir le visage de Christa. Elle ne put que deviner ses traits lorsqu'elle lui trancha sèchement la gorge devant ennemis et alliés. Wellington lui avait bien appris.

Le corps de la femme retomba lourdement au sol. Elle ne bougea pas. Et sans tergiverser, Clementine aida Jack à se relever afin de rejoindre leur groupe et de quitter cet endroit de malheur.

Dans sa course, elle se sentit obligé de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière, là où était encore couchée Christa. Elle fut rassurée quand elle aperçut un homme dans une colère noire hurler son nom avant de l'atteindre.

Les deux amis rejoignirent finalement les autres au moment où Dalton déclara :

\- Allons-...

Mais le reste de cet ordre mourut sous le cri qui s'échappa des cordes vocales de Clem lorsqu'elle sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser la chair de son dos sur le sifflement d'une balle.

Elle s'effondra au sol, tomba dans les pommes à la seconde où sa tête percuta le sol.

* * *

Elle reprenait conscience par période au début.

Elle se sentit portée sur le dos de quelqu'un à travers les bois. Elle reconnut un morceau de route en regardant au dessus de l'épaule de l'homme qui la portait. Elle entendit un tumulte si assourdissant qu'elle comprit dans sa léthargie que le barrage avait dû céder. Elle ouvrit une fois de plus les yeux sous l'air frais du vent qui fouettait sa peau.

Mais ce fut une vilaine gifle sur son visage qui lui permit de se raccrocher à la réalité et à la douleur qui parcourait tout son dos.

\- Reste réveillée ! C'était la voix du capitaine. Elle devina aisément qu'_il_ l'avait giflé.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sut qu'elle était dans le camion, au fond de la remorque, entourée de Jack, Dalton, Porter et Gutterman.

\- Clem, accroche-toi ! C'était la voix de son ami cette fois. T'as sauvé mes fesses et t'as plutôt pas intérêt à claquer avant de m'offrir l'occasion de le faire pour toi. Alors tiens-le coup, ok ?!

Elle réussit à pouffer plus par nervosité que par réel amusement. Néanmoins, elle était touchée par la ferveur de Jack lui aussi blessé durant l'opération.

\- Ne t'endors pas. Elle entendit le capitaine dire, assis à ses pieds. Tu n'as pas envie de tomber dans le coma.

Elle scruta tout autour d'elle remarquant alors l'absence de Garry et Gretchen.

\- Où sont les jumeaux ?

\- À l'avant, avec Viktor. Répondit laconiquement Dalton. Il fallait des gens suffisamment compétent pour panser correctement vos blessures jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au camp.

Elle remarqua un liquide rouge à côté d'elle. Elle sentait que la flasque devait s'agrandir de minute en minute. Et plus de sang elle perdait, plus il devenait difficile de garder les yeux ouverts.

Elle les ferma une seconde d'entendre :

\- C'est tout ce que t'as en toi ? Elle ouvrit ses paupière sur la confession du capitaine. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et semblait peu concerné par sa très probable mort.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir... Elle s'irrita entre ses dents d'une voix faible.

\- Je connais, merci. Il souffla avec un petit rictus puis enchaîna avec tant de vigueur qu'elle frémit sous le timbre de sa voix. Mais je pensais vraiment que toutes tes belles paroles sur le fait de vouloir protéger tes amis étaient vrai. Je croyais que tu tenais suffisamment à eux pour tenir plus longtemps la distance. D'ailleurs, imagine ce que sera AJ quand tu mourras.

Elle voulut le frapper fort pour oser mentionner l'enfant.

\- Quoique... vu que tu ne le vois plus depuis un moment maintenant, que tu vives ou meurs ne changera pas vraiment les choses. Pourtant, le petit aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment. Il développe déjà des signes inquiétant selon _ton dictionnaire_ du comportement. Imagine – sa voix devint plus ténébreuse et l'éclat mauvais dans ses prunelles captura son regard – ce gamin qui ne ressentira jamais rien dans la vie. Il sera vide. Un pantin bien docile entre _nos_ mains...

Si elle n'avait pas été si faible, elle se serait jetée sur lui pour l'étrangler et l'obliger à se taire. Au lieu de ça, elle fut forcée d'écouter son discours qui perdura si longtemps qu'elle fut choquée lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes du camp et qu'elle avait réussi à rester éveillée le reste du trajet.

Elle fut conduite rapidement en zone de soin, emmenée immédiatement dans ce qui faisait office de salle d'opération. Julian, le médecin du camp, sortit tout un tas de matériel et finit par lui injecter une seringue dans le bras.

Très vite, la tête lui tourna, des tâches blanches parsemèrent sa vision. Son cœur battait lentement. Si lentement qu'elle crut qu'il cesserait tout mouvement. Pendant une seconde, elle le souhaita.

Elle voulait se fondre dans le décor qu'elle ne voyait plus, jusqu'à disparaître et appartenir pour toujours à ce camp maudit.

Dans les limbes de son esprit, elle crut percevoir la voix de Lee. Celle de Luke aussi, de Louie et de tant d'autres qu'elle connaissait par le passé. La voix de ceux qui avait trépassé. Qui avaient quitté cette « vie ».

Elle croyait qu'ils l'attiraient vers elle. Vers la mort. Mais leurs murmures inaudibles devinrent clair. Ils lui disaient tous de repartir. De retourner se battre pour sa vie. Et c'était bien le timbre de Lee qui flottait au dessus des autres.

Quand la pellicule blanche disparut pleinement, elle se surpris à cligner des yeux pour les ajuster à la pénombre de la pièce, éclairée par une lampe au dessus de la porte et d'une bougie à côté de son lit. Elle repéra le son particulier d'une machine qui vérifiait les battements de son cœur.

Clem était dans la salle de repos, couchée sur le dos. L'opération était donc terminée. Depuis combien de temps ?

Elle remarqua finalement une ombre en plus de la sienne qui dansait sur le mur au dessus de sa tête. C'était la silhouette d'un homme. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil, elle vit le visage de Jack qui regardait droit devant lui et ne paraissait pas avoir noté qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Il était assis sur le lit à droite du sien, le dos appuyé contre le mur, les jambes allongés et croisés sur le matelas. Elle put entrevoir une compresse plutôt large sous le tissu de son tee-shirt. Ils avaient l'air soucieux, épuisé et atrocement abattu.

\- Hey... La voix de Clementine était sèche et rauque. Elle eut du mal à la reconnaître.

Quand Jack vira ses yeux sur elle, une certaine douceur vient s'ajouter au visage dévasté de son ami. Il s'assit alors sur le rebord du lit, les pieds posés au sol avant de se lever pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il déplaça délicatement une mèche qui lui barrait la joue. Il prononça alors d'un ton envahie par le trouble et l'accablement :

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai d'avoir été piétiné par une horde enragée... J'ai tellement de courbatures que je ne pense même pas avoir la force de boire.

Sa réplique ne réussit même pas à lui arracher un infime sourire. Dans ses yeux régnaient la tempête d'un chagrin qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ?

\- Écoute, ça peut attendre... Remet-toi et...

\- Jack, s'il te plaît ? Elle l'implora. Elle sentait qu'elle devait savoir.

Il soupira, consterné, et finit par avouer ce qui le tourmentait.

\- C'est Pablo et Jessy.

\- Le bébé ? Elle l'interrogea vivement inquiète qu'elle ait accouché pendant leur excursion et qu'in incident soit survenu.

\- Oui... Sa voix devint presque fantomatique, inerte. Jessy a accouché pendant qu'on était absent.

Les prochains mots eurent bien du mal à sortir de la bouche de Clementine :

\- Le bébé est mort, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Il admit de but en blanc.

Elle encaissa la nouvelle avec beaucoup de retenue, tempérant l'horreur qui rugissait en elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il s'arrête de parler maintenant. Malheureusement, elle comprit dans son regard que son histoire n'était pas finie.

\- Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Il baissa les yeux. Elle vit une larme rouler sur sa joue qu'il effaça aussi vite avant de l'observer à travers l'humidité de ses orbes. C'est... C'est Pablo qui a tué leur _fille_.

Clementine se sentit brusquement aussi comprimée que si elle avait été enfermée dans une cages deux fois trop petite pour elle. Étouffée comme si quelqu'un s'était assis sur sa cage thoracique pour l'empêcher de respirer convenablement. Elle réfutait l'idée. Elle n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Pas lui.

\- Qu'est-ce tu racontes ? Elle dit en réfutant de toute ses forces l'idée même si elle savait pertinemment que Jack plaisanterait pas sur un tel sujet. C'est impossible. Il... Pablo n'aurait jamais fait ça.

\- Il l'a fait pourtant !

Sa voix devint soudain sombre et pleine de colère. Pas contre elle, non. Contre Pablo. Et contre lui aussi, elle croyait.

Et si elle se montrait honnête envers elle-même, Clementine admettrait ressentir une rage similaire. Seulement, contrairement à Jack, elle pouvait comprendre ce qui avait poussé Pablo à faire ce choix même si elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Car, c'était bien là les songes et réflexions qui la rongeaient depuis des mois. Celles qui l'empêchaient de retourner auprès d'AJ.

Il lui était arrivé de rêver de le tuer et de se libérer enfin de la pression qu'exerçait ce petit bonhomme sur sa vie. De s'affranchir de son existence. Mais maintenant qu'elle faisait face à l'idée qu'un ami à elle soit passé à l'acte, elle sut que jamais plus ces maux d'esprit ne viendraient la hanter.

Toute sa vie, Pablo devrait vivre avec cette infamie. Il se blâmerait toujours pour cet acte là. Ne s'en remettrait jamais vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'on était pas là ?

Elle voulait des détails. Elle avait besoin de la vérité sur ce qui avait conduit à tant d'ennui.

Vérités que Jack consentit à lui donner avec grande peine. Il lui dit que le lendemain de l'accouchement, Pablo avait assommé le médecin et prit le bébé pendant que Jessy dormait. Il était monté dans l'un des cachots et l'avait tué là-bas. D'après ce que Jack avait entendu, le couple auraient organisé ça depuis des mois mais Jessy se serait rétracter lorsque sa fille est née. Pablo non, de tout évidence. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été laissé dans la cellule où ils avait commis son crime. Et lui et Jessy n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis l'incident.

Sous le long et dur récit de Jack, le mal-être de Clementine atteint des proportions inimaginable. Et elle se dit alors que si c'était si dur pour elle, qu'est-ce que cela allait être pour Pablo et Jessy ?

« Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à faire ça »

L'écho de la voix de Lee la remua plus encore. Elle se rappelait du train. Elle revit le corps faible de Duck proche de son dernier souffle. Les visages de Kenny et Katjaa face à l'impensable, l'innommable. Le souvenir était toujours net après tant d'années. Et c'était bien la seule phrase de ce funeste moment dont elle se souvenait parfaitement.

Elle comprit alors à se souvenir qu'en perdant leur fille, Pablo et Jessy disaient adieux à ce qu'avait été leur vie et cette idée la meurtrissait. Elle aurait préféré les coups de fouets que les lacérations invisible qui tourmentèrent son esprit et son cœur. Dans cette tragédie, d'une certaine façon, elle perdait deux amis.

Pour la première fois, elle put mieux comprendre la détresse de Kenny après la mort de Duck. Pablo lui ouvrait les yeux mais elle aurait aimé rester aveugle.

\- On aurait mieux fait de rester ici.

C'était là la seule conclusion qu'elle donnerait sur ce sujet.

\- Parfois on ne peut ni améliorer les choses, ni les empirer. Parfois rien dans nos choix ne fait de réel différence. Si ce n'est peut-être sur l'impact qu'ils imposent à nos vie.

Ils se turent un long moment après ça. Chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Le silence était si pesant qu'elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Jack l'interpella :

\- Clem ? Je voulais te demander...

\- Hmm... Elle le guetta sentant un tiraillement en lui à l'idée de prononcer ses prochains mots.

\- Au barrage... La femme qui a failli me tuer, Christa... Tu la connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas tué ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Elle avala de travers sachant que sa réaction la trahissait déjà.

\- Je t'ai vu lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. T'oublies en plus qu'on a suivi les même entraînements. Aucune chance que la profondeur de la plaie que tu lui a laissé puisse la tuer.

Elle ignorait si Christa avait su qui elle était. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir arriver. Ni même relever la tête après l'avoir égorger et laissé pour « morte » sur place.

Elle espérait que ses camarades l'avaient sortis de ce guêpier. Mais elle savait qu'ils avaient été témoin de son crime et qu'ils accouraient déjà vers elle quand les cadets et soldats s'enfuyaient à travers les bois pour rejoindre le camion.

\- C'est vrai. Je l'ai connu. Mais c'était autrefois. Elle m'a protégé pendant longtemps, je ne pouvais pas la tuer.

\- Je comprends. Et t'inquiète pas, personne n'entendra parler de ça.

Elle réussit à lui sourire avec gentillesse même si elle retrouva bien vite son amertume en même temps que celle de son ami.

\- Bien. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin du commandant ou du capitaine sur mon dos maintenant que je compte renouer un contact avec AJ.

\- Dalton t'a vraiment pas lâcher dans le camion, hein ? Je lui en serai presque reconnaissant puisque qu'il t'a maintenu réveiller. Presque...

\- Oui, j'imagine que son truc a marché. Elle souffla en complétant. Même si tout ce qu'il disait n'était que la pure vérité.

Elle rumina les affreuses paroles du capitaine avant de les repousser loin dans sa tête pour avouer sincèrement :

\- Mais c'est pas à cause de tout ce qu'il a dit que je veux le revoir. Après ce qu'il vient d'arriver à Pablo et Jessy, je sens qu'il est temps. Je ne peux plus laisser mes peurs m'empêcher de l'approcher.

Elle se demanda alors quel était le prénom de la fille de Pablo et Jessy. En avait-elle un au moins ? Toutefois, elle n'avait pas la force d'interroger Jack. Ou pas envie plutôt. Tout ce qui l'intéressait pour le moment était de se reposer et de songer à l'idée de retrouver sa place dans la vie d'AJ.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_Je vous retrouve dans quelques temps pour le chapitre cinq !_


End file.
